Take Me Away
by maaaricoelho
Summary: Quinn se deu conta de que seus sentimentos pela maioria das pessoas que ela convivia no Glee club havia mudado, principalmente por uma morena de adoráveis olhos castanhos.
1. Prom

**N/A: **Ah segunda fanfic. Faberry como casal principal, porém tentarei falar de outros.

Espero que gostem

~~~/~~~

**Quinn's POV **

Eu a odeio por Finn amá-la. Eu preciso que Finn pare de gostar dela e se concentre no Baile. Precisamos ganhar.

Rachel pode ser chata, perfeccionista e com uma personalidade insuportável, mas mesmo assim, quando ela está tendo suas crises, eu sempre presto atenção, ela não deixa de ser adorável.

Eu sei, eu falando assim de Rachel Berry parece anormal, eu não sei quando começou, provavelmente foi após eu vê-la arrasando em Get It right. A música que eu ajudei a compor. A música em que eu disse que ela não pertencia a Lima, e não pertence, nem a Lima nem a Finn. Na realidade eu nem sei por que eu disse que Finn era meu, eu só quero estar com ele pra ter popularidade, eu não gosto de Finn, eu posso ter alguns momentos bons com ele, porém, eu não gosto do que ele é. Um atleta que acha que sabe cantar. Não me arrependo de ter dito aquelas coisas, agora nós vamos pra New York em alguns meses, por causa da música que ela compôs, teve também Loser Like Me, porém não se comparou a Get It Right.

Eu ainda não conversei sobre isso com ninguém, as coisas entre eu e Mercedes não estão tão boas assim, não que estejam ruins, mas desde que voltei pra minha casa, nada é o mesmo. Kurt já soltou alguns leves comentários que eu deixei passar. Santana não perde uma oportunidade de me importunar e nosso relacionamento pode não ser o mais saudável pra uma amizade, mas eu sei que ela estará lá quando eu precisar, não digo que ela vá demonstrar afeto ou dizer palavras doces, se eu quisesse isso iria falar com Brittany. Santana vacilou comigo no ano passado e no início desse as coisas começaram turbulentas, mas do nosso jeito nos acertamos. Ela não é uma má pessoa, ela só é ácida, grossa, irônica e não gosta de mostrar seu verdadeiro eu. Não que ela não seja uma vadia, isso ela é e com todo prazer do mundo, porém, comigo ela é diferente, e tenho certeza que com B ela é mais diferente ainda. Podemos ter brigado, nos arrancado cabelos, deixado marcas de arranhões em nossas brigas, mas no final do dia, Santana é uma pessoa que eu posso contar.

E semanas se passaram, nós nos aproximamos, cantamos juntas, e eu ainda queria a coroa, mesmo com toda a minha verdadeira história ter sido revelada. Eu sentia que Finn estava infeliz comigo, mas eu não iria terminar com ele nas vésperas do baile, eu queria aquela coroa. Eu precisava dela pra voltar ao topo da pirâmide.

Santana e eu estávamos, mais uma vez, querendo as mesmas coisas. Eu queria pela popularidade, pelo sentimento de recuperação, pras pessoas olharem pra mim e verem que eu voltei ao topo da pirâmide. Santana queria pela mesma razão, eu consigo sentir isso, mas ela escondia algo dos outros, eu sei que a idéia pra ela de ser lésbica não combinava com tudo isso, mas ela ama Brittany, precisa lutar por ela. Ela nunca falou isso pra mim, mas eu sou esperta e sei juntar as coisas, fora que B solta uns comentários que ajudam as pessoas pensarem as vezes.

Finn e eu cantamos juntos, nossas vozes sinceramente não combinam, eu gostei da música, o problema é que eu tive um ataque de ciúmes e disse que não me importava com o Glee, que meu namoro vinha primeiro, e o proibi de cantar com ela, era isso ou eu estava sozinha e sem coroa. O problema é que Berry sabe ser muito insuportável quando quer, ela cantou uma música pra ele, e eu não sabia como agir, eu não senti ciúmes dele como quando eu disse que os dois não deveriam mais cantar juntos. Eu queria agarrar os ombros dela e gritar que ela não pertence a Lima e nem a Finn, seu sonho sempre foi New York, e ela irá pra lá. Finn não a merecia, nem os outros. Eu me sinto bizarra pensando que quis fazer isso, mas ela precisa seguir o meu conselho e esquecer Finn. Como eu disse, eu não fiz isso por que quero ele pra mim, eu só quero que ela encontre seu caminho e que ela seja feliz. Rachel já sofreu muito, e confesso que quem causou boa parte desse sofrimento fui eu, e eu queria me redimir com ela. Eu quero que ela encontre a felicidade, e a felicidade da Rachel não é Finn, nem Lima.

~~~/~~~

O baile chegou e com ele também Jesse St. James. Eu sabia que ele estava na cidade e tenho quase certeza que ele voltou pra se acertar com Rachel. Não que eu goste dele, mas se vamos ter que ver Rachel com alguém, que esse alguém seja digno de seu talento e não seja idiota igual o Finn, que estava a mil pela volta dele. Já na entrada do salão quando nos encontramos com os dois na mesma mesa que Mercedes e Sam, Finn soltou piadinhas que Mercedes tratou de não deixar que o clima ruim se espalhasse.

O baile estava normal, eu me diverti com os meninos cantando Friday, deram uma nova cara pra música, mas mesmo assim não eu não ouviria se não fosse ali. Santana estava acompanhada de Karofsky, seu namorado, eu não acreditava nesse namoro, nem que ele tinha se redimido verdadeiramente com Kurt. Como eu pensava, Santana estava com ele pra conseguir status e depois sair do armário, porém, quem sou eu pra julgá-la, estou fazendo o mesmo certo? Bom, menos a parte de sair do armário.

A voz de Rachel preencheu o ambiente, cantando Jar of Hearts, eu fiquei confusa na interpretação da música porque Jesse havia voltado, e aquela música combinava perfeitamente com o que eu sabia sobre o relacionamento deles. E num segundo, quando eu dançava com Finn e consegui vê-la, e ela estava olhando diretamente pra nós. Rachel Berry me confundia e isso não era bom.

"Estou tão feliz de estar aqui com você. É o que eu sempre quis." E era, eu sempre quis estar no baile com Finn.

Rachel terminou sua apresentação e voltou a pequena pista de dança com Jesse ao seu lado, dando espaço pra Blaine, Brittany e Tina começarem a arrumar pra sua música. Eles formavam um casal bonito, donos de duetos incríveis, mas eu ainda sinto que ele irá machucá-la. Jesse pode até não ter a intenção de machucá-la, mas no final ele vai, todos fazem isso, tendo ou não intenção.

A música que Blaine e as meninas cantavam era animada, mas tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Quando eu me dei conta, Finn tinha parado de dançar comigo por que sentiu ciúmes de Rachel quando Jesse estava tentando 'chegar' nela. No fim das contas, Finn e Jesse foram expulsos do baile. Eu não acredito que aquele idiota não conseguiu ficar parado, sem arruinar tudo. Merda.

Olhei pra Rachel numa tentativa de tentar culpá-la, mas acho que meu pior olhar não funcionou, por que, no segundo que eu a olhei, ela parecia estar pedindo desculpas. Mas não tive muito tempo pra pensar nisso, logo o diretor estava anunciando que era pros candidatos de Rei e Rainha do baile subirem ao palco. E eu subi.

O clássico 'que rumbem os tambores' foi pedido, criando um ar de expectativa. E o diretor anunciou como rei do baile David Karofsky, Santana deu pulos nessa hora.

"Se deu tão mal Quinn Fabray, eu ganhei." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido ali eu tinha certeza que tinha perdido, porém ainda queria acreditar.

E novamente, após as palmas cessarem, o diretor iria anunciar a rainha de 2011 do baile. O que eu não contava, era que além de ter uma quantidade altíssima de votos, essa rainha não estivesse entre as candidatas. A expressão facial do diretor mudou em questão de segundos de feliz pra incrédulo, o que fizeram o seguinte nome sair num tom parecido com o hostil, mas que eu interpretei de maneira que ele não podia acreditar em como os alunos ainda agiam assim. "Kurt Hummel."

O choque foi inevitável. Kurt fugiu e Blaine foi atrás dele, eu corri pro banheiro, notando que Santana também havia saído dali com Brittany atrás dela, o que eu não contava era que Rachel viria atrás de mim.

"Quinn você precisa se acalmar." Ela disse assim que entramos no banheiro, e eu me virei bruscamente pra ela.

"Isso é culpa sua. Ninguém nunca teria votado em mim porque sabem que ele prefere você."

"Não é verdade." E algo dentro de mim despertou meus sentidos e eu acabei acertando um tapa no rosto de Rachel, eu mesma não acreditei que fiz aquilo. Aqueles olhos castanhos indecifráveis viraram-se para mim atônitos e cheios de dor. Que grande merda eu tinha feito.

"Sinto muito." Eu mantive o nosso olhar por um tempo até que me virei para o espelho, eu não queria ter batido nela, eu só queria a coroa e tudo que ela representa. O silêncio ficou no banheiro durante algum tempo, até que eu notei que ela também virou-se pro espelho. Eu virei meu rosto pra cima, encarando o teto, bloqueando algumas lágrimas de cair. Pensei em mim, em Finn, e parei em Kurt, nós precisávamos voltar pra lá e dar suporte a ele. Mas eu não ia sair, sabia que Rachel tinha algo a dizer, e tinha a sensação de que provavelmente não me arrependeria de ouvir.

"Muitas garotas ficariam bravas por levar um tapa na cara, mas acontece que eu gosto do drama." Ela estava mesmo dizendo aquilo, e olhando o rosto pra ver se não havia inchado. Me virei agora encostada na pia.

"Sei que pensa que é difícil ser você, Rachel, mas pelo menos não tem que ficar com medo sempre." Eu realmente estava me abrindo pra Rachel depois de tudo, eu sei que ela não tinha culpa, mas eu passei quase dois anos da minha vida tendo algumas aulas por semana com ela, e nós acabamos pegando manias das pessoas, e a de Rachel que eu peguei foi um pouco do drama.

"Do que você tem medo?" Ela perguntou molhando um pouco de papel, e depois estendeu pra mim.

"Do futuro..." Aceitei o que ela me ofereceu e comecei a limpar meu rímel borrado. "Tudo isso vai acabar."

"Não tem por que ter medo." Ela virou-se pra mim agora. "Você é linda, Quinn. A menina mais bonita que eu já conheci, mas..." Eu me voltei para os olhos castanhos indecifráveis e agora eu sentia que havia conforto neles. "Você é mais que isso." Quebrei o contato dos olhos e voltei a olhar pra frente. "Aqui. Posso ajudar?" Acenei positivamente com a cabeça e ela voltou a me ajudar com a maquiagem borrada.

E ali, naquele momento eu percebi que eu não odiava Rachel Berry, e nem que ela me odiava. Eu queria ser mais que a Quinn que ela conhecia, eu queria me redimir e iria, porém não aqui.

Nenhuma palavra a mais foi dita, no final de nosso momento, quando estávamos quase chegando ao pátio pra apoiarmos Kurt, ela tocou levemente meu braço e me abraçou. Eu não consegui me mexer depois, mas logo que ela passava as mãos lentamente em minhas costas num sinal de 'eu estou aqui, eu entendo você' eu fiz o mesmo, e notei mais ainda que Rachel Berry é mais do que adorável. Senti seu perfume invadir minhas narinas e eu sorri com isso, e como tinha um cheiro que combinava com ela _Irritantemente adorável_.

Nos soltamos e ela voltou com aquele sorriso sincero pra mim e eu retribui. Antes de voltar ao salão, ela pegou uma mão e deu uma leve apertada, e então retomou seu caminho pra multidão. Eu sorri com o fato e me deixou pensando que bagunça ela tinha feito comigo.

Também voltei ao povo, longe dela, esperando pra ver se Kurt apareceria ou fugiria, mas quando vi Blaine em um lugar do salão, tive a certeza de que ele voltaria. Quando me dei conta, Figgins estava anunciando Kurt oficialmente como a rainha do baile, e eu me senti mal por ele. Já coroado e segurando o outro prêmio, ele foi ao microfone. "Chupa essa, Kate Middleton." Eu não pude deixar de sorrir e entrar na salva de palmas. Notei que Figgins olhava pra ele sorrindo, e eu tenho certeza que ele estava orgulhoso.

"Agora a tradicional dança entre o rei e a rainha de 2011." Ele anunciou e alguns ficaram tensos, outros aplaudiram, e eu fiquei entre os dois.

Não demorou muito e as meninas estavam começando a cantar Dancing Queen, pude ver que Karofsky falou algo pra Kurt e logo depois saiu correndo. Eu sempre tive um pé atrás com ele, e agora que ele e Santana estavam 'saindo' tive mais certeza de que ele era um gay enrustido. Kurt ficou ali sozinho, mas não por muito tempo. Blaine o chamou pra dançar, e eu notei sorrisos em nossos amigos, com o que aconteceu. Não demorou muito e estávamos todos dançando ao som atrevido e viciante que era Santana cantando com Mercedes.

~~~/~~~

O baile terminou assim, alguns aproveitaram mais, outros menos. Agora notei que não tinha como ir embora, já que eu vim de carona com Finn. Peguei meu celular na bolsa e haviam algumas mensagens e chamadas perdidas de Finn e de minha mãe.

**Me desculpe, eu estraguei tudo, sou um completo idiota. Liga quando quiser ir embora, eu te levo pra casa. Beijos, Finn. **

A mais sensata dizia isso e eu resolvi ignorá-lo, precisava de carona pra casa. Se eu ligasse pra Finn era capaz de nós brigarmos e eu não quero arruinar mais minha noite ainda, conversarei com ele amanhã. O salão já estava meio vazio, acho que só queriam ver a humilhação de Kurt. Voltei a atenção pro meu celular, respondendo uma mensagem de minha mãe. Quando ia enviar...

"Acho que alguém precisa de carona pra casa. Vem vamos." Rachel estendeu a mão pra mim e tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Olhei pra ela e levei a cabeça pra um lado um pouco, tentando assimilar as coisas.

"Obrigada Berry, mas eu vou ligar pra minha mãe, ela vem me pegar." Devolvi o sorriso e agradeci, ainda sentada e ela ainda com a mão esticada.

"Fabray, como você mesma disse, eu arruinei seu baile, nada mais justo que eu levar você pra casa." Eu voltei a olhá-la e ela tinha novamente aquela fofura habitual. Eu ia falar alguma coisa e ela me impediu, pegou na minha mão e saiu me puxando do salão.

Eu deveria estar ficando maluca, mas achei esse gesto dela estranho, mas confortável. E ela não largou de minhas mãos até encontrarmos com Sam e Mercedes encostados no carro que eu julgava ser da Rachel.

"Como você conseguiu convencer Quinn Fabray a aceitar sua carona?" Percebi que Sam me olhava surpreso e Mercedes perguntou pra ela disfarçadamente. Entramos no carro em que eu fui ter certeza que era de Rachel após ver uma estrela dourada de enfeite do retrovisor. Sorri, isso é tão típico dela. Sam abriu a porta pra mim e eu sentei no banco de trás. Ele fechou a porta e correu pra entrar pela outra, vi uma Mercedes ainda com um sorriso amarelo no rosto e pude apostar que Rachel estava sorrindo no banco do carona.

"Nós tivemos uma conversinha não é Quinn?" Ela virou-se pra mim e lançou uma piscadinha e virou pra frente sorrindo. Disfarcei o sorriso e perguntei tentando afastar o clima estranho que tentou se instalar.

"Esse carro não é do Sam, nem da Mercedes, deve ser seu não é Rachel?" Ela confirmou com um sim. E eu continuei. "Eu não quero ser rude, mas por que Mercedes está dirigindo e não você?" Ela virou-se pra mim não mais com o sorriso adorável, e parecia envergonhado.

"Bom, viemos eu, Jesse, Mercedes e Sam." Apontou para os dois ao dizer. "Jesse veio dirigindo, e como ele não está mais aqui, eu perguntei qual dos dois queria dirigir e Mercedes aceitou, dizendo ser a única que não bebeu o que Jesse trouxe numa garrafinha, que tinha gosto daquele coquetel que eu fiz pra nós, antes de cantarmos Tik Tok." Ela baixou o olhar e foi baixando a voz a medida que falava, e eu soltei uma risada com seu constrangimento. Ela voltou a olhar pra mim com aquela culpa e eu sorri mais.

"Você bebeu muito?" perguntei.

"Não muito, mas meus pais me ensinaram, e depois daquela bebedeira no meu porão eu aprendi que se você beber, mesmo que seja uma quantidade mínima, e estiver responsável por mais pessoas além de você, não deve pegar no volante, se não você provavelmente causará acidentes e poderá machucar pessoas além de você, e sim pedir a uma pessoa sóbria pra dirigir." Ela falava rápido e eu acabei rindo de seu desespero. Vi que Sam me olhava esquisito e Mercedes ria comigo também.

"Então, Mercedes está me levando pra casa?" Mordi o lábio inferior em nervosismo.

"Não Q, eu estou levando o Sam pra casa, depois você vai me deixar em casa, e depois a Berry vai te deixar em casa. Mas não se preocupe até lá, ela já estará totalmente sóbria." Eu vi que Rachel se encolheu no banco e eu me deliciei com a idéia, real, de que Rachel me levaria em casa. Soltei um ok, e mandei uma mensagem pra minha mãe dizendo que eu já estava chegando.

Não demorou muito e Mercedes tinha deixado Sam no motel, eu não pude deixar de me sentir mal por ele de novo. O clima não foi tão estranho depois de termos deixado Sam lá, Mercedes e Rachel engataram numa conversa sobre como Rachel havia gostado delas cantando Dancing Queen e eu não pude deixar de concordar. Logo Mercedes desceu na casa que eu tanto conhecia e sentia falta também. Sra. Jones perguntou se não queríamos nada, mas já estava tarde e eu deveria estar em casa a uns 20 minutos. Virei pra Berry enquanto saia do carro e tomei as chaves das mãos dela, ela me questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada e eu sorri, achando graça dela tentar que o feitiço vire contra o feiticeiro, mas não deu certo. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, enquanto a empurrava pra porta do carona. Ela entrou no carro, com a cabeça baixa e com um bico enorme nos lábios e eu contornei a frente do carro, entrando no banco do motorista.

"Então Berry, eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta ok?" Eu me virei pra ela, que estava uma graça ainda emburrada. "Eu vou te levar pra casa, e depois vou pra minha casa, amanhã você precisará do carro cedo?" Ela negou com a cabeça. "Ótimo, amanhã antes do almoço eu venho trazer seu carro pra você, não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar bem dele pra você, por mais que eu não ache que você está bêbada ainda, eu também não confio em você desconfiando de si mesma ok? Por isso eu vou te deixar em casa, depois vou pra minha, e amanhã lá pelas 10h eu devolvo pra você, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem." Ela suspirou vendo que não tinha saída e eu dei a partida.

O caminho até a casa dela não foi estranho, fomos conversando na maior parte do tempo, eu agi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não estava sendo falsa, só queria ignorar o quanto de mal eu já fiz pra ela, enquanto tudo que ela quer é o estúpido cara que está comigo. Ela foi me explicando o caminho de sua casa e descobri que moramos relativamente perto. Não demorou muito e ela me mandou parar em frente a uma casa grande e com um jardim bonito, pelo que eu podia notar.

Ela continuou parada e eu me virei pra ela, que olhava pra mim. Ficamos assim alguns minutos e ela logo começou.

"Me desculpe Quinn, eu não vou mais correr atrás do Finn." Ela desviou o olhar e eu não queria que ela sentisse isso, que pedisse desculpas pelo Finn. Num instinto trouxe seu olhar pra mim novamente puxando gentilmente seu rosto pra cima com minha mão direita. Eu estranhei o gesto, mas resolvi não ligar.

"Não peça desculpas Rachel, você não estragou nada. Eu quem devo pedir desculpas a você, eu fiz tanta coisa de ruim pra você, no ano passado, nesse ano, a algumas horas atrás eu te dei um tapa no rosto." Em um outro impulso, acariciei seu rosto, reforçando meu pedido de desculpas, logo tirei porque senti minha mão queimar. "Eu realmente peço desculpas, e queria que você soubesse que eu queria tentar começar do zero aqui, eu sei que já fiz muito mal a você, e nem se compara as coisas que você fez pra mim, eu fui literalmente uma _bitch_, enquanto você na maioria dos momentos tentou ser legal comigo, eu queria de verdade que você me desculpasse, e também espero que você não se lembre disso amanhã quando eu vier devolver seu carro." Eu soltei uma risada no final e ela me acompanhou. Por mais que estivesse escuro, vi que ela tinha os olhos marejados.

"Então, nós nos falamos amanhã certo?" Eu afirmei com a cabeça enquanto ela ia saindo do carro, a acompanhei até a porta e quando ela estava abrindo a porta, ela se virou pra mim, e aqueles olhos irritantemente adoráveis voltaram a me encarar e eu me deixei sorrir. "Cuide bem do meu carro, por favor." Ela me olhou como quem não entendia nada e antes que ela perguntasse eu me adiantei.

"Obrigada pela carona Berry." Ficamos nos encarando sem saber muito o que fazer e eu dei um passo a frente e invadi seu espaço pessoal com um abraço, que a mesma retribuiu. Era a segunda vez que eu abraçava Rachel Berry, e só consegui sentir mais e mais seu perfume. Sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Eu falei sério, cada palavra dentro daquele carro, eu realmente sinto muito pela idiota que eu estava sendo. E também queria que você considera-se o meu pedido de amizade naquela sua página do MySpace igual esse que eu estou fazendo." Eu soltei seu abraço pra ler seu rosto, e ela estava surpresa, mas seus olhos sorriam, eu não sei explicar, mas Rachel Berry sabia sorrir com os olhos, sua felicidade me atingiu e eu soltei mais um sorriso junto com um suspiro. "Agora tchau Berry, está tarde, minha mãe está preocupada." Quando ia me virando ela me puxou novamente pelo braço e isso queimou.

"Você está falando sério?" Ela pendeu a cabeça pra um lado.

"Boa noite Berry, durma bem." Ela tentou falar alguma coisa, mas eu sai andando devagar. "Seu carro estará aqui as 10h amanhã, não se preocupe." Contornei o carro quando ela trocou a expressão surpresa pela autoritária, e ali eu notei que Rachel havia voltado a si.

"Fabray, só diga é verdade ou não?" Ela tinha as mãos na cintura e um olhar irritado, ansioso e novamente adorável, estou ficando repetitiva, mas Rachel Berry é adorável, não há outra palavra pra descrevê-la tão bem quanto essa.

Fiquei uns segundos parada com a mão encostada na parte de cima do carro e olha pra ela, pude ver seus olhos queimando mesmo na escuridão. "Boa noite Rachel. Amanhã nos falamos. E entra logo dentro de casa pra eu poder ir embora." Entrei no carro. Eu vi sua silhueta lá parada. Me aproximei e sentei no banco do carona, abrindo a janela pra dizer. "Não vai adiantar você ficar parada ai Berry, eu só vou embora quando você entrar."

Escutei um gemido de frustração e a porta de entrada da casa se abrir e logo depois bater. Sorri pensando como Rachel Berry era mimada as vezes. Liguei o carro e fui pra casa.

~~~/~~~

Estacionei o carro de Berry na garagem e fiz meu caminho pra entrar em casa, eu estava nas nuvens, eu já sabia o que estava acontecendo, eu só não queria ter que pensar nisso por que haveria conseqüências ruins.

"Quinnie." Eu tremi com o susto. "Como foi, cadê o Finn? Você ganhou?" Eu acendi as luzes e vi sua esperança, mal sabia ela que tudo foi por água abaixo e eu acabei ganhando outra coisa.

"Não mãe." Me dirigi a escada. "Não ganhei, nem Finn ganhou. Ele foi expulso do baile por brigar com Jesse, o acompanhante de Rachel." Subi um degrau quando ela puxou meu braço.

"Sinto muito filha. Rachel sempre esteve no seu caminho de uma péssima maneira, sinto muito por Finn abandoná-la lá."

"Mãe, não sinta muito. Não sinta pelo Finn, nem pela coroa, nem por nada. Rachel me atrapalhou em muitos momentos sim, mas eu fiz coisas piores pra ela, não quero magoá-la ainda mais. Eu não gosto de Finn, só estava com ele pela possibilidade de ganhar a coroa, mas quem ganhou foi Karofsky e Kurt. Então não tem por que estarmos mais juntos." Ela me olhou perplexa devido ao que eu falava. E eu continuei. "Eu não odeio Rachel, eu tentei odiar, mas ela é simplesmente não detestável... E seria melhor se a senhora se acostuma a encontrar Rachel Berry, por que eu percebi que ela pode ser minha amiga, e eu quero isso." Ela foi falar alguma coisa quando eu a interrompi. "E pode falar o que você quiser, que ela e os pais são sujos, mas hoje eu me dei conta de que Rachel é e sempre foi uma boa pessoa, eu que não queria enxergar isso pelo nossa rivalidade pelo Finn. Mas agora eu estou abrindo mão do Finn." Eu soltei de sua mão e subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto.

Após tirar o big vestido, tomar um banho, colocar pijamas, eu finalmente deitei e parei pra pensar em como o dia havia sido louco. Eu cheguei ao baile querendo a coroa e com Finn sendo meu acompanhante, eu saí do baile sem a coroa e acompanhada de Rachel Berry. Meu mundo tinha dado voltas e voltas e eu me encontrava ali, deitada em minha cama, pensando em Rachel Berry. Logo pensei em todos do Glee, e alguns flashs tomaram conta de minha mente, mas novamente parei ao encontrar com os olhos castanhos adoráveis e indecifráveis. E todas as conversas em que ela afirmara que não me odiava voltaram a inundar meus pensamentos, e a conversa de hoje no banheiro, e ali meus sentimentos por ela haviam mudados. Mas depois das semanas que se passaram, depois de hoje que eu a deixei em casa, dos abraços, das palavras trocadas e do meu pedido de amizade eu tinha me dado conta. Eu estava gostando de Rachel Berry.

~~~/~~~

**N/A: **Deixem reviews, eu preciso saber o que vocês pensaram. É importante e eu preciso ter uma noção do que vai acontecer. Opiniões, qualquer coisa...

Obrigada, bgs até o próximo.


	2. Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry amigas?

**N/a: **_Primeiramente, obrigada pelos reviews. Irei respondê-los com calma..._

_Desculpe por demorar pessoal. Vou explicar umas coisas e espero que vocês entendam. _

_Minha escola voltou da greve em que estávamos e eu estudo dois turnos. O que não me sobra muito tempo pra escrever, mas os capítulos vão sair normal, só preciso que vocês tenham paciência e não parem de acompanhar por favor._

~~~/~~~

**Rachel's POV**

Beep. Beep.

"E mais uma vez ele consegue fazer seu trabalho com excelência." Eu murmurei alcançando o despertador com a mão direita e o parei assim que havia acordado.

Abro os olhos devagar, passei lentamente as mãos pelo meu rosto e me levantei em direção ao banheiro. Estava fazendo meus movimentos no modo automático. Lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes, fiz minhas necessidades, lavei as mãos, quando me preparei pra descer as escadas e ir até a cozinha procurar por água, algo me tirou desse modo em dois tempos.

_"Pois não?" _Meu pai disse com sua voz normal. Eu fui andando em direção as escadas pra saber quem estava na porta, a essa hora da manhã de domingo.

_"ah Sr. Berry... provavelmente o senhor não me conhece, mas eu sou uma amiga de Rachel e..." _Eu notei o nervosismo na voz de Quinn, isso era mesmo possível, ela estava nervosa? _"Bom, ela deixou o carro comigo eu só queria devolvê-lo, diga a ela que passei aqui." _As lembranças de ontem a noite invadiram minha mente, e eu fiquei tonta por uns instantes. Me segurei no corrimão da escada. _"Bom, então eu já vou indo." _Droga, eu precisava me mexer e pedir pra ela esperar, mas não conseguia sair dali.

_"Sem querer ser rude mocinha, mas Rachel gostaria de saber quem passou por aqui." _Agora eu preciso descer. Devagar Rachel, devagar.

_"Quinn Fabray, senhor Berry. A propósito, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, e sua casa é muito bonita e o jardim mais ainda." _Ela estava mesmo sendo gentil, ela foi mesmo gentil comigo ontem a noite. Agora eu me encontrava parada no meio da sala, tentando assimilar tudo. Vi a silhueta de Quinn na minha varanda, e céus...

_"Obrigado, meu marido, Hiram, e Rachel costumam cuidar do jardim. Eu digo que você passou por aqui Quinn, prazer Leroy Berry." _ Vi os dois apertarem as mãos e uns segundos depois a silhueta de Quinn ir embora devagar. Vamos Berry, você consegue falar com ela. Meu corpo se moveu rápido e eu acabei esbarrando com meu pai a caminho da porta. Murmurei um pedido de desculpas e abri a porta, relativamente rápido, o que fez os olhos castanhos esverdeados virarem pra mim. Ela sorriu torto e se aproximou.

"Bom dia Berry." Eu a olhei e fiz um movimento com a cabeça, tentando assimilar tudo.

"Então era mesmo verdade." Ela sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça e eu passei as mãos pelo meu pescoço. Voltei a olhá-la e presumi que ela voltava da igreja.

"Por que achou que não seria?" Eu desviei o olhar e notei como as rosas do meu jardim estavam bonitas, oh céus, por que isso agora? "Alias, belo pijama Rachel." Ela soltou uma risada e eu corei. Eu corei e ela gargalhou, droga. Olhei pro meu pijama e notei que era um minúsculo short branco com flores negras e a blusa larga branca com umas palavras estampadas roxas.

"Obrigada Quinn, eu gosto de pijamas, mas esse não é um conjunto..."

"Nem imaginei isso." Fechei os olhos um pouco e ela gargalhou outra vez, e eu me senti corar. Quinn Fabray estava parada na minha varanda, tirando uma com a minha cara?

"Está tudo bem Rach?" Meu pai apareceu atrás de mim e eu vi Quinn perder o sorriso e agora foi minha vez de sorrir.

"Não pai, está tudo bem." Me virei pra ele e sorri e o olhei como quem pedisse permissão pra deixar Quinn entrar. Ele assentiu e voltou pra dentro de casa. Me virei pra Quinn. "Vem Quinn, vamos entrar." Eu sorri e a puxei pela mão e o mesmo que aconteceu ontem a noite, voltou a acontecer hoje. Senti minha mão queimar, mas eu quis permanecer assim. Quando ela já estava dentro de casa, me voltei pra porta e a fechei. Notei que ela estava conhecendo o lugar e respeitei. Ela virou-se pra mim e estava séria.

"Rachel?" Eu voltei a olhá-la e vi que ela olhou rapidamente pra nossas mãos e eu larguei, e no mesmo instante me senti estranhamente desconfortável. Ela olhou pra mim e arqueou uma sobrancelha, silenciosamente me perguntando o que faríamos. E eu fiquei muda. Quinn Fabray conseguia me deixar muda, em vários momentos.

Veja, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que faz isso, mas os últimos acontecimentos me deixaram extremamente confusa. Eu preciso absorver tudo. Quinn não é uma pessoa que se consegue ler facilmente e eu preciso ter pelo menos uma idéia do que ela está querendo. Eu não acho que o pedido de desculpas da noite passada foi falso, mas eu ainda não confio em Quinn totalmente.

"Rachel?" Ela estalou os dedos na minha frente e eu sai do transe. "Estou começando a ficar preocupada com você, está a mais de 3 minutos sem falar nada." Eu acho que ela quis me deixar vermelha de novo, mas não conseguiu.

"Vem vou te levar pra conhecer meu quarto." Indiquei as escadas e ela começou a subir. Quando já estávamos no topo, me virei pra ela. "Só não repare a bagunça, ainda não arrumei o quarto." Coloquei minha mão direita na maçaneta da porta rosa que continha uma enorme estrela dourada desenhada. Abri e dei espaço pra ela entrar. Assim que ela entrou, eu fechei a porta e corri pra arrumar minha cama.

"Não adianta Berry, eu já vi que organização não é com você." Ela sorriu e eu terminei de arrumar minha cama, antes de virar pra ela e dizer.

"Antes que você forme um conceito errado sobre mim, queria te dizer que o quarto só está uma bagunça por que eu passei do horário na cama, e ontem a noite eu só cheguei e dormi." Ela fez um positivo com o dedo e percebi certo sarcasmo no gesto. Ok, dessa vez eu não pude deixar de sorrir, a cara que ela fez foi engraçada. "O que você quer fazer?" Perguntei sentando na cama e encarando meus pés.

"Ok. Esse é o meu momento preferido até agora." Eu voltei a olhar aqueles olhos que agora estavam quase verdes. "Rachel Berry me convida pra vir em sua casa..." Ela fez uma pausa dramática, como quem estivesse checando alguma coisa, e eu me defendi.

"Mas..." Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas além das palavras não saírem da minha boca, ela me lançou um olhar que dizia 'eu ainda estou falando' e eu me calei.

"...E está me perguntando o que faremos. Oh céus!" Ela colocou a mão direita no peito. "Isso é inédito. Precisava ter gravado esse momento." Eu me rendi a risada. "Eu vou contar pras pessoas, e elas simplesmente vão me chamar de mentirosa." Agora ela ria também, e como sua risada era gostosa. Vi ela se aproximar e também sentar na cama.

"Eu só quero saber o que você quer fazer ué. Eu nunca tive uma amiga antes.. bom não uma em que viesse em minha casa, e entrasse no meu quarto." Notei que os olhos castanho-esverdeados eram gentis, e eu não conseguia parar de olhá-los. Algo me puxava. Ficamos em silêncio, por mais que fosse bom estar com Quinn, eu ainda tinha medo que ela pudesse aparecer com uma raspadinha e me acertar em cheio. Bom, havia certo tempo em que ela não praticava esse certo tipo de coisa, mas apesar de ontem eu ter sentido sinceridade em seu pedido, ainda tenho meu pé atrás. "Quinn?"

"Hum?" Ela havia quebrado o contato de nossos olhos e agora fazia círculos em sua coxa esquerda.

"Ontem a noite, eu sei, pareço repetitiva. Mas você estava falando sério?" Ela voltou a olhar pra mim e ficou quieta por uns instantes. Um sorriso travesso apareceu em seu rosto.

"Entra no seu perfil do MySpace." Me lembrei do que ela havia dito noite passada e sorri com a idéia. Fui até minha escrivaninha e abri a tampa do notebook e apertei o botão de ligar, esperei um pouco e digitei a senha _Barbra Streisand_. Esperei ele começar a abrir as coisas e me virei pra Quinn, que estava admirando a paisagem do meu quintal sentada no assento da janela. "É confortável aqui Rachel, se eu fosse você nunca sairia da sua casa. Ela passa uma energia nova e gostosa pra quem é visitante." Ela não olhou pra mim, porém eu tinha quase certeza que ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrima. E uma das coisas que eu respeito em Quinn é isso, ser reservada a ponto de não compartilhar seus sentimentos em relação a família. Ela cresceu num mundo de aparências, logo depois, ela cometeu um erro e foi mandada embora. Ela amadureceu muito em pouquíssimo tempo e sozinha. Eu não a julguei, mas eu vi que ela estava sozinha, ali eu vi que eu errei, eu contei a Finn que ela estava grávida de Puck. Ali eu fui egoísta, e me arrependo até hoje de ter feito isso. Porém, não podemos voltar no tempo não é.

Agora eu entendo por que ela queria tanto a coroa, por mais que ela tenha amadurecido, e por mais que ela seja mãe da minha irmã, ela ainda queria as mesmas coisas que uma adolescente normal queria, se sentir linda e estar no topo. Quinn havia me dado um pedido de desculpas, e eu também devia um a ela. Me voltei ao notebook, acessando meu perfil no MySpace. Quando entrei e vi que Quinn não estava brincando, eu fiquei feliz.

"Está aceita." Eu disse ao clicar em aceitar. Me virei pra ela e vi que ela olhava pra mim, antes que eu falasse. Quinn Fabray estava me observando? Me senti corar e voltei meus olhos para a tela do notebook. "Quer usar?"

"Não, obrigada." Eu me virei e dei de cara, novamente, com os olhos dela me observando. O que estava acontecendo comigo? E o que estava acontecendo com Quinn Fabray. "Eu preciso ir Berry, tenho que almoçar com minha mãe e depois Finn vai passar lá em casa." Eu assenti entendendo. Quinn Fabray querendo iniciar uma amizade comigo, mas isso não significa que ela terminaria com Finn.

"Ah, ok." Fiquei em pé e ela me acompanhou. "Eu te acompanho até a porta." Soltei um sorriso fraco e fui andando em direção ao corredor, com Quinn logo atrás de mim.

Descemos as escadas sem falar nada, também não havia muito o que ser dito. Eu ainda estava processando o que havia acabado de acontecer, acho que Quinn também. Quando chegamos a sala, papai apareceu.

"Já ia chamá-las. Vamos tomar café meninas. Colocamos mais um lugar na mesa, não é sempre que temos visita. A propósito, prazer em conhecê-la..." Papai esticou a mão e olhou pra Quinn como se perguntasse seu nome, e de certa forma ele conseguiu a resposta.

"Quinn Fabray." Ela disse quando aceitou a mão dele.

"Hiram Berry." Eles trocaram um sorriso e soltaram as mãos. Quando ela se adiantou.

"Obrigada por me chamar pra tomar café senhor Berry, mas minha mãe está me esperando pra ajudá-la com o almoço, e depois um amigo meu irá me visitar. Fico devendo isso pra vocês." Ele pendeu a cabeça pro lado e seu sorriso ficou torto. Olhou pra mim e eu levantei os ombros. Ela sorriu pra minha mim e depois sorriu pra papai. "Poderia me levar até a porta Rachel, por favor?" Ela virou-se pra mim enquanto meu pai saía e nos deixava sozinhas. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e abri a porta pra ela, saí primeiro, e depois ela estava lá em minha varanda novamente.

"Acho que é isso então Fabray." Nos olhávamos, eu esperava que ela fizesse alguma coisa. Notei os olhos castanho-esverdeados me analisarem, e sorri.

"Tchau Berry, tenha um bom dia." Ela me abraçou, eu senti muitos fios loiros em meu nariz, e aquilo tinha um cheiro bom. O que estou fazendo? Me afastei e desviei o olhar do seu. "Até amanhã na escola." Ela soltou uma piscadinha e eu um sorriso, ela ia caminhando em direção a rua, quando virou e disse. "Ah, Rachel..." Eu voltei minha atenção a ela que estava encostada na cerca. "Você vai ter que me dar carona amanhã." Arqueei uma sobrancelha, mas fiz um positivo com o dedo. "Te mando o endereço por sms." Observei seus cabelos loiros balançando com o vento e fiquei ali até ela desaparecer virando a esquina.

_Ai Rachel Berry, nós temos muito o que pensar._

~~~/~~~

**Quinn's POV**

"Quinn!" Minha mãe gritara enquanto eu arrumava meu quarto.

"Já estou descendo, mãe." Gritei enquanto terminei de arrumar uns livros na estante. Olhei o quarto novamente, agora sim, tudo em seu devido lugar. Me voltei a porta do quarto, e quando estava virando pra descer as escadas quando dei de cara com Finn ainda na metade da escada.

"Oi linda." Ele tinha aquela cara de pateta habitual e eu sorri de lado. Pelo jeito isso seria mais difícil do que eu pensei. Ele se apressou e acabou tropeçando e eu soltei uma gargalhada e ele ficou sem graça, mas logo se arrumou e terminou de subir a escada. Se curvou me dando um selinho, que eu retribui meio contrariada, mas ele não percebeu. "Como foi ontem? Kurt chegou em casa bem, porém o ouvi reclamando com Blaine em seu quarto." Eu tinha os braços cruzados no meu peito, os dedos da mão direita batiam levemente em meu braço esquerdo, se ele fosse esperto saberia que eu queria conversar. E muito sério.

"Vem Finn, vamos pro meu quarto." Entrei dentro do meu quarto e sentei na cama de casal, ele ficou a uns passos de mim. Suspirei, não sabia como começar. Ele percebeu que eu diria algo importante e se adiantou.

"Q, me desculpa por ontem, eu fiquei fora de mim. Eu não sei por que fiz aquilo. De certo modo eu ainda quero proteger Rachel, e vê-la com aquele cara que fez tanto mal pra ela me deixou irritado. Eu peço desculpas mesmo." Ele deu mais alguns passos em minha direção, enquanto eu abracei minhas pernas, num movimento tentando dizer que ele não poderia se aproximar mais.

"Finn, eu sei que você sente muito, eu entendi você e sinceramente, eu não tenho raiva do que você fez. Eu só percebi certas coisas ontem, e uma dessas coisas é que eu não posso competir com a Rachel. Você a ama, dá pra ver. Deu pra ver quando você disse que ela não deveria fazer a plástica no nariz, quando ela cantou pra você e deu pra perceber ontem..." Ele ia falar alguma coisa quando eu levantei uma mão e ele me respeitou ficando quieto. "Então, Finn o que estou tentando dizer aqui é que é inútil eu lutar contra ela. Eu não duvido que você goste de mim, não mesmo, mas por ela é maior e eu não vou competir com isso... Então eu estou terminando com você ok?" Ele manteve os olhos em mim o tempo inteiro e balançou a cabeça concordando comigo. Desfiz minha posição e fiquei em pé, me aproximei dele e lhe dei um abraço. Ele me apertou como se eu fosse desaparecer, e de certo modo eu ia, mas não pra sempre.

"Desculpe te fazer perder Quinn. Você queria ganhar e deu duro pra isso, eu estraguei seu desejo. Me desculpe." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu queria agradecê-lo, por que se ele não tivesse brigado com Jesse e ido embora nada com a Berry teria acontecido, porém agora eu sei que ele estaria em cima dela e isso me deu certo medo. Eu já tenho toda a desvantagem por ser menina e por ser Quinn Fabray, mas vamos com calma. Soltei-me de seu abraço e ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos traseiros.

"Relaxa Finn, qualquer problema pode contar comigo. Só tenha certeza de que a Berry não vá sofrer dessa vez." Pisquei pra ele enquanto ele se virava pra deixar meu quarto. Assisti ele virar o corredor em direção a saída. Não iria levá-lo lá, seria melhor, eu conhecia Finn.

Eu abri mão dele, fui boazinha, mas e agora? Ontem quando eu me dei conta de que gostava de Rachel Berry, não pensei nas conseqüências. Eu teria que enfrentar muitas pessoas se isso desse certo. Aliás, Rachel gosta de garotos, e provavelmente agora que o Finn está livre ela vai correndo pra ele. Pode ser que não, mas eu prefiro pensar que sim. Eu precisava de um tempo sozinha, pra assimilar tudo que havia acontecido. Regionais, o nariz quebrado, ela cantando pro Finn, a conversa no banheiro, a carona pra casa, a visita rápida e a carona pra escola.

Eu não me arrependo em nenhum momento, de ter feito essa proposta a Rachel, mas a partir do momento que eu falei pra mim mesma que estava começando a gostar de Rachel Berry. Tudo mudou. Eu não tenho preconceito com gays, fui criada pra pensar que era errado e pecado. Talvez o que certas pessoas fazem seja errado, mas não há mal nenhum se você gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo que você, é só uma característica da pessoa, assim como a cor da pele, o cabelo. Os pais da Rachel por exemplo, não acho que seja depravação ou pecado, é um amor entre dois homens. Normal, até bonito. Mais bonito do que o que aconteceu entre meu pai e minha mãe, aquilo não foi amor mesmo.

~~~/~~~

Preciso conversar com alguém sobre isso, já se aproximava das 10 da noite e eu não parei de pensar no assunto. O pior é que hoje é domingo e ninguém quer sair de casa numa noite de domingo. Mercedes? Não, ela é minha amiga sim, mas soltar uma bomba dessas nela, do nada, acho que eu a quebraria. Santana, eu não quero encará-la agora. Deixarei isso pra daqui a algumas semanas, quem sabe meses. Kurt não é o exemplo de pessoa a quem eu falaria isso, afinal, ele deixou de ser meu cunhado a algumas horas, mas ele me entenderia e jamais me julgaria, afinal estou falando de Kurt. E eu preciso de alguém que me entenda antes de me julgar. Peguei meu celular em cima do criado mudo.

**Está ocupado? Q. **

Não muito tempo depois ele respondeu.

**Não muito Fabray, é emergência, ou é sobre Finn? K.**

Pensei ao responder. **Não é uma emergência grande, mas eu precisava da sua ajuda com um assunto. Só queria saber se você está disponível pra conversar. Mas não hoje. Q. **Enviei assim mesmo.

**Me encontre no estacionamento amanhã na hora da entrada. K **

**Na hora da entrada não vai dar, vou de carona com a Berry. Na hora do almoço? Q. **Pensei em responder de forma diferente, mas foi assim mesmo.

**Você e Berry? Juntas? Oh céus! Tudo bem na hora do almoço nos encontramos então. Bjs, K. **

Agradeci por ele ter topado. Agora precisava enviar meu endereço a Berry, e assim o fiz. Ela respondeu que não se atrasaria, e notei que Rachel era certinha até por sms. Soltei um sorriso e levantei da minha cama, pra arrumá-la pra dormir.

Não demorou muito e eu estava deitada, pensando nos olhos castanhos, quando o sinal de mensagem tocou em meu celular.

**Você e Berry não estão fazendo um plano pra acabar com o Finn? Por que por mais que ele seja um idiota as vezes, ele é meu irmão. E a idéia de vocês duas juntas, eu ainda não consigo imaginar. K.**

Eu era uma bitch, mas nem tanto não é?

**Não Kurt, eu e Berry não armamos nada pra acabar com ele. E você terá que se acostumar, por que eu e ela pretendemos realmente esquecer tudo e começar novamente. Durma bem Kurt. Bjs, Q. **

Não demorou muito e eu mesma estava dormindo.

~~~/~~~

"Quinnie." Acordei e ouvi minha mãe batendo na porta, ela fazia questão de me chamar. "Seu café está pronto, em cima da mesa. Não demore."

E assim era minha rotina, levantei, tomei um banho rápido, fiz o que deveria fazer no quarto, peguei minhas coisas e desci. Encontrei com minha mãe já saindo de casa, enquanto eu ainda me direcionava pra cozinha.

"Não quer carona filha?" Ela veio me abraçar.

"Já tenho carona hoje mãe." Ela me olhou surpresa, eu não havia contado que eu e Finn terminamos, e pela cara que ele saiu daqui ontem não era tão difícil deduzir isso.

"Quem, Quinnie?" Ela já havia me soltado e agora estava dirigindo-se a porta da sala.

"Rachel, mãe. Eu disse que a senhora teria que começar a se acostumar com ela." Ela soltou um sorriso.

"Fico feliz que você mudou, Quinnie, e mais feliz ainda que está se redimindo a quem você fez sofrer desnecessariamente." Eu fiquei surpresa. Minha mãe, defendendo Rachel Berry?

"Mãe, você está mesmo..." Ela jogou a bolsa no ombro e colocou a mão na maçaneta.

"Quinn, você pode pensar que eu não goste dela pela sua família... Mas eu não tenho esse tipo de preconceito, quem tem é Russel." Ela tremeu ao mencionar o nome do meu genitor, eu não conseguia o chamar mais de pai. "E eu fico feliz que você esteja trabalhando pra começar uma amizade nova com ela..."

"Mas sábado, quando eu cheguei aqui, você disse que sentia muito por ela ter estado no meu caminho de uma péssima maneira." Ela sorriu e andou até mim, colocando as mãos nos lados de meu rosto.

"Eu disse que sentia muito, não que eu não gostava dela." Ela beijou minha testa e logo depois se afastou. "Tenha um bom dia filha, agora preciso ir por que estou atrasada." Dito isso ela fechou a porta e eu me direcionei a cozinha.

Comi meu bacon que Rachel tanto abominava, tomei o chocolate quente que minha mãe sempre fazia. Tomava café em caso de última necessidade, eu não gostava, achava forte e me deixava elétrica, falante e agitada. Limpei a mesa, lavei, enxuguei e guardei a louça, corri pro banheiro pra escovar os dentes quando a campainha tocou. Se ontem eu havia a visto de pijama, o que eu agradeci mentalmente, não me importei de descer escovando os dentes para abrir a porta pra ela. Eu não costumava fazer isso, mas veja bem, é Rachel Berry que está batendo na minha porta agora, que normal há nisso?

"Bom dia Quinn." Ela fez uma careta ao notar que eu escovava dente e eu fiz um movimento permitindo sua entrada. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, enquanto ela me observava. Indiquei um 'já volto' com a mão e ela riu. Fui no banheiro de baixo mesmo e terminei de fazer o que estava fazendo. Quando voltei, notei que ela olhava fotos minha, da minha mãe e de Frannie. Me aproximei do sofá pra pegar minha mochila. "Quinn, me desculpe o intrometimento, mas eu nunca vi esse casal por aqui." Eu ajeitava a mochila nas costas quando Rachel virou-se pra mim, mostrando o porta retrato.

Suspirei ao começar, falar de George, ainda doía. "A menina é minha irmã, Frannie, e o menino é meu primo George. Frannie mora em New York por causa da faculdade e George faleceu a alguns anos atrás, por conta de uma parada cardíaca fulminante." Ela devolveu o porta retrato em seu lugar original e voltou-se pra mim.

"Quando quiser conversar, estarei aqui." Eu assenti e ela sorriu, meu momento preferido de hoje. "Vamos então?" Concordei com a cabeça e ela foi caminhando até a porta. Estávamos na varanda, eu trancando a casa e ela parada me observando. "Então, sua irmã mora em New York?" Me virei pra ela e vi que seus olhos brilhavam. Indiquei o caminho de saída e ela me acompanhou.

"É, está lá tem algum tempo..." Suspirei ao pensar na saudade que estava de Frannie.

"Você já pensou em visitá-la quando estivermos lá?" Ela perguntou enquanto entravamos em seu carro, sorri novamente ao ver a estrela dourada, e dessa vez cutuquei a mesma, e Rachel estreitou os olhos. Eu gargalhei ao ver que ela tinha ciúmes até da estrela pendurada em seu retrovisor, mas não gargalhei por isso, e sim pela cara que ela fez. Parecia minha avó ao pedir que não brincássemos no jardim, ou quando nós aprontávamos alguma coisa e corríamos dela. "O que é tão engraçado Fabray?" Ela vacilou e eu vi seu sorriso torto.

"Nada Rach." Eu nem me toquei que a chamei assim, e ela freou bruscamente o carro. "Desculpe Rachel, eu pensei que não teria problema em chamá-la assim, quer dizer não pensei, só saiu." Ela virou-se pra mim.

"Não ligo que me chamem assim Quinn, isso reforça que você mudou." Ela sorriu e eu fiquei confusa.

"Então por que freou assim?" Ela virou-se pra frente e eu também, mas ainda não consegui enxergar o problema.

"Oras, Fabray, os pintinhos precisam atravessar a rua sem que ninguém os esmague."

~~~/~~~

"Você veio de carona com a anã?" Santana perguntava ao meu lado em nossa aula de biologia. Eu já estava perdendo a paciência.

"Sim Santana, eu estou passando mais tempo com Rachel agora." Revirei os olhos e sua expressão de surpresa mudou pra maldosa.

"Ah Quinn, existem outras meninas no McKinley que gostam da fruta, não precisava ser a anã." Senti meu rosto queimar e uma Santana vitoriosa gargalhar ao meu lado. Me senti corar mais ainda quando a sala inteira olhava pra mim, enquanto a professora arqueava a sobrancelha.

"Preferem dividir a piada com a sala, Lopez e Fabray, ou contar pro diretor, lá na sala dele?" Céus, essa mulher era uma visão da Santana se sua vida desse errado. Vadia, mal-comida e professora.

"Não senhora Hastings. Opção C, ficaremos quietas e prestaremos atenção na sua aula." Dei um beliscão em Santana, que logo parou de rir e sorriu falsamente pra professora.

"Sem gracinhas novamente, Lopez e Fabray." Ela voltou-se ao quadro, explicando algo sobre reprodução das células. Eu queria explodir nesse momento. E ainda teria o almoço com o Kurt. Oh saco, o que eu diria? 'Oi Kurt, o negócio é o seguinte, estou querendo a Berry pra mim, como faço?'

"Fala logo Fabray, tá comendo a Anã ou não?" Ela lançou ao meu ouvido, e eu inspirei o ar procurando manter a calma. Listei em minha mente uma das coisas mais difíceis de fazer. E uma delas era contar a Santana que eu estava tendo atração por garotas, e em garotas lê-se Rachel Berry.

"Não, Lopez, eu não estou comendo a Berry, eu só finalmente enxerguei que eu não preciso ser uma vadia pra me divertir com ela." Voltei minha atenção a professora enquanto Santana se remexia na cadeira.

O sinal bateu e eu saí apressada, quase, correndo pra ficar longe de Santana e suas perguntas 'discretas'. Ela ainda me gritou antes que eu saísse, porém eu fingi que não ouvi. Agora terei que enfrentar Kurt. Preciso pensar nas palavras que irei usar. Vejo Berry passar apressada no corredor da frente, tento chamá-la, mas provavelmente é tarde demais. Acabo de fechar meu armário já com minhas coisas lá dentro. Nesse tempo entre os corredores que eu terei que passar pra chegar ao refeitório, preciso me preparar psicologicamente pra conversa com Kurt.

Kurt vai perceber, ele é gay. Eu não sou gay ou lésbica, mas eu preciso conversar sobre esse novo sentimento que está me fazendo questionar minha opção sexual. E o pior, estou gostando da menina que costuma roubar meus namorados. Oh céus!

Entro no refeitório e cumprimento alguns conhecidos, avisto Rachel, Kurt e Mercedes numa mesa. Me aproximei sorrateiramente de Rachel que estava de costas pra mim, Mercedes e Kurt estavam tão concentrados no que ela dizia que nem prestaram atenção que eu vinha chegando e quando me viram eu coloquei o indicador sobre a boca, num pedido de silêncio, e eles continuaram concentrados nela, como se não houvesse nada se aproximando. Por fim, quando estava perto suficiente, numa rapidez, coloquei minhas mãos sobre seus ombros e dei um pequeno impulso pra frente.

"Ah!" Ela praticamente pulou da cadeira, enquanto eu, Kurt e Mercedes riamos de seu susto. Vi que ela estava vermelha ao virar-se pra ver quem tinha feito isso. Me sentei na cadeira desocupada ao seu lado, enquanto ela estava em pé, com os olhos semi-cerrados, uma testa franzida e uma boca torta, ah, e um indicador apontado pra mim. Agora o peito não arfava tanto e o maxilar estava duro como pedra. Olhei pra Kurt e Mercedes e notei que eles haviam se recuperado do ataque de risos. Me virei pra ela e arqueei uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Ela sentou e virou-se pra mim. "Poderia não fazer isso novamente? Eu meio que entro em pânico quando tomo sustos assim." Assenti enquanto ela ainda estava voltada pra mim, agora o rubor de seu rosto havia passado.

"O que está acontecendo com o mundo? Berry e Fabray sem trocar farpas, e o pior, uma assustando a outra." Kurt fez uma parada dramática e depois olhou pra mim. "Vamos conversar aqui ou em particular?" Obrigada, Kurt, por ter contado a Berry e a Mercedes que eu preciso conversar com você em particular.

"Particular." Ele levantou-se e foi em direção a saída pra quadra. Já ia me levantando quando Mercedes me perguntou.

"É algo sobre o Finn? Kurt me contou que vocês terminaram ontem." Obrigada Mercedes por contar que eu terminei com Finn na frente de Rachel Berry. Os olhos castanhos adoráveis procuraram os meus.

"Você terminou com o Finn?" Ela tinha um olhar surpreso.

"Mais tarde Berry, preciso conversar com Kurt que já está me esperando na porta que vai pra quadra. Vejo vocês mais tarde." Passei por Rachel e apertei seus ombros numa tentativa de ter algum contato com ela além do anterior que ela claramente não gostou.

Caminhei até Kurt que tinha uma expressão entediada no rosto, sorri da melhor maneira que eu pude antes de irmos pra um lugar afastado das arquibancadas. Eu sentei e ele me imitou, me analisou por uns segundos e depois disparou.

"Tem algo haver com o jeito que você olha pra Rachel? Tem algo haver com sentimentos novos por garotas? Os dois juntos, talvez?" Ele me analisou mais e eu me senti corar, virando meu rosto pra um lado em que ele não estava olhando. Como ele conseguia tudo aquilo em menos de segundos? Ele era realmente bom.

"Os dois, mas... mas como você soube, assim de cara?" Ele sorriu e eu sabia que podia contar com ele. Ele analisou as unhas das mãos e me lançou uma cara de como quem tinha a resposta mais fácil do mundo.

"Fácil Fabray, você odeia Rachel desde sempre, só a maltrata. Tudo bem que ela também não fez muitas coisas legais a você, mas veja, você faz desenhos pornográficos dela no banheiro... De repente toda essa mudança com Rachel e por nada. E o pior, você terminou com o Finn, o que me fez ter mais convicções de que você só estava com ele pela coroa." Ele parou e fez uma cara de obvio. "Quer mais do que isso?"

Suspirei, eu realmente era fácil de ler. Não gostaria de ser assim, mas ele era Kurt, e seu gaydar infalível. "Ok, você venceu..." Outro suspiro e eu senti que as lágrimas estavam próximas de cair. "Mas Kurt, ela ama o Finn. E isso me dói muito, por que ele não é a escolha perfeita dela. Deve haver outra. _Tem _de haver outra escolha." Finalmente uma caiu e eu me permiti chorar sem ter que me preocupar com o que os outros irão pensar. "Eu não sou lésbica Kurt, eu cresci num lugar onde isso era depravação, safadeza, luxúria e pecado, e agora eu me vejo gostando de garotas, garotas não, Rachel Berry." Ele se aproximou de mim e puxou meu rosto com sua mão direita, me fazendo olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Se você a quer tanto assim vá pegá-la Fabray, você está solteira, ela também, aproveite. Finn está fora de seu caminho, e por mais que Finn seja meu irmão, ele e a Rachel não combinam." Ele sorriu e me mandou uma piscadela. "E Quinn, não pense nos rótulos agora. Não ligue pra isso. Faça o que seu coração te manda fazer, viva o aqui e agora." Ele segurou minha mão esquerda, olhando nos meus olhos.

"É isso que você acha Kurt, investir? Mas e se der errado? Se ela nem quiser olhar pra mim depois?" Eu tinha a mão livre na boca, quase roendo as unhas.

"Quem em sã consciência diria não a Quinn Fabray?" Eu me senti corar e ele buscou meus olhos novamente. "Agora vá pegar sua garota Fabray." Ele sorriu balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância e eu desci as escadas da arquibancada igual uma louca. Eu quero Rachel Berry, minhas células quase explodem ansiando por um contato maior. Era hoje que eu contava ou não era nunca mais.

~~~/~~~

**N/A: **_Bom, espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews..._

_E não parem de acompanhar, quem quiser sugerir alguma coisa pro próximo capítulo só falar, por enquanto estou sem idéias pra escrevê-lo..._


	3. Provocações

**N/a: **Desculpem a demora, tentei fazer o mais rápido que pude. Obrigada pelos reviews e espero que gostem.

~/~

**Rachel's POV**

Ela terminou com Finn? Era isso? Ela realmente só reatou com ele pela coroa e nada mais? Fiquei um tempo pensando em coisas assim e logo depois comecei a pensar no por que dela estar fazendo amizade comigo. Ela e Kurt haviam saído da mesa tinha algum tempo, depois que eu perguntei se ela tinha terminado com Finn e ela ter respondido que precisava conversar com Kurt eu não consegui falar mais nada. Mercedes percebeu e me respeitou, eu precisava de um tempo pra pensar nessas coisas. Finn, Quinn, Jesse, Quinn e Kurt juntos...

Eu não estou chateada por ela ter terminado com Finn, bom parte sim, mas agora eu estou mais chateada dela ter ido conversar com Kurt e não ter vindo conversar comigo. Poxa ela disse que somos amigas agora, e amigas não devem contar tudo?

"Rach..." Mercedes me chamou e eu levantei a cabeça e a olhei. "O que foi?"

"Nada Cedes, nada..." Soltei o ar como se tivesse saído 50 quilos das minhas costas, mas no momento em que eu vi Quinn entrar pro refeitório de novo, tudo voltou. Ela vinha sorrindo em minha direção, a cara de pau ainda tinha coragem de sorrir. Desviei o olhar e saí apressada do refeitório, eu não tinha cara pra enfrentar Quinn agora. Eu não iria ouvi-la e com certeza iríamos brigar e por mais que eu esteja chateada com ela agora, eu não quero isso. Esbarrei em algumas pessoas no caminho, mas logo achei a porta do auditório. Sentei na última cadeira do lado direito, precisava pensar e eu pensava melhor sozinha. Levantei a cabeça e fechei os olhos, inspirava e expirava devagar. Foi muita coisa pra um momento só. Fiquei um tempo mergulhada em meus pensamentos, agradeci pela luz do auditório estar apagada.

Ouvi um barulho, mas nem liguei. Provavelmente era o pessoal da limpeza. Continuei ali, parada, só com o som da minha respiração pesada e longa.

~~~/~~~

**Quinn's POV **

Eu não entendi a Rachel agora. Eu saio praticamente correndo da quadra e quando a avisto solto um sorriso caloroso e ela desvia o olhar e sai correndo? Olhei pra Mercedes. "Que merda está acontecendo aqui, Quinn?" Eu desviei o olhar de Mercedes e me sentei onde Rachel estava sentada agora pouco. Abaixei a cabeça e notei que brincar com os dedos era bem mais fácil do que contar a Mercedes o que estava acontecendo. Ouvi Kurt chegar e provavelmente eu recebi mais um olhar questionador hoje.

"Cadê a Rachel?" Ele perguntou e eu continuei calada, levantei meu olhar e vi que Mercedes fazia a mesma pergunta com os olhos. "Quinn, cadê a Rachel?" Eu não respondi, minha vontade era de sair correndo, mas minhas pernas não funcionavam. Minha vontade era de gritar, mas minha voz não saia e eu tenho certeza de que se gritasse aqui e agora, funcionários do hospício mais próximo chegariam em menos de 20 minutos. Eu não ia respondê-los, eu não queria estar ali, queria correr e gritar, mas aparentemente eu não conseguia fazer isso. Olhei pros dois que, obviamente, esperavam uma resposta. Expirei forte e tentei falar, mas simplesmente minha voz não saía. "Ok, se você não vai falar eu falo por você." Kurt começou e eu murmurei um obrigada. "Quinn está tendo sentimentos pela Rachel, e não são somente os de amizade, e vai contar pra ela. Por isso terminou com Finn. Não gosta e pelo jeito nunca gostou dele, a companhia dele a agrada só isso." Observei Mercedes ter seu queixo um pouco caído e uma cabeça inclinada pra direita, buscando entender.

Eu estava me sentindo julgada e isso era uma merda. Olhei pra Kurt e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha na melhor forma de perguntar, o que eu iria fazer. "Ok Quinn, eu não vou te julgar, mas você terá que me dar tempo pra me acostumar com a idéia que você é..."

"Por favor não fala em voz alta aqui." A interrompi e ela engoliu o ar, fazendo um sim com a cabeça. "Por que Berry tem que ser tão complicada?" Eu levantei e joguei as mãos pra cima.

"Porque se ela fosse normal, não complicada e nada dramática, ela não seria Rachel Berry... e você não estaria apaixonada por ela." Ele começou a frase alto e depois terminou só com o fio de voz necessário pra que eu e Mercedes escutássemos. Falei um droga bem alto e sai andando a procura dela.

Andei aleatoriamente procurando por Rachel pela escola. Banheiros, salas das aulas que ela gosta, sala do Glee. Nada. Ela sabia se esconder. Andei a caminho da biblioteca, procurei por ela, porém nada. Porém algo me ocorreu e eu lembrei que um dia quando eu a humilhei por alguma pressão de Santana, ela saiu depressa e entrou no auditório. É claro. Cruzei a escola em questão de segundos. Ouvi uma Santana me gritando irritada, mas ignorei. Enfim cheguei ao auditório, nunca me pareceu tão longe quanto agora.

Respirei fundo e entrei. No início não enxerguei nada por que estava escuro, desci um pouco as escadas, não avistei Rachel no palco e provavelmente ela não estava nas coxias. Olhei pras cadeiras do meu lado esquerdo porém não vi nada, mas ao virar pro lado esquerdo e olhar atentamente pro escuro eu consegui ver uma silhueta. Decidi me aproximar, a silhueta era sem dúvidas a de Rachel, e o perfume, e a respiração pesada...

Fui me aproximando mais e mais até que eu consegui ver seu rosto virado pra cima, com os olhos fechados. Sentei-me ao seu lado e ela pareceu nem ligar. O silêncio estava confortável, ela parecia não se importar com a minha presença. Eu queria falar, eu queria despejar a verdade pra ela. Mas minhas palavras não saíam, e eu não conseguia fazer nada além daquilo. Escutamos o barulho do sinal e nenhuma de nós pareceu ligar.

"Você terminou mesmo com ele?" A voz dela me surpreendeu e eu murmurei um sim, constrangida. Ela virou-se pra mim e eu, mesmo na escuridão do auditório, pude ver seus olhos. E eles faltavam alguma coisa. "Por quê?" Eu me remexi, não queria falar sobre aquilo com ela, pelo menos não agora.

"Rachel, por que você faz perguntas difíceis?" Vi sua boca se entortar pra um lado e ela contar até algum número. Sorri com o fato dela estar nervosa e apertei minhas mãos procurando não fazer nada estúpido.

"Por que, Fabray? Foi pela coroa perdida? Foi por outra pessoa, por que você não é a pessoa mais fiel que eu conheço." Sua voz saiu seca e áspera. Agora ela havia me surpreendido. Tudo bem que eu não fui a pessoa mais legal com ela nos últimos meses, mas eu mudei. Porra eu estava gostando de Rachel Berry, quer uma mudança maior que essa?

"Rachel você não se contenta só com a informação que você sabe agora? Por que tem que perguntar tudo isso?" Ela respirou fundo e levantou-se pra ir embora, mas eu fui mais rápida me levantando e puxando seu pulso esquerdo fazendo com que ela vira-se pra mim. Agradeci por estar escuro, por ela não poder ver o que realmente meus olhos queriam. Nossas respirações misturaram-se e eu já não sabia qual era a minha e qual era a dela. Minha mão ainda estava em seu pulso. "Rach... eu mudei, eu só te peço que aceite essa mudança sem questioná-la. Eu terminei com o Finn, eu descobri que não gostava o necessário dele pra continuarmos juntos... não iria funcionar novamente." Dei uma parada brusca esperando ela absorver o necessário para que eu continuasse. "Ele, claramente, prefere você. Eu prefiro outra pessoa." Soltei minha mão de seu pulso e a coloquei dentro de meu bolso, desviei meus olhos dela e preferi dar atenção as minhas sapatilhas, ou ao escuro que estava ali.

"Quinn, o Finn não prefere a mim se não ele estaria comigo até hoje..." Depois que ela terminou a frase, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Eu me adiantei, por ela.

"Ele não esteve, por que eu de certo modo estava confusa em relação a ele. Mas ele vai tentar voltar com você Rach, e eu só queria te pedir que não volte. Não é ciúmes, como eu disse, eu não gosto mais dele desse jeito, sendo sincera, talvez eu nunca tenha gostado. O fato é que ele vai tentar voltar com você." Eu voltei a olhá-la, mas eu não conseguia ver seu rosto totalmente.

"Por que?" A pergunta que eu não queria que ela fizesse. Eu fiquei petrificada, minha respiração oscilou, senti meu rosto suar frio e meus batimentos cardíacos irem a 140. Voltei a encarar meus pés, ou pelo menos o escuro que estava lá. "Hein, Quinn. Por que não?" Respirei fundo, na medida do possível, voltei a encará-la. Eu já estava ferrada mesmo.

"Por isso..." E o que veio a seguir foi a melhor coisa do mundo. Selei meus lábios com o de Rachel e eu senti meu corpo pulsar. CÉUS. Foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz na minha vida. Tão macio, tão chamativo, tão instigante. Continuamos assim por uns segundos até que, provavelmente, o bom senso voltou a ela que se deu conta de que estava beijando uma garota, e era Quinn Fabray. Ela separou nossos lábios, e na escuridão do ambiente eu pude ver confusão em seus olhos.

"Que porra..." Ela sussurrou confusa e eu gargalhei.

"Não sabia que Rachel Berry falava palavrão." Ela chacoalhou a cabeça e eu continuei. "Fui clara ou preciso de dar mais explicações?" Ela fez que não com a cabeça. "O não foi pro 'fui clara' ou pro 'preciso de dar mais explicações'?" Ela não respondeu nada, estava muda e petrificada. "Ok Berry, meu recado de porque eu-não-quero-que-você-volte-com-ele está dado. Se divirta analisando tudo, como eu sei que você fará por um bom tempo." Me inclinei e beijei o canto dos seus lábios, antes de contornar as cadeiras e ir em direção a saída.

Me senti leve, livre. Tinha acabado de fazer o que eu queria e me senti completa. E olha que só houve o contato entre as bocas. Imagina quando eu beijá-la de verdade. Eu tinha certeza que eu estava com o sorriso mais babaca estampado na cara, mas eu nem me importava. Eu tinha certeza de que eu definitivamente estava apaixonada por Rachel Berry.

~~~/~~~

**Rachel's POV**

Eu não me movi ainda. Estou ainda parada, no mesmo lugar que Quinn Fabray acabara de me beijar, e depois sair. Eu precisava de respostas mais cedo e parece que eu consegui todas agora.

Ela terminou com o Finn? Correto. Foi somente pela coroa? Ela não disse mais ficou implícito que sim. Porque? Por que ela não gostava o necessário pra continuar com ele e aparentemente nunca gostou. Porque 2? Ela admitiu que seus sentimentos por mim mudaram, e confesso que de uma forma totalmente inesperada por mim.

Eu voltei a me sentar na cadeira e soltei um profundo suspiro. Agora que Finn estava sozinho, e por mais que eu não queira voltar com ele, Quinn Fabray me beija. E que droga eu gostei do beijo. Me despertou coisas involuntárias. Eu devo estar sonhando. Rachel, você pode acordar agora. Acorda cérebro, acorda merda...

É parece que já estava acordado. Preciso conversar com alguém sobre o que acabou de acontecer. Pai? Não, fora de questão agora. Papai? Também não. Me restava Quinn, Kurt e Mercedes. Quinn? Puff... Kurt? Poderia ser. Mercedes? Ela é uma boa amiga.

Ok, ainda me restava 20 minutos de aula. E a minha próxima aula era com Quinn. Eu devo ter feito uma coisa muito ruim pra Quinn em vidas passadas, por que né?

Resolvi por mentir pro diretor e pedir pra ir pra casa mais cedo. Veja bem eu não era acostumada a fazer isso, mas era necessário. Continuei no auditório por mais um tempo antes de me dirigir a sala da diretoria. O corredor estava vazio e eu entrei na sala do diretor.

"Pois não, Berry?" Eu avancei na direção de sua cadeira. Ele me olhava questionador, e eu franzi a testa numa feição de dor.

"Diretor, se não fosse urgente eu não estava aqui. Eu peço desculpas por isso, mas eu gostaria de que me liberasse pra ir para casa." Ele tinha agora uma das mãos no queixo.

"Porque Berry?" Ai não seria mais fácil se ele falasse 'vai logo criatura'?

"Problemas femininos. Tomei remédio, mas não funciona. Eu tenho muitas cólicas... Aaaaaaargh... Por favor diretor." Eu tive até que gemer de dor falsamente e saiu ridículo, merda, porém, tudo pra não dar de cara com a garota que acaba de te beijar.

"Tudo bem, vou ter que ligar pra seus pais. Eles estão em casa?..." Quando eu chegasse em meu quarto, iria erguer a mão pro alto em agradecimento.

~~~/~~~

**Quinn's POV**

Tem cinco minutos que a última aula começou e nada da Rachel aparecer e mesmo assim eu ainda sorria com o que havia acontecido. Kurt me lançou um olhar questionador e eu mandei um sms dizendo que contaria pra ele depois da aula.

O sinal do fim das aulas bateu e Kurt veio me seguindo até nossos armários que ficavam próximos. Terminei de guardar minhas coisas e ele também, porém Santana e Karofsky o pararam pra conversar e eu fui em direção ao estacionamento e resolvi esperá-lo encostada em seu carro. Não demorou muito e ele estava lá, um brilho diferente nos olhos, não consegui distinguir o que era.

"Então Fabray, pode começar me contando o que aconteceu e por que Rachel não apareceu na última aula." Ele foi em direção ao lado do motorista e assim que destravou o carro eu entrei no lado do carona. Ele arrumou umas coisas e se adiantou. "Não se preocupe, Finn tem treino hoje." Ele se ajeitou no carro que parecia que foi dirigido por Finn e depois deu a partida.

"Eu sei." Encostei a cabeça no banco e levantei a mesma.

"Você está com uma cara de quem fez merda e está arrependida." Eu ri nervosa. "Não disse, pode começar Fabray, você tá me devendo umas..." Ele bateu na minha perna e eu ri mais ainda.

"Ok. Promete que não vai surtar?" Ele assentiu com a cabeça e murmurou um ok. "Então, assim que eu saí, procurei Rach por todo lu..."

"Já está intima? Fabray você não vale nada." Ele soltou a melhor Santana face pra mim e voltou a olhar o trânsito.

"Posso continuar? Ah obrigada... Então, eu saí pra procurar a Rach por todo lugar." Dei um ênfase em Rach e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Banheiros, sala do glee, salas que ela gosta, biblioteca... mas a encontrei no auditório. Nós conversamos..." Eu respirei fundo, aquela conversa havia sido meio confusa.

"Vocês conversaram mesmo?"

"Ah não sei Kurt, foi meio confuso. Ela perguntou por que eu terminei com Finn, se eu só reatei com ele pela coroa, me chamou de traidora..." Eu encarava minhas mãos que brincavam com o meu jeans, nós havíamos encostado em uma rua qualquer no caminho pra minha casa. "E então eu respondi, que ele preferia ela, que eu estava gostando de outra pessoa e que por isso não daria certo, as coisas de sempre. E que ele iria tentar voltar com ela, e eu acabei pedindo pra ela não fazer isso. Ela perguntou porque, e eu preferi ficar quieta..." Fiz um suspense e Kurt praticamente pulando do banco, me batendo.

"Continua bitch." Eu ri tentando me livrar de seus tapas.

"Ai ela, sendo Rachel Berry, queria uma resposta e perguntou novamente, por que..." Eu passei as mãos pelos cabelos e ergui a cabeça. "E então eu a beijei." O queixo dele caiu e eu continuei. "Eu sei, fui precipitada e tudo mais. Mas veja, o auditório estava escuro, nós estávamos próximas, minha respiração acelerada e meus batimentos mais ainda. Tudo foi convidativo, eu sei ela deve estar me achando uma louca, porém, eu precisava daquilo. E foram os melhores segundos da minha vida, e eu quero, necessito de mais." Eu praticamente atropelei as palavras. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim e eu vi que estava perdida. Alguns segundos de silêncio que só foram interrompidos pelo celular dele.

"Um segundo." Ele pegou o aparelho pra ver o que era, ergueu uma sobrancelha e depois me mostrou.

**Kurt, precisamos conversar. É sobre a Quinn. Bjs  
>- Rachel.<strong>

Apertei em responder e digitei.

**Claro, me liga pra conversarmos.  
>- K. <strong>

Devolvi o aparelho pra ele que pegou o aparelho com rapidez e olhou clicando em enviar e me olhou depois apontando o indicador pra mim. "Eunão vou ficar dando uma de cupido ok, Srta. Fabray?" Eu assenti com a cabeça. "Estamos conversados então." Quando eu ia responder o celular dele tocou e eu senti um frio na barriga.

"Oi Rachel." Ele colocou no viva-voz indicando pra que eu ficasse quieta e eu fechei os olhos.

_"Então Kurt, eu não sei se Quinn te falou nada, mas algumas coisas estranhas aconteceram entre nós hoje." _Ela suspirou e eu pude imaginar seu rosto de preocupada. _"Irei resumir. Depois de minha dramática saída do refeitório, ela me achou no auditório. No começo eu fui rude com ela, mas ela estava tão calma e, mesmo com a escuridão eu pude ver que ela estava calma." _Parabéns por perceber isso Rachel. _"Ela me explicou o motivo que terminou com Finn, mas depois pediu pra que eu não voltasse com ele e é ai que tudo fica confuso." _Ela tinha a voz acelerada. _"Eu perguntei por que e Kurt, ela me beijou. Tudo bem que não foi um beijo de verdade, foi um selinho, mas droga eu gostei..." _Eu quis gritar, mas Kurt colocou o indicador na boca. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior e ele me olhou com uma cara de pervertido e eu corei. Apontei o telefone e ele voltou a escutá-la. _"Mas droga Kurt, eu gosto do Finn, é com ele que eu deveria ficar..." _

"Mas você quer ficar com ele, depois do que aconteceu?" Eu fiz um positivo e ele piscou pra mim.

_"Eu não sei Kurt, eu gosto dele é óbvio, mas a Quinn é uma experiência nova pra mim. Eu não sei como lidar com isso, e o pior é que ela sabe que eu estou pensando nisso." _Ela suspirou e eu lembrei de como eu fui embora. Queria rir, gritar, correr, pular...

"Como assim, ela sabe?"

_"Ela basicamente disse pra mim que esse era o motivo qual ela não queria que eu voltasse com Finn e pra que eu me divertisse analisando tudo." _

"Que vadia." Eu olhei incrédula pra ele. "Bem típico de Quinn... Porém Rachel, quando na sua vida você imaginou que Quinn faria isso?"

_"Nunca, até a uma semana atrás ela ainda adorava me humilhar. Não tanto quanto antes, mas adorava." _Eu estava tão nervosa por ouvir Rachel falar de mim.

"Então, eu não sei, porém eu acho que você deveria deixar ela se redimir com você. Ela realmente está querendo isso. Hoje ela veio falar comigo coisas sobre você..." Ele piscou pra mim e eu franzi a testa. "Basicamente o que ela falou pra você."

_"Eu não sei Kurt, eu ainda não confio totalmente nela. Eu gostei do beijo, não posso mentir, e quero mais... Ahhhh eu admitindo fica muito constrangedor. Porém eu não sei, eu preciso de um tempo sozinha. Pra me encontrar sabe?" _Eu assenti, sabia do que ela estava falando, mas não pude deixar de sorrir ao ouvir ela dizer que gostou e que queria mais.

"Entendo perfeitamente Rachel. Com Blaine foi assim também." Ele continuou concentrado no telefone.

_"Mas você gostou do Blaine de cara, eu ainda não consigo gostar totalmente da Quinn." _Ok, isso foi uma facada em mim. Kurt olhou pra mim e fez uma cara de preocupadoMERDA! _"O que você faria Kurt?"_ O que ele vai falar? Ele olhou pra mim como quem pedisse ajuda.

"Eu não sei Rachel, acho que você deve deixar seu coração te guiar. Ele vai encontrar a pessoa certa." Pude ouvir sua respiração pesada e uma Rachel murmurar um uhum. "Deixa as coisas acontecerem." Fechei os olhos, agora eu queria chorar, deixar as coisas acontecerem pra Rachel Berry não existia.

_"Obrigada Kurt... agora tenho que ir, papai chegou aqui."_ Eu abri os olhos e encontrei Kurt.

"Ok Rachel, beijos e boa sorte."

_"Obrigada Kurt, beijos." _Ela desligou e eu olhei pra ele como quem quisesse uma resposta.

"A mesma coisa que eu falei pra ela, eu digo pra você ok?" Eu assenti e ele continuou. "Deixe as coisas acontecerem, esqueça o Finn, continue com sua aproximação com ela. New York está chegando, e quando se trata de New York e Rachel tudo pode acontecer. Use suas melhores armas Fabray." Eu concordei, precisava de dois planos. Eu voltei a olhar pra frente e ele ligou o carro.

Não demorou muito e eu estava em casa, pensando que eu teria muito trabalho pra conquistar Rachel Berry.

~~~/~~~

**Rachel's POV**

Os dias se passaram e havíamos recebido a triste notícia de que Jean Silvester havia falecido. Finn e Kurt tomaram a frente do Glee Club pra fazermos uma homenagem no velório dela. Nesse tempo eu tive o espaço necessário pra pensar em tudo o que ocorrera na semana. Jesse, Finn, Quinn...

Aquele beijo mexeu comigo, e eu ansiava por mais. Eu não pensava nela, nem na situação, mas quando parava pra pensar também. Puta merda.

Nessa semana, Kurt, Mercedes, eu e Santana fizemos as audições pra Nacionais. Jesse estava ajudando Ms. Shue a escolher, sendo o supervisor de coral. O que me estressava mais ainda, Jesse estava aqui e por mais que ele não tivesse tentado nada comigo, eu sabia que ele iria tentar. Ele tentou no baile e agora me dava mais atenção que o necessário. Oh céus, eu realmente precisava de paciência extra. Finn estava sendo um bom amigo, não havia feito nem falado nada, mas como Quinn me disse um dia, ele vai atacar. Por falar em Quinn, desde nossa beijo ela vem agido diferente comigo. Num dia ela agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu pensei que, provavelmente ela estava me dando espaço, mas nos dias que seguiram, eu conheci uma nova Quinn. A sedutora e sínica. Ela me provocava e depois agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. E isso me matava...

Estávamos na nossa última aula e era o Glee. O sinal acabara de bater.

"Nos vemos no velório pessoal." Ms. Shue disse enquanto a maioria dos meus amigos preparavam suas coisas pra sair. Jesse não estava hoje, e eu agradeci por isso. Fui falar com Brad e notei que estávamos sozinhos na sala.

"Brad, você realmente acha que eu fui convincente em My Man?" Eu me encostei no piano enquanto ele arrumava algumas partituras em sua pasta.

"Oh Rachel, você foi maravilhosa, e o fato de ter chorado no final da apresentação, só me da mais certeza de que você será a escolhida de William." Eu sorri e ele se antecipou. "Agora, me desculpe Rachel, mas preciso ir embora, minha esposa está me esperando pra sairmos." Eu assenti e lhe dei tchau. "Não se esqueça de apagar a luz depois que sair." E saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali olhando pro piano, mas quando me virei senti dois braços me prendendo ali e dei de cara com uma Quinn de sobrancelha arqueada e um olhar penetrante. Quando me dei conta, minha respiração estava acelerada, minha pulsação também, meu estômago revirava e o perfume de seus cabelos me embriagava. Sua respiração batia em meu pescoço e isso me causava calafrios.

"Q... Q... Q." Decidi por não tentar falar seu nome todo, demoraria muito. Ela riu em meu pescoço, como se sua provocação estivesse funcionando. E estava.

"Oi Berry." Ela tinha uma voz rouca e eu fechei os olhos. Já não tinha mais controle sobre meus pensamentos, quanto mais sobre meu corpo. Ela me pressionou mais no piano e eu senti minha cabeça girar, um desejo incontrolável me dominava. Eu precisava beijá-la. Ela cheirava meu pescoço e depois soltava o ar quente ali, antes de morder meu pescoço levemente. Mordi o lábio inferior, fechei minhas mãos apertando-as e acabei soltando um pequeno gemido quando ela terminou de fazer isso. Mas logo depois sua respiração e lábios abandonaram meu pescoço. Abri os olhos e vi que ela me observava e sorria vitoriosa. Ficamos por um tempo nos olhando até que ela foi separando nossos corpos e eu soltei um murmuro irritado. Céus. Ela notou e riu, inclinando-se sobre mim e me roubando um selinho. No momento em que ela fez aquilo eu fechei os olhos e levei minha mão em seu rosto, pedindo pra ela aprofundar o beijo. Mas ela não o fez. Se separou e eu abri os olhos. Ela tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios e disse. "Eu não vou te beijar sem você pedir." E ia saindo quando eu a puxei pela mão, ficamos próximas de novo e seu sorriso foi embora.

"E se eu pedisse pra você me beijar agora?" Nem eu mesmo acreditei que havia feito aquilo. Eu precisava dela, que merda eu estava gostando de Quinn Fabray. Nossas bocas a milímetros de distância, nossas respirações se misturando. Eu fechei os olhos esperando que ela desse o passo final.

"Eu não vou te beijar Berry. Por mais que eu queira, eu não vou..." Ela estava esperando tanto aquilo quanto eu. Eu abri os olhos e ela ainda estava séria. "Não vou te beijar enquanto você não decidir com quem vai ficar..." Se afastou dizendo isso. E de certo modo ela estava certa, eu estava balançada por Finn e Jesse. Mas eu definitivamente queria provar Quinn Fabray.

~~~/~~~

**Quinn's POV **

O velório de Jean já havia passado a cinco dias e agora estávamos nos ajeitando no avião esperando chegarmos em New York. Depois do episódio do piano, eu e Rachel nos falamos mais algumas vezes. Na realidade ela me mandou um sms pedindo espaço e eu atendi a seu pedido. Falei com ela o necessário, e agora estávamos nesse clima tenso e indo pra New York. Precisava consertar as coisas. Eu estava cansada de provocá-la, eu queria mais, necessitava de um beijo decente de Rachel Berry, porém como eu disse pra ela. Eu não vou beijá-la enquanto ela não decidir com quem ficar. Pode ser que eu me de mal nisso, ela mesmo disse que não gosta tanto de mim assim, e ainda temos Finn e Jesse agora. Mas estamos chegando em New York, a terra de seus sonhos... Algumas coisas poderiam mudar...

Foi uma confusão pra formarmos trios nas poltronas. Mas ficamos assim. Ms. Shue, Brad e Noel, o baterista num trio. Taylor, o guitarrista, Eduardo, o baixista brasileiro e Toby, outro guitarrista. Puck e Lauren. Brittany e Santana. Mike e Tina. Finn e dois desconhecidos, mas eles se deram bem logo de cara. Kurt e eu. Artie sozinho num assento especial. E Rachel, sozinha. Eu queria abraçá-la, estava tão fofa naquela roupa.

O vôo não foi tão entediante, estávamos na metade dele quando eu resolvi ir no banheiro. Vi muitas pessoas dormindo. Vi Santana e Brittany conversando ao pé do ouvido e sorri ao ver que minha amiga não havia fugido disso. Avistei Rachel concentrada em seu notebook e mentalizei que quando voltasse do banheiro iria falar com ela. Não demorou muito e eu já estava usando o banheiro do avião, por que as coisas não dão certo pra mim. Terminei de usá-lo e estava lavando as mãos quando escuto duas batidas na porta.

"Já estou saindo." Mas aparentemente, a pessoa ou era muito inconveniente ou estava realmente apertada. "Já vou." E abri a porta, porém ao invés de ser puxada pra fora, eu fui empurrada pra dentro. Não precisei abrir os olhos pra saber que era Rachel. Sorri enquanto ela estava vermelha olhando pra mim, meu momento preferido nessa semana. Seus olhos sorriam pra mim, me convidando a encará-los. E eu aceitei o convite. "O que você quer Berry?" Ela ia dizer alguma coisa, mas houve batidas na porta. Seus olhos se arregalaram e eu coloquei o indicador em sua boca. "Já estou saindo."

"Sou eu Quinn, você e a Berry podem parar de se comer no banheiro. Saíam logo, por que eu quero usar." A voz rasgada e atrevida de Santana a fizeram arregalar mais os olhos e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. "E limpem o banheiro por favor."

"Vem vamos." Ela estava imóvel, apontou pra porta. "Está tudo bem, Santana mudou bastante." Ela relaxou um pouco e eu lhe beijei a testa. Destranquei a porta e demos de cara com uma Santana impaciente. A puxei pela mão e Santana entrou no banheiro. Vi um Kurt olhando com a sobrancelha arqueada pra nós. Deixei ela em sua poltrona e andei até a minha.

"O que exatamente acabou de acontecer?" Ele me perguntou enquanto eu sentava. Me virei pra ele.

"Eu não sei, eu fui no banheiro e 2 minutos depois ela estava lá dentro, mas fomos interrompidas por Santana." Eu suspirei.

"Maldita Santana." Ele disse, mas recebeu um tapa da própria Santana que estava passando pra voltar a sua poltrona, nós olhamos pra ela que tinha uma cara feia e fechada. Eu e ele gargalhamos ela voltou a sua poltrona. "Acha que por estarmos chegando em New York irá mudar alguma coisa?"

"Eu não sei Kurt, eu espero que sim. A única coisa que precisa mudar é a decisão dela." Ele assentiu e eu me ajeitei pra dormir. "Quanto tempo falta?" Bocejei.

"Te acordo quando chegarmos no JFK." Ele disse e eu encostei na janela do avião, fechando os olhos. Estava cansada física e emocionalmente pra recusar algumas horas de sono.

~~~/~~~

Nós havíamos chegado aqui a algumas horas atrás e eu pensei em minha irmã. Estava sentada na cama do hotel olhando pela janela. Todos estavam vagando pelo hotel e eu estava ali. Estava com saudade de Frannie, fazia tempos que eu não a via. Pensei em ligar, mas não consegui terminar de pensar por que ouvi a porta abrir. Me virei pra trás e vi uma Santana me observando. Ela avançou lentamente e eu bati no colchão. Notei Brittany logo atrás. Pelo jeito eu terei que abrir o jogo sobre a Berry.

"Oi Q. S me disse que você queria conversar com a gente." Ela sentou animada na cama e eu murmurei um 'sério?' pra Santana que me deu os ombros. _Na realidade eu queria só não sabia como começar. _

"Abre o jogo Q, está ou não comendo a Berry?" Ela não sentou, me olhava com os braços cruzados, sua voz não foi autoritária. Saiu suave e compreensiva.

Eu vi que não teria jeito e que teria que contar. Então comecei desde o baile. Depois pras caronas. Depois pra minha conversa com Kurt. Auditório, e nessa hora vi Brittany suspirar e uma Santana revirar os olhos. Depois as conversas casuais... fiz uma pausa e continuei, contando do final da aula do glee e o pedido de beijo e a minha exigência. "E o resto foi no avião que você fez questão de atrapalhar." Fuzilei Santana com os olhos e ela olhou pras unhas despreocupada.

"Talvez se você tivesse me contado antes, eu não teria feito aquilo. Fiz exatamente o possível pra vocês não se pegarem, mas se eu soubesse da história toda, talvez até deixaria vocês duas lá." Ela disse devolvendo o olhar, e ali eu vi que tinha vacilado, novamente, com ela. Voltei a olhá-la e mordi o lábio mostrando meu nervosismo. "Eu acho que você deveria esquecer isso." Ela voltou a falar e Brittany lançou um olhar de repreensão.

"Santana!" Eu ri, já esperava isso dela, Brittany voltou a sua atenção pra mim, pegando na minha mão me encorajando a falar.

"Eu não quero esquecer, eu e ela já estamos quase lá." Eu suspirei e senti meus olhos molharem. "Eu não sei, eu sinto que se S não tivesse aparecido iríamos ter algum progresso entende." Eu já não controlava mais quando eu senti as lágrimas mornas molharem meu rosto. Brittany me abraçou e Santana tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma cabeça levemente jogada pro lado. "Eu não quero desistir dela." Eu me separei de Brittany, olhei pra ela que tinha um sorriso meigo no rosto. "Eu nunca me senti assim." As duas me olharam como se algo tivesse errado e eu continuei, não me importando com seus olhares, nem com os comentários que viriam a seguir. "Eu estou apaixonada por Rachel Berry."

O quarto ficou em silêncio e eu vi que Brittany apesar de ter uma cara de confusa, ela sorria e Santana estava perplexa.

"Justo a anã, Q?" Santana voltou a atenção pro sorriso da amiga. "Conheço dúzias de garotas que se mataria pra ficar com você, e você escolhe ela?" Ela tinha uma cara indignada, mas eu sabia que no fundo de tudo, ela estava feliz por mim.

"Sim Sant, e eu estou feliz com isso. Estou feliz me sentindo assim... Agora só preciso saber se ela sente o mesmo." Eu comecei a brincar com minhas mãos, nervosa, até que B as segurou e me parou, voltei meu olhar pra ela retribuía meu olhar.

"Q, eu nunca te vi assim. Isso deve ser bom né?" Nós sorrimos e Sant também se rendeu. "Seja lá o que for que a Rachel fez contigo, está te fazendo muito bem, nunca te vi tão alegre." Eu murmurei um ok e ela me repreendeu. "Não terminei Fabray." Agora ela soltou de minhas mãos e estava com uma expressão bizarra. "Agora vá lá e pegue sua garota antes que o babaca do Finn ou o aproveitador do Jesse faça isso." E no final nós três rimos enquanto eu me dirigia a porta do quarto, tentando montar um plano as pressas pra falar com Rachel Berry. Mas eu sabia que cada resposta em que eu pensasse que ela poderia usar seria inútil, pois ela sempre me surpreendia.

~/~

**N/a: **E é isso... Aguardo reviews, eles realmente me deixam com cara de boba lendo...


	4. Nationals

Me desculpem pessoal de verdade, eu fiz de tudo pra tentar postar sexta, mas o capítulo nã estava pronto e eu estou viajando também o que dificultou escrever bastante, mas aqui estou eu.

Segundo, gostaria de agradecer os reviews. Vocês me fazem abrir a internet no celular todo dia de manhã e ver se chegou mais um e isso até causou uma bagunça com minha amiga, mas enfim..

Espero que vocês gostem.. tem mais de 7 mil palavras.. Desculpem se ficou confuso e também os eventuais erros de português..

Queria esclarecer que eu estou seguindo os episódios porém modificando com interação Faberry e me desculpem se esse está errado, por que sinceramente eu não vi o 22 ainda e não verei tão cedo, mas sei o que acontece, só não vi ele inteiro.. não me perguntem por que, provavelmente é decepção pela Rachel ter construído algo durante tantos eps e ser desmoronado em 4 segundos, enfim...

Capítulo escrito na base de Christina Aguilera, Lifehouse, Adele, Maroon 5 e muito Glee HUAHUAHUUHAHU

**~~/~~**

**Rachel's POV**

Depois da insanidade que eu causara no avião, decidi por não procurar nem ficar mais perto de Quinn. Ela me despertava um lado inconseqüente e isso me assustava. Agora eu estava fingindo dormir, por que não queria encarar o Finn hoje. Ele me levou pra jantar ontem, o que eu agradeci, pois conheci Patti LuPone, foi super romântico, super atencioso, um verdadeiro gentleman com direito a serenata dos meninos no final. Mas eu não podia, eu estava conectada a Finn, mas não do jeito que era antes. Eu ainda o amo, e provavelmente meu sentimento por ele nunca terá um fim, ele é meu primeiro amor, e primeiro amor nós nunca esquecemos. Vivemos coisas maravilhosas juntos, mas eu sinto que estamos em diferentes níveis.

Havia o Jesse, que também estava na cidade pra torcer por nós. Mas eu consegui enxergar todo o mal que Jesse me causara, e isso ele não faria de novo, independente de estar arrependido e apaixonado por mim. Jesse é um assunto encerrado, foi bom sim e me fez crescer de certo modo, mas novamente não.

E agora eu tinha que considerar Quinn, por que querendo ou não, eu estava pensando nela e isso me deixava irritada. Droga, ela é a Quinn. Boa parte das lembranças ruins do meu ensino médio. Mas de uns tempos pra cá ela estava diferente, ela até me deu um selinho. E eu quero mais. Estava deitada quando escuto alguém abrir a porta. Por favor, não seja Finn. Estou tentando evitá-lo o máximo que puder.

"Rachel acorda." Era Kurt que dava tapinhas em meu ombro e estava deitado em minha cama.

"O que? O que?" Eu fingi limpar minha boca, fingi estar com cara de sono...

"Vamos tomar café da manhã no Tiffany's." Eu olhei pra ele não acreditando, queria pular e gritar com ele, mas meu bom senso não deixou. Soltei um sorriso e fui tomar um banho.

Não demorou muito e estávamos lá. Kurt me entendia, ele sonhava com a Broadway tanto quanto eu. Esse era nosso lugar. Quase não acreditei quando ele sugeriu que invadíssemos o cenário de Wicked. Quase não acreditei mesmo quando nos deram 15 minutos, num palco da Broadway, num cenário de um musical da Broadway. Foi muito pra Rachel Berry.

Nunca irei me esquecer disso, agradeci Kurt e provavelmente o agradeceria por muito tempo. Ali eu vi que Broadway, New York era meu verdadeiro amor. E eu não tinha dúvidas agora entre Finn e Quinn.

~~/~~

**Quinn's POV **

Ficar sabendo que Rachel Berry saiu com Finn em Lima, revendo algumas coisas, já me causava náuseas e me deixava incomodada, agora ficar sabendo que Rachel Berry, saiu com Finn, em New York, me deixou muito irritada. Tão irritada que eu fui obrigada a entrar no banheiro pras pessoas não me verem assim. O pior era a cara que Finn fazia, mas se bem que olhando, não era uma cara tão feliz assim. Eu tentava não pensar nisso, mas simplesmente não saía da minha cabeça. Droga, por que justo Rachel Berry? Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por batidas de Santana e de Brittany na porta do banheiro.

"Quinn, sai logo do banheiro. Preciso retocar minha maquiagem." Essa era Santana. Lavei mais uma vez o rosto e abri a porta, antes de ouvir Santana reclamar mais alguma coisa.

"É todo seu." E sai o mais rápido dali, antes que elas notassem que eu tinha chorado. Voltei para o quarto, com as duas atrás de mim. Droga não seria fácil.

"Ok, agora nós entendemos." Ela tinha até uma cara compreensiva. "Está chateada por que Rachel preferiu sair com Finn do que ter a necessitada conversa com você. Supere isso." Eu sabia que ela fazia pro meu bem...

"Eu não quero superar, ok?" Eu gritei, explodindo em sentimentos. Rachel Berry era complicada demais pra mim, mas o fato era que eu não queria superá-la. Eu sentei na cama e ambas sentaram comigo. "Apenas quero que ela me ame." Brittany tinha as mãos brincando com meus cabelos.

"Acho que eu sei como te fazer ficar melhor." As lágrimas desciam enquanto Brittany as limpava pra mim, dei um sorriso de lado.

"Estou lisonjeada Santana, mas morenas temperamentais não são minha praia." Ela gargalhou e eu e Brittany a acompanhamos. Elas me abraçaram e Santana se explicou.

"Não estou falando disso. Loiras também não são minha praia... Droooga são sim." Nós gargalhamos outra vez e notei que ela e Britt trocaram um olhar cúmplice, enquanto ela continuava. "Quem sabe um corte de cabelo?" Elas olharam pra mim enquanto Brittany fazia uma carinha tão fofa. Queria bater em Santana por dificultar tanto as coisas pra elas.

"Isso, claro." Como resistir a esses olhos azuis pedintes droga. Nos levantamos e elas me ajeitaram, porém antes de sair Santana disse.

"Não acho que morenas temperamentais são sua praia Q, acho que morenas extremamente temperamentais e irritantes, que só existe uma no planeta, são sua praia." Ela piscou pra mim e saímos a procura de um cabeleireiro pra me dar um novo corte de cabelo.

~~/~~

**Rachel's POV**

Eu precisava falar com Quinn, a essa hora ela já estava sabendo do meu jantar com Finn e deveria estar puta e com razão. Saí do quarto onde estávamos compondo as músicas para o outro procurando por Quinn, porém nada. Fiquei agoniada, mas provavelmente ela deve ter saído pra ver a irmã. Decidi sentar no chão do hotel, precisava pensar. Outra coisa que me irritava, Quinn estar tão próxima e tão distante ao mesmo tempo. O jeito era esperar ela retornar.

Fiquei um tempo pensando nisso até que Finn sentou-se ao meu lado, despertando todos os meus pensamentos sobre uma certa loira de olhos extremamente bonitos e calorosos.

"Rach, eu acho que nós deveríamos conversar." Ele disse após alguns minutos de silêncio.

"Não Finn, eu não quero conversar aqui. Desculpa. Já tenho coisas demais pra pensar agora, seja compreensivo e me entenda." Ele assentiu e eu peguei em sua mão, num sinal de que conversaremos depois. Soltei sua mão e me virei dando de cara com uma Quinn nova, cabelo cortado. Estava linda, porém triste.

Eu dei um sorriso caloroso e esperei que ela devolvesse, mas ela sorriu fraco e entrou pro quarto. Senti alguém colocar as mãos em meus ombros, quando virei pra trás Kurt me segurou em seu abraço. Seria muito estranho se eu chorasse agora?

"Ela só está assim por que vocês não se falaram desde o que aconteceu no avião. E ela soube que você saiu com Finn noite passada..." Eu assenti, precisava conversar com Quinn Fabray. Ele me puxou pra um lugar mais reservado e me fez olhar pra ele. Eu expirei fundo e começava a formar palavras coerentes pra descrever meus sentimentos pra ele.

"Kurt, eu gosto de Finn ainda. Eu não consigo esquecê-lo, eu provavelmente nunca irei..." Eu dei uma pausa procurando ar. "Mas agora tem a Quinn. Essa linda menina que me faz ter a continuação de suas provocações em meus sonhos." Ele assentiu e eu me senti confiante pra continuar. "Eu realmente quero Quinn Fabray, não ligo dela ser garota, minha terapeuta disse que é totalmente normal..." Fui interrompida dramaticamente.

"O que? Você falou pra sua terapeuta de Quinn?" Ele levou uma mão ao peito e logo depois soltou um 'Oh God', ambos sorrimos e eu continuei.

"Eu citei que tinha a possibilidade de eu querer beijar garotas, e ela me respondeu que é totalmente normal pra algumas pessoas, o que manda mesmo é o que você pensa sobre isso. Mas nunca citei o nome de Quinn Fabray." Eu estava mentindo e pra quem me conhecia de verdade, eu era péssima nisso.

"Eu vou fingir que acredito." Não disse, droga. "Então a dramática Rachel Berry conta sobre seus relacionamentos pra sua terapeuta..." Ele fingiu pensar e eu corei. "Conversaremos sobre isso depois ok?" Eu assenti e ele continuou. "Como você fará em relação a isso?"

Eu suspirei cansadamente. Eu queria Quinn, ficou claro em alguns momentos, e mais claro ainda quando eu invadi o banheiro do avião. "Eu não sei, eu não queria ter que lidar com isso aqui. Afinal temos o Nacionais pra ganhar." Erguemos os braços e batemos um High Five que depois evoluiu pra um abraço. "O que você acha que eu tenho que fazer Kurt?" Ele levou uma das mãos ao meu cabelo, afagando-os.

"Eu não sei Rach. Eu gosto da idéia de vocês duas juntas, mas ainda é estranho. É estranho ver você e ela conversando sem brigar, quem dirá ver vocês duas se beijando." Eu sorri de leve enquanto ele fazia uma cara duvidosa. "Mas eu quero, que independente de Quinn ou Finn. Ou qualquer outro ou outra ..."

"Eu não tenho quedas por meninas, só pela Quinn. Acho que eu sou só gay pela Quinn. Pode isso Kurt?"

"Isso é estranho, mas eu entendo. E eu quero que você seja feliz, independente de qualquer coisa." Ele disse isso olhando nos meus olhos e eu senti uma lágrima descer. Kurt vinha sido um bom amigo de um tempo pra cá, e ter a ajuda dele nesse assunto me fazia extremamente bem.

~~/~~

**Quinn's POV**

Eu fiquei uma gata com esse corte. Era a primeira coisa que eu fazia por mim e que eu me sentia feliz com isso. Fizemos um passeio por alguns lugares de New York. Santana abandonou a pose de bitch e nos explicava algumas coisas que sabia. Britt e Santana pareciam um casal super apaixonado que acabara de chegar a New York. Eu sabia que elas estavam apaixonadas uma pela outra. Elas só precisavam que as coisas acontecessem.

Não pude deixar de pensar em Rachel. Estava sentada vendo a movimentação das crianças, idosos, casais apaixonados, outras pessoas frias e com pressa. Eu queria que desse certo com ela, porém, existia o Finn, que agora, estava grudado em Rachel ao extremo. Estava com ciúmes disso, admito, mas só pra mim.

Não demoramos a voltar pro hotel, esse resto de tarde foi realmente agradável. Santana mudava demais quando estava ao lado de Britt, ficava mais fofa, compreensiva e até amável. E olha que falar que Santana está amável é um grande progresso, porém, sempre que necessário ela falava alguma coisa que fazia a velha Santana voltar em dois segundos.

Quando eu saí do elevador e ao virar o corredor de nossos quartos, minha feição mudou em menos de segundos. A principio ela não tinha me visto, mas eu a vi de mão dada com Finn e isso me revirou o estômago. Revirei os olhos enquanto Brittany e Santana presenciaram a cena, mas passaram por mim sem dizer nada. Continuei ali, parada vendo quanto tempo aquilo ia durar, porém não durou muito. Rachel logo tratou de tirar a mão da dele, o que eu agradeci, e virou-se me encontrando. Ela sorriu, seus olhos também sorriram. Droga eu queria abraçá-la, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Não enquanto ela não escolhesse. Soltei um sorriso bem menos caloroso e entrei pro quarto pra guardar algumas coisas que eu comprei no meio do caminho.

Argh, os dias se passaram e eu não conseguia tirar Rachel da cabeça, já fazia mais de horas que eu estava deitada, fingindo dormir. Brittany e Santana haviam saído ontem e pelo que Brittany disse era um encontro, mas Santana não dava o braço a torcer. E eu espero que elas tenham se acertado, ainda não conversei com elas pra ter alguma notícia.

Hoje era o grande dia da competição e eu não estava com o mínimo de sono. Levantei da poltrona em que eu dormia irritada e resolvi sair pra tomar um ar na sacada do quarto, tentei fazer o menos possível de barulho, assim não acordaria ninguém, afinal elas não têm culpa se eu não consigo parar de pensar nos adoráveis olhos castanhos.

Com o auxílio da pequena luz do ipod que iluminava o quarto, eu fui me guiando até a sacada do quarto. Vi Tina e Lauren dormindo apertadíssimas em uma cama de solteiro. Brittany, Santana e Mercedes espremidas em uma cama de casal. Faltava Rachel na sua cama de solteiro, porém eu estava muito longe pra iluminá-la. O rodízio de lugares nas camas aconteceu de forma democrática e por dia. Tirávamos em jogos de mãos, como pedra, papel e tesoura ou talvez zero ou um. As duas primeiras a saírem tiravam o mesmo estilo de jogo pra escolher a cama ou a dupla. A vencedora ficava com a cama de solteiro sozinha e a perdedora escolhia entre dividir uma cama com três ou a poltrona. Esse era um dos únicos momentos em que eu interagia com a Rachel sem que o clima ficasse mais estranho.

Rodei a chave da sacada e agradeci por não ter feito muito barulho. Alguém resmungou, mas eu nem dei atenção. A visão de onde estávamos não era uma das melhores, mas era exatamente o que eu precisava no momento. Algumas luzes da vizinhança estavam acesas ainda, mas passava tranqüilidade. Por mais que estivesse verão meu pijama era curto demais, eu estava morrendo de frio, sentia frio por qualquer coisa, desde criança. Resolvi me sentar em no canto esquerdo, escorada na parede. Voltei com os fones no ouvido e liguei no aleatório.

Me perdi no tempo ali, só fui me dar conta de onde estava quando vi a porta que dava acesso a sacada sendo aberta. Não me importei em ver quem era, queria continuar ali pensando em várias coisas de uns tempos pra cá. Fui impedida de continuar ouvindo Amy Lee cantar e quando fui brigar com quem fez isso, senti um dedo indicador em meus lábios e meu espaço pessoal ser invadido pelo cheiro extremamente agradável que saía dos cabelos morenos. Olhei pra cima e vi Rachel sorrindo.

"Quer me matar de susto?" Eu suspirei aliviada me dando conta de que era ela.

"Não, mas nós precisamos conversar..." Eu bufei e ela me repreendeu com o olhar. Só depois continuou. "Eu sei que você está me evitando toda a semana, mas nós realmente precisamos conversar..." Eu assenti e esperei que ela continuasse. Ela que estava de joelhos, sentou-se ao meu lado esquerdo, do mesmo jeito que eu estava sentada. Seu dedo saiu da posse dos meus lábios e estava agora brincando com a barra do seu short. Era a segunda vez que eu a via, assim tão nitidamente, de pijama e fiz uma nota mental de como Rachel era gostosa. Sim eu sei, pareço um marinheiro pensando assim, mas essa é a verdade ué. Ela pigarreou e minha atenção voltou para seus olhos. Acho que ela percebeu, mesmo com pouca luz que nos iluminava, que eu estava olhando pra algum ponto abaixo de seu rosto.

Senti meu rosto queimar e instantaneamente fechei meus olhos. Minhas mãos estavam em meu colo, brincando uma com a outra. Senti Rachel se aproximar mais do que o necessário e o seu perfume invadir meu espaço pessoal. Abri os olhos e Rachel estava muito, mais muito próxima do meu rosto. Sua respiração batia levemente em minhas bochechas e isso me causava arrepios. Seu olhar era penetrante e eu senti que tinha o mesmo efeito sobre ela. Notei que Rachel estava se aproximando cada vez mais e eu estava perdendo o controle da situação, precisava fazer alguma coisa... "Rach..." Ela pareceu sair do seu transe e se afastou um pouco, mas sua respiração ainda me causava arrepios.

"Quinn..." Seus olhos permaneceram fechados e ela abaixou a cabeça, mas eu queria pelo menos o contato visual. Minha mão direita foi parar em seu queixo puxando-o pra cima. Passamos um tempo nos olhando. "Q, eu..." Eu a olhei atentamente, tentando estudá-la, mas parecia impossível. "Eu, droga Quinn, eu só queria que as coisas voltassem ao normal entre nós duas." Ela despejou as palavras com a maior calma do mundo. Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, como ela queria que as coisas voltassem ao normal agora? "Eu sei que as coisas estão um pouco bagunçadas agora..." Suas mãos foram segurar as minhas.

"Muito bagunçadas Rachel. As coisas estão muito bagunçadas." Eu abaixei a minha cabeça e ela fez o mesmo movimento que eu fiz a alguns momentos atrás. Eu voltei a olhá-la e ela sorria agora. Franzi a testa em confusão e ela sorriu mais ainda.

"Mas não significa que seja uma bagunça ruim." Minha confusão aumentou e ela explicou-se. "Q você nunca perguntou se eu gostava ou não disso tudo, certo?" Eu assenti. "Então. Eu disse que quero que as coisas voltem ao normal, mas não quero que essa bagunça suma." Ela voltou a segurar minhas mãos. "Eu quero a mesma Quinn que me fez aquele pedido de amizade, a mesma Quinn doce e linda que eu conheci nessas últimas semanas. Eu quero você de volta Quinn." Eu não estava acreditando naquilo. "Você esteve distante na semana mais importante pra mim desse ano. Tem tanta coisa que eu quero te mostrar, de como essa cidade é linda. Tem tanta coisa que eu queria que você me mostrasse." Ela ia soltar nossas mãos, porém, eu não deixei.

"Rach, eu... eu." Ah melhorou muito, porque agora eu estava gaguejando. Ela sorriu com meu nervosismo. "Finn... você e encontros." Puta merda. Ela agora estava se segurando pra não gargalhar. Ótimo, agora eu estava vermelha.

"Q. Eu e Finn saímos sim, mas não terminou como você acha que terminou ok?" Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela revirou os olhos continuando. "Eu estou confusa entre você e ele. Você sabe dos meus sentimentos por ele..." Eu fechei os olhos por um momento, mas depois os abri. "Mas você não sabe dos meus sentimentos por você." Agora ela havia desviado o olhar e estava corada. Logo ela voltou a olhar pra mim, procurando afirmar o que tinha acabado de dizer. "Eu quero você Quinn, mas ainda é difícil decidir entre vocês dois." Ela suspirou. "Seria ousadia demais da minha parte pedir pra ficar com os dois e nem eu gosto dessa idéia." Eu concordei com a cabeça. "Por isso eu te peço Q. Não continue me tratando do jeito que você vem me tratando. Eu não fiquei com o Finn, nem irei fazer nada antes de te falar a minha escolha, mas eu preciso que você se acostume com a idéia que eu ainda não me decidi." Ela estava sendo sincera pelo menos, mas ainda me doía ver que ela estava balançada pelo Finn. Eu desviei o olhar por um momento e ela dessa vez respeitou meu momento, mas não soltou minha mão até eu voltar a olhá-la. Eu soltei nossas mãos ficando em pé e ela respirou fundo. "Não adiantou nada que eu te disse Quinn?" Sua voz saiu irritada e mandona. Eu estava de costas pra ela e pelo barulho deduzi que ela também havia ficado em pé.

Me virei e caminhei até ela, invadindo seu espaço pessoal. Nem me importava com o que acabara de ser dito, queria Rachel Berry mais do que tudo. Seu perfume invadiu minhas narinas e eu levei meu nariz aos cabelos negros. Ela estava tensa e sua postura estava rígida, sorri com o efeito que eu causava nela. Minha mão esquerda estava espalmada na parede e a direita segurava sua mão. Desci dos cabelos pro lado direito do pescoço de Rachel, inspirei o seu cheiro e depois soltei o ar quente ali. Seu ombro estava a mostra e eu desci meus lábios ali. Mordi de leve passando a língua logo depois. Sorri ao ouvir o quase silencioso gemido de Rachel. Voltei ao pescoço e fiz ali o que eu desejava a tanto tempo fazer com sua boca. Rachel agarrou minha cintura com sua mão direita e sua esquerda apertou minha mão. Não estava com nenhuma vergonha agora, e deixei uma pequena marca nela. Estava pedindo pra ninguém acordar por que Rachel era viciante, mas eu não daria o braço a torcer, enquanto ela não pedisse e se dependesse de mim, eu não a beijaria. Dei mais algumas mordidas de leve em sua orelha e quebrei o contato, me posicionando pra voltar dentro do quarto.

"Quinn..." Eu me virei pra ela que agora diminuía o espaço entre nós a passos largos. Não quebramos o contato visual e ela parou em minha frente. "Você não vai fugir de novo." Ela me forçou a ir pra parede com seu próprio corpo. Ai como eu adorava provocar Rachel Berry, mas virar o alvo de provocação dela era torturante. Senti a parede fria em minhas costas e vi Rachel se aproximar mais. A mão direita em minha cintura e a esquerda subia pelo meu pescoço.

"Rach..." Eu murmurei num sussurro, praticamente implorando pra que ela fizesse o movimento final tão esperado por mim. Ela estava séria e rígida, os olhos grudados em meus lábios.

"Se você não me beijar agora Fabray, considere-se uma pessoa morta." Ela pediu intensificando a carícia em minha nuca e em minha cintura. Eu estava a caminho do paraíso.

"Não precisa pedir duas vezes, Berry." Eu a vi sorrir e eu não daria esse gostinho de vitória a Rachel. Levei minhas mãos nas laterais de sua cintura. Lhe dei um selinho e fugi de sua boca trilhando um caminho de beijos leves até sua orelha. Ouvi ela gemer em frustração e eu sorri numa provocação em sua orelha. Abri os olhos e vi que sua marca estava vermelha e eu resolvi intensificá-la. Não quero nem ver a desculpa que ela usará amanhã.

"Fabray..." Ela gemeu meu nome. Meu carinho em sua cintura eram agora variavam em arranhões e apertões. Nos virei e agora ela estava contra a parede, me afastei um pouco pra tomar ar, mas me surpreendi quando suas mãos buscaram meu rosto e me puxaram direto pra sua boca. Seus lábios eram macios e sua língua era urgente. Uma de suas mãos puxou meu cabelo gentilmente. O beijo era a coisa mais gostosa desse mundo, por que eu demorei tanto pra beijar Rachel Berry? Infelizmente, nós precisávamos respirar, e ela desceu pro meu pescoço, dando pequenos beijinhos ali. Nossas respirações estavam alteradas, eu estava trêmula, eu podia sentir minha pulsação acelerada sem esforços. Rachel voltou a explorar minha boca com a sua e no momento em que nossas línguas se tocaram novamente eu senti ela tremer. Eu sorri contra sua boca lhe dando um selinho. Ela me apertou contra si e distribuiu vários selinhos em meu rosto. Me aproximei ainda mais e ela descansou a cabeça em meu colo. A intimidade do gesto me deixava saciada, completa, feliz... "Arrependida?" Eu suspirei, se eu falasse que quero bater nela agora não seria nada romântico, não é?

"Por que eu não te beijei aquele dia no auditório?" Eu falei quando nossas respirações voltaram ao normal e nós rimos. Me soltei um pouco dela só pra poder olhar em seus olhos. "Ou no piano?" Notei uma sombra de rubor passar em suas bochechas e a beijei ali. "Quero usar muito aquele piano com você Rachel Berry." Ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos e eu gargalhei.

"Quinn..." Eu parei de rir e ela me olhou, ainda dava pra ver seu rosto rosado. "Nunca mais deixe de cumprir algo que você prometeu." Eu franzi a sobrancelha.

"Anh?" Ela me deu um selinho que logo evoluiu para um beijo digno de Rachel Berry. Ela parou o beijo com mordidas no meu lábio inferior.

"Eu fiz o pedido e foi preciso que eu tomasse iniciativa para nos beijarmos." Agora ela usava um tom falso bravo. E eu gargalhei novamente.

"Desculpe Rach, eu só estava te provocando." Ela agora desceu pro meu pescoço e eu pude sentir a aflição que aqueles toques me causavam. Eram ótimos, mas torturavam qualquer ser.

"Posso revidar então?" Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, num fio de voz. Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Ela deu uma risadinha, ela sabia me provocar.

_Já está revidando_... "Não." Ela agora estava mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha esquerda.

"Ótimo, em pouco tempo estaremos quites." Ela sussurrou em meu pescoço, antes de atacá-lo. Na medida em que ela aumentava as carícias eu aumentava os apertões em sua cintura. Eu não conhecia esse lado de Rachel, e céus, era muito bom. Eu já nem sentia frio mais, nem tinha como. Eu nunca havia sentido aquelas coisas com ninguém, cada toque, por mais sutil que fosse, despertava um lado em mim que eu não imaginava conhecer. Eu ficava arrepiada só com os toques dos dedos de Rachel. Era oficial, eu estava viciada nela. Não demorou muito pra que nós já estivéssemos nos beijando novamente. Mas a minha sanidade voltou e eu precisava ver que horas eram.

"Rach..." Eu murmurei entre os beijos, mas pareceu que não ia funcionar. Minhas mãos saíram de sua cintura e foram pra seu pescoço, impedindo-a de aprofundar o beijo. Ela abriu os olhos e me olhou confusa. "Desculpa." Colei minha testa na dela e lhe dei um selinho. "Preciso ver as horas..." Ela balançou a cabeça concordando e eu me separei dela, indo procurar meu ipod que deveria estar no chão. Assim que me virei pra onde eu estava sentada a pouco tempo, vi o símbolo da Apple reluzindo a luz da lua. Me dei conta de que a maioria das luzes que antes me iluminavam, agora estavam apagadas e somente a luz da lua dava uma iluminação em nós. Sorri com o fato e Rachel entendeu quando eu olhei pro céu.

Me aproximei dela e lhe entreguei o ipod. Ela apertou um botão e a tela acendeu, revelando que já passava das 2 da manhã. Ela olhou pra mim, com aqueles castanhos brilhando arregalados. Eu sorri com isso e me aproximei dela, pegando seu rosto com as duas mãos e depositando um beijo. Ela sorriu e suas mãos tomaram posse de minha cintura, apertando-a. Desci meus lábios pra seu pescoço e fui a empurrando em direção a parede, ela gemeu quando encostou na parede gelada. Quando ela gemeu diretamente em meu ouvido, eu senti minhas pernas tremerem e as borboletas no meu estômago se agitarem. Eu procurei a calma, respirando profundamente, mas acho que isso não dava calma a ela, por que cada vez que eu expirava ela se apertava mais contra mim. Me afastei um pouco dela procurando calma e juízo. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, a respiração levemente acelerada, os lábios inchados e um tom rosa no rosto. Eu estava amando aquilo e queria mais. Quando estava me aproximando dela para provar o gosto de seus lábios novamente, a porta que dava acesso aonde estávamos foi aberta violentamente, revelando uma Santana insuportavelmente chata e inconveniente.

"Vocês duas!" Rachel encolheu-se em meus braços e eu me virei pra Santana, que me olhava irritada. "Dá pra terem respeito e pararem de se comerem aqui fora? Arrumem um quarto." Eu fechei os olhos e por mais que seu tom de voz estivesse baixo era o suficiente pra acordar as meninas. Ela se aproximou de nós duas com aquele dedo atrevido apontado pra Rachel. "Rachel, se um dia passar pela sua cabeça machucar a Quinn, considere-se uma garota sem suas importantíssimas cordas vocais, por que eu irei arrancá-las com as mãos." Rach que estava encolhida atrás de mim, agora sorria e estava bem mais relaxada. Santana soltou mais um olhar de 'bitch' e voltou pra dentro do quarto. Eu me virei pra Rachel que ainda sorria, estranhei aquilo.

"Você, sorrindo? Depois de uma ameaça de Santana? Acho que eu quebrei você." Ela riu e balançou a cabeça em negação, me puxando pra um beijo em seguida. Quando ela ia aprofundar o beijo eu segurei seus braços lentamente e cortei o beijo lhe dando um selinho. "Precisamos voltar, já está tarde e daqui a pouco precisamos acordar." Ela balançou a cabeça concordando comigo e quando eu estava voltando pra dentro do quarto ela me puxou.

"Deita comigo? Aquela poltrona é muito ruim, e você não foi boa o suficiente pra ganhar de mim e pegar a cama de solteiro." Eu apertei os olhos, incrédula, enquanto ela abria a porta e me puxava pela mão. Com a luz de meu ipod ela nos guiou pra cama, mas eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Dei um beijo em sua testa e voltei pro meu lugar. Estávamos indo rápido demais, e ela nem mesmo esqueceu Finn. Deitei na poltrona e senti meu celular que estava, agora em meu colo vibrar e uma mensagem chegar.

**Já estou com saudades. - Rachel. **

Procurei seu olhar e encontrei ela sendo iluminada pelo celular, sorrindo pra mim. Pisquei pra ela.

**Durma Rach, precisamos da nossa melhor cantora pronta pra arrasar amanhã. Tenha uma ótima noite. - Q. **

Me arrumei na poltrona e me virei só um pouco pra vê-la uma última vez antes de dormir. Ela sorria. E eu me virei de lado buscando uma posição mais confortável pra dormir. Não consegui conter o sorriso que se formava em meu rosto.

~~/~~

**Rachel's POV **

"Vocês o que?" Eu estava me trocando na frente de Kurt, que ajeitava meu cabelo. Ele estava com aquela cara hilária. Eu havia contado pra Kurt tudo que tinha acontecido de madrugada e ele estava incrédulo. "Mas e o Finn, desistiu de vez?"

"Isso Kurt, eu e Quinn ficamos na sacada do nosso quarto. E Jesus, foi tão bom, mal posso esperar pra ter mais." Ele balançou a cabeça e sorria, enquanto eu entrava no vestido. Estava uma pilha de nervosismo, e ainda tinha o Finn que não saía de cima. "Quanto ao Finn, Kurt. Eu fui bem clara com a Q, disse que não havia o esquecido, mas que também não poderia ficar com os dois. Ela entendeu e agora eu estou escolhendo, mas a verdade é que eu já escolhi e isso é meio óbvio né?." Ele concordou me analisando com uma sobrancelha arqueada e eu me senti corar. Seu olhar cético se transformou em um olhar inacreditável. Ele até tapou a boca, olhando pra um ponto específico abaixo de minha orelha direita.

"Rolou até chupões Berry?" Ele agora sorria sacana e eu corei violentamente. "Vem cá, por que você precisa esconder isso, tipo agora." Ele me pegou pela mão e me sentou na sua cama, se posicionou em frente a mim e começou a espalhar a maquiagem na região do meu pescoço em que estava marcada. "Mas, como assim você está escolhendo? Tem o escolhido já?" Kurt era foda, eu sorri e abaixei a cabeça em constrangimento, mas ele a levantou e me repreendeu com o olhar. Quando eu ia responder, alguém muito afobado abriu a porta, entrando rapidamente no quarto.

"Kuuurt... Oi Rach." Kurt agora dividia seu olhar entre eu e uma Quinn, que a julgar pela sua respiração estava afoita. Quando me virei pra vê-la ela estava de roupão e na mão direita um vestido igual o meu, corada e eu não consegui parar de olhá-la. Até que nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu lhe mandei uma piscadinha, antes de me virar pra Kurt. "Desculpa se eu interrompi alguma coisa." Kurt olhou pra mim e sorriu, terminando seu trabalho em meu pescoço.

"Terminei de tampar esse hematoma em seu pescoço." Ele olhou pra Quinn agora. "E você tenha o bom senso de não deixar essa marca nela novamente antes de competições importantes." Eu dei um soco fraco em sua barriga e ele revirou os olhos. "Deu muito trabalho tampar isso Rach, e provavelmente eu terei que retocar antes de você entrar no palco." Eu balancei a cabeça concordando e me voltei pra Quinn, que agora estava com seu vestidos em mãos. Me levantei e andei até ela que brigava pra ajeitar sua franja, levei minha mão em seu cabelo e o ajeitei. Desci minha mão pro seu pescoço e ela apertou sua cabeça contra minha mão, fechando os olhos. Sorri com o gesto. Nem me importava com Kurt agora.

"Desculpa pela marca Rach..." Ela voltou a olhar pra mim e agora alisava meu pescoço com a mão livre.

"Não tem problemas Q." Eu queria ficar em particular com ela, mas parece que Kurt não iria dar essa chance para nós. Virei pra olhá-lo e agora ele estava super concentrado no celular, provavelmente Blaine era o motivo. Olhei pra Quinn que não tirou a mão de meu pescoço e me puxou pra um beijo. O vestido que ela segurava foi parar no chão e suas mãos foram parar em minha cintura e as minhas rodeavam seu pescoço. Eu estava viciada em Quinn Fabray. Eu nunca havia sentido aquilo com ninguém, pode ser somente a excitação dela ser uma garota e eu sempre tive curiosidade de experimentar, mas eu me conhecia e não era só isso. Quando eu ia descer meus beijos pra seu pescoço ouvimos um pigarro de Kurt atrás de nós. Lhe dei um último selinho e me virei pra ele que revirou os olhos.

"Quinn, vai se trocar." Ele apontou pro banheiro que havia no quarto, e ela abaixou pegando o vestido pra depois sair andando em direção ao cômodo indicado por Kurt. "E você." Ele agora apontava pra mim. "Já pra fora, que eu preciso arrumar Q, e se você ficar aqui eu terei trabalho dobrado." Ele havia caminhado até mim e me virado em direção a porta, literalmente me expulsando.

"Ok Kurt. O que eu devo fazer agora?" Ele me analisou, fazendo eu dar uma voltinha, antes de dizer.

"Vá e verifique se os outros não estão surtando ou coisa do gênero. Só falta a Quinn pra eu acabar de arrumar e Santana que pediu uma consulta extra." Ele ia voltando pro quarto.

"Consulta?" Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Sou o novo consultor de moda do McKinley, baby." Ele gargalhou entrando pra dentro do quarto. Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, mas sorrindo por fora. Eu deveria agradecer muito a Kurt um dia, por que o que ele já fez por mim...

~~/~~

**Quinn's POV **

Algumas horas depois, já estávamos todos arrumados e prontos para subir no palco e enfrentar os jurados e a platéia. Rachel estava linda e não havia nenhuma marca aparente da que eu deixei ontem a noite. Sorri com meu pensamento, estávamos combinados de nos encontrar no saguão do hotel em 10 minutos. Eu queria encontrar Rachel primeiro para desejar um boa sorte de uma forma mais legal, mas parece que não tivemos tanta sorte quando nos encontramos no quarto onde Kurt estava fazendo suas consultas.

Não demorou muito e eu estava lá em baixo, no saguão, me juntando a Santana e Brittany.

"Nós temos que arrasar." Eu disse assim que cheguei perto das duas. Notei que as duas estavam de mãos dadas e arqueei a sobrancelha questionando o gesto e olhando diretamente pra Santana, que na mesma hora deu os ombros e eu entendi que elas haviam se acertado.

"Nós vamos arrasar Quinn." Ela sorria pra mim. "S me deu uma massagem muuuito boa antes de nos trocarmos." Como B era inocente e meu Deus, Santana Lopez estava corada. Oh não. "Não é Sant?" Eu agora estava me segurando pra não rir.

"É B, é." Agora eu não me segurei e notei uma Santana muito irritada me olhando, balancei a cabeça, não acreditando no que eu vi, e me virei procurando por Rachel e a encontrei conversando com Kurt. A julgar pela posição em que estava rindo. Me aproximei devagar. Segurei em sua cintura ao chegar e murmurei em seu ouvido.

"Se eu não conseguir falar com você antes da apresentação, tenha uma boa sorte." Ela virou-se pra mim e eu tirei uma de minhas mãos de sua cintura e coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo pra trás da orelha. Seus olhos procuraram os meus. Kurt estava, novamente, entretido no celular.

"Sabia que dá azar desejar boa sorte pra alguém antes de uma apresentação." Agora minha mão brincava com a ponta de seus cabelos. "Finn sempre me deseja um quebre a perna antes de entra..."

"Eu não sou Finn e não te desejarei um quebre a perna ou qualquer coisa do gênero, por que eu sei que você não precisa disso pra ser melhor do que já é." Ela engoliu seco quando minhas palavras saíram duras. Eu tentei me manter séria por um tempo, mas aquele olhar estava focado no chão e ela estava adorável. Eu sorri com isso e me aproximei, lhe dando um abraço. "Desculpa, eu só não gosto de ser comparada a ele." Ela fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto minhas palavras saíam em seu ouvido.

"Eu que peço desculpas Q." Ela me deu um beijo no rosto e eu me afastei, descendo minha mão direita por seu braço esquerdo e parando em sua mão. Apertei sua mão quando vi Finn chegar por trás dela e me olhar surpreso. Resolvi deixá-la sozinha com ele. Acenei pra Kurt que me mandou um beijo e voltei pra S e B.

Todos estávamos uma pilha de nervos. No calor do momento, acabei mandando Santana ir a merda por conta de uma pequena discussão que tivemos por motivos relevantes. Faltava apenas alguns minutos pra entramos e como eu previa, não consegui falar com Rachel, mas assim que ela me olhou lhe mandei uma piscadinha e ela devolveu com um sorriso.

E a partir disso eu não consigo me lembrar de mais nada claramente. Só de Pretending e um beijo após o mesmo. Rachel estava linda e sua voz maravilhosa, mas aquele beijo fez como que tudo o que passamos nesse tempo desmoronasse. E logo depois veio Light Up The World aonde eu fiz meus movimentos automaticamente e em algum momento da coreografia ela esbarrou em mim, mas eu nem liguei. O público gostou, disso eu também me lembro, mas assim que saímos do palco e voltamos pras coxias. Alguns se abraçaram, outros olharam feio pra Finn e Rachel que tinham um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Eu apenas me isolei deles, não queria comemorar o nosso desastre disfarçado na competição muito menos a possível reconciliação dos dois.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, encostada na pia de cabeça baixa, mas eu sei que levantei meu rosto quando senti alguém me observar por muito tempo e eu agradeci mentalmente que não era Rachel Berry. Poderia ser pior ou não, por que se tratava de Santana Lopez.

"Eu posso quebrar a cara da anã agora, quando ela estiver tentando se explicar ou após saírem os resultados?" Ela estava encostada em uma das portas das cabines com os braços cruzados, com o melhor olhar possível de bitch estampado no rosto. Eu respirei fundo e virei encarando-a.

"Não faça piadas agora. Eu realmente quero ouvir a explicação dela, mas não agora." Ela assentiu e nós nos aproximamos da saída e estávamos quase saindo quando ela me puxou e me deu um abraço.

"Ela pode ser complicada e irritante, mas eu não acredito que ela tenha feito aquilo de propósito.. eu não sei o que você está pensando sobre isso, mas obviamente você não está feliz, mas... só a escute." Ela soltou do meu abraço e voltamos pra onde todos se encontravam.

Pedi ao Ms. Shue pra que eu voltasse pro hotel por que não estava me sentindo bem. Não queria ficar no mesmo lugar que Rachel e Finn, e se eu a conhecia direito, ela ficaria ali pra ver o resto das apresentações. Ele disse que sim e ainda perguntou se eu queria dinheiro pro táxi. Eu disse que não, que andar faria bem, já que aonde estávamos hospedados não era tão longe do lugar da competição.

Uma hora depois eu me encontrava de banho tomado e cabelos molhados deitada na cama de casal do quarto, com os fones de ouvido no máximo. Os olhos fechados e algumas lágrimas teimosas que caíam sem que eu permitisse.

"Você vai ficar surda qualquer dia desses." A voz de Rachel saiu mais alta que meus fones e eu não me incomodei em mudar de posição, nem de abaixar o volume do ipod. Ela sentou-se na cama e eu queria gritar com ela, mas eu não tinha todo esse direito, afinal ela havia sido sincera sobre os sentimentos pelo Finn na noite passada. Ela arrancou os fones violentamente de mim e eu me levantei pronta pra discutir, quem ela pensava que era? "Porra, será que você pode fazer o favor de me ouvir por 2 segundos?" Ela ainda estava calma demais e eu não estava acreditando, me levantei e explodi gritando.

"Você quer o que Rachel? Me beija num dia e fala que está escolhendo entre eu e ele, pra nem 24 horas depois você está se atracando com ele num palco na frente de mais de 2 mil pessoas? Ah me poupe de suas desculpas, Berry." Ela tinha ficado em pé também e agora as lágrimas em meu rosto me traíam.

"Quinn me escuta, por favor.." Ela agora estava com os olhos marejados e estava um pouco mais próxima do que eu tinha visto a alguns segundos atrás.

"Não Rachel, eu não quero te ouvir por que não tem explicação. Eu sei que não deveria estar exigindo tanto de você assim, mas porra, se você falar que ontem a noite não significou nada nem precisa me procurar mais." Eu suspirei. "E agora você faz isso. Eu sei que já te fiz sofrer e não foram poucas as vezes, mas eu me sinto um lixo agora." Eu ia saindo do quarto quando ela me puxou pela mão e ordenou irritadíssima.

"VOCÊ VAI ME OUVIR FABRAY. SENTA AI E ESCUTA DROGA." Eu arregalei os olhos e me sentei na cama, droga por que eu não conseguia realizar o ato de sair pela porta e ignorá-la? "Eu beijei o Finn sim e foi ali que meus sentimentos por você se concretizaram de vez ok? Você pode não acreditar, mas me deixe terminar e quando eu terminar se você não quiser mais olhar pra mim eu nunca mais pronuncio o seu nome." Eu afirmei com a cabeça e ela continuou em pé. "Ontem significou muito pra mim e hoje também, mas ontem eu disse pra você que estava confusa, mas essa confusão passou assim que eu olhei pra você naquela sacada com a luz da lua te iluminando. Finn significou e significa muito pra mim, meu primeiro beijo, meu primeiro namorado, minha primeira paixão do ensino médio e é difícil esquecê-lo assim..." Ela respirou fundo, mas nunca quebrando o contato visual entre nós. "Talvez foi mais pressão da música ou até mesmo um desejo reprimido, mas o fato é que eu escolhi você e eu ia conversar com você antes da competição sobre isso, mas nós não tivemos tempos juntas... de qualquer forma, eu queria pedir desculpas pela bagunça em que eu coloquei você.. Eu só queria.. " Ela se afastou um pouco. "Quinn, por favor.." Cadê o meu amigo chamado bom senso numa hora dessas?

"Porra Rachel, você é.. você é.." Mas eu não consegui terminar a frase, por que na mesma hora eu havia me levantado da cama e automaticamente minha boca procurou a dela e o beijo era violento, minhas mãos se dividiam entre apertar sua cintura e arranhar suas costas e as dela estavam sutilmente depositadas em meu pescoço. Desci meus beijos pra seu ombro e depositei uma mordida forte ali, senti até um gosto de sangue e uma Rachel gemer de dor. Me afastei na mesma hora vendo seu ombro sangrar levemente e ela ter uma expressão que estava mais pra frustração do que pra dor. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu coloquei minha mão em seu ombro. "Desculpa Rach, eu.. eu me descontrolei." Ela estava com a respiração ofegante. "Na minha bolsa tem algumas coisas pra fazer um curativo, senta ali na cama." E eu a empurrei gentilmente pra sentar na cama, enquanto ela relutante dizia.

"Não Q, tudo bem. Não preciso de curativo, eu só quero consertar as coisas com você, nós estamos bem?" Eu sorri com sua pressa, mas a sentei na cama e fui pegar a nécessaire de remédios. Me voltei pra ela que me analisava, antes de perguntar. "Vai doer?" Eu não consegui prender a gargalhada.

"Não Rach." Ela me olhou confusa e um pouco triste, enquanto eu passava um algodão com água tirando o sangue. "Não vai doer Rach, eu prometo." Tirei o remédio pra passar e logo após fechar com band-aid.

"E a outra pergunta, você não vai me responder?" Eu parei o que estava fazendo e olhei seriamente dentro de seus olhos.

"Eu não vou mentir pra você, ainda estou magoada por você ter feito aquilo... Mas eu quero que as coisas dêem certo entre nós duas ok?" Ela sorriu aliviada e se levantou pra distribuir selinhos em meu rosto. Entre um deles eu consegui falar. "E se você fizer isso de novo, Santana mandou te avisar que dessa vez ela não deixará passar." Dito isso ela balançou a cabeça afirmando ter entendido e voltou a me beijar, dessa vez os beijos eram calmos e agora tinham sentimentos que eu conseguia defini-los.

**~~/~~**

E está ai. Desculpem se ficou confuso e preciso saber o que vocês estão achando..


	5. Acertando alguns pontos

Primeiro, mil desculpas pela demora. Eu estou atolada de trabalhos e provas e coisas de escola e boa parte foi falta de inspiração também... Enfim..

O capítulo, seria bom se fosse acompanhado por.

1. Hanging By a Moment do Lifehouse .com/watch?v=cYqDJ_EEhGY

2. The Edge of Glory da Lady Gaga .com/watch?v=QeWBS0JBNzQ

3. Have You Ever Seen The Rain? .com/watch?v=TS9_ipu9GKw

Queria pedir desculpas se ficou confuso ou se não fez sentido, eu fiquei com pressa de publicar e não revisei.. Espero que gostem..

~~/~~

**Quinn's POV**

A viagem de volta pra casa foi um desastre. Santana queria matar Rachel e Finn por termos ficado em 12º lugar na competição. Rachel não me largou um segundo desde nossa conversa no quarto. No vôo ninguém falou com Finn, a maioria o culpou por termos perdido. Algumas pessoas estranharam nosso aproximação, mas não comentaram nada. Ela segurou minha mão durante todo o vôo de volta pra casa. Ms Shue disse que se nós tivéssemos passado pra próxima fase a escola bancaria as despesas, mas como não nos classificamos se ficássemos mais um dia iríamos gastar dinheiro que provavelmente sairia do orçamento dele.

Rachel e eu não nos falamos desde hoje de manhã, combinamos de nos encontrarmos mais tarde. Eu precisava arrumar umas coisas em casa e ela provavelmente faria o mesmo. Minha mãe ficou um tempo comigo e eu contei o que aconteceu em New York, não o que realmente aconteceu, mas como nós fomos na competição e essas cosias. Ela me perguntou sobre Finn, se ele realmente tinha escolhido a Rachel e eu disse que sim, o problema seria se a Rachel tinha escolhido ele, mas isso já não importava mais, Finn era passado a muito tempo. Na realidade eu comecei a me questionar se meus sentimentos por Finn realmente existiram ou se foi só por conveniência. Minha mãe me perguntou se eu havia ido visitar Frannie e ficou decepcionada por eu ter dito que não. Eu sei que Frannie também ficaria quando soubesse que eu estive em New York por uns dias e nem tive a capacidade pra telefonar, mas eu estava naquela bagunça com a Rachel e eu não queria mais problemas. Talvez reencontrá-la tiraria um peso da minha consciência, talvez não. Mas ela viria pra Lima nas férias de qualquer jeito, uns dias a mais ou a menos não iriam fazer diferença. Minha mãe entendeu quando eu disse que precisava desfazer a mala, tomar um banho e pensar. Claro que o pensar ela não ficou sabendo, mas foi isso que eu fiz durante meu banho.

Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho quando o visor do meu celular estava aceso, piscando por ter recebido uma mensagem. Sorri ao ler o nome de quem mandou a mensagem.

**Fabray, quando você der sinal de vida me ligue. Beijos. Rach**

Depois de ler a mensagem eu vi 3 chamadas perdidas dela. Balancei a cabeça negativamente ao me encontrar envolvida com Rachel Berry. Eu não estou reclamando, muito pelo contrário eu agradeço por ela ter me escolhido. Mas é que é tudo tão novo a algumas semanas atrás eu estava pedindo da maneira mais legal que eu conseguia pra ela se afastar de Finn por que eu queria ficar com ele, agora eu continuo pedindo que ela se afaste de Finn, mas o motivo é que agora eu quero ficar com ela. Na realidade minha perseguição por Rachel já vinha desde bem antes de Finn. Eu no fundo sempre a admirei por ela ser o que ela é. Filha de dois pais gays, dona de roupas que parecem sair do armário de vovó, irritantemente comprometida com as atividades musicais da escola, dona de uma voz poderosíssima e linda. O problema é que todo essa admiração por ela foi mascaradamente transformada em ódio por Russel. Ele abominava os pais de Rachel por serem gays, dizia que a menina tinha a mesma doença e quando eu mencionei, um dia que ela era meio mal vestida, que precisava de uma renovada, mas que aparentava ser uma boa pessoa, meu pai simplesmente me mandou parar de jantar e subir pro meu quarto e repensar sobre o que eu tinha acabado de falar. De início eu não entendi, mas depois de saber alguma coisa sobre a vida dela, pela boca dos outros, eu acabei entendendo o verdadeiro significado pro meu pai ter feito aquilo. Eu fiquei triste por que Rachel sempre foi legal, mas naquela época eu era a filha perfeita, e não podia decepcionar meu querido pai. E foi ali que eu comecei a fazer aquelas coisas horrendas com Rachel e eu me arrependo até hoje. Mas não havia por que pensar nisso, eu havia me desculpado e agradeço todos os dias por ela ter aceitado as desculpas.

Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar alguns desses pensamentos e me voltei a tela do celular, agora discando o número de Rachel. No terceiro toque ela atendeu.

_"Quinn, eu achei que você tinha sido seqüestrada no caminho pra casa ou que você caiu da escada por que você não atendeu os meus telefonemas?" _Sua voz era afoita e eu gargalhei com seus ataques dramáticos.

"Rach, eu fui apenas tomar banho. Estava precisando relaxar, não sofri nenhum acidente, tenho pernas e braços perfeitos. Não se preocupe, ok?" Ela deu um suspiro em alívio e eu continuei. "Estou com saudades.." Ela ficou quieta e eu resolvi tentar. "Está com aquele sorriso que eu gosto não está?" Ela fez um barulho estranho como se não tivesse acreditando e eu continuei. "Agora está surpresa por que eu acertei, certo?"

_"Como você sabe?" _

"Antes de admitir pra você que eu.. e talvez até antes de admitir pra mim mesma, que eu queria você, Rach, eu passei algum tempo te observando. Inconscientemente, mas eu passei e quando eu vi, já sabia algumas coisas a seu respeito." Eu deitei em minha cama, nem me importei com os cabelos molhados, secador existe pra isso oras.

_"Quinn, eu.. eu devo ficar.. Quinn eu preciso te ver." _Sua voz era vacilante, mas na última parte da frase soou decidido. E quando eu ia responder, notei que ela havia desligado o telefone na minha cara. Isso não era típico dela, pelo menos o pouco que eu a conhecia não era.

Levantei da cama e andei até minha pequena cômoda, abaixei e peguei um short jeans escuro com alguns detalhes na parte da frente e uma regata branca, jogando uma camisa xadrez azul por cima. Eu não estava tão ruim, só precisava secar o cabelo, e agora que ele estava curto era mais prático ainda. Liguei o Windows media player do notebook e o aleatório foi direto pra 'The Edge of Glory' da Gaga. Eu simplesmente não suportava o barulho do secador, então sempre precisava de algo mais alto tocando.

Eu parei pra pensar na letra e ela fazia sentido para o que eu estou sentido agora. Eu me sinto feliz, glorificada com Rachel do meu lado. Bom, tecnicamente, eu preciso ter essa conversa com Rachel o mais rápido possível. E eu não sei como agir na frente dos outros e provavelmente ela também não. Precisamos estabelecer regras e querendo ou não ela terá que aceitar. A música mudou e os primeiros acordes de 'Hanging By a Moment' tocaram e eu comecei a pensar que o aleatório tem um tipo de relação com nossos sentimentos atuais. Mas não parei muito tempo pensando por que uma morena de olhos castanhos tinha acabo de entrar em meu quarto. Ela apontou pro notebook e eu acompanhei o refrão junto com a música.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Eu tinha me aproximado dela enquanto cantava e ela me olhava sorrindo, peguei suas mãos e cantei olhando em seus olhos, que devolviam o olhar. Se minha mãe iria entrar ou não no quarto, eu tava pouco me importando, só queria que ela soubesse o que eu estava sentindo agora.

_**I'm living for the only thing I know**_

_**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**_

_**And I don't know what I'm diving into**_

_**Just hanging by a moment here with you**_

Ela me acompanhou nesse trecho e eu sorri ainda mais por que ela havia entendido o que eu queria dizer. Apertei suas mãos ainda mais e ela fez um sinal indicando pra eu cantar a próxima.

_There's nothing else to lose_

**There's nothing else to find**

_There's nothing in the world_

_**That could change my mind**_

_**There is nothing else...**_

E ela se aproximou selando nossa promessa.

"Oi Rach..." Disse ainda com seus lábios colados nos meus e minhas mãos que agora procuraram a base de suas costas e as suas contornaram meu pescoço. Ela ia aprofundar o beijo, porém eu precisava me comportar. Estávamos dentro de meu quarto e, oh meu Deus, a porta estava aberta. Me separei dela que respirou fundo e sentou-se na cama. Precisava conversar com minha mãe. Ia saindo do quarto quando a voz de Rachel me surpreendeu.

"Ela saiu, foi no bingo da sua igreja." Eu me virei novamente pra Rachel. "Encontrei com ela no meio do caminho, acabei perguntando se você estava em casa e ela disse que me deixaria entrar porque achava que sua filha não ia escutar algo além da voz daquela cantora maluca que usa roupas de carne." Ela fez uma careta no final da frase e eu soltei uma gargalhada, provavelmente Rachel deve ter dito que aquilo era um absurdo e que era falta de respeito com os pobres animais. Desliguei a música e sentei ao seu lado. Ela deitou sua cabeça em meu colo e adiantou o assunto que eu queria discutir com ela. "Como vai ser amanhã?" Minhas mãos foram parar em seu cabelo, procurando confortar o que precisávamos conversar.

"Eu não sei Rach, eu estava pensando sobre isso agorinha pouco. Eu não to pronta pra deixar todos saberem que eu sou..." Eu hesitei e ela agora me encorajava a falar, mas simplesmente não saía. Eu fechei os olhos e algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, eu não queria que ela presenciasse isso, eu sabia que estava por vir. Ela entendeu e me puxou para um abraço onde eu acabei deitando em seu colo, enquanto ela fazia um cafuné gostoso em meu cabelo. Ficamos assim um tempo até que minhas lágrimas já estavam contidas e eu acabei falando. "Desculpa Rach. Eu não penso que isso seja errado, nem menti em cada palavra que eu disse pra você." Eu sentei na cama, agora olhando pra ela. "O problema é que eu fui criada dentro de um lugar aonde isso é inaceitável, é coisa de gente pecadora." Algumas lágrimas voltaram e ela segurou minha mão, firme me encorajando a continuar.

"Você acha que é assim?" Eu discordei. "Então Q, não tem por que se preocupar. Eu não to dizendo que você tem que sair por aí carregando a bandeira do arco-íris e procurando confusão com pessoas que são contra isso... Eu só estou dizendo que.. O que eu tô tentando te dizer é, sinta-se bem com isso. Não importa se demore ou não pra você sair do armário, mas sinta-se bem, e não fique com a consciência pesada por isso." Ela terminou me dando um beijo na testa e depois eu procurei seus lábios, com um beijo que não foi um selinho, mas também não foi um beijo completo.

"Como você sabe disso?" Ela sorriu e eu arregalei os olhos. "Você contou pros seus pais?" Ela gargalhou e eu me senti corar, merda.

"Eu sei por que eu sou filha de dois homens gays e algumas conversas são sobre isso, eu não contei pra eles, mas quando eu for contar eles não vão ligar." Eu concordei, seria hipocrisia da parte deles se discordassem ou brigasse com ela. "Quer discutir as regras de como agir em público comigo?" Eu fiz que não e ela entendeu, me dando espaço suficiente pra pensar.

"Desculpa Rach, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora... Que tal se nós assistíssemos Rei Leão?" Seus olhos que estava longe agora brilharam olhando pra mim e eu nem esperei resposta. Me levantei e dei a mão pra ela nos guiando para a sala.

~~/~~

"Pode ser pizza Rach?" Ela fez uma careta e eu entendi. "Pizza vegan?" Ela concordou com a cabeça e eu corri até a cozinha pra pegar o telefone. Olhei alguns cardápios e nenhum parecia ter essa opção de pizza. Retornei a sala e agora Rachel estava, novamente, olhando a foto da minha irmã. Me aproximei sorrateiramente de Rachel e acabei passando as mãos pela sua cintura, virando-a fazendo ela ficar encostada na parede. "Você anda prestando muita atenção em minha irmã, Rach... Eu devo ficar preocupada?" Minhas unhas cravaram em sua cintura e eu falei bem próxima a seu ouvido. Senti sua pele ficar arrepiada e sua respiração acelerar levemente.

"Eu só... estava vendo como vocês são parecidas Q." Ela por um momento havia rendido as minhas carícias, mas só por um momento. "Ciúmes da própria irmã, Fabray?" Sua respiração melhorou e sua postura ergueu-se tornando sua fala imponente. Ela tinha aquele sorriso convencido e eu me apertei mais a ela, inspirando e expirando em seu pescoço. Senti seus lábios se moverem na pele perto do meu pescoço e me soltei um pouco dela, permitindo que ela explorasse por completo meu pescoço. Minhas mãos que estavam cravadas em sua cintura, agora subiram e puxavam levemente seus cabelos. Senti ela sorrir contra minha pele e suas mãos descerem levemente pro bolso traseiro de meu short. Rachel então era das atiradinhas, sorri com o pensamento e espalmei a parede atrás dela com minha mão esquerda enquanto ela subia dando mordidinhas em meu queixo. Minha mão direita forçou seu cabelo a parar momentaneamente com as carícias e me olhar. E assim ela fez, mas apenas por alguns segundos, por que no próximo nossas bocas se encontraram. E talvez nós ficaríamos assim por um bom tempo se não fosse a droga do telefone da minha casa tocar escandalosamente alto. "Não ouse atender, Fabray. Se for importante vai ligar outra vez." Ela sussurrou enquanto eu recuperava o ar. Como se não fosse suficiente o telefone nos atrapalhar, a campainha resolve tocar e eu posso ver Rachel revirar os olhos e bufar. Eu gargalhei com a cena e mordi sua bochecha, logo depois me afastando pra abrir a porta.

"Oi mãe." Eu congelei por um momento, mas isso passou quando ela me atropelou entrando em casa, falando alguma coisa sobre o bingo ser atividades de idosas e que ela não iria mais participar disso.

"Rachel?" Foi a única coisa que eu consegui decifrar desde que ela tinha entrado em casa. "Não sabia que você jantaria aqui em casa." Ela agora jogou a bolsa por um sofá e se jogou pelo outro.

"Oi Sra. Fabray. Na realidade eu não vou jantar, eu só fiquei por que Quinn insistiu e eu estava de saída já." Eu parei atrás de minha mãe e de frente pra Rachel, cruzando os braços pra ver como ela se sairia.

"As únicas Fabray aqui são Quinn e Frannie, você pode me chamar de Judy, Rachel." Minha mãe levantou-se e eu poderia apostar que ela tinha o maior sorriso do mundo no rosto. "E nada disso. Você jantará conosco sim, Quinn nunca traz uma amiga aqui. A não ser Santana, mas ela é meio rebelde demais pra andar com a Quinn e eu realmente não gosto muito dela." Eu agora caminhei até minha mãe e a repreendi com o olhar. "Mas é verdade Quinnie, ela nunca foi uma boa influência pra você."

"Eu também concordo Judy, Santana não é boa influência pra ninguém." Eu agora repreendi Rachel com o olhar, que revirou os olhos.

"Ai vocês duas, parem. Santana é uma boa pessoa, do jeito dela, mas é. Você só tem que entender, aceitar e ser aceito por ela." Minha mãe arqueou a sobrancelha e me olhou ceticamente e Rachel ainda tinha a expressão de entediada no rosto. Resolvi mudar de assunto. "Rachel, você vai sim jantar conosco e mãe, prepare algo vegan pra Rachel." Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas eu apontei um dedo pra ela que ficou quieta no mesmo instante. "Nós vamos subir mãe, se precisar de alguma coisa nos chame." Dei um beijo na bochecha de minha mãe que acenou pra Rachel e foi pra dentro da cozinha. Me voltei pra Rachel e peguei em sua mão, nos levando de volta ao meu quarto.

"Quinn eu não queria..." Ela falava do meio do quarto, meio perdida ainda. Fechei a porta atrás de nós.

"Rachel, minha mãe precisa se acostumar com você aqui agora." Eu dei alguns passos e sentei em minha cama, encostando na cabeceira. Ela se aproximou e me olhava curiosamente.

"O que isso significa Quinn?" Eu sorri e peguei em sua mão, fazendo-a se aproximar.

"Isso significa que eu quero que você esteja por perto e eu quero estar também..." Eu me virei pra ela que estava feliz, mas ainda não completamente. "Por enquanto é tudo que eu posso te oferecer Rach." Ela concordou e eu beijei seus cabelos enquanto ela fazia carinhos aleatórios em minha coxa. Eu só queria poder ficar assim com Rachel Berry, seria pedir demais.

~~/~~

**Rachel's POV **

Veja, as coisas entre eu e Quinn aconteceram num tempo hipoteticamente normal, mas o que eu sentia por ela, parece que já era antigo. Eu sentia como se conhecesse a Quinn a tempos atrás. Eu não sei como isso começou, na realidade eu sei, mas eu prefiro pensar que não. A história entre nós duas mudou da noite pro dia. Num dia ela me bate por perder a coroa e no mesmo dia ela pede desculpas e um pedido de amizade. Tempos depois ela fala que, ou melhor, ela me deixa sabendo de certas coisas que gostaria que não acontecessem. Ela me beija e eu entendo tudo, porém fiquei confusa. Ai por esses dias o clima fica assim, provocativo e incerto, eu queria Quinn, mas não queria num certo momento eu queria só que ela tivesse aprofundado aquele beijo que ela me deu no auditório. Mas algo bom, algo que Quinn despertava quando estava perto de mim surgiu novamente e eu fui decidida a conversarmos no avião, porém Santana estragou tudo e eu recuperei minha sanidade de voltar pro meu lugar e ficar quieta. New York chegou e nela eu tive Finn com seu romantismo momentâneo, mas aí um maravilhoso encontro com Quinn aconteceu e eu a beijei e todo aquele sentimento de ter somente aquilo uma vez foi embora. Eu queria mais e mais. Eu pensei que havia estragado tudo quando me deixei levar pelo momento e beijar Finn naquele palco. As coisas entre eu e Quinn ficaram normais e eu até contei que tinha escolhido ela. Esse foi meu jeito camuflado de dizer que estava me apaixonando por Quinn Fabray. Não nos desgrudamos desde então e agora eu me encontro no banco de carona do seu carro e quando eu me viro pra olhá-la mais um pouco, ela estava com um resquício de um sorriso por conta de uma piada que eu havia contado, porém estava olhando pra frente.

"Rach, agora era uma boa hora pra conversarmos sobre amanhã." Ela começou depois de ter estacionado na frente da minha casa. Seu olhar era mantido pra frente e eu tive a impressão de que ela não queria estender muito o assunto. Me virei pra ela e disse, quase que numa confissão pra mim mesma.

"Eu não queria ser ignorada nem te ignorar amanhã... Por mais que seja difícil dizer isso, eu acho que nós não deveríamos ficar tão íntima na frente das pessoas." Ela virou-se pra mim e eu pude finalmente encarar aqueles olhos que me hipnotizavam. Eu respirei fundo e terminei. "Eu não sei, eu só acho que deveríamos agir assim, eu não quero que toda a escola saiba assim..." Sua mão procurou a minha e ela voltou a dar um sorriso fraco e triste.

"Rach.. eu concordo com você, eu não estou pronta e nem acho que um dia estarei.. mas isso não significa que eu vá te ignorar ou algo assim, além do mais, todos já viram nossa amizade confirmada na escola, em New York e não se esqueça no seu perfil do MySpace..." Ela falava e gesticulava com a mão solta num sinal de que não havia terminado. "O que me rendeu alguns questionamentos de algumas pessoas aleatórias, e eu as respondi mal educadamente." Ela terminou de falar e estava numa posição em que se parecia com as da Miranda Presley, de o diabo veste Prada. Já tinha visto aquele ato dela muitas vezes, e todas as vezes eu havia me frustrado, mas hoje era diferente e eu agradecia a cada dia por essa mudança. Caímos na gargalhada após eu a questionar com uma sobrancelha arqueada, um ato falho de intimidação, droga só funcionava com ela.

"Eu tenho que entrar Q..." Ela fez um beicinho e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Estava escuro e meus vizinhos eram, a maioria, idosos que dormiam cedo. "Me leva na porta?" Ela afirmou com a cabeça e eu fui saindo do carro enquanto ela dizia.

"Adivinhou meus pensamentos Rach.." Agora eu nos guiava pra dentro da minha varanda. Já se passava das 20h e eu presumi que meus pais estavam na cozinha ainda jantando ou no quarto assistindo Friends. Quinn me acompanhou e quando eu me virei ela me encostou na cerca de minha varanda. Ela riu contra meu pescoço depois de ver novamente minha sobrancelha arqueada, e beijou ali. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas em minha cintura e eu subi as minhas para seu pescoço, apertando e forçando ali.

O som de 'Rolling in the deep' foi ouvido e nós nos separamos rapidamente. Quinn olhou pra mim, alarmante, antes de fazer qualquer coisa com a chamada. Ela virou o visor pra que eu pudesse ver e era sua mãe, balancei a cabeça afirmando que ela deveria atender e assim ela o fez.

_"Mãe.. Desculpa eu acabei me deixando levar e nem notei a hora. Sim já estou indo. Ok, beijos tchau." _Ela desligou o telefone o guardando no bolso e seu olhar veio pra mim. "20:50h, Rach." Agora foi a vez dela arquear a sobrancelha. "O que eu vou falar pra minha mãe quando chegar?" Suas mãos envolveram novamente minha cintura e eu fingi pensar em dispensá-la, mas quando ela fazia isso, era uma batalha perdida.

"Desculpa Q..." Eu respirei fundo procurando sanidade enquanto Quinn apertava minha cintura e respirava em meu pescoço. "É que talvez você não saiba, mas eu realmente não quero que você vá embora." Ela riu contra meu pescoço e eu apertei seus braços magros.

"Posso te contar um segredo?" Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu murmurei um prossegue. "Eu também não quero ir."

E isso foi nossa deixa pra continuar ali por um bom tempo até sua mãe ligar de novo. Ela foi embora dizendo que viria me dar carona de manhã. Eu estava radiante com o que tinha acontecido, mas eu também, precisava dormir por que não havia dormido nada na viagem de volta pra casa.

~~/~~

Era o último dia de aula e, coincidentemente, a nossa última aula seria o Glee e como todo ano nos reuníamos pra comemorar o que conquistamos e relaxar. Após nossa volta de New York eu fiquei bem impressionada por que não fomos recebidos com raspadinhas nem piadinhas de mau gosto e a semana transcorreu dessa forma.

O que eu e Quinn combinamos estava funcionando muito bem e quando nos encontrávamos, "acidentalmente", no auditório ou na sala do glee para, como ela prefere dizer, nossas aulas particulares de piano. Ninguém ficou sabendo, porém ela disse pra mim que havia contado pra Santana, Kurt e Mercedes. Quando ela me disse que havia contado pra Santana eu surtei, dizendo que a latina não prestava, que no dia seguinte a escola inteira estaria sabendo, que ela nunca gostou de mim... Mas Quinn me abraçou dizendo que Santana foi um dos motivos pra ela ter me escutado naquela última noite em New York. Eu fiquei surpresa e anotei mentalmente que um dia iria agradecê-la por isso, mas espero que esse dia não chegue pois eu não estou muito afim de agradecer Santana Lopez com ela ainda me chamando de RuPaul.

Finn estava distante e triste. Ele precisava conversar eu sentia isso, mas aparentemente meu tempo livre eu gastava com a Quinn que não queria que eu desse trela pra ele. Tem algo dentro de mim que me diz que eu e Quinn teremos algumas brigas por conta desse ciúme dela. Eu estava agora na biblioteca pra devolver um livro que estava comigo a muito tempo. Estava passando pelas estantes quando vi Finn sentado segurando umas das lembranças de New York que todos nós compramos.

"Onde você esteve?" Eu perguntei me aproximando. Ele estava falsamente concentrado no objeto em sua mão.

"Me escondendo. Todos me odeiam."

"Não odeiam. Isso não explica por que você não falou comigo desde que voltamos." Eu tinha os braços contra meu peito.

"Porque você deve ser a que está mais chateada comigo." Seu tom era tão verdadeiro que eu quase o abracei ali. "Eu estraguei tudo!" Agora ele levantou a cabeça e seu olhar se encontrou ao meu. "Estou humilhado, trabalhamos tão duro e eu deveria ser o capitão da equipe mantendo o espírito da equipe e eu estraguei tudo. Custou a vitória do campeonato." Eu sentei do seu lado, pensando em animá-lo.

"Ser artista é expressar seus reais sentimentos no agora e não se importar com o depois." Ele franziu a testa tentando compreender minhas palavras, Finn era mesmo lerdo pra entender certas coisas. "O que você sentiu naquele momento?" Eu de certo modo ainda estava balançada por Finn, mas agora eu precisava colocar um ponto final nisso porque eu estava com Quinn no momento.

"Senti que te amo." Eu fiquei em silêncio e ele continuou. "E eu faria tudo pra beijar novamente." Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu fiquei nervosa.

"Então você beijou. Você deu tudo por um beijo." Eu respirei fundo e virei minha cabeça pra frente. "Valeu a pena?"

"Sim." Ele parou e eu sorri. _Isso não pode ser levado adiante Rachel_. "Mas e você? Valeu a pena pra você?" Seu sorriso agora era um pouco presunçoso e a Rachel Berry de antes acharia esse sorriso lindo, mas o único sorriso que eu queria ver agora era o da Quinn.

"No meu coração eu sei que teremos outra chance nas Nacionais." Eu sentia que ele continuou me olhando e eu tomei coragem pra dizer. "Você tem que saber que eu estou indo embora Finn, irei pra New York e não voltarei mais." Eu voltei meu olhar pra ele que agora tinha o rosto mais próximo do meu.

"Ainda falta um ano pra terminamos a escola. Você tem planos até lá?" Ele se aproximou e sua boca estava perigosamente perto da minha, porém eu fui mais rápida e coloquei um dedo em seu rosto. Ele se assustou e se afastou um pouco, me permitindo respirar fundo antes de dizer.

"Na realidade eu tenho planos com alguém, Finn." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu me levantei, ainda olhando pra ele eu disse. "Eu não posso, Finn.." Ele foi se levantar também, mas eu o parei com uma mão. "Não se aproxime, não tente entender nem pergunte com quem eu estou.. é complicado.." Ele agora estava em pé em minha frente e sua mão esquerda levantou devagar pra tocar a ponta de meus cabelos. Mas meu celular vibrou e eu sabia que era ela me chamando pra reunião do glee. "Vai ter a reunião do glee club, você deveria ir..." Ele assentiu e antes de sair eu disse. "Você é o capitão, Finn. Tem que ir... E se eu não te ver mais ou não conseguir falar mais com você, tenha boas férias." Ele assentiu novamente e eu me virei, indo embora da biblioteca. Finn já não era um problema entre nós, agora restava contar a Quinn o que acabou de acontecer...

~~/~~

**Quinn's POV **

Rachel não demorou a chegar depois de receber minha mensagem dizendo que só faltava ela e Finn. Assim que ela chegou veio diretamente a mim me abraçando demoradamente e eu senti alguns olhares questionadores sobre nós. Quando ela desfez o abraço notei que S e B sorriam do lado oposto ao nosso. Pisquei pra Santana que revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção a Brittany.

"Preciso conversar com você depois de sairmos daqui." Ela disse antes de se virar em direção a Puck que tocava algumas notas no violão. Vi Rachel sentar-se do lado dele e piscar pra mim e eu acabei sorrindo. Porém quando me virei vi que Finn tinha chego e parte do meu sorriso se desfez. Segui seu olhar e vi que ele olhava diretamente pra Rachel entretida com Puck e seu violão. Ele virou seu olhar pra mim e me cumprimentou com um aceno e eu imitei seu gesto. Como despedida desse ano cantamos 'Have You Ever Seen The Rain?' e acabamos esquecendo os problemas momentaneamente.

Mercedes e Kurt me abraçaram prometendo ligar nas férias para sairmos, assim como Santana parou na frente de Rachel ameaçando-a se me fizesse sofrer. Algumas pessoas já haviam saído da sala do glee enquanto Rachel e eu permanecemos no mesmo lugar. Vi os meninos da banda juntarem seus instrumentos e logo saírem da sala me deixando sozinha com Rachel. Sorri com a idéia e ela levantou e veio em minha direção. Sorri pra Rachel que veio sentando-se em meu colo. "Nosso último dia na escola Q..." Ela roçou seu nariz em meu pescoço antes de se apoderar de meu pescoço por completo. As vezes Rachel perdia o filtro, não que eu estivesse reclamando, muito pelo contrário, mas a porta ainda estava aberta e ela estava ali, sentada no meu colo e beijando meu pescoço. O que não era uma atitude aceita tão bem pelas pessoas. Minhas mãos foram parar em seu rosto e meu olhar era alarmante. Ela entendeu e desceu rapidamente do meu colo, mas antes roubou um selinho e saiu com um sorriso acintoso pra mim.

Quando me dei conta, Rachel já tinha fechado a porta e estava sentada em cima do piano, mexendo nos cabelos numa posição que pra outras pessoas seria de pura inocência, porém eu sabia que não existia nada de inocente naquilo. Rachel havia se mostrado muito provocativa nesses últimos dias. Provavelmente ela estava apenas devolvendo o que eu fiz a ela umas semanas atrás. Me levantei calmamente e fui andando até ela que se remexeu se acomodando melhor em cima do piano enquanto eu colocava, lentamente, as mãos em volta de sua cintura e a puxei contra mim o que fez ela acabar encostando em minha barriga. Senti meus pêlos se arrepiarem e ela se apoderar de meu pescoço de novo. Ri pensando em como ficamos íntimas em tão pouco tempo, mas eu queria mais, mas só depois. Ela subiu pra minha boca e minhas mãos foram para a base de suas costas. Eu quebrei nosso beijo e desci pra seu pescoço com a intenção de deixar minha marca em seu pescoço. "Se você deixar marcado eu arrumarei problemas com meu namorado, Fabray." Eu ri contra seu pescoço enquanto ela subia suas mãos pelos meus cabelos e os puxava sutilmente me incentivando a continuar.

"Então diga que ele não está sendo suficiente." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto ela desceu suas mãos e as colocou de volta do meu pescoço. Voltei a beijá-la, porém não ficamos muito tempo assim, porque meu celular acabou vibrando. Me separei um pouco de Rach para ler a mensagem que vinha de Santana.

**Você e a Berry poderiam parar de se comerem na sala do glee. Me encontrem no seu carro Q. AGORA. **

Ela olhou pra mim com um olhar que se recusava a se submeter ao pedido de Santana e eu a alarmei com o olhar. "Você deixa ela te controlar, Q. Por que isso?" Ela desceu do piano enquanto eu arrumava minhas roupas. "Quinn.. me responde." Eu me virei pra ela que já estava recomposta e próxima a porta.

"Rachel, eu não quero brigar com você. E ainda mais brigar com você por causa da Santana." Eu agora estava ao seu lado, colocando a mão na maçaneta pra sair ela me parou.

"Quinn por que você deixa ela te controlar?" Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, por que todo mundo questionava minha amizade com a Santana?

"Rachel.." Eu precisava escolher bem as palavras para não magoá-la. "O que eu e S temos é diferente, difícil, incerto, muitas vezes não saudável pra uma amizade... Mas o fato é que ela é uma boa pessoa, você só precisa aceitá-la e nossa amizade funciona desse jeito... eu não vou mudar isso." Eu percebi que ela não estava feliz pela minha resposta, mas pelo menos eu não fui grossa em nenhum momento. "Podemos ir agora?" Ela afirmou com a cabeça enquanto eu abria a porta e a deixava sair.

Os corredores até o estacionamento estavam na maioria vazios e Rachel não trocou uma palavra comigo até chegarmos a meu carro. Santana e Britany estavam nos esperando conversando bem próximas. Sorri com o que vi e procurei a mão de Rachel instintivamente. Ela aceitou e deu uma leve apertada enquanto chegávamos a elas. Britany sorriu pra nós enquanto Santana tinha uma cara de entediada.

"Oi Rachel." Nós chegamos e B a abraçou, me abraçando em seguida. Ela voltou ao lado de Santana, que continuava com a cara de entediada no rosto. As vezes eu me perguntava o que Santana tinha pra B gostar tanto dela assim? "S, diga oi pras meninas." Ela murmurou um oi quase inaudível e eu sorri enquanto Rachel se apertava mais a mim ainda.

"O que você quer Sant?" Eu perguntei enquanto ela me analisava de repente.

"B e eu estamos querendo sair e queríamos companhia dessa vez." Rachel que pensava em responder ficou muda e eu sorri indo em direção a latina e beijando seu rosto em sinal de agradecimento. "Argh Quinn, sai. Não me faça cancelar meu encontro com B por culpa de seu comportamento efusivo..."

"Eu ouvi encontro?" Eu parei em sua frente perplexa e ela revirou os olhos concordando. Olhei pra Britany que tinha um sorriso envergonhado no rosto. É parece que minha amiga está realmente tomando jeito na vida.. "Ok eu topo, me diga o dia e a hora que eu e Rach estaremos lá." Ela concordou com a cabeça antes de sair puxando Britany, gentilmente pela mão, que nos dava um tchau frustrado. Me virei pra Rach que estava com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Queria poder beijá-la agora. Me aproximei e peguei em uma de suas mãos, sutilmente. "Então senhorita Rachel.. permita-me que te leve pra sair no dia e local não especificado ainda por Santana Lopez?"

"Se não for um lugar de gente igual maluca e se ela não for me maltratar.. pode sim." Ela sorriu e eu aproveitei pra abrir a porta do carro pra ela. Eu sei é clichê, mas eu gostava de me tornar, de certo modo, responsável por ela. Entrei no carro e me virei pra Rach.

"Eu vou cuidar pra que Santana não seja uma bitch com você, ok?" Ela concordou com a cabeça e eu a beijei na testa. Ela virou-se para frente e eu comecei a dirigir.

Precisaria deixar Rachel em casa e depois ligar pra conversar com Santana. Precisava que esse encontro ela gostasse por que, afinal, esse seria meu primeiro encontro oficial com Rachel. E mesmo que não fossemos só nós, eu precisava que saísse no mínimo bom.

~~/~~

Queria pedir que vocês me deixem saber o que estão pensando pois eu realmente quero saber pra onde ir nessa fic..

E estou até pensando em fazer uma continuação dessa.. Quem sabe..

Obrigada.

Bgs.


	6. Conversas

**N/a:** _Ah me desculpem a demora.. e eu tentei melhorar esse porque obviamente vocês não gostaram do outro, mas foi necessário. _

_O Encontro-duplo será no próximo capítulo e eu tentei colocá-lo mas ficaria muito extenso.. _

_Eu preciso de uma sugestão de música Brittana porque a Faberry está na minha cabeça e caiu perfeitamente pra situação.. _

_Gostaria de agradecer minha amiga Nayara HUSAHUHUASUHAS eu disse que iria falar de você aqui, oras. Ela escreveu algumas falas da Quinn nesse capítulo e está me ajudando no próximo.. _

_Quero muito que vocês gostem porque, apesar de ter demorado, eu estou gostando do resultado. _

_Capítulo foi escrito na base de Maroon 5, Lifehouse, GaGa, Avenged, Colbie Caillat... _

_Espero que vocês gostem.._

~~/~~

**Quinn's POV**

Um dia havia se passado e eu estava no meio do pequeno trânsito de Lima a caminho da casa de Santana. Ela tinha me adiantado em nossa conversa por telefone que teria um pequeno show de uma banda regional, num restaurante, que fazia covers de músicas memoráveis na cidade vizinha e que os vídeos que os caras haviam disponibilizado na internet eram realmente bons e que antes do jantar/show iríamos ver um filme que estava em cartaz no pacato cinema de Lima. A idéia de levar Rachel a um cinema e depois a um jantar não me pareceu boa de início, mas pensando bem e analisando pra onde ela já tinha ido com Finn e Puck, essa não seria uma opção tão ruim assim. E eu já estava parada em frente a casa de Santana e não tinha mais volta. Estacionei o carro e desci. Quando me dei conta S. já estava em minha frente com um falso sorriso estampado pra mim.

"Oi Santana." Eu fui entrando enquanto ela fechava a porta atrás de mim. Me virei pra ela que tinha olheiras desiguais e uma expressão entediada no rosto.

"Vem, vamos pro meu quarto." Ela apressou-se em subir as escadas e eu fui logo atrás e se eu bem conheço a San ela esteve chorando por uns dias. Ela deitou-se em sua cama jogando os braços pra cima e logo depois tampando o rosto com as duas mãos. Entendi o recado e percebi que teríamos uma daquelas conversas malucas que nós tínhamos sempre que uma estava realmente mal. Depois de jogar a minha mochila em qualquer canto de seu quarto e fechar a porta me sentei ao seu lado. Ela descobriu o rosto e pude ver que os resquícios de lágrimas em seus olhos. Me deitei e ela segurou minha mão e eu entendi que ela estava criando seu tempo para compartilhar o que pensava. "Ela disse que me amava, mas eu sinto que tem um tipo de buraco entre nós, Q." Eu me virei pra ela que agora não chorava, porém seus olhos estavam quase denunciando o contrário. Ela sentou-se de pernas cruzadas e eu continuei deitada olhando pra ela, agora apoiada em uma de minhas mãos. "Eu contei pra ela que eu a amava, ela continuou com o Artie por um tempo, mas ela só terminou com ele por que ele a chamou de 'burra'..." Ela inspirou forte e eu me sentei também, ficando de frente pra ela e olhando em seus olhos. "Eu fico pensando, que se ele não tivesse feito isso, eles estariam juntos até hoje.. E eu estaria correndo atrás dela ou provavelmente bancando a bitch hetero."

"S, as vezes Britt é complicada, você mais do que eu sabe disso... Mas ela está com você, isso que importa agora." Ela balançou a cabeça negando, com os olhos fortemente fechados.

"Não, nós não estamos juntas..." Eu ia falar e ela continuou. "Não aconteceu nada desde que eu contei meus sentimentos pra ela. Tirando nosso beijo em New York. Depois que voltamos ela mal quer tocar no assunto." Eu franzi a testa em perplexidade e ela suspirou. "Eu não sei o que me deu quando eu a chamei pra sair, nós nunca fizemos isso como mais que amigas." Eu balancei a cabeça em sinal de entendimento. "Por isso que eu chamei você e a Berry também... Brittany destrói todos os meus métodos de defesa e o pior, ela sabe disso."

"Qualquer um que presta atenção em vocês e tem o mínimo de cérebro percebe isso San. Você muda totalmente quando tá perto dela, o jeito exclusivo em que vocês se tratam. No começo eu invejava a relação que vocês tinham, mas ai eu descobri que vocês se pegavam as vezes e eu não gostava disso ainda.." Nós gargalhamos quando eu fiz um movimento com a mão em sinal de atenção. "Mas eu nem liguei. Tanto que quando eu flagrei vocês uma vez no vestiário eu nem comentei nada, porque eu sou uma pessoa legal ok?" Ela me acertou um travesseiro antes de dizer.

"Você sempre foi gay Fabray, eu sempre soube." E revirou os olhos antes de perguntar. "E você e o hobbit?"

"Estamos bem, eu acho." Eu sorri, porque no fundo ela se importava. "E para de chamá-la desses nomes horrendos San."

"Eu acho não existe nessa circunstância, Fabray. Estão se comendo com compromisso ou sem compromisso?" Ela tinha levantado da cama e parecia muito intimidadora falando assim. "E eu ainda estou me acostumando a chamar pelo nome." Jogou os ombros pra mim, numa expressão entediada.

"Eu não sei Santana, eu não sei. Eu não quero que ela fique com ninguém e ela sabe disso, o problema é que ela não falou nada disso pra mim." Minhas frase saiu rápida e embolada enquanto Santana tinha um olhar questionador e divertido no rosto. "Não de risada, sua situação não é tão diferente assim, ok?" Ela fez um movimento com as mãos que dava a entender 'ok, não me meto mais' logo depois gargalhando e sentando numa cadeira próxima.

"Primeiro encontro com Rachel?" Eu fiz que sim e estava apreensiva, porque Rachel é uma pessoal difícil de agradar as vezes. "Q, olha pra você, está irritantemente apaixonada pela Berry e ela obviamente sente o mesmo, tá com medo de quê?"

"De um possível não...?" Saiu como uma pergunta, mas era mais como uma afirmação pra mim mesma. "Rachel é complicada, San. Eu nunca sei o que pensar ou o que esperar."

"Por isso que você gosta dela Q. Ela desperta o melhor em você e eu odeio admitir isso nessa situação, mas eu estou certa. Então não precisa ter medo da resposta dela." É, concordo com o que Santana acabou falando. Mas não da resposta dela e sim dos outros.

"Mas e a resposta dos outros San? Minha mãe, os pais dela..." e eu nunca pude terminar a frase.

"Porra Q. Os outros que se danem.. os pais dela? Você realmente já olhou pra eles? Eles são um casal homossexual Quinn, eles que deverão abrir os braços pra vocês ou trocarem conselhos de como as coisas funcionam num relacionamento assim..." Ela parou trocando o tom quase agressivo, por um mais calmo. "E sua mãe agora que está sem seu pai até te aceitaria..." Ela vacilou na voz e eu baixei o olhar pra minhas mãos, ouvindo ela baixinho dizer 'eu acho'.

O silêncio se fez presente e ela provavelmente notou a bagunça que estava minha cabeça naquele momento. Eu não havia pensado nisso ainda.. E doeu pensar na aceitação de minha mãe e dos outros. Eu não sei como faria isso, eu só sei que de um modo ou de outro eu faria. Eu não tinha o porquê de esconder minha opção sexual e nem Rachel de ninguém.. e eu não ia, de um jeito ou de outro iria doer pois não é um caminho fácil a ser tomado, eu já tinha plena consciência disso, mas eu iria ter que fazê-lo. "Se você for expulsa novamente, eu tenho um quarto de hóspedes sobrando..." Eu me levantei, sentando na cama e a olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada, não num tom agressivo, mas num tom surpreso e até maravilhado, mas ela não poderia saber do maravilhado. Um sorriso saiu de minha boca ao ver que ela estava realmente falando sério. Santana poderia ser seu pior pesadelo, mas era a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter. "Se você preferir, eu te coloco pra dormir no sótão, ou quem sabe junto com o Hades." Ela soltou um sorriso maquiavélico e eu fui logo me levantando da cama, negando com o dedo freneticamente, aproximando-me dela que ria insanamente devido ao meu desespero momentâneo e causado somente pela citação do nome do cachorro que ultrapassava a linha de maldade. "Estou brincando Q. Hades não suportaria ficar no mesmo cômodo que você mais que 3 minutos sem te morder... Acho que o quarto de hóspedes é uma boa escolha." Ela terminou me lançando aquele olhar que só nós conhecíamos e eu me voltei para cama, arfando. Nossos ânimos foram se acalmando, eu já estava com minha respiração normalizada e ela tinha ainda resquícios das gargalhadas anteriores. Seu semblante endureceu e ela ficou tensa. "De qualquer forma, se nada der certo pra mim também, eu e você começaremos e trabalhar e alugaremos um apartamento qualquer." Senti que na frase havia muitos sentimentos guardados e não compartilhados. Bati no colchão, num sinal pra que ela deitasse, e ela o fez. Minutos depois estava me contando suas idéias pra sair do armário, e acredite, todas eram épicas.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, ela deitada eu sentada e nós conversando sem máscaras, sem reputação, sem nada, mas quando me dei conta, o sol havia se posto e se passava das 19h. Peguei o celular pra avisar Rach de que eu estava bem e que provavelmente iria dormir por lá enquanto Santana entrava no banheiro de seu quarto dizendo que ia tomar um banho.

_"Quinn... oi."_ No terceiro toque ela atendeu, com uma voz de sono.

"Oi Rach.. te acordei?" A mordida no lábio foi conseqüência da pergunta.

_"Não Q. bom, na realidade eu tava cochilando, mas foi bom você ter me acordado, não gosto de dormir antes da hora..." _Ela suspirou e eu sorri, pensando em como a cena deveria ser linda. _"Estou com saudades.. tem como você vir aqui?"_

"Não Rach, eu to na San.. lembra?" Ouvi ela suspirar cansada e provavelmente estava praguejando Santana por conta disso.

_"Q.. por favor, diz a Santana que você só vem me ver e em 20 minutos você estará de volta.."_ Sorri ao fazer uma nota mentalmente de que Rachel era simplesmente adorável, ainda mais quando era contrariada de alguma forma.

"Você e eu sabemos que se eu for aí, será bem mais que 20 minutos, Rach.." Eu soltei um sorriso sacana e ela provavelmente deve ter corado, porque ficou muda. "De qualquer modo, amanhã nos veremos e sábado nós vamos sair Rach.."

_"Quinn, por favor..." _Sua voz estava suplicante e eu estava quase cedendo.

"Eu também estou com saudades Rach.. Mas San precisa de mim." Ela murmurou um ok e eu entendi que ela tinha ficado chateada. "Almoça comigo amanhã?" Mordi meu lábio esperando pela resposta, que parecia nunca chegar.

_"Tá Q. eu almoço com você amanhã." _Eu soltei algo parecido com 'yeey' e ela riu de minha comemoração nada discreta e completou. _"Que horas você passa aqui pra me pegar?" _

"Ah não sei, mas fique pronta entre 12:30h e 13:00h. Tudo bem?" Ela murmurou um 'ok'. "Aconteceu algo, porque você está super quieta. Estou estranhando.." Ela suspirou e eu me sentei na cama de S.

_"Estou com saudades só isso..." _Ok, isso não me convenceu.

"Rach? Isso não me convenceu.."

_"Ok, ok Q. Eu não posso te contar pelo telefone, mas isso não é importante." _Um barulho grotesco saiu de minha garganta. _"Ok, não surte, mas tem algo haver com o Finn." _Eu revirei os olhos, cansada.

"Rachel, fala logo o que é." Minha voz mudou e ficou um pouco agressiva, fechei os olhos em reprovação, eu não deveria ter gritado com ela.

_"Não após você ter levantado a voz pra mim. Te digo amanhã Quinn. Boa noite..." _Dito isso ela desligou o telefone e eu me chamei de estúpida em alto e bom som. Me virei e dei de cara com Santana parada na porta do banheiro com uma sobrancelha arqueada, céus esse gesto já era intimidador comigo, e agora usado por Santana Lopez, era como se ela estivesse invadindo seu espaço pessoal somente com aquele olhar.

"O que Berry fez dessa vez?" Ela desencostou da porta e aproximou-se da cadeira, sentando-se na mesma. Soltei o celular na cama e o ar que nem percebi que tinha prendido alguns segundos.

"Nada demais, eu gritei com Rachel por causa de alguma coisa relacionada ao estúpido do Finn, e ela não quis me contar." Eu levei as mãos ao rosto, eu sabia que ela ficava sentida por qualquer coisa. _Merda! _"Disse que só ia me contar amanhã, quando formos almoçar."

"Ai vocês acham problemas aonde não tem, cruzes. E você Fabray, respeita o espaço pessoal da Berry. Ela já vai fazer um grande passo que é te contar alguma coisa importante, você ainda quer exigir?" Ela fez uma pausa e eu continuei atenta em seus movimentos. "Porque se eu fosse Rachel, nem te dava bola. O tanto que você já a fez sofrer..."

"Ainda bem que as pessoas não são como você que não sabem perdoar. E eu pedi desculpas ok?" A fuzilei com o olhar e ela me deu os ombros.

"Vem Q. vamos jantar, mama Lopez está chamando." Eu me levantei e ela me esperava na porta, sorrindo sinceramente.

A partir daí eu liguei o botão automático e nem me toquei das conversas ao redor da mesa ou das piadas do Sr. Lopez. Em algum momento do jantar, senti a mão de Santana apertando a minha e balançando a cabeça negativamente, num sinal pra que eu não ligasse pra isso. Mas não era assim, no último dia ela já havia dito que precisava conversar, e agora isso. Só me toquei quando estava sendo puxada por Santana pra subirmos pro quarto. Chegando lá, S. colocou um DVD qualquer de Grey's Anatomy pra rodar e eu fui prestando atenção aos poucos, mas sempre me lembrava da possível cara de decepção de Rachel. Estava quase dormindo quando recebo uma mensagem da mesma.

**Por favor Q. não ligue pra isso, amanhã você saberá o que é realmente de qualquer jeito.. Nem é tão importante assim ok? É só uma coisa que eu preciso contar pra depois você não dizer, caso alguém comente, que eu escondi de você ou coisa do gênero. Estou com saudades, queria ter te visto hoje, mas aparentemente você preferiu ficar com sua amiga latina do que ficar comigo, irei revidar ok? Enfim, boa noite Quinn... Beijos. - Rach. **

Meu sorriso se intensificou ao reler a mensagem pra entendê-la. Coloquei o celular do lado do meu travesseiro e me preparei pra dormir, mais tranqüila do que nunca. 

~~/~~

**Rachel's POV**

Eu senti uma mão afagar meus cabelos e eu tive uma sensação extremamente calorosa ao sentir o carinho sendo feito. Meus pais faziam isso em datas que eram importante para nós três, afim de me acordar com sorrisos enormes e me darem meu café na cama. Suspirei quando senti uma respiração em meu rosto e um beijo em minha bochecha, quando somente o cafuné não me acordava, era preciso isso também. Estava cansada mentalmente pra levantar e dizer bom dia a eles, resolvi curtir o momento.

Ok, eu não tenho certeza de quanto tempo nós passamos assim, mas os meus pais já me acordariam, dizendo que eu era preguiçosa. Abri os olhos lentamente para ver quem estava ali e levei um susto ao ver Quinn sentada em minha cama, com um sorriso ao me enorme ao me ver acordar.

"Bom dia Rach.." Estreitei as sobrancelhas e seu sorriso se transformou em um riso gostoso de minha confusão. "E eu não invadi seu quarto como você deve estar pensando, ok?" Aquela conversa estava confusa, parecia que eu estava sonhando. Senti meu olhar pesar e notei que precisava lavar meu rosto antes de fazer ou falar qualquer coisa. Me levantei, ainda meio zonza, fazendo um sinal pra ela esperar. Devo ter visto Quinn concordar com a cabeça e me fechei no banheiro. Joguei água em meu rosto e finalmente eu pude enxergar e pensar corretamente. Resolvi tomar um banho rápido pra colocar as idéias no lugar, porque somente lavar o rosto não iria adiantar.

Não demorou muito e eu retornei ao meu quarto (devidamente vestida e limpa é claro), encontrando Quinn na mesma posição em que a vi a alguns minutos atrás. Ela sorriu largamente ao me ver retornar e eu constatei que não estava sonhando. Me sentei ao seu lado e ela passou suas mãos por meus cabelos e logo depois aproximou seu rosto lentamente do meu e permaneceu ali, sentindo meu cheiro e me permitindo ter a mesma sensação. Até que nossos olhos se encontraram e eu senti seus lábios se aproximarem mais dos meus, até o momento em que não havia mais espaço entre eles. Ela separou-se de mim espalhando selinhos em meu rosto e eu segurei suas mãos, ainda de olhos fechados e sentindo sua respiração quente em meu rosto. Até o momento em que abri os olhos e notei que ela me observava com um sorriso lindo no rosto, e eu me senti corar nessa hora e instintivamente meu rosto se escondeu na curva de seu pescoço. Ouvi seu riso e senti suas mãos descerem pra meu pescoço e eu senti um pequeno apertão ali. "Bom dia Q..." Sussurrei em seu ouvido e senti suas mãos descerem pra minha cintura. Voltei meu rosto pra olhá-la e ela escorregou seus lábios pelo meu queixo, dando uma leve mordida ali. Minhas mãos procuraram seu pescoço e logo estávamos nos beijando de uma forma totalmente diferente da anterior.

"Rach.." Acho que teríamos ido mais longe se não fossem as batidas e o chamado de papai na porta. Me separei de Quinn que me deu um selinho antes de se afastar e sentar-se na cadeira da escrivaninha. "Posso entrar?" Me virei pra Quinn e perguntei com o olhar e recebi uma resposta afirmativa com a cabeça.

"Claro, papai.." Me levantei da cama e comecei a dobrar minha roupa de cama e notei com um olhar que Quinn me observava minuciosamente.

"Vejo que conseguiu acordar nossa estrelinha dorminhoca Quinn." Me virei abruptamente pra ele, mas já era tarde e os dois já estavam rindo. "Desculpe Rach.. só saiu." Me virei pra Quinn que ria na maior cara de pau do mundo.

Me aproximei dele e falei só pra ele ouvir. "Papai, não faça isso novamente.. ainda mais quando ela estiver aqui." Ele pareceu meio confuso, mas confirmou com a cabeça e eu lhe devolvi um sorriso.

"Bom meninas.. eu não queria interromper, porém o almoço está na mesa." Ele ia saindo quando parou na porta. "E hoje nós não aceitaremos um não como resposta, ok Quinn?." E saiu rumando a cozinha. Mordi meu lábio inferior, nervosa e me virei pra ela que tinha um olhar nervoso e estava rígida.

"E agora Q.?" Eu já havia terminado de arrumar minha cama e estava me aproximando dela, que agora já havia se mexido na cadeira, o que me deu certo alívio.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira e andou até mim e rodeou as mãos sobre minha cintura. "Nós iremos descer e almoçar com seus pais estrelinha dorminhoca." Ela gargalhou e eu senti minha pele queimar e provavelmente eu estava vermelha demais. Droga! Escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço e depositei uma mordida, revidando meu constrangimento. "Ai Rach.." Ao ouvir seu gemido fino de dor imediatamente beijei o local que já estava avermelhado. "Não tenho culpa se o apelido é fofo demais, oras.. culpe o seu pai." E eu repeti a mordida com mais intensidade, enquanto ela gargalhava e apertava minha cintura. Minhas mordidas agora fizeram um caminho até sua boca e assim, nos beijamos novamente parando só pra respirar. "Eu senti saudades..." Ela murmurou próxima ao meu pescoço e ela foi me guiando pra algum lugar em meu quarto até que senti a parede fria bater em minhas costas. Minhas mãos ousaram e desceram até o bolso de seu shorts, era a segunda vez que eu fazia isso e, céus, era bom demais. Queria Quinn de jeito que nunca quis ninguém antes, e o pior, eu nem sentia vergonha de pensar uma coisa dessas. E eu acho que ela gostou pois senti um sorriso sacana se formando em seus lábios e logo após suas mãos tocarem minha barriga, num carinho provocante ali. Nossos beijos ficaram mais intensos com o passar dos minutos e eu havia perdido a noção de que meu pais estavam nos esperando pra almoçar. Recuperei o pouco de consciência que tinha e a empurrei levemente, tendo uma das melhores visões dela. Cabelos desalinhados, lábios inchados, pele rosada, pupilas dilatadas e umas marcas no pescoço.

"Precisamos descer Q." Ela afirmou com a cabeça, porém voltou a aproximar-se de mim e capturar meu lábio inferior com seus dentes e suas mãos foram parar em minha bunda sem o menor pudor. "Quinn..." Ela entendeu e me deu um leve selinho me encarando logo após isso. "Usa o espelho ali que eu vou usar o do banheiro." Ela murmurou um ok e se dirigiu ao espelho, enquanto eu fui pro banheiro.

Não demorou muito e estávamos de mãos dadas saindo do quarto quando ela me puxou, me dando um selinho e sussurrando em meu ouvido. "Eu quero que você conte ao seus pais que nós vamos sair mais tarde.." Me virei pra olhá-la e arqueei uma sobrancelha, já disse que nunca ficaria do mesmo jeito que ela faz? "Contar pra eles que eu e você vamos sair, tipo um jantar e cinema, ou cinema e jantar. Não sei qual será a ordem das coisas ainda." Sorri com a idéia e ela me beijou a testa.

"Eu acho que existe um nome específico pra isso..." Me aproximei e ela me abraçou pela cintura.

"Hmm.. Acho que se chama encontro?" Ela sorriu contra meu rosto e eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. "Por mais que S. e B. vão, não deixará de ser um encontro." _Ai eu ainda teria que agüentar Santana._ Meu olhar foi pra baixo ao lembrar que Santana estaria lá também. "S. irá se comportar, Rach.." Ela murmurou contra meu ouvido e me beijou a bochecha direita.

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu só sei disso." Ela me apertou contra ela e minhas mãos foram para seu pescoço. "Vamos?" Eu fiz que sim e estávamos saindo do quarto quando ela me puxa novamente e eu pude ver que ela estava meio vermelha. "Só não conte quando eu estiver aqui ok? Espere eu sair.." Gargalhei de seu constrangimento e ela me deu um pequeno tapa no braço.

"Vergonha dos meus pais Q?"

"Tá mais pra medo..." Ela olhou pro chão e eu a abracei de lado, nos forçando a sair do quarto.

"Relaxa Q.. Meu pai Leroy falou muito bem de você por conta daquela visita de alguns dias atrás." O sorriso dela reapareceu e ela fez uma cara muito fofa.

"Sério?" Murmurei um sim e fomos descendo as escadas.

E nesse clima nós nos juntamos com meus pais para almoçarmos, mal sabiam eles que estavam jantando com sua possível futura nora.

~~/~~

**Quinn's POV**

Quando eu estava com Rachel meu mundo mudava, eu me pegava fazendo coisas que jamais faria.. Até meus problemas com ela eu tinha esquecido, e a conversa sobre ela e o Finn ficaria pra outra hora novamente. Agora eu estava sentada do seu lado enquanto seu pai Leroy sentava na ponta da mesa e seu outro pai Hiram, sentava ao seu lado direito. Estávamos rindo de uma piada que Hiram contara a poucos minutos e eu notei que Rach herdara a risada de Leroy. Eu e Leroy estávamos comendo uma macarronada com vários temperos que até agora são desconhecidos por mim enquanto Rachel e Hiram comiam algo totalmente vegan. Hiram chegou a me oferecer, porém Rachel disse que eu era amante de bacon e não tinha compaixão com os pobres animais que morriam só para fazer meus luxos. Revirei os olhos enquanto rimos do drama de Rachel.

O almoço foi de extremo agrado e confesso que eu não me senti deslocada ou com medo mais. Antes eu estava com medo de fazer alguma coisa errada ou simplesmente não fazer nada, porém foi extremamente diferente do que eu imaginava. Hiram e Leroy sempre muito educados e de repente de transformaram em dois amigos. Eu queria que minha relação, não só com meu pai, fosse assim. Rachel não tem do que reclamar em casa. Não, em nenhum momento eles comentaram nada sobre acharem se estamos juntas ou não. E se chegaram a essa conclusão, não deixaram isso transparecer para nós duas.

Rachel e eu nos oferecemos para arrumar a cozinha, porém os dois negaram e disseram que por eu ser a primeira amiga de Rachel que ela levou pra almoçar teríamos um descanso para ela poder me deixar totalmente à vontade. _Eu nem me senti né. _

Estávamos sentadas em seu assento da janela, eu encostada na parede e ela entre minhas pernas e já se passava das 15h quando eu voltei para a realidade e decidi por puxar o assunto ignorado, propositalmente ou não, à tona.

"Rach..." Ela virou-se para mim, um tanto quanto desastradamente e eu a olhei nos olhos, procurando passar toda a tranqüilidade que eu tinha e precisava naquela hora. "Eu queria que você me contasse o que aconteceu com Finn..." Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça afirmando que iria me contar. Senti seu abraço se afrouxar e eu pensei no pior...

"Quinn.. não aconteceu nada demais." Ela passou as mãos no rosto e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. _Se não era nada demais por que não me contar logo?_

"Não tá parecendo que não é nada Rach.." Ela suspirou e eu continuei na mesma posição. "A não ser que você tenha beijado ele novamente.." Eu levantei a voz e agora ela estava em pé e eu me senti um monstro jogando isso na cara dela novamente. Mas a pior parte dessa monstruosidade, era não estar arrependida por cometê-la. As palavras arderam em mim e saíram antes que eu pudesse julgá-las certas ou erradas. "Eu conheço você, Rachel Berry. e eu sei que você pode ser qualquer coisa, menos superficial. Então não insulte minha inteligência me dizendo que você foi capaz de beijá-lo sem sentir absolutamente nada." E novamente as palavras saíram sem que eu nem percebe. Finalmente olhei pra seus olhos negros e eles estavam marejados. Droga Fabray, precisava fazer ela chorar?

"Quinn, eu já te disse que não aconteceu nada, que droga." A distância entre nós agora era considerável e eu já estava em pé. "Eu só não achei que você ia desconfiar tanto de mim." Seus olhos desviaram dos meus e eu queria me auto-flagelar agora.

"Mas você age como se tivesse acontecido Rachel. Primeiro me dizendo que queria conversar e depois quando eu toco no assunto, você fala que é sobre o Finn e me deixa curiosa. O que eu deveria pensar? O que você pensaria se a situação fosse invertida?" Ela virou-se pra mim, agora as lágrimas desciam e ela estava vermelha.

"Eu encontrei com Finn na biblioteca, nós tivemos uma conversa e quando ele veio pra me beijar eu fugi ok? Dizendo que eu estava tendo planos com alguém, ele se levantou pra tentar me beijar de novo e eu educadamente o repeli com a mão. Foi isso que aconteceu Quinn." Suas mãos estavam apertadas umas na outra e eu quis me bater novamente. Levantei meu olhar para seus olhos. Seus olhos escuros que diziam a verdade. A mesma verdade que diziam a cada vez que ela subia em um palco. A parte orgulhosa de mim, manteve minha postura rígida, mas eu sabia que a parte apaixonada de mim já havia derretido meu olhar ao ver o triunfo passando pelos olhos dela. Ela sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. Cedi. Não teria como manter as aparências por muito tempo. Ela se aproximou e tocou minha cintura levemente e não encontrando objeções ela aproximou-se mais e sua outra mão tocou meu rosto e ela levantou seu olhar, aproximando nossas bocas.

"Rach.." Nossos narizes já se tocavam e eu passei minhas mãos por sua cintura, apertando-a contar mim. "Desculpa por duvidar de você?" Sua mão que estava em minha cintura subiu para meus cabelos e as duas ficaram ali, puxando, alisando.. Até que eu a vi baixando o olhar pra minha boca e eu senti um arrepio em todo o corpo, além dos outros que já estavam ocorrendo a todo o tempo com ela assim, próxima a mim. Ela notou que eu me mexi um pouco devido ao arrepio e olhou meu braço e voltou sorrindo vitoriosa pra mim novamente. Sua mão esquerda desceu de meus cabelos e parou em meu braço direito, fazendo um carinho em direção à minha mão quase imperceptível, até que parou em meu pulso e o puxou pra cima, em direção a sua boca. E quando eu me dei conta ela já tinha passado os dentes e a língua ali, me senti tremer e vi que meu pulso havia ficado vermelho. Ela soltou meu braço e o colocou aonde ele estava. Ela voltou-se para mim, numa velocidade incrivelmente rápida e agora nossos lábios se encontraram.

"É claro que eu te desculpo Fabray." Desde quando meu sobrenome era sexy? Desde quando eu não sabia, mas o modo como ela falou o fez ficar extremamente sexy e com um pequeno empurrão ela me empurrou pra sentar, novamente, no assento de sua janela e em seguida se arrumou em meu colo. Ela se ajeitou em meu colo à medida que nos beijávamos. Suas mãos abraçaram meu cabelo e o ar nos faltou quando ela desceu pra meu pescoço, dizendo coisas extremamente excitantes ali. Cadê minha sanidade nessas horas? Estávamos indo rápido demais, mas eu não conseguia parar. Rachel Berry me viciava e quanto mais eu tinha, mais eu queria mais. Porém, fomos interrompidas por 'Rolling in the deep' e eu vi o nome de Santana aparecendo na tela. Rachel saiu um pouco do meu colo e eu tive vontade de bater em Santana nessa hora.

"Que é?" Atendi ali mesmo, com Rach ainda mexendo em meus cabelos.

_"Para de comer a sua mulher e volte pra cá, preciso da sua ajuda. Temos um encontro duplo hoje à noite, ou você estava tão ocupada transando com hobbit que nem se lembrou disso?" _Se minha voz estava irritada a de Santana estava quase na beira de um ataque de nervos. Revirei os olhos e Rachel me olhou irritada.

"Por que ela tem que ser tão inconveniente?"

_"Fala pro hobbit que eu ouvi ok?" _Sua voz saiu alta

"Santana! Pare com os apelidos ok? E eu já estou indo, que porra." Ela resmungou um 'tá bom, esteja aqui rápido.' E eu desliguei o telefone, me virando pra Rachel que estava com um bico nos lábios e eu me aproveitei pra beijá-la.

Segurei uma de suas mãos e a abracei por trás, enquanto ela nos levava pra porta. Dei vários beijos em seu pescoço e ela, que segurava uma de minhas mãos que estavam em sua cintura, apertou-as e se virou pra mim, que continuei forçando-a até encostar na porta. "Você não precisa ir." E depois tomou posso de meus lábios. Ficamos assim até que eu lembrei que Santana irritada era pior que Sue Sylvester irritada. Nos separei devagar e ela fechou a cara, em um outro bico que me fez gargalhar.

"Daqui a pouco estaremos juntas de novo Rach.. Ou você se esqueceu do nosso encontro?" Suas mãos foram parar em minha cintura, me puxando pra perto novamente.

"Não, eu não esqueci... Mas Santana estará lá, o que não nos dá muita privacidade pra fazer o que eu quero." Murmurou entre meu colo e pescoço, antes de distribuir beijos delicados nessa região.

"E o que você quer?" Ela respirou fundo em meu pescoço e depois soltou o ar quente em minha bochecha, seu nariz roçou ali e logo sua boca já estava sobre a minha.

"Eu.. quero.. você." Essas três palavras me fizeram perder o controle de mim e quando eu me dei conta, já estava mordendo seus lábios e depois devorando sua boca novamente. Minhas mãos subiram e avançaram sobre sua blusa, me fazendo chegar próxima ao seus seios. Rachel deu um jeito e inverteu nossas posições, me prensando na porta enquanto minhas mãos desceram e foram parar em sua bunda, sem pensar apliquei um pouco de força ali e ela sorriu entre os beijos. Suas mãos arranhavam minha barriga e depois passaram para minhas costas, provavelmente isso ficaria marcado. Ela desceu ao meu pescoço, mordendo lentamente. Eu sabia o que ela queria, e deixei ela fazer. Quando ela terminou seu sorriso se intensificou e eu acho que estava vermelho. Quando eu me aproximei dela pra devolver a marca que eu tinha ganho, Adele começou a cantar novamente e senti o aparelho em meu bolso de trás vibrar. Ela o pegou nas mãos antes de mim e atendeu.

"Santana, será que você não pode ser um pouco menos inconveniente?" A vi revirar os olhos. "Ela já está indo Satan estraga prazeres." Ela estava com raiva e isso não conseguia ficar feio ou agressivo, estava fofo. "Você não sabe de nós Santana então cale a boca. Pelo menos Q. teve a decência de contar o que sente por mim e fez algo.." Ela havia mexido na ferida de Santana, peguei o telefone da mão dela e estreitei as sobrancelhas num sinal de negação, antes que ela piorasse as coisas.

_"Hobbit você está extremamente fudida comigo. Se você se assustou com minha ameaça naquele quarto em New York, agora é melhor tomar cuidado porque..." _

"Você não vai fazer nada Santana e eu estou indo embora. Chego aí em 10 minutos."

_"Nem mais um beijo Juno ou ..." _Desliguei o telefone em sua cara. Eu sei estaria ferrada mais tarde.

"Preciso ir tipo, AGORA, Rach.." Ela afirmou gentilmente com a cabeça saiu da minha frente, me dando espaço pra sair do quarto. Abri a porta e ela me deu um beijo antes de sairmos do quarto. "Não precisa me levar na porta."

"Por quê?" A beijei intensamente e eu acho que ela entendeu.

"Por que se não eu não poderia te beijar assim." A vi revirar os olhos e depois dar risada enquanto eu descia as escadas e quando eu estava quase saindo pela porta, sinto suas mãos me puxarem e seus lábios sobre os meus. Ela estava louca, só pode. Me separei dela com um selinho e me preparei pra sair, mas antes ela disse.

"Se prepare pra hoje, Quinn." E piscou em divertimento. Soltei um largo sorriso pra ela que me lançou um beijo e eu finalmente caminhei em direção ao carro.

Já estava quase no meio do caminho, quando uma música muito conhecida me chamou atenção e eu sorri com o significado da mesma, me fazendo ter idéias não tão parecidas com a do Finn ou Puck para nosso jantar mais tarde. _Se prepare você Rachel Berry. _

~~/~~

**N/a: **_E aí? Sugestões para o encontro serão bem vindas também.. _

_Não sei quando postarei o próximo e pretendo não demorar, porém se eu demorar entendam que eu ainda estou em aula e preciso de nota pra não ficar pendurada no médio e no técnico.._

_Obrigada. Beijos até o próximo.._


	7. Surpresas

**N/a:** Queria pedir desculpas a vocês que ainda estão aqui, querendo ler... Tentei postar até sexta feira, porém ainda faltava muitas coisas pro capítulo ficar do meu agrado...

São mais de 9 mil palavras, o meu maior capítulo escrito até agora. Procurei manter tudo do mesmo modo que eu escrevo, porém eu tive ajuda. Nayara salvando minha pele mais uma vez HUASHUASHUHUAS

Quanto a escolha do filme, eu não consegui pensar em outro filme para elas verem. Pensei, em musicais. Burlesque e Rent, porém, aparentemente existe um conflito de personagens que não me permitiu escolhê-los.

Então, foi Black Swan mesmo..

Existem duas músicas nesse capítulo.

You Got Me - Colbie Caillat

e

Something Got a Hold on Me - Christina Aguilera

e eu gostaria de pedir que vocês pelo menos lessem as cenas em que as músicas aparecem, ouvindo as músicas originais..

Queria agradecer as sugestões de músicas, porém eu achei as perfeitas rapidamente. Mentira, só a Faberry, a Brittana eu demorei e no final peguei música que a Nayara me passou..

**Pro pessoal que mandam reviews por aqui**

Gostaria de agradecer a TODOS os reviews, sério. É que eu não consigo respondê-los por aqui, só uso mais pra postagem mesmo...

Enfim, muito obrigada. Eu sempre leio todos, só não consigo respondê-los..

~~/~~

**Rachel's POV **

Quinn tinha acabado de sair. Eu passei horas na companhia dela e já estava com saudades. Eu estava viciada e simplesmente não conseguia ficar mais um minuto sem. Droga, parece que será uma eternidade até a hora em que ela virá me buscar. Quando me virei pra ir ao meu quarto tentar achar algo bom pra sairmos hoje, dou de cara com meus pais.

"Rach.. tem algo que você queira nos contar?". Papai disse em seu melhor estado de calma enquanto meu outro pai estava com a sobrancelha arqueada e as mãos cruzadas no peito. De um lado um me dava medo e o outro me deixava tranqüila. Bom, Quinn havia pedido pra eu contar certo? Porém, não era pra eles terem visto nosso beijo ou seja lá o que eles viram.

"Ah.. papai eu..". Merda, cadê a droga das palavras que não saem agora? "Eu e Quinn..."

"Como você não consegue falar você pode somente afirmar ou negar, ok?" Eu balancei a cabeça afirmando antes de papai começar. "Eu vi você e Quinn se beijando, não foi uma ilusão?" Eu neguei e ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. Dei uma olhada de relance pro pai e ele estava agora menos tenso, os braços estavam levemente apoiados nos ombros de papai e se eu não me engano até um sorriso havia se formado ali. "Vocês estão juntas?" Tá ai uma pergunta que eu não soube responder. Pensei e pensei, Quinn nunca havia dito que estávamos juntas.. Ela disse que não queria que eu ficasse com outras pessoas, mas só isso. Não sabia se isso era um relacionamento ou algo passageiro e essa dúvida me cansava. Balancei a cabeça numa meia resposta e meu pai arqueou uma sobrancelha do mesmo modo que ela fazia.

"Eu não sei.. já tem algum tempo que isso vem acontecendo, porém eu não sei. Pai, papai eu não posso falar isso agora. Preciso achar uma roupa pra sair com ela mais tarde." Agora ambos me olhavam ceticamente e eu os ignorei me direcionando à escada. "Além disso, ela pediu pra eu contar a vocês hoje sobre o que estava acontecendo entre nós e que ela vai me levar pra sair mais tarde." E subi correndo antes que eles fizessem respostas que eu não pudesse mais responder.

Entrei no meu quarto, abri meu armário e passei um bom tempo confabulando comigo mesma sobre o que iria vestir. Quando experimentei o terceiro vestido, me dei conta. Eu estava a mais de meia hora me vestindo por alguém que jamais tinha sequer admitido um relacionamento sério ou algo assim, tecnicamente ela havia me dito pra não voltar com Finn, mas nós nem tínhamos ficado. Me sentei na cama com as pernas tremendo. Por um instante pensei se não estava levando aquilo a sério demais. Mas essa era eu, eu levava TUDO a sério demais. Queen of the drama. As coisas estavam indo bem até ali, bem demais. O suficiente pra que eu esquecesse minhas neuroses. Me levantei e fui para o banheiro. Lavei o rosto. Lavei o rosto mil vezes. Respirei fundo e decidi que se havia algo ali pra ser explicado, seria hoje. Não importava qual seria sua reação, ou era hoje ou seria tarde demais.

~~/~~

**Quinn's POV **

"Precisava demorar tanto comendo a Berry?" Eu revirei os olhos ao passar por uma Santana totalmente irritada e contrariada. Resolvi provocar..

"Estava fazendo coisas que você não tem coragem de fazer com Britt porque é lerda demais.." Ela me lançou um olhar sanguinário e logo depois veio pra cima de mim, não fiz nada mais que correr. E eu quase tropecei na escada deixando uma Santana maligna pra trás. Sorri ao pensar que essa era nossa amizade que eu defendia e não o Satan que as pessoas pensavam que ela era com todos. Eu admito que gostava da S. irônica e bitch, porém esse seu lado era superficial demais e ela o usava para esconder os reais sentimentos do momento. Paramos quando já estávamos deitadas na cama, ela por cima de mim e suas mãos em minha barriga, suas pernas rodeavam meu tronco e eu vi uma Santana abusada sorrindo.

"Vamos ver o que a hobbit encontrou em você Q." Arregalei os olhos. Isso era quase um estupro e sua feição vacilou, saindo de cima de mim as gargalhadas. "Calma Q. eu só estava brincando." Ela agora estava em pé e eu havia me sentado na cama.

"Eu não estava nervosa Sant, ultimamente você não está conseguindo nem com a Britt, imagina comigo." Eu vi seu olhar mortífero pela segunda vez no dia e gargalhei ao ver que ela realmente tinha ficado realmente ofendida. Eu não sou uma pessoa má, mas ela me aconselhou tanto com a Rachel, eu só acho que ela deveria fazer as coisas acontecerem pra ela e Brittany.

"Você está tão fudida comigo Juno." Eu sabia que não estava e deixei essa passar, revirei os olhos pra que ela ficasse mais irritada.

"De qualquer forma Satan, tenho planos interessantes para hoje à noite." Ela virou-se para mim e arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Eu sinto como se eu fosse a que conduz o meu relacionamento com a Rachel de todo o modo, e isso é meio verdade..."

"Mas foi ela que te beijou, tecnicamente ela é o homem da relação entre vocês." Eu não acreditei que contei isso pra ela. "Além do que, aquelas mãos de homem... Quinn pelo amor de Deus né?"

"Ai eu nem comento mais nada Santana, já pedi pra parar com os apelidos não é?" Ela fez uma cara de entediada e ela era Santana, droooga. Ignorei isso por um momento. "De qualquer forma, eu tenho planos para hoje e você vai me ajudar..." Ela me olhou interessada e eu comecei a lhe contar meu plano.

Minutos depois ela havia concordado e disse que iria tirar o que eu havia pedido no computador enquanto ela mesma procurava a dela e eu ia tomar um banho e depois me arrumar pra mais tarde.

~~/~~

**Rachel's POV **

Eu estava jogada na cama pedindo a Deus para que descesse uma roupa do céu porque aparentemente meus suéteres habitavam todos os lugares do meu guarda roupa. Mandei um sms para Kurt que dizia 'SOS: traje para encontro. Tipo AGORA.' Minha neura sobre vestimenta se mesclava com a neura de "pra onde estamos indo?". Logo eu não conseguia me concentrar em nenhuma das duas. Ao fim de meia hora todo o meu guarda-roupa já estava em cima da minha cama. Estava deitada por cima do monte de roupas.

Ouvi batidas na porta. Levantei-me correndo e puxei Kurt pra dentro do quarto. "Ok, agora me diga o que veste alguém que só tem suéteres num dos maiores encontros de sua vida?" Ele começou a rir e eu me irritei, só por um instante, até que percebi o que tinha acabado de dizer.

"Ok, eu digo. Assim que você me disse, quando exatamente este passou a ser um dos maiores encontros da sua vida."

"Tecnicamente, não é. Brittany e Santana também estarão lá." Ele olhou pra mim com a sobrancelha arqueada e uma expressão de tédio. Desabei na cama em meio a minhas roupas. "Tá bom. Eu não sei quando exatamente. Mas se passar quase uma hora pensando sobre isso é um sinal importante, né?" Ele deitou ao meu lado e começou a rir novamente. Olhei para ele incrédula.

"Rachel Berry está apaixonada. E não uma simples paixonite. Apaixonada do jeito Rachel de estar." Olhei para ele enquanto ele esfregava a verdade na minha cara, tentando arquear a sobrancelha e falhando terrivelmente.

"Ah Kurt, mas de que me adianta saber que eu estou apaixonada sem saber se isso tudo que estamos vivendo é real?" Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Eu estava levando isso tudo sossegadamente até agora. Eu não estava agindo da forma que eu agiria em outra situação. Me deixei levar pelo primeiro momento e quando eu percebi eu estava me deixando levar por todos os outros que se seguiram. A primeira vez que eu deixei as coisas rolarem sem surtar ou forçar a barra. E uma parte de mim quer acreditar que isso é um sinal de que se as coisas estão acontecendo de forma diferente talvez elas sem encaminhem para um final diferente do que tiveram com F..."

"Rachel Berry, não ouse citar o nome daquele pobre infeliz que é o meu meio-irmão ou comparar as situações. Finn foi só uma ilusão pra você. Uma tentativa frustrada de tentar provar pra você mesma que você poderia agir como qualquer garota normal do interior, se apaixonar por um garoto normal e viver um romance pacato. Mas acorda Rach, VOCÊ NÃO É UMA GAROTA COMUM. Você tem tudo o que uma estrela precisa e mais. Você precisa de um romance que cobre muito mais de você."

"Mas.." Ele me interrompeu quando eu ia contrariar seus pensamentos dizendo que Finn havia sido o único relacionamento em que eu tive a minha vida toda. Amizade, namoro, tudo.

"Sem mas ou meio mas Rachel, você precisa disso como uma planta precisa de sol para completar a clorofila." Eu estreitei os olhos para ele, que realmente estava falando sério. Eu perdi essa parte de biologia. "Quando as clorofilas recebe a luz do sol, elas se excitam." Ai ele não poderia estar falando sério. E ele me lançou um olhar de que estava falando sério mesmo e eu me acabei em gargalhadas. "Minha comparação é uma merda Rachel, porém é verdade. Mas não leve para o lado sexual da coisa..." Ele fez uma cara nojenta e continuou. "Vai, levanta dessa cama. E no meio desses suéteres um tanto quanto horrendos, deve ter uma coisa boa." Eu me levantei com ele me puxando pela mão, sabendo que ele iria me ajudar.

~~/~~

**Quinn's POV **

Enquanto eu terminava de arrumar as devidas coisas para a surpresa de Rachel, vi que Santana também fazia a sua própria surpresa. Tínhamos três horas até irmos buscá-las e precisaríamos agir em conjunto. Fiquei frustrada com a idéia de agir em conjunto com Santana. Ela era prática e rápida, mas era um saco quando queria. E ela despertou meus pensamentos parada em minha frente com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Juno, como meu cabelo é maior eu vou tomar banho primeiro e depois você vai me ajudar a arrumá-lo ok?" Eu concordei com a cabeça e ela foi em direção ao banheiro. Precisava de uma roupa, porém eu não me preocupava com isso exatamente, eu tinha Sant a meu dispor, ficaria bonita de qualquer forma. Enquanto ela tomava banho eu me deitei em sua cama e fechei os olhos por um instante, imaginando como faria para lidar com Rachel e Santana juntas. Precisaria de uma boa conversa com Santana antes de sairmos daqui.

Divaguei pensando em como minha vida havia mudado de umas semanas pra cá quando me dei conta de que eu não via Rachel como uma simples menina que gostava de competir pelos caras comigo. No momento em que enxerguei uma possibilidade de amizade entre nós duas, e eu sei que estava errada, porque desde que eu notei isso em Get It Right, eu sabia que a via como mulher, só não queria assumir isso pra mim. Porém, no momento em que eu o fiz, tudo pareceu melhorar. Meus pensamentos permaneceram assim até que eu me lembrei de que havia pedido a ela para contar para os pais, e novamente eu senti medo. Agora eu entendo o que o Finn sentiu quando foi conhecer meu pai e os pais da Rachel, e céus era divertido e assustador. Eu queria falar com ela, porém Santana havia confiscado meu celular o levando para o banheiro.

Santana estava demorando demasiadamente e eu estava perdendo a paciência. Levantei da cama num pulo e me encontrava socando a porta do banheiro. "Anda logo Lopez, temos só duas horas. As duas." Quando ia socar a porta novamente ela abre a porta e me dou de cara com uma Santana nada feliz. Dou espaço para ela passar e a mesma se joga na cama, não se importando que a toalha não cobria muita coisa de seu corpo. Me recusei a ver a cena e me virei para o outro lado em que não havia uma Santana muito exposta na minha frente.

"Você pode virar Quinn, por mais que você seja uma butch as vezes eu sei que você não seria capaz de me atacar." Ela levantou e agora estava completamente exposta. Corei.

"Você poderia se compor antes de desabafar seja lá o que você tenha pra desabafar?". Ela levantou e começou a se vestir enquanto eu percebia que veria um lado de Santana que não se via com muita freqüência.

~~/~~

**Santana's POV**

Eu terminei de me vestir (sei que vou trocar depois) e ainda havia uma Quinn constrangida encolhida em um canto do meu quarto. Eu não tinha dito uma palavra havia uns 15 minutos, e Quinn já estava com uma expressão um tanto ensandecida de curiosidade ou algo assim. Eu observava as expressões dela, embora não seja essa a atitude que se espera de uma pessoa como eu. Eu gostava de observar.

Me sentei na cama e esperei que ela viesse sentar ao meu lado e perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Ela não veio. Simplesmente ficou me olhando com os olhos enormes, como que esperando por algo. "Se você está esperando o momento pra ser a boa amiga ou algo assim, o momento tá ai." Era mais fácil usar de uma espécie de humor do que pedir para que ela literalmente me ajudasse.

Ela riu, levantou-se e se sentou ao meu lado. "E aí, que passa?" Tentei arrumar uma forma ácida de dizer aquilo mas não encontrei.

"Porra, eu to enlouquecendo. Eu sou Santana Lopez. Eu já dei em cima, com sucesso, de todos os garotos e grande parte das garotas. Eu já tenho a pior fama de bitch possível. E eu tenho medo de um rótulo a mais. Talvez o único que realmente sirva pra mim."

Vi Quinn contendo um sorriso e tive vontade de dar um soco nela. Ela percebeu e mudou a atitude tão rápido quanto pode. "Me desculpe, é que é extremamente incomum ver Santana Lopez falling apart. E isso é um bom sinal." Lancei-lhe um olhar de howthehellcanthisbegood? _(Como o inferno pode ser bom?) _"Santana, qualquer sentimento que tenha poder suficiente para mudar algo em nós que consideramos impossível de mudar, é extremamente ruim ou extremamente bom. Pense nisso."

Ela saiu e seguiu em direção ao banheiro sem nem ouvir qualquer coisa que eu pudesse querer dizer. Ela fechou a porta e me deixou com cara de tacho. Mas no fundo eu sabia que ela tinha razão em não me permitir falar. Eu sabia que não era capaz de levar muita coisa a sério por muito tempo e que logo logo the bitch voltaria a falar por mim. As palavras simplesmente ficaram ecoando em minha cabeça. E sinceramente, eu tinha medo delas. Eu tinha medo do que as pessoas pensariam, eu sei que fui eu quem aconselhou Quinn mais cedo sobre não se importar com a opinião alheia, mas se eu realmente não ligasse eu a Brittany estaríamos juntas a muito tempo e com todos sabendo. Mas essa, infelizmente, sou eu. A vadia que liga pra rótulos e pra títulos.

Em meio a tantos pensamentos resolvi ligar para Brittany e apressá-la porque eu queria chegar a tempo de ver o filme.

_"San?" _Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que falasse isso mesmo vendo a minha ID na tela do celular eu juro que eu mandaria tomar no cu, mas ela era Brittany. A pessoa que baixava minhas defesas. _"Tudo bem?" _

"Sim B. só te avisando que passaremos ai depois de irmos pegar a hobbit." Eu revirei os olhos ao lembrar que Rachel também iria e que eu teria que aturá-la essa noite para Quinn e o clima entre nós quatro ficar feliz.

_"Ok San. Eu tenho que ir agora, Lorde Tubbington precisa de mim." _E desligou. Brittany havia desligado o telefone enquanto eu ainda estava na linha. Ela nunca havia feito isso antes, a não ser uma vez que tínhamos brigado e ela estava me.. ignorando.

Brittany estava me ignorando. Como isso era possível? Nunca em anos ela havia feito isso. Mas pensando bem, até que ponto alguém pode aceitar ser rejeitada? Não rejeitada, de verdade, mas eu sempre soube quão errado era não assumi-la publicamente, mas eu jamais imaginei que Brittany se importaria com isso. Eu a subestimara. Eu fiz o que todos faziam quando se tratava dela: subestimar. Eu a amava, e sobre isso não havia dúvidas, mas ainda assim eu não era capaz de tratá-la diferente em relação à capacidade dela. Estava parada em frente ao espelho secando meu cabelo e analisando tudo que havia acabado de acontecer.

Eu jamais imaginara Brittany percebendo que as coisas não deveria acontecer daquela forma. Percebendo que eu deveria tratá-la diferente. Percebendo que qualquer que fosse meu sentimento deveria me encorajar a deixar Nárnia. Bem, aparentemente, ou ela andava muito perceptiva ou eu estava demorando demais pra me decidir. Queria Brittany com todas as forças, porém eu era assim e eu sabia que ela me entendia, mas agora como eu mesma havia dito. Eu a amava e isso é uma palavra que trás grandes comprometimentos e quanto a esses comprometimentos eu não tinha dúvidas. O problema era que eu não estava pronta pra assumir esses comprometimentos perante aos outros, agora para ela..

Despertei de meus pensamentos quando Juno saiu vestida do banheiro. Não estava ruim, só precisava de uns ajustes no cabelo e na maquiagem. "O que você vai fazer no cabelo San?" Eu realmente precisava responder isso? Para não ser a chata eu até ignorei essa pergunta e continuei fazendo o que eu estava fazendo. "Santana, dá pra você me responder?"

"Ai como você consegue ser chata em Juno, puta que paril." Eu estava irritada e precisava descontar em alguém, e infelizmente Quinn era a única por aqui.

"Normalmente eu sairia gritando com você, mas hoje você está sensível..." Larguei o secador em qualquer lugar e me virei pra ela.

"Quem está sensível, Juno?" Ela gargalhou e eu não entendi.

"Ah Santana, você me chamou pra te ajudar, se abriu pra mim, e está sendo legal comigo. VOCÊ ESTÁ SENSÍVEL. Sinto muito te contar, mas essa é a verdade." Seu olhar se firmou mais em mim e eu sabia que estava sendo avaliada o dia todo. Droga, eu realmente era uma droga em questão de esconder minhas emoções quando se tratava de Brittany. Precisava treinar mais. Eu abri a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas aparentemente eu comecei a gaguejar e ela se aproximou pegando o secador aonde eu havia jogado. "Eu vou terminar de secar o seu, depois você vai secar o meu e depois começamos a fazer alguma coisa ok?" Eu concordei com a cabeça em minha melhor cara de cansada. E realmente eu estava.

Entre alguns puxões de cabelo, porradas na cabeça, e algumas conversas, ambas já estávamos com pelo menos os cabelos prontos. Ela com os cabelos soltos e enrolados nas pontas e eu com um coque meio falso, meio bagunçado. Só faltava meia hora para pegarmos o hobbit e a B. Ajudei Quinn com a maquiagem ela que se virasse com o resto, só faltava me arrumar definitivamente agora. Precisava sair do usual hoje. Optei por uma calça jeans escura, uma bata estilo indiana em tons vermelhos e uma rasteirinha bordada em pedraria. Maquiagem em geral era leve. Dei uma olhada no espelho. Me virei para Quinn que estava terminando de colocar sua camisa.

"Já disse que você fica muito, mais muito caminhoneira com essas regatas e camisas?" Analisei suas roupas que era um short jeans curto claro desfiado em alguns lugares, uma regata preta e uma camisa listrada que quase encobre o short, e nos pés ela tinha uma bota estilo country. É não estava ruim. Ela virou-se para mim mostrando um dedo e um sorriso irônico que eu gostaria de não ter visto. Revirei os olhos para ela e me aproximei para acrescentar algumas coisas em seu cabelo.

"San?" Ela murmurou enquanto eu terminava de arrumar os cachos nas pontas de seu cabelo.

"Hum." Terminei deixando algumas de suas mechas meio desalinhadas.

"Eu só queria te pedir para que você, pelo menos seja suportável com Rach hoje." Ela realmente tinha os olhos pedintes e céus isso era entediante.

"Quinn, você já falou isso. ALIÁS. Você vem falando isso a muitos dias atrás, por favor eu entendi." Os movimentos de minhas mãos me acompanhavam e ela estava cansada. "Eu gosto de fazer isso com ela, não deixou de ser meu hobby." A vi revirar os olhos e dar uma olhada no espelho. Odeio admitir, mas a bitch estava bonita agora. "Anda logo Fabray, não tem muito o que arrumar aí não." Ela virou-se para mim, arqueando uma sobrancelha e me acompanhando ao sair do quarto.

"Isso foi um elogio?" Estávamos no corredor quando ela perguntou.

"Essa é uma pergunta que você nunca irá saber a resposta, Juno." Ela gargalhou e eu entendi que ela sabia qual a resposta pra essa pergunta. Entramos no carro rumando para casa do hobbit que a partir de agora deveria ser chamado de Rachel.

~~/~~

**Rachel's POV**

Kurt havia feito um bom trabalho em mim. Me ajudou com as roupas e acabou fazendo também meu cabelo e maquiagem. Eu havia gostado do resultado final. Eu não sabia muito bem o que vestir, mas estava diferente usando jeans, uma blusa comum cinza e um trench-coat rosa. Precisava achar um sapato e urgentemente. Kurt havia ido embora, me deixando com duas opções de sapato: uma sapatilha preta e discreta que dizia que combinava comigo e um salto também preto que dizia não combinar comigo. O cachorro foi embora dizendo que não era só ele que teria um encontro hoje e me deixando aqui, com essa dúvida insana. Porém a dúvida mais insana que martelava minha cabeça era se eu e Quinn estávamos tendo algo. Quando Kurt estava aqui, ou pode-se dizer quando eu não estava sozinha, isso mudava e eu conseguia de certo modo desviar meus pensamentos sobre Quinn e o que quer que estejamos tendo. Acabei optando pela sapatilha preta que combinava comigo.

Estava diferente, mas algo em mim ainda dizia que eu era Rachel Berry e não eram as roupas nem meu cabelo já que ele estava preso num rabo de cavalo e minha franja solta. Eu ainda não entendi o que era, e nem tive muito tempo pra pensar nisso já que eu ouvi uma buzina conhecida tocar. Me olhei mais uma vez no espelho e me preparei para descer. Encontrei com meus pais na ponta da escada. Papai tinha um sorriso imenso no rosto e pai estava com a cara fechada, mas eu acho que no fundo ele estava feliz por mim. Depois de todo aquele discurso de não chegue tarde e etc. Eu finalmente sai e vi que uma Quinn linda me esperava encostada no carro. Prendi o ar ao vê-la. Um short mais que curto, uma regata preta, camisa listrada e uma bota, os cabelos meio enrolados nas pontas e uma maquiagem leve, acho que exagerei um pouco.

"Achei que iria ter que ir lá te buscar." Ela sorriu e todas as minhas dúvidas foram esquecidas no momento. Eu cheguei até ela que me recebeu com um abraço e um selinho. "Você está linda." Ela murmurou ao meu ouvido e eu apertei mais sua cintura ainda e acabei soltando meu ar que ficara preso ao vê-la de longe.

"Anda logo Juno, não temos a noite toda. O filme tem hora e o restaurante está reservado. Depois vocês vão para um motel." Essa era Santana estragando meu momento feliz. Vi Quinn revirar os olhos e soltar um suspiro de reprovação ao me soltar. Sorri fazendo carinho em sua mão enquanto ela abria a porta do carona pra eu me sentar e no fundo eu adorei.

O caminho até a casa de Brittany não foi desconfortável, Satan estava até controlado. Acho que terei que agradecer Quinn depois por isso. Porém, a única coisa que me deixou pensando foi o fato de que, tirando Brittany estar uma linda com seus cabelos soltos cacheados e vestindo uma saia pregada escura, uma regata branca e um coturno caqui, ela não parecia querer aquilo tanto quanto Santana. E acredite, para eu entender que Santana queria aquilo, é sinal que ela quer demais. Não sou eu que sou ruim em ler emoções, mas Santana é uma pessoa difícil de se entender. E Brittany é o sentimento em pessoa, porém tinha alguma coisa entre as duas que não me dizia que elas estavam bem. Mas eu esqueci de tudo isso quando senti uma mão delicada apertando minha coxa esquerda. Olhei para Quinn e vi que ela estava sorrindo e eu sorri de volta.

"Pra onde vamos Q?" Eu perguntei ainda com os olhos nela.

"Cinema e jantar." Sua mão saiu de cima de minha coxa, momentaneamente, para trocar a marcha do carro.

"Eu sei que é cinema e jantar, mas que filme e aonde?" Ela balançou a cabeça em negação enquanto apertava minha coxa e eu entendi que só ficaria sabendo quando chegássemos. Bufei e ela gargalhou. E assim foi o resto do caminho, Brittany e Santana conversavam entre si enquanto eu trocava olhares e sorrisos com a loira que dirigia. Não demorou muito e estacionamos em frente a um cinema que quase ninguém freqüentava. Pelo que eu saiba, funcionava de acordo com a votação das pessoas que escolhiam entre dois filmes para ver e o que ganhasse ficava passando em uma semana e assim sucessivamente. Quando me dei conta, as outras duas já estavam conversando lá fora enquanto eu estava corada com o fato de que Quinn me observava, provavelmente eu devo ter entrado em Standby pensando no cinema. Arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ela que agora tinha seu corpo virado pra mim e sua mão em minha perna. Movimentei-me chegando mais perto de Quinn, que entendeu o recado e se aproximou também. Fomos nos aproximando devagar até que nossos narizes se tocaram e logo depois foram os nossos lábios. Nem dessa vez eu tive um tempo para aproveitar Quinn, porque uma Santana surtada e incrivelmente irritante começou a bater no vidro da porta de Quinn. Revirei os olhos e ela me deu um último selinho antes de sair e correr para abrir a porta do carro pra mim. A questionei com um olhar e ela me deu um beijo no canto da boca. Me virei para Santana e Brittany que estavam se encarando. Era engraçado Santana não saber o que fazer. Senti a mão de Quinn na minha e demos alguns passos em direção ao cinema.

~~/~~

**Quinn's POV **

O filme já havia começado a algum tempo, mas a minha atenção estava totalmente voltada pra morena ao meu lado concentrada no filme. O filme eu já tinha visto, porém foi bem escolhido. Black Swan era um ótimo filme, e eu tenho certeza que ajudaria ao casal sentado ao meu lado direito. A sessão estava cheia, porém eu pouco me importava com as pessoas ao meu redor. Pelas expressões de Rachel, ela nunca havia visto o filme inteiro. O tempo todo eu estava sendo muito cuidadosa em fazer o que eu realmente queria com Rachel, eu não estava fugindo, só nos protegendo e acho que Santana está fazendo o mesmo. A cena que eu mais esperava estava quase chegando. Cheguei mais perto de Rachel e comecei a respirar em seu ouvido, meu braço esquerdo já fazia carinho em seu ombro, e sua mão direita fazia carinho em minha coxa. Vi Rachel apertar os olhos procurando entender a confusão da cena da boate, em que as duas dançam juntas. Sorri sozinha. Olhei para o telão e vi que a cena mudara e já estava na discussão que Nina tem com sua mãe. Me arrumei, procurando ficar o mais perto possível de Rachel e quando me ajeitei, virei minha cabeça discretamente olhando S. e B. que, na minha opinião haviam evoluído pelo que Santana me disse a algumas horas atrás. Voltei minha atenção para tela e senti a mão de Rachel agarrar minha coxa e eu aproximei minha boca de sua orelha direita. Senti ela ficar tensa e eu me aproximei de seu pescoço exposto, depositando uma leve mordida ali. Senti minha perna ser apertada mais ainda e eu gostei da sensação, continuei meu passeio por seu pescoço, senti Rachel virar o rosto pra mim e nossas respirações de misturarem, meu olhar nesse momento se dividia entre olhá-la nos olhos ou olhar para sua boca que estava extremamente convidativa. E ela fechou o espaço de nossas bocas me dando um selinho, que logo evoluiu para um beijo de verdade. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, entre beijos e carinhos, porém foi extremamente irritante sentir o cotovelo de Santana batendo em minhas costas. Me virei pra ela sem paciência alguma.

"Você poderia deixar pra comer a Berry mais tarde, quando estiverem sozinhas?" Quando eu ia mandar Santana ir pra algum lugar longe daqui ela me apontou o lanterninha, que estava de olho em nós quatro. "Agora você vai parar de comer a Berry ou você quer enfrentar o filho do capeta ali? Controle-se." Revirei os olhos e me virei pra Rachel que voltou a prestar atenção no filme, mantendo somente sua mão na minha.

Entre outros pontos do filme vi que Santana estava tentando chegar em Brittany, porém a loira estava sendo difícil, o que realmente foi um choque pra mim. Rachel e eu nos beijamos mais algumas vezes, mas eu estava tendo dificuldades em beijá-la e prestar atenção no lanterninha. O filme acabou e eu saí puxando Rachel pelo lado contrário do carinha inoportuno, Santana e Brittany vieram logo atrás. Chegamos no carro as quatro em silêncio. Rachel estava com os olhos ainda arregalados, Santana cabisbaixa e Brittany estava aérea. Balancei a cabeça em negação e abri a porta para Rachel entrar.

O caminho foi um tanto longo e desconfortável demais, porque S. e B. perceberam que nós notamos a indiferença entre as duas. Rachel cantava acompanhando a música no rádio, enquanto eu tentava em vão puxar algum assunto com as duas no banco de trás. A tensão entre elas já era palpável pra começar pelo espaço entre as duas no banco traseiro, Santana estava meio largada no banco atrás do meu e Brittany parecia que iria colidir-se com a porta atrás de Rachel. Revirei os olhos e indiquei para Rachel as duas lá trás, ela fez uma cara triste e eu sabia que não era falso. Não demorou muito, pelo menos não pra mim que estava confortável. Estacionamos em frente ao restaurante cerca de meia hora depois. Peguei na mão de Rachel ao sair do carro e vi que Brittany permanecia um gelo em pessoa com relação a Santana. Resolvi deixar pra lá, algo me dizia que ao voltarmos pra casa seria totalmente diferente.

Ao entrar no restaurante havia uma moça franzina pronta pra guiar as pessoas até as mesas. Nos cantos haviam mesas de madeira envelhecida que faziam par com bancos simples que lembravam os do central park. Ao centro havia um sofá antigo e varia poltronas no mesmo estilo em volta de uma mesinha de centro estilo colonial. Estes davam de frente para ao pequeno palco. Um homem negro com os dedos afiados tocando um piano de madeira, levemente descascado. Um homem levemente grisalho tocando contra-baixo. A vocalista, extremamente branca com os cabelos mais negros que eu já vi e suas pernas tatuadas de fora, estava sentada em um banco alto de pernas longas com um violão apoiado no colo. Ao seu lado, sentado numa caixa de madeira, uma rapaz magro de barba ruiva rala se revezava entre batucar a caixa e uma meia lua. A iluminação baixa dava ao ambiente uma coloração amarelada e antiga.

"Tem reserva senhorita?" Ela perguntou sorrindo enquanto eu puxava levemente Rachel para ficar ao meu lado. Afirmei com a cabeça. "Em que nome está reservado?"

"Fabray.. Quinn Fabray." Ela assentiu com a cabeça e nos fez um gesto para acompanhá-la. Rachel puxou minha mão levemente me fazendo olhar pra ela que tinha uma expressão de confusa. Sorri e lhe dei um beijo na cabeça. A moça simpática tinha chego a uma mesa distante das outras e nos apontou para sentarmos, e assim fizemos.

"Deixarei os cardápios aqui para vocês decidirem o que irão pedir." Assenti com a cabeça enquanto ela distribuía dois cardápios. Voltei meu olhar para ela, quase questionando o porquê de somente dois cardápios quando o que recebo de volta é um sorriso que pra mim dizia 'estou te ajudando, não reclame'. "Uma de nossas garçonetes já virá atendê-las." Ela acenou com a cabeça e voltou aonde deveria estar.

Me virei pra Rachel que analisava o cardápio e eu lembrei que ela era vegan e eu não sabia se aqui eles tinham opções variadas para veganos no cardápio. Puta merda! Voltei meus olhos para o mesmo e perguntei cautelosamente. "Já escolheu Rachel?" Ela fez um espera com a mão e eu murmurei um ok. Olhei pra Santana que estava entretida escolhendo as opções do cardápio com Brittany. Não demorou muito e pedimos uma coisa leve, até porque o principal do jantar não era a comida em si, e sim as coisas que eu e Santana planejamos. A garçonete se aproximou e Rachel pediu um macarrão com molho e eu optei por uma salada de Arroz e Ervilhas que eu adorava e Rachel reclamou porque eu ia comer presunto em sua presença, e eu cortei seu drama lhe dando um rápido selinho fazendo uma Santana revirar os olhos e eu acabar lhe mostrando a língua. Ela e Brittany pediram Frango ao Iogurte e uma salada de espinafre. Rachel revirou os olhos e eu e Brittany começamos a implicar com ela, mas achamos melhor parar se não era capaz dela chorar ali. Os pratos não demoraram a chegar e nós comemos em meio a brincadeiras e nem parecia que Santana era Santana. Eu tenho certeza que Rachel percebeu, porém, não falou nada. Era hora de colocar nossa surpresa em prática. Aproveitei a hora que os músicos deram uma pausa na música para mentir que iria no banheiro, quando na realidade iria falar com eles. Cheguei perto da vocalista que tinha um olhar doce, porém ela parecia analisar sua alma.

"Eu sei que vai parecer meio estranho, mas eu e minha amiga estamos num encontro com as garotas que gostamos.." Abaixei o olhar e a vi sorrir. "Hum, nós meio que queríamos cantar pra elas.." Voltei meu olhar de encontro ao seu e ela tinha os olhos mais azuis que eu já vi, sorrindo largamente para mim.

"Vocês tem as partituras ou as cifras?" Eu afirmei e ela abriu mais um sorriso. "Estamos num intervalo, porém estamos todos aqui.. se quiserem usar agora." Eu afirmei com a cabeça.

"Quando for menos incômodo para vocês.." Ela levantou-se e eu dei um passo pra trás.

"Melhor agora.. você está com os papéis ai?" Eu afirmei e lhe entreguei os mesmos. Ela sorriu e eu fiquei com cara de confusa enquanto ela ia falar com os outros membros da banda. "Apresentamos essa música quase sempre." Eu sorri e ela me indicou o banco em que estava sentada. Sentei-me ajustando o microfone enquanto ela ficava em pé ao meu lado, ajustando a correia que prendia o violão em suas costas. Avistei Rachel com um ponto de interrogação no rosto e sorri ao vê-la assim.

"Boa noite a todos." Recebi alguns olhares esquisitos outros me encorajavam seja lá o que eu tinha pra fazer ali, mas nenhum desses me interessava agora. Olhei pra Rachel que pela cara de pânico, estava prestes a entrar em colapso. "Eu não vou tomar muito o tempo de vocês e da banda.." Escutei algumas risadas atrás de mim e me foquei na morena sentada quase no fundo do restaurante. "Eu só queria que você..." porém eu não consegui terminar, me virei pra eles e assenti a cabeça e os primeiros acordes da música começaram. Me movimentei de acordo com a batida e comecei.

~~/~~

**Rachel's POV**

"O que a Quinn está fazendo ali?" Me virei rapidamente pra Santana que me lançou um olhar óbvio e respondeu.

"Aprecie Rachel..." Voltei meu olhar buscando o de Quinn que agora balançava seu corpo de acordo com a batida da música, porém antes eu vi Santana revirar os olhos e uma Brittany te dar um pequeno tapa no braço.

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes_

_I can't pretend though I try to hide - I like you_

_I like you._

Quinn iniciou a música e sua voz estava mais bonita que nunca. Acabei sorrindo com sua declaração explícita. Ela nunca havia falado isso, porém eu sabia e era recíproco, nunca gostei de alguém assim. E Quinn despertava o melhor em mim, eu sentia.

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat_

_I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe - you got me_

_You got me._

Ela colocou a mão direita no peito, quase encenando a música e ouvimos algumas gargalhadas devido a sua performance dramática.

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet_

_And that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet_

Eu vi Quinn sair do lugar que lhe foi cedido e ficar em pé, balançando o corpo de um lado pra outro conforme a batida.

_Oh, I just can't get enough_

_how much do I need to fill me up._

_It feels so good it must be love_

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of._

_I give up. I give in. I let go. Lets begin._

_Cuz no matter what I do,_

_Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._

Quinn Fabray estava em cima de um palco, ou em qualquer lugar desse restaurante dizendo que achava que o que sentia por mim era amor. Ela veio se aproximando lentamente de onde nós estávamos, depois de cantar a plenos pulmões. **I need a moment**. Ninguém nunca havia feito algo parecido, Finn em New York talvez, mas não tinha comparação.

_I can't imagine what it'd be like_

_Livin each day in this life - without you._

_Without you._

_One look from you I know you understand_

_This mess we're in you know is just so out of hand._

Sorrimos as duas enquanto ela cantava a última parte da estrofe. Ela desviou o olhar do meu por alguns segundos, antes de se aproximar ainda mais de nossa mesa, cantando novamente a estrofe que me fez parar de respirar.

_Oh, I just cant get enough_

_how much do I need to fill me up_

_It feels so good it must be love_

_Its everything that I've been dreaming of._

_I give up. I give in. I let go. Lets begin._

_Cuz no matter what I do,_

_Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._

_I know we'll always feel this way (I know we will)_

_And in my heart I know you'll always stay_

Quinn já estava parada em minha frente, cantando e sorrindo. Olhei pras pessoas ao redor e todas estavam com seus olhares fixos em nós duas. Pelo canto do olho, vi Brittany quase pular de alegria e uma Santana sorrir. Se não estivessem tão hipnotizada pelo olhar e pela voz de Quinn eu olharia para o lado pra ver se realmente Santana estava sorrindo. Quando me dei conta, Quinn estava com a mão direita aberta em minha frente. Sorri mais ainda antes de aceitar sua mão que segurou a minha possessivamente quando eu a aceitei.

_Oh, I just cant get enough_

_how much do I need to fill me up_

_It feels so good it must be love_

Não consegui resistir e me juntei a ela na música e mais uma vez nossas vozes se juntaram perfeitamente.

_I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin._

_Cuz no matter what I do,_

_Oh, I just can't get enough_

_how much do I need to fill me up_

_It feels so good it must be love_

_Its everything that I've been dreaming of._

_I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin._

_Cuz no matter what I do,_

_Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._

_Oh (oh)_

_You got me. You got me._

_Oh (oh)_

_You got me. You got me. _

E assim nós terminamos a música, ela de frente pra mim e de mãos dadas comigo. Olhei pra ela que agora, depois dos aplausos, estava corada. Algumas pessoas animadas pediram até bis e nós gargalhamos. Levei minha mão a seu rosto e fiz um carinho ali, antes dela selar nossos lábios e pode-se dizer que a promessa também. Ela virou-se para Santana lhe entregando o microfone e eu vi que Brittany também ganharia uma música. Quinn sentou-se ao meu lado enquanto vimos a latina se aproximar dos músicos com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

"Acho que alguém ganhará uma música também." Brinquei com Brittany que teve a mesma reação que eu. Seu olhar se dividia entre olhar pra nós e pra Santana, e sua expressão levemente chocada me fez rir por uns instantes, porém eu parei quando senti uma mão em minha cintura e uma pequena frase sussurrada em meu ouvido que me fez achar que eu estava sonhando.

"Eu acho que te amo Rach.." E logo depois eu ganhei um beijo no pescoço e me apertei ainda mais a ela, que me dava beijinhos em todo o rosto. Eu tentei esconder minha felicidade, mas foi em vão, meu sorriso que ela tanto gostava estava ali estampado em meu rosto pra quem quisesse ver. E agora todas as minhas dúvidas foram esquecidas e eu acho que por um bom tempo, pois eu sentia isso, era impossível não sentir e eu só precisava admitir pra ela, que eu sentia o mesmo.

~~/~~

**Santana's POV**

Sorri para os músicos que me devolveram o sorriso. Meu Deus eu estava nervosa. Lhe entreguei as partituras e eles analisaram antes de balançarem positivamente a cabeça. Voltei o microfone a seu lugar original e senti os olhares questionadores das pessoas sobre mim. Eu precisava de uma bebida. Não sei como aceitei a proposta de Quinn. Deveria estar drogada. Já era difícil imaginar essas pessoas não me julgando, agora imagina se algum conhecido estava aqui?

Bloqueei esses pensamentos e vi minha loira sentada me olhando com a cabeça meio inclinada, numa expressão de profunda confusão. Sorri pra mim e pra ela. Eu sabia que um dia eu iria sair do armário por Brittany, não importa quem não aceitasse ou quanto tempo isso demorasse, eu iria fazê-lo, porque meu amor por ela é maior que meu amor próprio.

"Quando você quiser." A vocalista murmurou atrás de mim, preparada para fazer o backing vocal, me despertando de meu pequeno transe. Me virei pra ela afirmando com a cabeça antes de falar algumas poucas palavras.

"Eu não tenho muito o que falar. Só que eu errei muito com você e eu quero, eu preciso, consertar as coisas com você agora..." Analisei os olhos azuis que tanto me questionavam e eu notei um brilho diferente neles, um brilho diferente de todas as vezes que eu precisava ter uma conversa séria com B. ou até mesmo quando eu negava-a. "Eu só preciso que você deixe, porque eu sei que mesmo sendo assim, totalmente diferente de você... Eu vou conseguir te ter de volta.." A vi sorrir e isso pra mim não tinha preço. Fiz um sinal para que começasse a tocar a música.

_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I've never, never, never, never had before, no no_

_And I just gotta tell you right now that I_

_I believe, I really do believe that_

É claro que eu não tinha feito os gritos igual a Christina, porém eu quase cheguei lá e vi que Rachel arregalou os olhos pra mim devido ao que eu acabei de fazer. Olhei pra Brittany que sorria pra mim.

_Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)_

_Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)_

A vocalista fez o backing e eu me encontrei balançando o corpo na batida gostosa da música. Olhei pra frente e vi que minha B. fazia o mesmo.

_Let me tell you now_

_I got a feeling, I feel so strange_

_Everything about me seems to have changed_

_Step by step, I got a brand new walk_

_I even sound sweeter when I talk_

Agora eu estava mais solta, me lembrei de Valerie na mesma hora. Quando as coisas entre mim e B. não estavam tão estranhas quanto agora, quando ela ainda namorava o senhor rodinhas e eu estava tentando negar esses sentimentos por ela com um cara qualquer... Procurei seu olhar e vi que ela balançava os braços junto comigo.

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I said baby_

_Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)_

_Let me tell you know_

_Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)_

_Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)_

Eu passava pelas pessoas e me senti desejada o que deixou meu ego lá em cima e eu consegui a força necessária para não desistir da música e sair correndo dali. O palco era distante o bastante da mesa em que estávamos sentadas pra eu ter tempo de caminhar até minha Brittany que estava quase saindo de sua cadeira e vindo dançar comigo.

_Let me tell you now_

_I never felt like this before_

_Something's got a hold on me that won't let go_

_Believe, I'd fly, if I only could_

_I sure feel strange, but it sure feels good_

Olhei pra ela e eu estava vendo fogo em seus olhos. Ai Brittany, que saudades que eu estou de você. Me movia mais rápido devido ao estado em que eu me encontrava.

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I said baby_

_Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)_

Já estava no meio do salão principal do restaurante e algumas pessoas animadas cantavam comigo ou balançavam seus corpos na medida da música. Parei em um cara que eu conhecia de vista as vezes e ele entrou no ritmo e me incentivou a continuar. Pisquei para ele e logo meu olhar se encontrou com o de Brittany novamente e sinceramente, eu senti meu corpo queimar. Não tirei os olhos dela enquanto caminhava e de repente eu parei para cantar o próximo verso.

_Let me tell you know_

_My heart feels heavy, my feet feel light_

_I shake all over, but I feel alright_

_I never felt like this before_

_Something's got a hold on me that won't let go_

_I never thought it could happen to me_

_Got me happy when I'm in misery_

_I never thought it could be this way_

_Love's sure gotta put a holding on me_

Pisquei para ela que devolveu a piscada que havia ficado em pé. Rodeei mais algumas pessoas antes de me encontrar perfeitamente em sua frente.

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I said baby_

_Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)_

_Yeah, she walks like love (you know she walks like love)_

_She talks like love (you know she talks like love)_

_Makes me feel alright (makes me feel alright)_

_In the middle of the night (in the middle of the night)_

Mudei a letra da música na hora e ela sorriu pra mim enquanto eu já me encontrava muito perto dela. Precisava me segurar pra não pegá-la ali em cima da mesa mesmo.

_Na na la la (na na la la)_

_Na na la la (na na la la)_

_Ooh yeah yeah (oh oh oh)_

_Yeah ooh yeah oh (oh oh oh)_

_Hey, yeah yeah yeah, ah _

Finalizei a música com Brittany e seu olhar que eu tanto conhecia pra mim. Olhei para o lado e vi o resto do balanço da dança em Quinn e Rachel. Me voltei para Brittany e ouvi os aplausos e alguns gritos, sorri pra ela. Nada me importava naquele momento. Vaias ou aplausos, compreensão ou repulsa. Um milhão de coisas se passaram em minha cabeça no momento ao não identificar o olhar que Brittany me lançava. Criei essa bolha e fiquei assim até ela aproximar sua mão de minha cintura e apertá-la ali. Sorri e a vi sorrir também. Antes de me sentar me virei para o pessoal da banda e agradeci com um aceno de cabeça e vi a branquela da vocalista arquear uma sobrancelha e depois sorrir para nós.

Me sentei ao lado de Brittany que me abraçou de lado e descansou sua cabeça em meu ombro. Sorri com o gesto e beijei seus cabelos. Olhei para Quinn que sorriu de lado acompanhada de Rachel que me lançava um olhar um tanto quanto admirado. Mostrei uma língua pra ela que gargalhou.

Ficamos as quatro assim, em meio a conversas e vendo a banda fazer suas apresentações. Não demorou muito e já estávamos na estrada voltando pra casa. Abracei Brittany no banco de trás e ela procurou minha orelha a mordendo antes de dizer. "Te amo Sant. Sempre te amei e eu só preciso que você não me negue novamente." A apertei e me virei, encostando seu rosto no meu. Nossas respirações se misturando, bocas próximas...

"Nunca mais eu te negarei.." Ela se aproximou e eu senti seus lábios delicados encostarem nos meus. "Eu te amo." E assim nós nos beijamos, e eu senti as borboletas no meu estômago se agitarem como nunca antes. Sorri ao constatar isso e a senti sorrir também, se afastando um pouco e logo depois puxando meu rosto contra o seu com uma mão enquanto a outra apertava minha cintura.

"Dorme comigo hoje?" Ela murmurou contra meu ouvido enquanto fazia carinho em meus cabelos. Eu balancei a cabeça afirmando e ficamos assim, só paramos quando Quinn indicou que havíamos chegado na casa de Brittany. Dei um tchau para Quinn e para Rachel que já poderia ser chamada de hobbit. A vi revirar os olhos e Quinn me xingar enquanto eu entrava na casa dos Pierce abraçada com Brittany.

~~/~~

**Quinn's POV **

Rachel não desgrudou sua mão da minha nem pra eu dirigir e agora estávamos abraçadas comigo encostada na cerca de sua varanda. Ela que respirava profundamente em meu pescoço levantou seu rosto e roçou sua boca na minha, mas quando eu ia beijá-la, ela fugiu e começou a dar beijinhos em minha bochecha. Não acreditei. Desci minhas mãos para sua cintura e a apertei possessivamente grunhindo em sua orelha.

"Shiu Quinn." Ela mordeu meu pescoço. "Meus pais podem acordar..." Eu concordei e ela subiu pra meus lábios, os mordendo me provocando. Cada vez que passava Rachel ficava mais gostosa ainda, eu sei esse pensamento era de caminhoneiro, mas talvez Santana tenha razão. Desci minhas mãos para seu jeans, apertando levemente sua bunda e ela gemeu em minha boca, fugindo da mesma e eu aproveitei pra sussurrar em sua orelha.

"Gostosa." Ela riu e escondeu seu rosto em meu pescoço e apertou minhas costas. Ficamos assim por algum tempo antes dela falar.

"Quinn.." Murmurei pra ela continuar e ela respirou fundo antes de sair da curva de meu pescoço e me olhar nos olhos. "Eu.. Quinn.. eu queria saber onde estamos." Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ela pronta pra respondermos que estávamos em sua varanda, quando ela continuou. "Onde nosso relacionamento está?" Ela baixou os olhos e suas mãos saíram de minhas costas e se encontraram. É claro, ela não seria Rachel sem surtar ou algo assim. Sorri com meu pensamento e ela me encarou confusa. Quando ela ia dizer alguma coisa eu lhe dei um selinho impedindo-a de continuar. Endireitei nossa posição novamente e agora me olhava esperando uma resposta. Respirei fundo e ela ficou tensa.

"Rach.. eu não menti quando disse que achava que meu sentimento por você é amor." Vi seu olhar se iluminar e seu sorriso tímido reaparecer. "Porém, eu não estou pronta pra assumir nada ainda.. existe muito pra enfrentarmos, muito mesmo e eu não quero que isso acabe... Mas não ache que eu vou te negar, nunca. Eu só não quero assumir nada ainda sem deixar minha família sabendo do nosso relacionamento." Ela confirmou com a cabeça, mas eu conhecia Rachel e sabia que ela não estava feliz. "Rach.. vamos com calma, por favor. Eu quero você, como nunca quis ninguém antes... mas vamos deixar as coisas rolarem?" Seu sorriso reapareceu e agora ele era um pouco presunçoso. Encostou seu nariz em minha bochecha, respirando muito próxima de minha boca.

"Você me quer?" Ela disse num sussurro que me fez estremecer. Apertei-me mais a ela que mordeu minha bochecha. "Responde Quinn.." Num movimento rápido me agarrei a ela e agora eu a prensava na cerca.

"Você sabe que sim." Ela desceu suas mãos para minha bunda e as apertou, sem o menor pudor. Arqueei a cabeça pra trás enquanto ela fazia o que queria com meu pescoço. Agarrei seu pescoço fazendo-a olhar pra mim. Meu olhar se dividia entre seu rosto e sua boca carnuda que me chamava. Ela entendeu e sorriu sedutoramente me chamando para beijá-la com o dedo indicador. Quando eu ia imaginar que Rachel Berry teria esse poder sobre mim? Eu precisava de privacidade com Rachel urgentemente. Não por perversão, mas porque imagina se os vizinhos dela saem quando nós estamos nessa situação? Seria embaraçoso. "Rachel..." Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e estava extremamente fofa tentando me intimidar. Peguei seu rosto com as mãos e lhe dei um selinho, acalmando nossos ânimos. Afinal alguém precisava ter juízo e eu ainda teria que explicar pra minha mãe aonde estava que demorava tanto. Ela tombou a cabeça pro lado, visivelmente chateada e eu ri de sua expressão. Distribui vários beijos pelo seu rosto e ela segurou minhas mãos que estavam ao lado de sua cabeça e me beijou. Encostei minha testa na dela e ela sorriu descendo suas mãos pra meu pescoço. "Preciso ir embora..." Um bico se formou em seus lábios e eu não resisti e beijei ali. Ela riu em desgosto e eu fui me afastando dela. Peguei em sua mão e a levei até a porta de entrada de sua casa. Ela encostou na porta e ficou ali um tempo. "Rachel é pra você abrir a porta e entrar."

"Mas eu não quero." Ela cruzou os braços e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Rachel por favor, eu também não queria ir. Mas só vou embora quando você entrar em casa." A vi fazer uma careta e quando ia protestar, me aproximei e lhe beijei. Enquanto beijava, vasculhei seus bolsos e ela tentou me parar, porém eu era mais forte. Achei e acabei abrindo a porta da sala e a forcei a entrar enquanto nos beijávamos. Acabamos parando quando senti que ela encostou no sofá. Lhe entreguei a chave e notei que a luz estava acesa, olhei em volta e não vi ninguém. Ela segurou em minha cintura.

"Eles não apagam a luz até todos estarem em casa. É um código nosso." Afirmei com a cabeça e peguei em sua mão nos guiando pra saída. Parei somente enquanto eu estava lá fora e ela dentro de casa. Ela se aproximou e meu deu um selinho. "Agora vá antes que eu surte e peça pra você ficar." Sorrimos e eu lhe dei outro beijo, dessa vez descente. "Boa noite Quinn..." Já tinha até me virado pra ir embora quando sinto suas mãos em minha cintura, meu corpo sendo virado bruscamente e sua boca colada na minha. Caminhamos para a entrada de sua casa novamente e ela me deu um beijo na bochecha. "Eu também tenho quase certeza que te amo Quinn..." Me virei pra ela que já estava quase fechando a porta, corri até ela e nos beijamos mais uma vez. Sério se eu ficasse assim, só sairia dali amanhã. Paramos e ela piscou pra mim fechando a porta enquanto eu me virava em direção carro.

Não demorou muito tempo e eu me encontrava em meu quarto, deitada em minha cama. Tive que enfrentar algumas perguntas da minha mãe que eu respondi com um 'conversamos depois'. Ela entendeu e me respeitou, concordando que iríamos conversar amanhã então. Não importa o que ela dissesse, eu tinha convicções de meus sentimentos por Rachel. Fiz minha cama e eu nem sei que horas eu consegui dormir, as únicas coisas que eu sei era que eu dormi com um sorriso no rosto e de que Rachel mais uma vez habitaria meus sonhos.

~~/~~

**N/a:** Gostaria de agradecer os reviews e pedir que por favor mandem, eles me fazem escrever mais rápido. Eu sei que demorei horrores, mas eu também estou sem internet em casa por algum tempo...

A boa notícia é que eu entrei de férias, mesmo que por duas semanas HSUAHUASHUASHU

Mas enfim, comentem comentem...

PS: Eu esbanjei minha bixisse e fofura nesse capítulo, espero que gostem


	8. Explicação para eles

**N/a**: Eu vou poupar vocês das desculpas, porque isso não diminuirá minha fama de enrolada com vocês.

Música do capítulo é Glitter In The Air - Pink

link: .com/watch?v=kQ0zhsvhynw

Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelos erros, eu não revisei, quem revisou foi uma amiga minha..

Obrigada por todos os reviews eles me ajudam muito..

Bom, é isso...

~~/~~

**Rachel's POV **

Eu nunca parei pra pensar como o amor é. Na realidade eu acho que nunca senti isso, a não ser com meus pais e meus familiares mais próximos. Quinn me fez, em tão pouco tempo, sentir isso, ou pelo menos o que eu acho que seja amor. Eu não sei se fico agradecida ou se fico aterrorizada, porém o fato é: Eu quero Quinn Fabray comigo.

Eu sei que sou nova demais para pensar nessas coisas, mas a gente sente quando é pra sempre e eu sinto isso com Quinn. Estamos expostas a vários fatores externos que possam acabar com nossa relação. Mas eu não estou nem ligando para eles. Eu nem me conheço mais, nem pareço mais aquele Rachel maluca que atropela todas as etapas quando está com alguém. Quinn é diferente e eu sei... mais do que isso. Eu sinto isso. Ela desperta o melhor de mim, com ela eu faço coisas em que nunca pensei.

Eu nunca pensei que eu fosse gay também. Não que eu tenha problemas com isso, e se tivesse eu merecia ser assassinada da forma mais trágica possível. Eu sou filha de dois homens, onde aprendi que não importa como o amor vem, o que importa é que ele esteja aqui e lhe faça feliz. É nisso que eu acredito e é por isso que eu não tenho problemas perante meus sentimentos por Quinn. Tive meus surtos, sim, mas nada que se compare ao que a antiga Rachel faria.

Eu andei pensando nas coisas que Quinn me disse através da música e nas coisas que ela prometera pra mim. Existe muito mais que somente paixão e desejo entre nós duas e existe muito mais para enfrentarmos do que eu imaginava ou do que ela falava. Uma vez papai me contou de como foi quando ele e meu pai saíram como um casal na rua. São coisas que eu não quero para Quinn, não quero vê-la sofrer por monstros preconceituosos. E eu tenho que admitir: ela é mais frágil do que aparenta.

Precisava falar isso com alguém. Estava me corroendo. Pensei em meu psicólogo, mas eram coisas pessoais demais, muito mais do que eu já compartilhei com ele. Pensei em Quinn, mas eu não posso conversar sobre Quinn com a própria Quinn. Pensei em meus pais... e finalmente, pensei em Kurt. Mas já era tarde e meu bom senso dizia que eu não precisava ligar pra ele agora. E pensar em Kurt me fez pensar em todos do Glee Club, em Finn e no resto de nossos amigos.

Mas o que mais me preocupava não eram meus surtos, não eram meus pais, a sociedade ou nossos amigos. O que mais me preocupava era Russel Fabray e o que ele faria quando soubesse que estamos juntas. O preconceito o fazia ficar cego o bastante para não ver que ele mesmo vive ao redor de coisas que a sua religião abomina. Sua ignorância, grosseria e astúcia, eram mascaradas por sua boa posição na sociedade perante seus feitos na igreja. Feitos que deveriam ser esquecidos totalmente devido aos seus pecados. Adultério com sua esposa e negligência com a filha mais nova grávida, deixando-a sem amparo algum. E eu sei que esse assunto, por mais ignorado que fosse por Quinn e Judy, era um dos mais frágeis, assim como Beth.

E ainda tinha Beth, minha meia-irmã e também filha da minha namorada. Não que Quinn fosse minha namorada, mas também ela não se encaixava como minha amiga mais né. Vamos combinar também!

Quinn havia pedido para nós deixarmos as coisas acontecerem, porém eu não consigo. Eu preciso de tudo devidamente em seu lugar. Era uma coisa minha saber e ter controle sobre o que está acontecendo e ter certeza de que eu posso enfrentar isso. Era isso, Quinn havia me dito que não me queria mais nada com Finn, passou uns dias e eu a beijei. Não acredito que eu seja a ativa da nossa relação, mas eu precisava fazer algo para que Quinn Fabray fosse minha namorada. Se ela cantou pra mim num restaurante dizendo que era amor, eu poderia cantar pra ela também.

Corri a mão pelo meu colchão e alcancei meu telefone. Já se passava do meio dia e eu queria falar com Quinn.

**Acordada? - R.**

Não demorou muito e eu sinto meu celular vibrar e o instrumental de Don't Rain On My Parade tocar e eu aceito a ligação. "Oi..." Sinto meu sorriso se abrir ao escutar a expiração longa de Quinn antes de um.

"_Bom dia Rach.._" Sinto suas palavras saírem sussurradas e eu abraço o travesseiro ao meu lado. "_Dormiu bem? _" E logo depois soltou um sorriso sacana e eu ri junto.

"Poderia ter dormido melhor, porém alguém se recusou a ficar mais um pouco aqui em casa ontem." Eu sei. Era jogo sujo e drama, mas eu era Rachel e nenhum dos dois fazia muito mal se tratando de mim.

"_Se eu tivesse aceitado ficar mais um pouco com você ontem, provavelmente eu estaria do seu lado agora. E você estaria me acordando pessoalmente._" Sorri com a idéia de acordá-la da forma que eu quisesse. "_Rach..._" Ela suspirou e se eu a conhecia bem, ela iria falar alguma coisa difícil agora. "_Eu não sei o que você acha, mas eu vou conversar com a minha mãe sobre nós duas._" Eu não queria que ela fizesse isso sem mim, por outro lado eu não sei se seria uma boa idéia estar lá quando sua mãe soubesse. "_Eu não sei se você concorda, mas eu sinto que eu preciso fazer isso. Já errei tanto com ela anteriormente e eu não queria cometer o mesmo erro novamente._" Nisso ela estava certa.

"Tem certeza?" Ela murmurou um não e eu continuei. "Eu quero estar aí com você Quinn. Pro caso dela te expulsar. E você saberá onde terá onde ficar." Ela gargalhou do outro lado da linha e eu vi que era impossível ter uma conversa séria com Quinn. "Quinn não ria, é verdade. Tenho medo que você seja expulsa novamente."

"_Rach.. claro que ela não vai me expulsar novamente. Não se preocupe com isso._"

"Como você tem certeza Quinn? Como você tem certeza de que ela não vai te expulsar ou te ofender?"

"_Eu não tenho certeza Rach... Mas minha mãe ia pela cabeça de Russel, tanto que hoje ela é outra pessoa. Se afastar_ _dele foi de longe uma das melhores coisas que ela já fez na vida." _ Ela respirou e eu queria estar lá para abraçá-la. "_E não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem e te darei noticias se eu for expulsa ou se ela me bater ok?_"

"QUINN! Não fala assim..." A ouvi gargalhar do outro lado da linha enquanto eu tive vontade de socá-la. "Quinn, isso é sério, por que você só leva na brincadeira?"

"_Porque alguma de nós duas tem que ser a descontraída da relação, se não ambas íamos surtar loucamente._" Ela terminou e eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao admirá-la. "_Queria ficar no telefone pra sempre com você Rach... não, na realidade queria que você estivesse aqui. Mas está na hora de minha mãe chegar e eu pretendo falar com ela sobre isso hoje._" Eu murmurei um ok e suspirei enquanto nos despedíamos e depois daqueles jogos, ela desligou. E eu me virei para o lado, querendo não pensar nas coisas que ela poderia ouvir agora.

~~/~~

**Quinn's POV**

Escutei minha mãe chegar assim que entrei no banheiro, porém ela ria demasiadamente para quem estava sozinha. Não me entendam mal, mas minha mãe é uma pessoa muito reservada e rir sozinha não é uma coisa que ela faria. Escutei uns burburinhos e uma segunda voz, não conseguia distinguir de quem era, nem se era feminina ou masculina. Espero que não seja de Russel. Sua presença causava arrepios nada felizes à minha pessoa, me deixava irritada e infeliz, uma energia totalmente negativa pairava sobre mim quando ele estava perto. Talvez seja só minha implicância com ele, talvez seja realidade. Enquanto trocava de roupa escutei a segunda voz se aproximar e pude ver que era feminina e muito conhecida. Sorri ao notar que ela estava aqui. Terminei de vestir o short no momento em que a porta foi aberta e eu fui esmagada nos braços de Frannie. Muito afeto para uma pessoa só, numa manhã só. Me livrei dela que me bateu no braço e tinha uma expressão muito diferente da anterior.

"Sua cachorra desnaturada. Por que não foi me ver em New York?" E agora? "E pode começar me contando tudo que aconteceu para a senhorita não ter ido me encontrar ok?" Suspirei e me sentei na cama e ela ficou em minha frente. Tinha tanta coisa que eu queria contar a ela, tanta mesmo que eu ficava com medo de começar. Tinha medo de ser odiada pela pessoa que mais me ajudou em toda a minha vida. Não controlei as lágrimas e seu semblante mudou de irritado para o preocupado muito antes de eu ter começado a chorar. Ela entendeu e fechou a porta, se virando para mim logo em seguida e sentando do meu lado. Me abraçou de lado e eu não conseguia falar, as lágrimas guardadas a tanto tempo foram tomando conta de mim enquanto ela respirava em minha orelha. Ela sabia que nada adiantaria ser falado agora, por isso somente me abraçara enquanto eu me acalmava para finalmente contar-lhe tudo que havia acontecido comigo. Ficamos assim um bom tempo até que eu me levantei, já com as lágrimas contidas e ela lançou-me o melhor sorriso encorajador que eu já havia visto até agora. Mas antes ela sorriu sacana e perguntou. "Não é gravidez novamente né?" Eu gargalhei e balancei a cabeça em negação enquanto ela respirava mais tranqüila.

Meu olhar foi parar em minhas mãos entretidas nelas mesmas e eu murmurei. "É pior, eu acho." Senti seu olhar sobre mim e sua mão afagar levemente meus cabelos. A encarei com um misto de medo e coragem. Olhei para ela indicando que a mãe poderia ouvir.

"Ela me mandou vir te acordar para almoçarmos juntas depois que ela saísse do banho. Disse algo sobre ontem você ter chegado tarde e que teria uma bela conversa com você hoje sobre seus horários e limites..." Ela pareceu ligar os pontos quando eu a olhei alarmante. "Então ontem você teve um encontro e está com medo de falar sobre isso?" Eu afirmei e ela pareceu pensar. "Quem é ele?" Meus olhos vacilaram e eu me levantei em direção a minha bolsa, a peguei e vasculhei até encontrar uma foto que eu guardava a algumas semanas. Uma foto tirada nas Regionals, onde Rachel havia terminado de cantar Get It Right. Aquele momento em que ela sorria com os olhos marejados e todos aplaudiam de pé sua música. Lhe entreguei a foto e fiquei em pé. Ela analisou a foto, e eu já chorava novamente. Ela colocou a foto em cima da cama e se levantou. Virei meu olhar para ela que sorria e também tinha os olhos molhados por lágrimas. Deu alguns passos em minha direção e me abraçou, ficamos um bom tempo assim até que ela se sentou novamente na cama, ambas já tínhamos as lágrimas contidas e ela me puxou para sentar ao seu lado. "Você pode começar me contando como isso aconteceu." Sorrimos e eu me lembrei do momento em que vi Rachel como outra pessoa, além de seus ataques de estrelismo e de sua infame mania de ficar com os mesmos caras que eu.

E eu lhe contei de tudo. Das semanas antes da foto, das semanas depois. Do baile, do meu término com Finn, das investidas em Rachel. De meu pedido para ela não voltar com Finn. Depois da semana em New York, aonde eu recebi vários tapas de Frannie por isso. Contei, sem detalhes, o que havia acontecido na sacada e do dia seguinte. Do beijo dela com Finn no meio de mais de 2 mil pessoas, do seu pedido de desculpas e sua confissão de ter me escolhido. Dos dias que se passaram e de ontem à noite, contei vagamente da presença de Brittany e Santana. E finalmente disse que cantei You Got Me.

"Nunca imaginei que você faria isso por alguém! Olhe pra você, está totalmente diferente. Linda com esse novo corte de cabelo, seus olhos tem um novo brilho. Ai Quinn você realmente está apaixonada." Nós gargalhamos e ela ficou meio séria de repente. "Você tem noção do quanto isso afetará sua vida, direta e indiretamente não tem?" Eu afirmei com a cabeça e ela me abraçou novamente. "Eu só tenho medo que te façam mal por isso, não me importa quem você namora, na realidade sim, mas eu conheço Rachel, e eu sinceramente não ligo que ela seja uma menina. Isso é uma coisa sua e se isso está te fazendo bem, como eu vejo que está, ninguém pode ligar pra isso..." Ela suspirou enquanto eu sorria entre lágrimas felizes. "Mas vão ligar, e eu não queria que você sofresse esse tipo de preconceito." Ela me abraçou novamente e eu voltei a falar.

"Eu não queria sofrer também, mas é por ela. E sinceramente, eu nunca fiquei assim por ninguém. Nem pelo Finn, nem pelo Sam. Eu acho que a Rachel me quebrou." Nós gargalhamos e nem notamos que a porta fora aberta por minha mãe.

"Já começaram cedo com as risadas?" Levamos um susto, porém acho que ela não escutou nada que não deveria escutar agora. "Não demorem a descer ok?" Afirmamos com a cabeça enquanto ela fechava novamente a porta e descia para, provavelmente, nos engordar mais tarde.

"Eu não sei o que você tem em mente, mas eu só vou ficar uma semana aqui." Arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela entendeu. "Você pensa que é só você que arrumou alguém Quinn, sua irmã também está com alguém." Meus hums deram lugar ao meu olhar questionador anteriormente e agora eu usava as mãos, lhe fazendo cócegas na barriga, para saber quem era. "O nome dele é Brandon, ele mora em New York também, nos conhecemos quando eu estava dando uma volta no Central Park, e ele está passando férias com a família que mora em Seattle." Mais hums saíram de minha garganta e eu tenho certeza que se eu fosse cantar, sairia totalmente desafinada.

"Ele é tipo um McDreamy ou McSteamy?" Nós gargalhamos e ela negou com a cabeça antes de falar. "Como ele é? Eu quero saber tudo F!"

"Ele está pra mais um McDreamy." Arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela continuou. "Ele não chama muito a atenção, mas é o jeito que ele me tratou que mudou totalmente, o que eu sentia por ele. Nos conhecemos quando eu estava correndo pelo Central Park, conversamos um pouco e ele me passou seu telefone..." eu a interrompi.

"Peraí, ele passou seu telefone e você, justo você foi atrás? Deve ser muito bom pra você correr atrás..." Ela me deu um tapa no braço enquanto eu morria de rir. Minha irmã não é do tipo de pessoa que corre atrás num relacionamento, muito pelo contrário.

"Então, aí ele me passou seu número que eu perdi, ou joguei fora não me lembro agora. E umas semanas depois eu fui comprar umas coisas para Alice num pet-shop perto do prédio onde eu trabalho e ele estava lá, cuidando de um dálmata deitado numa maca para cães. Eu tentei me esconder, mas ele se virou a tempo de me ver. E ali nós começamos a conversar e ele me chamou pra sair, então acabei aceitando. Ele me levou num desses restaurantes com ambientes para dançar por lá e ali nós acabamos ficando e desde então nos falamos todos os dias, e nos vemos quando não temos compromissos com o trabalho e etc." Ela tinha um sorriso grande no rosto e eu pude ver que em tantos anos Frannie estava, finalmente, feliz com alguém de verdade. Nos abraçamos e eu comecei a chorar novamente, e ficamos assim por um bom tempo.

Frannie foi uma pessoa muito sozinha. Eu não me orgulho de minha relação com ela antes de tudo acontecer comigo. Ela era a pessoa que ia contra o sistema aqui em casa, e eu não sei como, mas meu pai a aceitou até 18 anos. Depois disso, ela saiu e foi morar sozinha, fazendo faculdade. Não pediu nada para minha mãe ou meu pai, se virou. E sinceramente, eu tenho orgulho de minha irmã por isso. Eu pulava de mês em mês na casa de alguém para me abrigarem com meu bebê. Frannie conseguiu sozinha e hoje estava onde estava. Não digo que ela também esbanja dinheiro, mas conhecendo minha irmã do jeito que eu conheço, ela tem algo guardado. Eu queria ter mais contato com ela, sinto falta realmente, mas infelizmente a vida não é feita somente das coisas que desejamos.

Despertei de meus pensamentos assim que minha mãe nos chamou para almoçarmos, gritando loucamente da cozinha. Sorrimos confidentes e me lembrei dos tempos em que nós costumávamos nos dar bem, quando eu não tinha sido levada pelo caminho em que Russel me impôs, de certa forma, e eu acabei sendo fraca e me deixei levar. Não enfrentei o sistema como Frannie e fui a filha perfeita para meu pai. Até que eu engravidei e hoje estou amando uma garota. Nem preciso comentar mais nada, não é?

Descemos e antes de chegarmos à cozinha, minha irmã me puxou para mais um abraço e disse aos meus ouvidos. "Você vai contar para ela, assim se algo acontecer e você for expulsa eu te carregarei comigo. Ou darei um jeito de te mandar dinheiro e você se virar por aqui. Darei um jeito." Eu a apertei mais e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao ouvi-la falar isso. Minha irmã se importando comigo, entrou para a lista de melhores coisas que já aconteceram na minha vida.

"Obrigada." Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer antes dela me soltar e eu discretamente passar pelo banheiro antes de me juntar a elas.

~~/~~

**Rachel's POV**

Lavei o rosto. Lavei o rosto muitas vezes. Isso estava virando TOC. Sacudi minha cabeça diante desse pensamento. Estava preocupada com Quinn. Havia rolado na cama um milhão de vezes pensando nas coisas horrendas que ela poderia estar ouvindo, mas eu cheguei à conclusão de que ficar deitada esperando era entediante e covarde, então eu resolvi me levantar e fazer o que estou fazendo. Lavei o rosto mais algumas vezes e desci. Precisava distrair a cabeça, se não eu provavelmente não agüentaria e ligaria para Quinn e se ela não atendesse, eu provavelmente surtaria e ia verificar se ela está bem. Cheguei ao sofá e deitei ali, isso não era coisa que eu fazia, porém hoje era um dia diferente. Meus pais estavam fora e eu não tinha com quem conversar. Kurt estava fora de cogitação, eram 14h de um domingo ele provavelmente estaria dormindo. Liguei a TV e cacei canais randomicamente e parei na Sony, onde passava um reality show qualquer sobre culinária. Ficou entediante e eu mudei para vários outros canais, porém todos eles perderam a graça e eu desliguei a TV irritada, porque nada me prendia a atenção.

Nem meus exercícios de voz eu queria fazer agora. Eu estava muito preocupada com Quinn, realmente. Voltei ao sofá e levei a mão ao meu bolso esquerdo procurando meu celular. Nenhum sms ou chamada perdida. Seria muito incômodo se eu ligasse agora? Um sms não seria tão inconveniente assim...

**Estou louca querendo notícias suas AGORA. Por favor, Q... **

Espero que ela não demore a responder, mas, enquanto isso, eu precisava arrumar algo para fazer. Eu estava ficando entediada demais e eu era Rachel Berry, nunca ficava entediada. Eu estava sentada no sofá esperando Quinn ao menos me notificar de que estava bem. Mas parando pra pensar, eu sufocava as pessoas ao extremo e eu não gostaria de fazer isso com Quinn. Estávamos indo tão bem, Quinn havia declarado que seus sentimentos por mim eram amor e eu não sabia como dizer isso de volta. Precisava pensar em idéias para fazer isso. Eu era Rachel Berry, por que cantar para a menina que eu amo seria tão difícil?

Come on, Rachel! Você só precisa achar a música perfeita...

~~/~~

**Quinn's POV**

Assim que saí do banheiro olhei para minha irmã que estava sentada na cadeira, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e sua cabeça jogada para trás. Se ela estava achando aquilo estressante imagina eu? Suspirei mais uma vez antes de direcionar meus passos em direção à cozinha. Recebi mais um olhar compreensivo de minha irmã e me sentei finalmente na cadeira a sua frente. Nós trocamos mais alguns olhares e ela sorriu para mim, segurando minha mão no momento em que minha mãe entrava pela cozinha e nos questionava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Agora eu sei de quem herdei essa característica. Ela terminou de colocar as panelas na mesa e nada disse. Sentou-se na cadeira ao meio de nós e segurou nossas mãos. Rimos em felicidade por Frannie estar de volta. Começamos a almoçar assim, em meio a brincadeiras e conversas aleatórias. Até que teve um momento, um momento rápido em que eu senti meu celular vibrar em meu bolso. Instintivamente, tirei-o do bolso e o peguei notando que uma mensagem de Rachel havia chego. Minha mãe que antes conversava animadamente com Frannie parou e me repreendeu com o olhar.

"Quinn, o que nós já conversamos sobre celulares em refeições à mesa?" Eu tentei suavizá-la com o olhar, porém ela não cedeu e agora estava pior.

"Mãe, é realmente importante. É só uma mensagem, respondê-la não tirará minha atenção do almoço, credo." E agora eu senti Frannie também me olhando feio. Revirei os olhos e guardei o celular em meu bolso novamente. Minha mãe, já com o semblante mais ameno, soltou.

"Não pense que eu esqueci a nossa conversa sobre a senhorita ter chegado tarde. Muito tarde ontem à noite." Olhei pra Frannie que balançou a cabeça positivamente. Respirei muito fundo e minha mãe tombou a cabeça para um lado em total desconhecimento do que estava acontecendo. Eu não queria estragar o almoço de Frannie, mas quanto mais cedo eu contasse, mais rápido eu saberia como seria o meu relacionamento com minha mãe daqui para frente. "Quinn... tem algo que você queira me contar?" Balancei a cabeça afirmando e ela continuou com aqueles grandes olhos claros em minha direção.

Eu não sabia como começar. Eu não havia pensado em como falar isso. 'Oi mãe sou gay' é muito vago e rápido. Minha mãe merece uma explicação melhor. Eu precisava que ela soubesse. Então algo me ocorreu e eu disparei. "Eu sou gay mãe." Meus olhos que antes miravam minhas mãos brincando com meu alimento agora estavam cravados em minha mãe que tinha o olhar incrédulo. "Na verdade eu não sei se sou gay, mas eu estou amando Rachel Berry agora." Minha mãe provavelmente estava achando que eu surtei. Eu tenho certeza que ela irá mencionar que eu precisava visitar um terapeuta. Olhei pra Frannie que dividia seu olhar entre mamãe e eu. Frannie segurou minha mão direita por cima da mesa enquanto minha mãe assimilava tudo que eu acabara de dizer. As lágrimas já não se continham mais. Tanto nos meus olhos quanto nos de minha mãe, olhei de relance para Frannie e ela tinha os olhos marejados. "Mãe fala alguma coisa, por favor. Eu não ligo que a próxima frase que saia de sua boca seja 'saia de minha casa agora' eu só quero que você fale comigo." Tinha soltado minhas mãos das de Frannie e agora sacudia o braço de minha mãe, o silêncio em que ela se colocara estava me matando. Eu sei que poderia piorar, mas eu só queria que ela falasse alguma coisa. Minhas palavras se esgotaram e eu não ia pedir desculpas por algo que eu nem procurei. Simplesmente aconteceu, ninguém é culpado, aliás, não existe um culpado nessa história. Só aconteceu.

"Eu jamais deixaria que você saísse de casa novamente." Quando eu já estava aceitando a idéia de ligar pra Santana dizendo que era pra ela me arrumar um canto em sua casa, as palavras de minha mãe me acertaram em cheio. "Já errei muito com você Quinn, e eu não me perdoaria se o fizesse de novo. Mas eu não esperava que você fosse me dizer isso. A menos de um mês você estava com o Finn novamente..." Sua aparência era impossível de analisar e chegar a uma conclusão. Minha mãe era uma pessoa que quando queria, sabia esconder suas emoções e ficar rígida, sem expressão. "Foi com ela que você estava ontem?" Murmurei algo afirmando e ela balançou a cabeça afirmando que entendeu. Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus e ela puxou o ar para os pulmões, respirando profundamente. "Eu não vou te dizer que eu entendi ou que eu apoio o que você acabou de me dizer. É recente e eu não sei como lidar com isso, porém eu vou tentar porque você é minha filha e eu jamais faria uma barbaridade com você novamente." Eu assenti com a cabeça, não vou ser hipócrita de dizer que eu queria que ela entendesse, mas ela não teria que ser a única compreensiva aqui também. Procurarei entender seu lado e com certeza ela vai tentar fazer o mesmo comigo. "A única coisa que eu posso te dar certeza agora é que o meu amor por você não mudou e não mudará por causa disso. É difícil, você vai enfrentar muitas coisas ruins, mas disso você já deve estar ciente." Eu afirmei e lhe lancei um sorriso de lado. "Só quero que você seja feliz Quinn, e se agora, nesse momento que você está vivendo da sua vida, é isso que você quer. Eu não te privarei disso..." Ela parou e suas mãos agora acariciavam a minha. "Vamos dar tempo ao tempo, mas saiba que eu estarei sempre do seu lado." Ela me lançou uma piscadela e eu sorri abertamente.

E logo nós já havíamos desviado o assunto pra vida de Frannie em New York. Sermões e bajulações ficariam pra depois. Me senti extremamente feliz ao saber que minha família estaria comigo nos momentos de minha vida. Agora eu não podia nem iria exigir demais. Mas o que importava era que eu não havia sido ridicularizada ou enxotada.

Não demorou muito e eu estava deitada num colchão de casal na sala. Frannie havia ido ao banheiro e minha mãe terminava de fazer as pipocas. Busquei meu celular me lembrando da mensagem de Rachel. Ela deveria estar a caminho daqui. Mas nenhuma mensagem ou ligação perdida, achei estranho.

**Estou bem Rach. Contei pra minha mãe sobre mim e conseqüentemente sobre nós, ela não surtou nem me expulsou. Te dou mais detalhes amanhã. Beijos. - Q. **

Terminei de digitar e minha mãe estava voltando com as bacias de pipoca. Eu me levantei, jogando meu celular no sofá ao lado do colchão e a ajudei, colocando as pipocas no tapete ao lado do colchão. "Temos colchas o suficiente?" Ela perguntou enquanto eu me espremia no canto do colchão.

"Aham." Olhei para a tela da TV, e Frannie demoraria a voltar. Cheguei mais perto de minha mãe que estava sentada no colchão, encostada no sofá. A abracei e ela provavelmente estranhou, mas eu nem liguei. "Obrigada. De verdade, eu sei que provavelmente eu te decepcionei, mas só obrigada." Ela depositou um beijo em meus cabelos enquanto afagava meu braço que estava envolto a sua cintura, num abraço de lado.

"Você não me decepcionou, Quinn. Não é para se orgulhar ou sentir pena por causa disso. Eu não vou brigar com você pela pessoa que está ao seu lado. Russel era assim, eu nunca fui. Te amo do mesmo jeito." Senti ela me apertar mais e suas palavras fizeram minhas lágrimas caírem sem que eu nem notasse. "Como eu disse, eu não amo essa idéia, mas eu terei que aprender a conviver com isso. Só te peço que tenha paciência comigo."

"Mas só obrigada." Senti outro beijo sobre minha cabeça e ficamos assim um bom tempo até minha irmã chegar com ciúmes e entrar no meio.

Não demorou muito e mamãe estava cochilando enquanto eu e Frannie conversávamos sobre o ocorrido abraçadas. Ela me dizia coisas normais e que eu deveria estar preparada, pois existia mais pessoas contra do que à favor disso, o que me fez responder que se fosse pela Rachel tudo valeria a pena. Nos soltamos do abraço enquanto eu virava pro lado pra fazer o mesmo que minha mãe, enquanto a ouvi dizer. "Vou querer conhecer sua namoradinha Quinn." E gargalhou. Eu senti um sorriso se formar em meu rosto e eu não pude deixar de agradecer pela minha felicidade.

~~/~~

**Rachel's POV**

Despertei de meu sono com meu celular vibrando em cima de minha barriga. Estava totalmente desconfortável e acabei adormecendo toda torta. Meus movimentos foram automáticos, me sentei e peguei meu celular e vendo que uma mensagem havia chegado. Demorei para despertar e ver que era de Quinn, e assim que o fiz pulei do sofá. Lendo e relendo a mensagem.

Por um lado eu estava feliz que pelo menos a mãe não a expulsou ou coisa do gênero, pela mensagem Quinn tinha sido muito tranqüila, mas o outro lado, o meu lado egoísta, me dizia que eu deveria vê-la hoje. Eu havia me acostumado com a presença de Quinn desde as Nationals, e até antes também. Precisava ver e falar com Quinn. Querendo ou não era um assunto complicado, por mais que eu achasse que não era, acabava sendo. Minha história com Quinn era complicada, porém eu não preciso pensar nisso agora. Preciso me focar em minha conversa com meus pais.

Já passava das 16h quando ambos entraram me despertando de meu estado Standby momentâneo. Meu pai carregado de sacolas entrou sorrindo para mim enquanto papai entrava, fechando a porta, com um bico enorme nos lábios. Provavelmente meu pai o importunara com algum comentário engraçado. Ele estranhou ao me ver deitada no sofá e veio em direção a mim, levantei meus braços para ele que sentou e me fez deitar a cabeça em seu colo. Meu outro pai ao retornar a sala viu a cena e pude ver pelo canto dos meus olhos que ele sentou-se no outro sofá. Um silêncio se formara enquanto eu buscava as palavras que eu julgava corretas para dizer. Eu já sabia que eles sabiam, e mesmo assim eu adorava um drama. "Como vocês viram ontem, ou seja lá o que vocês tenham visto, eu só quero dizer... Ou melhor confirmar a vocês que eu e Quinn estamos juntas." Vi meu pai se levantar e erguer minhas pernas e sentar-se, colocando minhas pernas em seu colo. Dividia meu olhar entre os dois que agora estavam me fazendo carinho. "Eu acredito, que pelo tipo de relação que nós temos... isso não será importante."

"O que não será importante estrelinha?" Papai perguntou e eu voltei meu olhar para ele. Soltei um sorriso enquanto ele fazia massagem em meus cabelos.

"O fato de ela ser uma menina." Eles sorriram, mas sorriram tão gostoso que eu me juntei a eles, ainda perdida. "Algum problema com isso?" Eu tinha essa máscara de não ligar pra essas coisas. De só me importar com Quinn, mas no fundo eu me importava com a opinião dos outros. Eu sempre me importei.

"Você se sente bem com isso?" Meu pai me jogou essa pergunta enquanto me analisava com o olhar forte e uma das sobrancelhas arqueada. Droga, por que ele precisava ser tão intimidador às vezes?

"Seria hipocrisia da minha parte dizer que um dia eu já tive vergonha disso tudo, que eu não aceito. Muito pelo contrário, eu não poderia ter vindo numa família melhor. Os amo e devo minha vida graças a vocês..." Eu suspirei e senti uma lágrima se formar no canto de meus olhos. "Porém, me assusta o que vamos passar. Não por mim, mas por ela. Quinn tem essa aparência de forte e independente, mas no fundo ela é frágil e precisa de alguém que segure as rédeas, e eu ainda não sei qual a profundidade do nosso relacionamento pra ela poder agüentar isso." Eu senti minhas mãos se apertarem e minhas lágrimas caírem, eu precisava desabafar. "Eu não tenho dúvidas de que eu estou apaixonada por ela e de que enfrentaria coisas horríveis pelo nosso relacionamento. Porém, o medo que me consome é pensar que ela pode sair e me deixar falando sozinha." Papai me abraçou enquanto eu chorava em seu ombro. Precisava resolver minha situação com Quinn logo. Estava me fazendo mal pensar em coisas desse gênero.

"Estrelinha... eu não conheço Quinn o suficiente para falar dela, porém eu acho que ela mudou bastante e não acho que ela te daria as costas dessa maneira." Ele me soltou pra olhar em meus olhos.

"Que Quinn mudou eu não tenho dúvidas disso, mas ainda é diferente. Eu sinto como se não pudesse confiar nela totalmente." Agora foi a vez de papai me olhar com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Defina diferente." A voz de meu pai foi ouvida por trás de nós dois. Me virei pra ele e fiz um movimento de não saber a resposta. "Um diferente bom ou ruim?"

"Bom. Não tenho dúvidas disso, mas..." Fui brutalmente interrompida pela voz grave de meu pai.

"Então você está reclamando de que, Rachel? Quinn está com você, isso que importa agora. Não tente transformar o que vocês duas tem, numa coisa que vá além de suas responsabilidades e preocupações no momento. Ela tem todo o direito de estar confusa. Ela foi criada numa família onde os homossexuais queimariam no inferno e coisas do gênero ou piores. Deixe-a ter esse tempo e espaço. E outra Rach, não é pra você pensar nisso agora." Meu pai se levantou do sofá enquanto eu olhava atônita para ele. Ele acabara de defender Quinn, mesmo ela sendo desconhecida por eles. Ele caminhou até a escada, em direção aos quartos. Me virei para meu outro pai, que sorria para a figura masculina que acabou de deixar o aposento. Estreitei as sobrancelhas num sinal de confusão enquanto ele se levantava aos poucos. Continuei olhando-o enquanto ele ajeitava as roupas que estavam meio amassadas devido a nossa posição anterior no sofá. Ele tinha um sorriso genuíno no rosto enquanto me olhava, e antes de sair disse.

"Leroy está certo." Quando eu ia contestar o porquê ele se adiantou. "Ele já esteve lá, onde Quinn está hoje e fui eu quem o salvou desses pensamentos obscuros." E saiu, trilhando o mesmo caminho que meu pai fizera uns segundos antes, me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos sobre o que eu deveria fazer.

~~/~~

**Quinn's POV **

E assim os dias se passaram. Eu tinha visto Rachel algumas vezes em nossas escapadas de tarde, o que nos renderam broncas ao chegar em casa. Lhe contei o que minha mãe conversou comigo a respeito de tudo que estava acontecendo. Ela me disse que contou para os pais que estávamos juntas, o que me deu muita vergonha de voltar lá. Descobri que minha irmã e Rach se davam bem e ela prometera voltar com Brandon de bagagem. As coisas entre eu e minha mãe não eram mais as mesmas e eu entendia isso, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu ficava com raiva. Prometi a Rachel que a apresentaria para minha mãe, mas para isso, eu precisava saber onde eu e Rach estávamos.

É claro que eu não a vejo mais como um casinho qualquer. Eu a amo, de verdade. Acho que... Na realidade, eu não acho. Porque não dá pra comparar o que eu sinto quando estou com ela do que eu sentia quando estava com Finn, Puck ou Sam. É uma coisa imprevisível. Rachel é imprevisível e essa é uma das coisas que eu amo nela. Essas coisas que ela faz, por menores que sejam, me fazem amá-la. Porém havia algo nela, que eu só notei recentemente, me fez ficar preocupada. Ela não estava agindo da forma como agia antes. Quando conversávamos sobre isso, ou tentávamos, ela se esquivava e me beijava, fugindo do assunto. E é uma coisa que está me incomodando.

Ela me ligou ontem à noite dizendo que queria que eu fosse à casa dela amanhã pra almoçar. Confirmei, mesmo sem saber qual seria a resposta de minha mãe, que posteriormente foi um sim, um sim sofrido, mas foi.

E hoje estava me arrumando pra visitá-la. Cabelos secos, um short jeans rasgado, uma blusa cinza básica, um moletom azul escuro da GAP jogado por cima e um all star preto. Peguei meu celular, ipod e as chaves de casa e pegaria as do carro também, porém minha mãe estava no mercado e foi com o carro, sendo que o mercado fica a três ruas de casa. O jeito era ir andando e rezar pra que não esteja muito sol. Deixei um bilhete pra minha mãe dizendo que já tinha ido e dizendo que não demoraria também. Espero que ela não ligue que o meu 'não demorar' seja chegar em casa depois das 7 da noite.

Estava nublado e mesmo pro verão, estava frio. Ou talvez eu que sinto frio por qualquer coisa. Olhei no relógio do ipod e a Rach provavelmente me mataria quando eu chegasse. Estava alguns minutos atrasada, mas não ligava porque eu sei que assim que ela me visse suas irritações se esvairiam. Só mais uns 5 minutos e eu chegaria à casa dela. Enquanto isso Lady Gaga me faria companhia.

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao passar pelo seu jardim. Jardim que eu comecei a gostar somente por ser simpático. Ri com o pensamento e assim que levantei meu olhar, a vi encostada na cerca da varanda. Cerca que continha boas histórias sobre nós duas. Olhei pra ela, depois pra cerca e ela riu acintosamente para mim e depois virou-se para a porta abrindo-a e indo em direção ao cômodo. A segui e estava dentro da sala, fechando a porta e trancando a mesma, quando sinto suas mãos agarrarem-se em minha cintura e sua boca procurar a minha de forma nada inocente. Minhas mãos foram parar em seus cabelos soltos e os puxaram lentamente enquanto ela mordia meu lábio inferior. "Rach..." Era difícil falar quando ela estava perto, mais difícil ainda quando ela estava beijando e mordendo meu pescoço. Um 'hum' saiu de sua garganta, numa provocação quase muda. "Pais.., seus." Ela agora mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha e a senti tomando ar.

"Eles passarão o dia fora da cidade Q..." Foi impossível não conter um gemido e procurar seu olhar. Seu olhar que agora era tão diferente do olhar típico de Rachel Berry. Sorri de lado enquanto me aproximava para beijá-la e ela chegava pra trás com a cabeça, não me deixando beijá-la, mas também, não dando um passo para trás. Até que eu parei, eu meio inclinada por cima dela, seu corpo extremamente frágil. Uma de minhas mãos foi parar em sua cintura procurando nos apoiar. Arqueei uma sobrancelha enquanto ela ria divertida antes de segurar meu rosto com as mãos e me beijar. Ela foi andando pra trás até chegar ao braço do sofá e encostar-se no mesmo. Suas mãos desceram de meu pescoço para minha bunda e aplicaram um pouco de pressão ali. Eu sorri no meio do beijo e ela passou suas pernas por minha cintura, o que me fez ficar completamente tensa, mas eu queria mais. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, até que ela separou-se de mim, ainda me segurando e caiu pra trás, no sofá, e me beijou. De início eu não entendi o que ela queria, mas assim que nos ajeitamos deitadas de lado uma de frente pra outra em seu sofá. Ela estava linda, cabelos desalinhados, a roupa meio amassada e o lábio avermelhado. Sorri pra ela enquanto colocava uma mecha de seus cabelos atrás de sua orelha esquerda. Ela segurou minha mão ali e a beijou antes de sussurrar. "Linda."

Mesmo com a simplicidade do adjetivo e de falarmos isso o tempo todo eu me senti corar, provavelmente era por que esse era um de nossos momentos mais íntimos já acontecidos desde que nós contamos pros nossos pais. Um momento que, por mim, era super esperado. Ficar assim com Rachel, sem ter que escondê-la ou prestar atenção se ninguém vai entrar no quarto ou se vamos ser descobertas, é um alívio. Selei seus lábios com os meus enquanto ela se aconchegava em mim. Fechei meus olhos sentindo a maciez dos cabelos negros ao encostarem em minha bochecha. Sua respiração batia em meu pescoço e suas mãos faziam carinhos desconexos em minha cintura por baixo da blusa. "Rach... eu estava pensando..." Deixei a frase em aberto até ela responder. Após um 'hum', eu continuei. "Que agora que contamos aos nossos pais sobre nós e tal... eu acho que nós deveríamos oficializar as coisas..." Ela tomou espaço para me olhar nos olhos e eu não conseguia decifrá-los.

"Mas você disse uma vez que, na realidade você não disse, você deu a entender que tudo que poderia me oferecer era isso. Ficarmos assim, sem algo definido." Eu sorri de seu nervosismo e de suas palavras atropeladas. Ela fez uma careta que eu consertei lhe roubando um selinho.

"Eu nunca disse isso. Eu disse que no momento eu queria você por perto, mas que eu ainda tinha dúvidas sobre tudo. Agora eu não tenho mais, é isso que eu quero. Você e eu, juntas." Ela sorriu e se levantou rapidamente do sofá e saiu correndo em direção as escadas, eu estranhei, mas a acompanhei, porém fui impedida pelo som de sua voz que provavelmente vinha de seu quarto.

"Fique onde está, Fabray." Eu entendi isso como uma pequena ameaça e permaneci sentada no sofá esperando-a. Quando me dei conta, ela estava descendo as escadas, carregando um teclado, seus fios e suporte. Me levantei para ajudá-la pegando o suporte de suas mãos. "Obrigada. Agora sente ali e não se mova." Eu assenti com a cabeça enquanto ela arrumava o teclado em seu devido lugar. O testou e estava linda, mordendo os lábios e fazendo algumas notas soarem pelo instrumento. "Pronto." Ela disse se ajeitando num banquinho arrastado da cozinha até a sala. Seu olhar se voltou a mim enquanto eu estava sentada no sofá, nervosa por deduzir o que ela faria a seguir. "Você é uma idiota que estragou toda a surpresa de hoje. Mas eu sou Rachel Berry e eu não me abalo com isso." Seu tom falso bravo nos fez rir e algumas lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos. "Quinn você não tem noção do quanto eu agradeço por tê-la ao meu lado. Por você ter me mostrado esse lado que eu nunca, nem em meus melhores sonhos, imaginaria conhecer. Eu não sei se é a música correta, nem sei se você vai gostar. Porém é como eu me sinto em relação a você nesses últimos dias..." Ela não desgrudou os olhos de mim e sua fala havia mudado e ela frisava cada palavra, e o arrependimento por não ter dito nada pra ela naquele dia do restaurante me bateu. "Eu tive muitas dúvidas em relação a você, a nós, ao que estamos tendo, mas elas foram extintas por duas pessoas importantes, então, agradeça-os por isso." Ela sorriu e eu murmurei que sim. "Aprecie porque não é sempre que você verá Rachel Berry tocando teclado." Ela sorriu e seus dedos começaram a tocar as notas no piano e eu não acreditei que a música era essa até ela cantar.

**Have you ever fed a lover**

**With just your hands?**

**Closed your eyes and trusted**

**Just trusted?**

**Have you ever thrown a fist**

**Full of glitter in the air?**

**Have you ever looked fear in the face**

**And said "I just don't care?"**

A voz de Rachel preencheu a sala e eu me senti arrepiar como em todas as vezes que ela cantava. Mas hoje era especial, eu e ela sabíamos disso. Era a vez que ela cantava pra mim, diretamente. E isso fazia parecer que eu estava nas nuvens. Seus olhos negros sorriam para mim e isso me arrepiou ainda mais.

**It's only half past**

**The point of no return**

**The tip of the iceberg**

**The sun before the burn**

**The thunder before the lightning**

**The breath before the phrase**

**Have you ever felt this way?**

Seus olhos se dividiam entre olhar o teclado e olhar a mim e minhas lágrimas que não cessavam.

**Have you ever hated yourself**

**For staring at the phone?**

**Your whole life waiting on the ring**

**To prove you're not alone**

**Have you ever been touched**

**So gently you had to cry?**

**Have you ever invited**

**A stranger to come inside?**

Ela sorriu ao começar cantar essa parte e eu a acompanhei, quantas vezes ela já não esperava que eu desse noticias e eu, secretamente, queria que ela me telefonasse.

**It's only half past**

**The point of oblivion**

**The hourglass on the table**

**The walk before the run**

**The breath before the kiss**

**And the fear before the flames**

**Have you ever felt this way?**

Agora suas mãos estavam agindo sozinhas e ela me olhava como se quisesse ler a minha alma por que as minhas expressões ela já conseguia. E um dia ela conseguiria, porque eu sei que esse dia chegará e nós seremos uma só.

**There you are**

**Sitting in the garden**

**Clutching my coffee**

**Calling me sugar**

**You called me sugar**

Eu achava que por conta de seu choro ela iria desafinar, mas eu estava errada. Eu sempre estava me surpreendendo quando o assunto era Rachel. E também nem me importava se ela esqueceria a letra ou não, desafinaria ou não, me importava o que essa música significava para nós.

**Have you ever wished**

**For an endless night?**

**Lassoed the moon and the stars**

**And pulled that rope tight?**

**Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself**

**"Will it ever get better than tonight?"**

**Tonight**

Essa finalizou a música olhando pra mim e eu me perguntei se 'Poderá algum dia ser melhor que esta noite?' ela se aproximou, deixando o teclado de lado e pareceram anos até eu poder tocá-la. Ela limpou minhas lágrimas ao chegar perto de mim, seus lábios percorreram minhas pálpebras, meu nariz, minhas bochechas e ao chegar em meus lábios, ela parou e eu abri os olhos, tendo a visão mais emocionante da minha vida (exceto essa declaração de Rachel através da música).

"Lucy Quinn Fabray... eu não vou fazer nenhuma pergunta, mas saiba que eu não me dou muito bem com a rejeição então." Nós rimos enquanto ela terminava de tirar seu cordão do pescoço e se ajeitava para colocá-lo em mim. "Eu não comprei nada para nós duas, pois essa Rachel, que gosta de tudo em seu devido lugar, meio que não existe mais..."

"Não mesmo?" Eu perguntei com descrença enquanto ela terminava de ajeitá-lo em meu pescoço.

"Meio Q... meio que não existe mais..." Nós rimos e ela continuou. "Você está acabando com o clima." Eu fiz um movimento de que manteria minha boca fechada e ela continuou. "Então eu resolvi te dar isso que é algo que eu tenho a mais de 10 anos. Foi o último presente que minha avó me deu, e significa muito pra mim. Então eu quero que você cuide bem dele, assim como eu cuidarei bem de você." Nós nos abraçamos enquanto chorávamos. Ela fungou em meu pescoço procurando ar para continuar. "É simples, mas é pra você lembrar que eu te amo." Como não chorar com uma declaração assim? Peguei seu rosto e selei nossos lábios. O gosto salgado das lágrimas se fez presente e ficamos assim por um tempo.

"Eu também te amo Rach..." Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas automaticamente o meu indicador foi parar em seus lábios. "Eu também agradeço todos os dias por tê-la do meu lado, agradeço por ter visto a idiota que eu era e mais ainda por Deus ter aberto meus olhos e me fazer enxergar você..." Eu suspirei e algumas lágrimas caíram. "Não poderia haver música melhor." A beijei e ela sorriu jogando uma piscadela pra mim. "Do mesmo modo que você não perguntou nada eu também não irei responder nada." Seu sorriso aumentou enquanto eu continuei. "Eu vou agradecer seus pais um dia, não me deixe esquecer." Ela concordou com a cabeça. "E eu te amo, porém eu estou com fome e como você me chamou pra almoçar então..." Ela gargalhou enquanto me puxava em direção a cozinha. Mais uma vez Santana tinha razão, Rachel tinha todo o controle da nossa relação.

~~/~~

**N/a**: Eu sinceramente achei que o final ficou sem sal, sei lá..

Me deixem saber o que estão pensando, é importante para eu saber o rumo que tomar na fanfic..


	9. De Volta ao Triângulo

**N/a:** Eu peço desculpas pela demora, deve fazer mais de um mês sei lá, mas quando não se tem criatividade nada que você faça fica bom.

Eu me odeio por colocar essa música pro Finn cantar, porém não achei outra que combinasse mais com o contexto.

.com/watch?v=IZtYo7zX_Ys

Flashback em itálico.

Desculpem os erros, eu não revisei.

Enjoy it (:

~~/~~

**Rachel's POV **

As semanas haviam se passado e eu nem me dei conta. Quando percebi já estávamos quase na volta às aulas. Faltava dois dias para voltarmos a rotina que eu particularmente adoro. Nós duas não poderíamos estar melhor, tivemos uns pequenos problemas no meio do caminho, porém estamos bem. Concordamos com o sistema de rodízio, cada dia uma ia na casa da outra devido a ser perto demais, e nos finais de semana, saímos para algum lugar diferente. Primeiro foi um parque com uma sorveteria próxima onde nós agimos como crianças e foi lindo vê-la suja de sorvete até quase os cabelos. Onde também ganhei minha aliança de namoro e percebi como Quinn é extremamente romântica/clichê. Ela escondeu minha aliança na minha taça de sorvete e quando eu perguntei onde estava a dela, ela me mostrou o colar que eu havia dado a ela umas semanas atrás. Deu risada e disse que estaria com ela todos os dias, mas que não usaria ainda por causa de uma série de razões que já havíamos discutido, o colar era mais discreto e ninguém notaria.

No segundo fomos a um musical que estava rodando o país. Eu gostei, assim como eu sempre gostava de qualquer musical, porém eu esperava mais.. Mas o que esperar quando o espetáculo é em Lima, Ohio? E assim seguimos boa parte das nossas férias. Quinn e eu combinamos de que não iríamos nos comportar indecentemente perto de outras pessoas que não fossem nossos amigos, pois eu sei, ainda era difícil para ela vencer o preconceito. Não conosco, mas sim com as outras pessoas que estão de fora. Por incrível que pareça voltar a casa de Quinn não foi tão assustador quanto eu pensava. Sua mãe me tratou tão bem como antes, o que eu agradeci mentalmente depois.

Finn me ligou algumas vezes nas férias, mas eu deixei cair na caixa postal. Uma das vezes eu estava com Quinn e ela perguntou quem era, me doeu mentir, mas pelo tempo em que estávamos juntas, Quinn havia se mostrado uma pessoa bem ciumenta e eu não queria que nosso relacionamento se abalasse por uma coisa pequena.

Kurt, Mercedes e Blaine nos encontraram nas férias algumas vezes. Pelo ciúme que Quinn aparentava sentir, achei que ela ia soltar algum comentário sobre o que aconteceu na minha festa alguns meses atrás. Eu não tinha mais problemas com isso, mas ela é a Quinn e as vezes ela se fecha em seu mundo e não conversa com ninguém. Santana e Brittany também nos encontraram na casa de Quinn. A latina ainda ficava incomodada com minha presença e sempre que podia soltava algumas palavras azedas em direção a mim, mas sempre me chamando de Rachel, e eu aproveitei para anotar mentalmente que ela não me odiava tanto assim mais e, talvez eu posso estar delirando, mas eu sinto que ela começou a gostar de mim. Brittany e Quinn implicavam com ela e eu pude perceber que o clima entre Santana e Brittany havia melhorado.. e muito, a julgar pelo humor das duas, risos e troca de olhares bastante intensas. Escutei até Brittany contando pra Quinn, quando Santana tinha saído pra comprar algumas coisas que Brittany queria, que não agüentava mais o jeito que Santana estava devagar na quase relação sexual das duas, dizendo que queria que tudo desse certo dessa vez, que não tinha por que ter pressa e Brittany parecia realmente desesperada. Eu não tenho nada haver com isso, mas achei que Santana era a ninfomaníaca, mas Brittany me surpreendeu bastante. E essa conversa deu o que falar entre eu e Quinn depois..

_Brittany e Santana já haviam ido embora e Quinn havia me deixado escolhendo um dos filmes que iríamos ver e foi tomar banho com a promessa de que voltava em menos de 10 minutos. Havia descoberto que Quinn tinha um gosto muito variado para músicas e filmes, me deixando com algumas opções de diferentes gêneros de filmes. Acabei optando por Despicable Me e tomei a liberdade de ir até a cozinha preparar as pipocas, arrumar os refrigerantes e pegar os chocolates. Não demorou muito e eu já tinha voltado ao quarto com as coisas arrumadas pra assistirmos ao filme. Sentei na cama esperando por Quinn que não demorou muito a voltar. Os cabelos loiros molhados uma camiseta branca, que evidenciava o sutiã azul escuro, e um short qualquer. Descalça e sacudindo os cabelos ela sorriu pra mim e eu não pude esconder minha felicidade ao sorrir de volta. Bati na cama me afastando para o lado direito enquanto ela sentava e nos ajeitava antes de dar play no filme. _

_"Q..?" Ela direcionou seu olhar a mim me encorajando a continuar enquanto eu terminava de comer um pedaço do chocolate. "Eu sem querer ouvi uma conversa entre você e Brittany hoje.." Quinn me lançou um olhar extremamente irônico ao ouvir eu dizer 'sem querer'. Revirei os olhos para ela e continuei. "Então.. eu ouvi Britt dizer que ela e Santana estavam devagar naquilo sabe?" Eu notei Quinn segurar uma risada entre os lábios mas eu nem liguei. "Eu sempre achei que a Santana que fosse a ninfomaníaca da relação. E eu também achei que o tom que ela usou foi de muito desespero." Agora era oficial e Quinn ria da minha cara que provavelmente estava vermelha. "Não ria.." A vi colocando a bacia de pipoca em seu criado-mudo e o a embalagem do chocolate também. _

_"Na realidade Santana está querendo que tudo entre elas dê certo dessa vez, e eu não a culpo.." Ela virou-se para mim enquanto eu a analisava, e droga aqueles olhos em minha direção e sua fala relativamente baixa soou extremamente sexy. Tive um arrepio e ela percebeu pois um sorriso se formou rapidamente. "Só que é difícil quando as pessoas reatam e já passaram por essa fase. S está tentando e acredite, pra ela também é difícil ficar sem sexo, mas ela finalmente percebeu que Britt é o que ela quer então, não custa nada esperar um pouco." Balancei a cabeça afirmando que eu entendi e seu olhar estava cravado em mim, e eu não conseguia me mover, porém quando ela ia se virar para retornar ao filme, eu a toquei com a mão esquerda, puxando seu braço levemente. Ela estava tensa, eu também. Notei os pelos do braço dela se eriçarem e isso fez com que um calor anormal se fizesse presente em minha face. O assunto não me assustava mais porque eu sabia que ia ser com Quinn, mas eu acho que ela estava assustada. Não havíamos tocado nesse assunto nunca e eu precisava saber o que ela pensava sobre isso tudo. "Rachel.. por favor." Ela praticamente suplicou e sua voz saiu num sussurro e tudo que ela fazia para tentar me afastar mais eu a queria. Ficamos assim, trocando olhares, respiração pesada, minha mão esquerda tocando levemente seu braço branco. _

_"Q.. eu acho que nós temos que conversar sobre isso." Falei essa frase de cabeça baixa e muito rápido. Ela segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e me forçou a olhá-la. A vi respirar profundamente antes de olhar pra mim e falar. _

_"Eu quero você Rach.. como nunca quis alguém antes e se eu dizer que eu não quero chegar a esse nível com você eu vou estar mentindo, mas.." Eu senti um sorriso se formar em minha boca e eu tenho certeza que a vi sorrir também. Me aproximei de seu rosto e meus lábios tocaram sua bochecha, antes de mordê-la. "Eu não quero que seja assim, precipitado por que nossos pais saíram por algumas horas, quero lhe proporcionar tudo que eu não tive. Quero que seja muito especial para nós.." Sorri contra seu rosto ao notar que sua fala se tornou acelerada. Me arrumei sentando em seu colo e mordendo seu lábio inferior. _

_"Mas isso não significa que nós não podemos praticar algumas coisas até chegar o dia..." Minha frase surgiu tal efeito que a senti tatear o colchão e desligar o filme, que nem havia começado, enquanto nos beijávamos. _

_Quinn desceu as mãos para minha cintura, me equilibrando em seu colo, minha boca procurou a sua porém de nada adiantou. Minhas mãos subiram para seu pescoço, puxando seus cabelos curtos de leve enquanto minhas mãos a forçavam a completar o que eu queria. Ela sorriu numa provocação clara, enquanto me deitava e procurava meu pescoço. Seus dentes e língua percorreram meu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos se ocupavam em entrar em sua camiseta e arranhar suas costas. Ela sorriu contra meu pescoço numa pura provocação e eu aprofundei mais os arranhões. Uma trilha de beijos se desenvolveu até minha boca e ela finalmente me beijou e uma de minhas mãos parou de arranhar suas costas e foi parar em seu pescoço apertando-o. Suas mãos saíram de minha cintura e me prenderam entre ela e o colchão. Senti seus braços se apertarem contra as laterais de meu corpo e seus lábios percorrerem o meu pescoço em direção a minha orelha. Eu perdi o ar quando ela pressionou seu quadril contra o meu e mordeu a minha orelha antes de falar. "Isso é o suficiente para você?" Eu queria dizer que era, mas não era. Quanto mais ela fazia, mais eu queria mais. Eu sei que combinamos que iríamos devagar, mas veja, Quinn Fabray, pressionando seu corpo, gostoso, dela contra o meu e sussurrando coisas excitantes em seu ouvido. "Responde Rach.." Sua voz saiu rouca e extremamente quente em meu ouvido enquanto eu gemi baixo. Ela sorriu baixo em meu pescoço e voltou para beijar minha boca enquanto seu quadril investia contra o meu. Nossas mãos se procuraram simultaneamente, e nós a juntamos enquanto nos beijávamos. Abri os olhos enquanto ela parava de me beijar e me dava um selinho. Fugi de seus beijos e me forcei a sentar na cama enquanto ela mordia, sedutoramente, meu lábio inferior. Suspirei ao vê-la fazer isso e depois me lançar um olhar desafiador, que soaria extremamente intimidador a uns meses atrás. Eu não acreditei no que eu estava prestes a fazer, nem se Quinn iria gostar ou não, mas isso não importava agora._

_Lhe dei um selinho e ela segurou meu rosto enquanto eu olhei incerta para minha blusa, ela não entendeu no início e tombou a cabeça pra um lado enquanto eu ria de sua carinha fofa. Respirei fundo e a tirei, relevando meu sutiã preto, olhei de relance para Quinn e ela não tirava os olhos do que estava recém descoberto. Sorri, o que a seus olhares foi como uma provocação pois o sorriso e o olhar que eu recebi de volta foram extremamente irresistíveis, mas pra mim foi um sorriso de puro alívio. Ela se aproximou devagar e eu procurei memorizar cada detalhe do que estava acontecendo. Me aproximei lentamente de seu pescoço enquanto ela subia suas mãos pelo meu abdômen, mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha antes de expirar e falar roucamente em seu ouvido. "Isso é o suficiente para você?" A senti cravar as unhas sobre minha cintura enquanto eu voltei traçando uma linha de beijos para chegar a sua boca. Não contive um gemido quando Quinn apertou meus seios entre suas mãos, voltei-me para trás pra olhá-la e ela parecia maravilhada, como uma criança que acabou de ganhar o que queria, e de fato isso se encaixava em algo parecido. Sorri com as sensações novas que isso causara em mim. Sua pele branca, macia e gélida encostavam na minha pele e isso fazia queimar. Eu poderia ficar assim por horas. Ela voltou a me beijar, dessa vez ela estava no controle do beijo e com carícias totalmente estimulantes na parte recém exposta do meu corpo. Levei minhas mãos a seus cabelos puxando-os do jeito que ela gostava e deixando claro que eu estava gostando tanto daquilo quanto ela. _

_Estávamos deitadas e a camiseta de Quinn estava cobrindo metade de sua barriga e quando eu finalmente ia arrancá-la de seu corpo e ver seu sutiã azul escuro em contraste com sua pele quase translúcida, o instrumental de 'Don't Rain On My Parade' se fez ouvir e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, depois de assimilar o porquê dela ter parado de se movimentar por cima de mim. Um pedido mudo de 'deixa tocar, por favor' foi o meu olhar. Ela me olhou como se não soubesse o que fazer. Pegou o meu celular e virou o visor do mesmo para mim, indicando que quem nos perturbava era Finn. Seja o que for que Quinn estava querendo comigo a segundos atrás, desapareceu. Seu sorriso, seu olhar, suas atitudes tinham mudado totalmente. A vi saindo de cima de mim e deixando meu celular em cima da cama enquanto ficava em pé e me lançava seu olhar que a meses atrás tanto me atormentava. "Você vai atender ou não vai? Porque se você não for eu atendo." Finn era tão inconveniente que não se contentava em ligar uma vez, já era a terceira vez que começava o toque do meu celular. _

_"Eu não vou atender." Passei a mão no cabelo enquanto dizia e procurava minha blusa que estava jogada no canto da cama. Levantei os olhos pra ela dessa vez, seu olhar pesado, irônico, quase exterminador. Sua face estava ainda vermelha e pude ver os pelos de seus braços ainda arrepiados. _

_"Talvez você deva atender Berry, ambas sabemos que Finn significa muito pra você." Ela saiu andando em minha direção enquanto eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Eu sabia que um dia ela iria explodir em ciúmes por causa dele, mas pensei que esse momento nunca fosse chegar. "Talvez eu deva te mandar ir embora para que vocês possam finalmente ficar juntos sem que nada os atrapalhe." A vi pegar o celular e antes que eu pudesse pensar, já havia tirado o aparelho de suas mãos. Voltei meu olhar pra ela que agora não acreditara no que eu havia acabado de fazer. _

_"Quinn.." Eu joguei meu celular em sua cama e me aproximei. "Eu não admito que você fale coisas desse gênero. Você sabe que eu estou com você, e que desde que estamos juntas Finn não passa mais pela minha cabeça." Segurei seus braços e forcei seu olhar se direcionar a mim. "Você realmente acha que eu sou capaz de trocar você por ele, Q?" Ela ainda tinha sua postura rígida e intacta em que se encontrava anteriormente, balançava seus braços em busca de um contato visual. "Quinn me responda." Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto voltava seu olhar pra mim. Exatamente do jeito que eu temia antes. _

_"Sabe Rachel... Você e eu não resolvemos as coisas, nós deixamos passar. Ou resolvemos nos pegando. Isso pode ser agradável no momento, mas depois isso me confunde e eu nunca sei o que esperar de você." Me afastei dela e passei a mão nos cabelos enquanto ela apertava as mãos uma contra a outra. _

_"Quinn, eu não vou te trair, a traidora aqui não sou eu se lembra?" Por mais que me ardesse dizer isso, eu não estava arrependida. Ela estava agindo como se não tivesse defeitos, e por mais que eu a amasse, não a subestimaria assim como eu fiz com o Finn, as pessoas erram eu sei, porém se eu fosse me iludir com Quinn, que doesse menos do que eu esperava. Seu olhar continuava pesado sobre mim e ela respirou fundo antes de dizer. _

_"Achei que você me conhecesse ao ponto de saber que eu não trairia você Rachel. Eu posso ter traído Finn e Sam como eu fiz, porém nunca achei que você fosse capaz de achar que eu faria isso com você." Eu fui atrevida, a raiva me consumia agora. _

_"E por que não?" Acho que meu grande erro da noite foi ter perguntado isso. Ela se direcionou a saída e antes de sair falou. _

_"Porque o que eu sinto por você vai além do que eu achei possível sentir por qualquer pessoa, Rachel. Achei que você soubesse disso." E assim ela fechou a porta, me deixando sozinha em seu quarto. Algumas lágrimas se ousaram a cair e eu me odiei por isso. Não queria ter duvidado de Quinn, porém havia algo inacabado da nossa antiga relação, essa coisa de orgulho e mágoa provavelmente. _

_Fui embora uma hora depois. Não a procurei, nem telefonei. Algo dentro de mim sabia que ela estava bem e que passaríamos por isso, mas mesmo assim continuou doendo muito. Mas fui embora deixando um bilhete em cima de sua cama. _

**Quinn, eu sei que você não está nada feliz comigo e eu realmente sinto muito por tudo que eu falei pra você. Achei melhor eu ir embora e colocar as idéias no lugar antes de te procurar novamente. Não importa qual seja sua resposta, iremos conversar amanhã. **

**Beijos, te amo. - R. **

_No dia seguinte eu a procurei assim que acordei como eu havia prometido. Andei tranquilamente pelo caminho tão conhecido e visitado em pouco tempo e nem senti que demorou muito. Esperava ter essa mesma calma na hora que encontrasse com Quinn. Não demorou muito e eu estava virando a esquina da rua em que ela morava. Andei mais um pouco e olhei pra sua varanda e tive uma surpresa ao vê-la ali, sentada na escada, lendo um livro que eu não consegui distinguir a princípio. Extremamente concentrada até me ver. Assim que me viu marcou a página em que parou e colocou o livro atrás de si, em cima do piso. Me aproximei hesitante e quando ela sorriu pra mim foi impossível não sorrir de volta. Eu queria correr e agarrá-la ali mesmo, mas como eu havia pensando Judy não seria tão boba quanto eu queria que ela fosse no momento. Me aproximei e vi Quinn olhando pra mim com os olhos meio fechados e uma das mãos no rosto por causa do sol. Sorri ainda mais com a visão. Parei em sua frente e seu olhar para mim era minucioso, como se ela realmente quisesse ler minha alma. Resolvi respirar fundo, pois eu tenho certeza de que eu precisaria de calma nesse momento. _

_"Q.. eu sei que eu pisei na bola ontem, aliás, nós duas pisamos na bola ontem. Mas eu não estou aqui pra falar das coisas que você fez de errado, nem das que eu fiz.." Voltei a olhar seus olhos e a luz do sol não a incomodava mais. "Você.. eu.. nós precisamos controlar esse ciúme Quinn. Vai acabar com o que temos se continuarmos assim." Ela concordou com a cabeça enquanto pegava suas coisas no degrau de cima da escada e me indicava a porta da sala com a cabeça. _

_"Oi Rachel." Judy me cumprimentou alegre e serelepe, mas logo percebeu nossas caras de enterro e resolveu nos deixar a sós. "Se precisarem de alguma coisa, meninas, me chamem." Quinn disse um tudo bem e eu finalmente pude ouvir sua voz hoje. Ela foi andando em direção ao quintal de sua casa e eu a acompanhei. _

_Parou somente quando sentou na grama, encostada em uma pequena árvore que estava ali. Me juntei a ela, sentando a sua frente. Perdi a conta de quanto tempo ficamos assim, nos encarando, esperando o momento certo pra falar. Me atrevi a encostar minha mão direita no braço esquerdo de Quinn e ela não ofereceu resistência. Ficamos assim. Quinn estava distante, mais distante do que eu achei que ela estivesse. Cheguei mais perto dela e isso a fez sair do transe em que estava, arregalando os olhos pra mim enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos curtos. "Quinn fala comigo por favor. Eu posso agüentar muita coisa, menos o seu silêncio." Minhas lágrimas me traíram e caíam agora. Ela chegou mais perto de mim e me abraçou, me dando um beijo na bochecha em seguida. _

_"Eu não quero falar nada pra não estragar mais ainda o que temos. Me desculpe se eu não consigo controlar meu ciúme, eu realmente peço desculpas, mas é impossível." Me agarrei ao seu abraço e senti sua fala sendo influenciada por suas lágrimas também. "Ele é o Finn, eu não posso competir com ele." Me desvencilhei de seu abraço e apontei pra seu rosto. _

_"É ai que está o seu erro Fabray. Ele é o Finn, e realmente significou muito pra mim, mas já parou pra pensar que você é mais do que ele? De que o que eu sinto por você é muito maior do que eu senti por ele? Eu sei que te assusta, mas não se isole nessa droga de bolha que você está agora." Ela arregalou os olhos pra mim e tentou falar alguma coisa, mas aparentemente as palavras não saíam. Abracei-a de novo e murmurei em seu ouvido. "Me desculpe por ontem, eu estava fora de mim..." _

_"Nós estávamos." Ela completou e eu acabei sorrindo. _

_"É, nós estávamos. E me desculpa, falei coisas que na hora achei certo, porém agora não acho mais. Me desculpe, de verdade." Ela murmurou um sim e eu lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. _

_Ficamos assim, um bom tempo abraçadas, até que ela saiu do abraço e suas mãos foram parar nas minhas. "Eu fui uma idiota ontem, me desculpa. Eu não posso prometer que eu não vá fazer de novo, porque isso é quase fora do meu controle, mas eu vou tentar ok?" Eu fiz que sim e ela me abraçou de novo. "Quando eu estiver me isolando na bolha você me avisa?" Nós gargalhamos e eu murmurei que sim. "E... eu te amo Rach." Ela me apertou e uma última lágrima escorreu pela minha face. _

_E assim nós passamos por essa fase negra que tentou se instalar entre nós. _

**Quinn's POV **

Os dias passaram e hoje finalmente teríamos Glee Club no final do período. Eu posso dizer que não, mas no fundo eu sabia que estava com saudades de todo mundo reunido, dos suéteres do Mrs. Shue, os comentários inocentes e insanos de Brittany, Santana a defendendo e todo o resto disfarçando seu riso das duas. Não tinha conversado muito com as duas depois das aulas terem retornado, meu tempo disponível estava com Rachel cuidando de sua virose momentânea. Não era nada grave o médico disse, mas quando ela me ligou, chorando dizendo que ia perder a voz, eu confesso que fiquei um pouco desesperada também. Rachel havia contraído isso no último fim de semana em que estávamos de férias, ou seja teve que faltar segunda e terça, o que não me deu muito tempo para entrar em detalhes com Santana e Brittany. Era da casa pra escola, da escola pra casa da Rach e depois eu ia pra minha casa. Porém hoje ela viera, não estava totalmente recuperada para cantar, mas viera.

Acabamos chegando uns 10 minutos atrasadas na primeira aula, mas mesmo assim conseguimos entrar. Tive mais algum tempo pra pensar em como agiríamos juntas. Era diferente agora, eu não me importava com a opinião dos outros e creio que Rachel também não, mas sempre haveria o frio na barriga. Não houve nenhuma mudança quanto a isso. Blaine, que agora estudava aqui, foi recebido normal e as pessoas encaravam bastantes quando ele entrava nos corredores de mãos dadas com Kurt. Os trogloditas não haviam se manifestado ainda, se bem que eu não os vi pela escola nesses dois últimos dias. Santana e Brittany estavam agindo como agiam antigamente pelo que eu pude perceber.

Estava parada na porta do meu armário, trocando o material de História Americana pelo de Biologia quando sinto duas mãos pequenas apertarem levemente minha cintura, sorri ao saber que era ela e sorri mais ainda por vê-la encostar no armário do meu lado. Terminei de arrumar o que eu queria e me virei pra ela, fechando a porta do meu armário e encostando a cabeça no mesmo. "Oi Rach.." Ela me devolveu um sorriso mais amável e eu tive que me controlar pra não agarrá-la ali mesmo. Estava com saudades, nosso último fim de semana foi, para meu bem e pedido de Rachel, sem contatos físicos que comprometessem minha saúde. Não a beijava desde sábado, estava enlouquecendo. Ela via isso no meu rosto, estava claro, e ainda era atrevida o suficiente para rir disso, na minha cara.

"Oi Q." Seu sorriso se intensificou e eu nem me importei com as cabeças que se viraram estranhando o fato de estarmos sorrindo uma para a outra. "Como foram suas férias?" O sinal bateu nesse momento, mas nem eu e nem Rachel se importou com isso.

_Boas pra caralho_. Então ela estava me provocando. "Foram muito proveitosas e as suas? Algo de novo para acrescentar?" Os corredores agora estavam vazios e eu a vi se aproximar, pondo as mãos, sutilmente, em meus cabelos e enroscando seus dedos neles. Um arrepio me percorreu e ela olhou para os pelos do meu braço, eriçados.

"Estou com saudades." Ela murmurou baixo, o que me fez ter outro arrepio e dessa vez eu não contive o gemido que se alojou em minha garganta quando ela apertou meu pescoço e logo em seguida puxou meu cabelo. Abri os olhos e me surpreendi em vê-la com aquele sorriso sacana. Arqueei uma de minhas sobrancelhas e ela se aproximou, dizendo. "Essa aparência não me dá mais medo Fabray. Nem adianta tentar." E se afastou me deixando ali, sem ao menos saber que merda fora tudo isso. Abri meu armário rapidamente e joguei minhas coisas ali, biologia era para os fracos. Chacoalhei a cabeça procurando entender enquanto apressava meus passos até Rachel e a puxei contra mim, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse muito próximo ao meu. Foi difícil controlar minha sanidade com sua boca a centímetros da minha, e por mais que não fossemos nos beijar, nosso corpo já se encaixava. Antes fazíamos de tudo pra acharmos uma posição confortável devido a nossa diferença de altura, mas agora era tão natural que nem percebíamos.

"Vem comigo." Murmurei entre os dentes, enquanto desci minha mão pela dela e saí puxando-a a procura de uma sala vazia. Não demorou muito e chegamos na frente do auditório. Era o armário do zelador, banheiro ou aqui. Não queria levar minha Rach pra nenhum desses outros lugares asquerosos, eu sei que um dia eles seriam úteis, mas que esse dia demore a chegar. Abri a porta e a deixei entrar, enquanto antes de fechar, verificando se ninguém havia nos visto entrar. Quando fechei a porta e me virei pra procurar Rachel, vejo que ela estava indo em direção a uma cadeira bem no final do corredor direito. Ela sentou e virou seu rosto pra mim, me chamando com o dedo. Se não tivesse escuro, eu poderia dizer que ela estava com aquele sorriso presunçoso e aquele olhar que tanto não parecia com a Rachel Berry que todos conheciam.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e assim que me arrumei na poltrona, vi a silhueta de Rachel descer de onde estava sentada e parar em minha frente. Levantei meu rosto pra ela e procurei sua mão antes de puxá-la pra sentar em meu colo. Suas mãos foram parar em minha nuca e aplicavam um pouco de pressão ali. Minhas mãos rodeavam sua cintura, nos dando apoio. Ela se aproximou e colou nossas testas, e ficamos assim, até que eu senti sua boca se aproximar da minha e me beijar. Começou com um selinho até que nossos lábios se entreabriram e sua deslizou pela minha boca. Me agarrei a sua cintura e ela me puxou, procurando ter um maior contato. Depois de um tempo em que nos beijávamos, seus lábios deslizaram sobre minha bochecha esquerda e ela continuou beijando meu rosto até encontrar meu pescoço e começou a me provocar ali. Puxei o ar enquanto ela mordia e chupava meu pescoço e suas mãos entravam pela minha blusa, vagando pela minha barriga. Minhas mãos desceram de sua cintura e eu alcancei parte de sua bunda e a puxei contra mim. Suas pernas que antes estavam por cima de minhas coxas, se abriram e contornaram meu corpo e eu comecei a passar minhas unhas por elas. Rachel desceu pelo meu pescoço, sugando, beijando, mordendo e encontrou minha clavícula. Minhas mãos entraram em sua blusa e eu comecei a arranhar suas costas. Rachel subiu para tomar ar e antes que ela pudesse retornar aonde estava, uma de minhas mãos pararam de arranhar suas costas e foram parar em sua nuca, trazendo-a para me beijar novamente. A senti gemer quando meus lábios sugaram o seu lábio inferior.

Depois de um tempo, foi impossível não querer fazer mais do que devíamos estar fazendo ali. Empurrei Rachel lentamente e ela me olhou sem entender. "Precisamos ir embora." Minha voz saiu num sussurro e ela compreendeu, descendo de meu colo e pegando em minha mão, nos direcionando para o banheiro do auditório. Estava escuro e por isso não tínhamos visto nada, porém agora eu tinha vontade de me esconder. Em um mesmo lado de meu pescoço eu tinha uma marca avermelhada e uma mais clara e uns arranhões. Meu cabelo estava totalmente desgrenhado, meus lábios inchados e vermelhos e minha face corada. Rachel não estava atrás, porém suas marcas não apareciam muito devido a ela ser morena. Me virei pra ela que arrumava seus cabelos tranquilamente em frente ao espelho. Me virei pra ela e disparei falsamente irritada. "Rachel, dá pra você me ajudar aqui." Ela virou-se pra mim com um sorriso nos lábios e se aproximou, sedutoramente.

"Se eu me aproximar de você agora.. se eu tocar em você agora..." Sua voz saiu num sussurro, como se falar aquilo doesse. "Eu vou querer terminar o que eu comecei há alguns minutos atrás, então acho melhor manter certa distância por enquanto." E se afastou, encostando na pia do banheiro, me analisando enquanto eu engolia em seco o significado de tudo aquilo e tentava me ajeitar sozinha.

Depois do que acontecera no auditório, nós duas fomos trocar nossos materiais nos armários e eu deixei Rachel na porta da sala que ela teria a próxima aula e me direcionei ao ginásio. Fui ao vestiário pra ver se poderia melhorar alguma coisa já que não consegui fazer quase nada.

Joguei meu material em qualquer canto do vestiário e me aproximei do grande espelho. Rachel fizera um grande estrago comigo, estava toda marcada incluindo meu colo. Precisava de uma maquiagem urgente ou de uma desculpa muito boa. Provavelmente a segunda opção é a que vai acontecer. Peguei um pente que guardava em meu armário ali e comecei a passar no que estava mais claro, percebi que se eu ficasse olhando, não veria a diferença. Me sentei em um dos bancos e fiquei ali, passando o pente na marca que Rachel deixara.

"O que está fazendo Q?" Levei um susto ao ouvir a voz de Brittany atrás de mim, me virei e ela arregalou os olhos pra mim. "O que aconteceu?" Seu tom era preocupado, o que me fez dar uma gargalhada e ela estreitar o olhar pra mim. Quando eu fui responder, vi a silhueta de Santana aparecer e ela se aproximar, dando uma gargalhada gostosa ao ver meu estado.

"Rachel aconteceu B." Ela se aproximou da loira por trás e colocou as mãos em sua cintura enquanto ela murmurava um 'ah sim' e depois me devolvia um olhar malicioso. "Quem diria em Q, a anã da Berry te deixando nessa situação. O sexo deve ter sido bom." Me contentei em sorrir ironicamente e lhe fazer um gesto obsceno que ela deu os ombros. "Acho melhor você ajudá-la." Ela sussurrou pra Brittany enquanto eu me virei, voltando a encarar os armários.

"Vem cá Q.. vou te ajudar a cobrir essas marcas."

Devidamente maquiada e com as manchas roxas escondidas, pratiquei um pouco de vôlei no ginásio com Brittany, Santana, Mike e outras pessoas da nossa turma. Tive uma aula chata sobre química onde fiquei conversando com Santana sobre meu relacionamento com Rachel. Acredite, ela não fez nenhuma piada quando eu disse que havíamos chegado perto de transar, duas vezes. Ela disse que isso pra ela e Brittany tinha sido resolvido nesse último fim de semana, e que as duas estavam bem, porém a única coisa que a assustava ainda era o fato de sair do armário pra todos. Eu sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer com isso.

Esperei Rachel no almoço porém ela não apareceu, almocei com Kurt, Mercedes, Lauren e Puck. Senti saudades das aleatoriedades de Puck e Lauren, formando o casal mais estranho da face da terra, mas que combinavam ao mesmo tempo. Kurt me contou sobre ele e Blaine, dizendo o quão feliz estava já que ele se matriculara aqui, que não havia vindo hoje porque estava com a mãe no hospital, mas que estaria aqui amanhã. Mercedes nos contou que ainda estava triste que Sam se mudara, mas que estava superando.

**Rachel's POV**

"Ms. Shue?" A voz de Finn saiu mais alta do que as risadas que se ouvia na sala e por um momento fizemos silêncio pra que ele pudesse falar. A cabeça do professor se virou pra ele e o mais alto continuou. "Eu gostaria de cantar algo agora, posso?" Ms Shue que estava sentado no banco do piano virado para nós assentiu e veio se sentar em nossas cadeiras e Finn ficou com o palco para si. Ele entregou uns papéis para o pessoal da banda e ficou por ali conversando com eles.

Desde aqueles telefonemas eu vinha ignorando Finn e algo me dizia que ele não cantaria uma música que combinasse com os ânimos de todos agora. Quinn que estava do meu lado lançou um olhar preocupado pra mim e eu dei os ombros enquanto ela balançava a cabeça negativamente. Algumas pessoas na escola estranharam nossa proximidade, porém na sala do coral estava tudo bem, eles haviam se acostumado pois desde a Nationals já andávamos juntas.

Finn se posicionou no meio da sala e a melodia preencheu o ambiente. Eu conhecia essa música, e Quinn não vai gostar...

**Hey, slow it down**

**Whataya want from me?**

**Whataya want from me?**

**Yeah, I'm afraid**

**Whataya want from me?**

**Whataya want from me?**

**There might have been a time**

**When I would give myself away**

**Oh, once upon a time**

**I didn't give a damn**

**But now here we are**

**So whataya want from me?**

**Whataya want from me?**

Finn havia começado a música muito calmo e eu soube, no momento em que a bateria entrou com tudo, ele faria alguma coisa. E assim foi, ele levantou o rosto pra nós e sua expressão era de pura raiva. A música era totalmente o oposto do que ele já cantara aqui, não combinava com ele.

**Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out**

**Please don't give in, I won't let you down**

**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**

**Just keep coming around**

**Hey, whataya want from me?**

**Whataya want from me?**

**Whataya want from me?**

Seu olhar era totalmente direcionado a mim e eu tive a constatação de que meus instintos estavam certos. Passei a mão em meus cabelos, em puro nervosismo, me virei pra Quinn que disfarçava seu ciúme com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

**Yeah, it's plain to see**

**That baby, you're beautiful**

**And there's nothing wrong with you**

Ele se aproximou, o suficiente pra me causar calafrios e fazer Quinn se remexer na cadeira.

**It's me, I'm a freak**

**But thanks for lovin' me,**

**Cause you're doing it perfectly**

Após a última frase, ele lançou uma piscadela pra mim e agora eu puxava, lentamente, alguns cabelos da minha nuca. Eu queria levantar e gritar, mas a vergonha em que eu me encontrava me fez ficar sentada e me encolher na cadeira.

**There might have been a time**

**When I would let you slip away**

**I wouldn't even try,**

**But I think you could save my life**

Ele caminhou lentamente entre a sala e se posicionou em minha frente, mas a alguns degraus abaixo.

**Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out**

**Please don't give in, I won't let you down**

**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**

**Just keep coming around**

**Hey, whataya want from me?**

**Whataya want from me?**

**Whataya want from me?**

Sua voz explodiu poderosa e eu direcionei meu olhar a ele, tentando pedir pra ele parar. Mas ele pareceu não entender.

**Just don't give up on me**

**I won't let you down**

**So,**

**Just don't give up, I'm working it out**

**Please don't give in, I won't let you down**

**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**

**Just keep coming around**

**Hey, whataya want from me?**

Ele agora chutava cadeiras e se aproximava de mim, invadindo minha zona de conforto. Estava quase me agarrando a Quinn quando ele parou bem na minha frente, ignorando qualquer outra pessoa naquela sala.

**Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out**

**Please don't give in, I won't let you down**

**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**

**Just keep coming around**

**Hey, whataya want from me?**

**Whataya want from me?**

**Whataya want from me?**

Ele finalizou a música e uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto. Nossos olhares ficaram se encarando até eu balançar a cabeça negativamente e segurar a mão de Quinn. Seu olhar acompanhou minha mão e ele olhou descrente para nós duas enquanto Quinn olhava pra ele com um brilho perverso nos olhos. Ele tentou me tocar, mas Quinn foi mais rápida e o repeliu com a mão. "Não ouse tocar nela Hudson." Ela praticamente cuspiu a frase na cara dele e eu notei que sua mandíbula estava dura e a perversidade em seus olhos continuava.

"Quem você pensa que é Fabray, pra decidir quando tocar nela ou não?" Ele disparou irritado e ela se levantou, desafiando-o com aquele olhar intimidador que ela tinha melhor que ninguém. Gargalhando na cara dele ela segurou minha mão e me direcionou pra longe deles.

"Não fui clara Hudson? Ah claro que não, sua estupidez não te deixa perceber certas atitudes não é mesmo?" Ele estava a um ponto de bater nela, eu conhecia aquele olhar dele. Ainda mais pra Quinn que, querendo ou não, era um de seus maiores pontos fracos.

"Não me provoque Quinn.." Seu olhar era maníaco e ela sorriu sarcástica e se aproximou mais dele.

"Por quê? Vai me bater? Vá em frente. Não tenho medo de você." Ele levantou a mão pra Quinn e antes que ele terminasse um alvoroço se transformou e quando eu me dei conta, Puck já estava segurando-o numa chave de braço e Santana empurrava Quinn pra trás com um olhar muito, muito ruim no rosto.

Me aproximei das duas e fiz um sinal para Santana que estava tudo bem e que eu cuidaria daquilo a partir de agora. "Quinn no que você estava pensando?" Perguntei com a voz baixa pra que ninguém escutasse o que se passava ali.

"Eu sabia que ele faria alguma coisa pra você e eu só quis dar um basta nisso já que você mesma não serviu pra fazer." Eu fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Abri meus olhos e me virei pra Finn e caminhei até ele, pegando em seu braço e olhando pra Puck da mesma forma que eu olhei pra Santana há pouco.

"Alguém poderia por favor me explicar o que está acontecendo?" Essa foi a voz de Mike ecoando na sala. Eu respirei fundo, era muita pressão pra um dia só.

"Rachel me conta o que está acontecendo." Seu tom era suplicante e se fosse outra pessoa qualquer já teria explodido. Entre o olhar enfurecido de Quinn, o assustado e suplicante de Finn e os desentendidos do resto da sala, eu me virei pra todos e olhei pra Quinn que mudamente perguntei se deveríamos fazer isso. Ela assentiu e sem mais demoras eu despejei.

"Eu e Quinn estamos juntas." Algumas cabeças se viraram pra ela que assentiu, alguns olhares incrédulos, outros de 'eu já sabia' e o de Finn, que não se classificava em nenhum desses. Um olhar pesado, crítico, até mesmo enojado se misturava com sua expressão. Ele balançou a cabeça e disse só pra eu ouvir.

"Você não é lésbica. Eu te conheço Rachel, e você não é lésbica." Eu vi ele se afastar de mim, como se eu tivesse alguma doença e sair apressado da sala do Glee Club. Instintivamente, olhei pra Kurt que arqueou uma sobrancelha, numa visível expressão de 'eu te disse'. Depois olhei pra Quinn que estava se aproximando de mim.

"Eu te amo." E me abraçou. E embora uma parte de mim estivesse feliz em saber que ela estava ali para mim, havia uma parte de mim que não conseguia parar de sentir pena de Finn. E neste momento, essa parte de mim repudiava Quinn Fabray.

~~/~~

**N/a:** Espero que tenham gostado e eu preciso saber o que vocês pensam. Por favor...

Até o próximo (:


	10. Decepções

**N/a: **Eu não vou pedir desculpas, foi um erro meu não ter programado a história pra que eu conseguisse escrever..

Enfim.. Eu tenho quase certeza que muita gente vai odiar a Quinn, nesse capítulo, principalmente em sua última fala.

Hã, tem sexo agora. Quem não gosta, não leia, mas saibam que vão perder muita coisa da história, porque muita coisa virá a acontecer a partir do que está escrito nesse capítulo.

A música da apresentação do New Directions é S.E.X do Nickelback .com/watch?v=4kZd2qpuSxM

Espero que vocês gostem, e me desculpem os erros.

**Quinn's POV**

_"Você não poderia ter dito o que disse pra ele." _Essas foram as palavras de Rachel naquele dia em que Finn estragara tudo.

Assim que chegamos em sua casa, Rachel disparou essas palavras contra mim e eu não soube o que fazer ou falar, porque somente o fato dela o defender, já conseguia piorar a situação. Mais do que já estava complicada.

_Me virei pra ela e vi que seu olhar era um dos piores que eu já havia visto. Respirei fundo antes de perguntar. "Você realmente está defendendo-o em minha presença. Alias, está defendendo-o pra mim?" Ela revirou os olhos no melhor estilo Rachel Berry e se afastou mais ainda, fechando os braços em torno do tronco. _

_"Eu estou defendendo ele porque ele é meu amigo, e o mais longo deles. Pode ter acontecido o que aconteceu entre eu e ele, mas ele ainda é meu amigo e você não vai me privar disso que eu tenho com ele." E virou-se para as escadas. Hiram apareceu no corredor da cozinha, me lançando um olhar questionador._

_O respondi com uma jogada de ombros e rumei escada a cima. Cheguei lá e vi Rachel sentada em cima de sua cama, como se me esperasse. De fato ela me esperava. "Eu não ia gostar que Finn fizesse o que você está fazendo." Cerrei meus olhos e andei em sua direção cautelosamente. Sua postura já não era mais daquela Rachel que eu vinha presenciando a algum tempo, era de uma Rachel que de algum modo conseguia me assustar ainda mais. _

_"Você realmente acha que o que eu estou fazendo é exagerado, Rachel?" Ela finalmente levantou o olhar pra mim e eu vi um brilho distinto em seus olhos. _

_"Eu acho que o modo como você vem 'defendendo' a nossa relação está me assustando. O modo como você vem agindo com Finn, em relação a nós, está me mostrando uma Quinn que eu não queria presenciar." Ela terminou sua frase e seu olhar tomou outra direção e isso me irritou profundamente. _

_"Rachel, eu sei que não estou pegando leve com Finn, mas eu sou possessiva e você soube disso naquele dia no auditório que eu expliquei o que sinto por você." Ela deu uma risadinha sarcástica e levantou o olhar pra mim novamente, e eu vi que sua feição havia mudado completamente. _

_"Mas eu achei que você mudaria com o tempo, não que ficasse pior." Engoli em seco e ela fixou seu olhar em mim após isso. Eu não consegui distinguir se o lado que predominava em mim era o melhor ou pior, por que eu saiba que eu poderia mentira pra Rachel agora dizendo que melhoraria, mas no fundo eu sabia que não conseguiria parar com isso. Talvez um dia quem sabe, mas não agora. Voltei meu olhar pra ela que esperava uma resposta com a sobrancelha arqueada e eu balancei a cabeça afirmando. _

**Rachel's POV**

Me corrói tanto as vezes que eu a comparo com Finn. Será que ele faria isso? Ambas sabemos que ele não é muito ligado nessas coisas, então acredito que ele não seria esperto a essa ponto. Quinn mencionou que iria mudar e eu realmente acredito nisso, o que sinto por ela é mais forte do que brigas que eu considero bobas. Não que eu considere isso um assunto bobo, ou que não mereça tal importância, de fato eu até levo isso muito a sério, mas acredito que o que ela sente por mim também é muito maior que tudo isso.

Os meses se passaram e eu e Quinn estávamos aprendendo com nossos erros. Faltavam somente 1 mês para irmos pra New York e já havíamos arrumado um apartamento que nossos pais se comprometeram de pagar o aluguel, o resto era nosso problema. Quinn conseguira passar em Columbia e por incrível que pareça, seu pai disse que pagaria a faculdade dela, porém ela não decidira ainda o que iria fazer. E eu consegui passar na NYU, o meu grande sonho. Seria diferente sem meus pais, e só com Quinn. Teríamos uma vida de casal de verdade, como sempre desejamos, mas eu não sei se estava pronta para tal. Amo Quinn, de verdade, porém ainda existem algumas coisas que ambas precisamos melhorar. Eu sei que não sou perfeita e me odiaria se fosse, mas o ciúme de Quinn de um tempo pra cá estava impossível. Principalmente em relação a Finn onde nossas conversas devido ao ciúme dela, eram sempre o mesmo motivo. E uma dessas conversas acabou sendo 'definitiva'. Até o momento que necessitasse haver outra sobre isso. E aconteceu bem rápido. Num dia que eu e Finn resolvemos almoçar juntos e Quinn acabou nos surpreendendo chegando perto de onde estávamos.

_Tinha acabado de sair de Química II e estava me direcionando ao meu armário quando sinto uma mão, relativamente grande, me puxar levemente em direção a um corredor deserto. Quando me dei conta era Finn, e sua colônia barata. Olhei pra ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto ele se endireitava encostado em um armário. Assim ele parecia maior ainda. _

_"Oi Rach." Ele disse num tom mais alto do que estava acostumado. "Tem tempo que não nos falamos, como vai?" Eu queria revirar os olhos, mas ainda não tínhamos conversado sobre o que acontecera na sala do Glee dias atrás, e eu acho que ele merecia uma explicação, mesmo não sendo nada. _

_"É realmente tem tempos que não nos falamos." Eu queria sair dali, correr. Mas eu simplesmente não podia, e algo me martelava que ele realmente merecia pelo menos uma conversa como qualquer pessoa normal. _

_"Rach eu acho que nós deveríamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu..." Sua postura se endireitou e eu pense ter visto uma chama de raiva reviver em seus olhos. "O que você disse é realmente verdade?" Ele perguntou coçando a cabeça do lado esquerdo, um típico sinal de nervosismo. _

_Eu não queria respondê-lo dessa forma, aqui e assim, do nada. Eu sinceramente queria que sentássemos e conversássemos, Finn é meu amigo e merece algum tipo de declaração. Voltei meu olhar pra ele e respondi. "Me encontre na hora do almoço, não dá pra conversarmos aqui. Preciso voltar pra aula." Ele assentiu e eu voltei correndo pra minha aula. _

_Não demorou muito e eu estava entre as centenas de adolescentes procurando um espaço no refeitório. Procurando por Finn, eu me encontrava agora, fugindo de Quinn. Mandei um sms pra ele me encontrar na beira do campo de futebol, e eu fui esperá-lo aonde havíamos combinado. E assim, minutos depois, ele veio caminhando lentamente com uma maça nas mãos. Sorrindo, ele sentou-se do meu lado e esticou aquelas pernas enormes pra frente. "Então..." ele disse e eu instantaneamente fiquei nervosa, não fazia idéia do que falaria pra ele agora. Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em responder, ele perguntou. "Vai me responder agora, ou aqui também não é o lugar certo pra conversarmos?" Eu engoli em seco, finalmente os anos na escola tinham dado alguma colaboração na formação mental de Finn. _

_"Finn eu realmente não sei o que te dizer, só que acabou acontecendo. Não tem como te explicar, simplesmente aconteceu.. e eu estou muito feliz com essa súbita mudança." Ele assentiu que havia entendido, eu quase me levantei pra ir embora, quando ele perguntou novamente. _

_"Quando aconteceu?" Ele perguntou essa frase de cabeça baixa, provavelmente brincando com o cabinho de sua maça, o que me fez lembrar de que quando ele estava magoado agia assim. Respirei fundo e me concentrei em selecionar as palavras certas, porque eu não podia mentir pra mim mesma, mas a opinião de Finn ainda importava pra mim. _

_"Uns dias depois do baile, ela foi em minha casa e disse que não tinha ressentimentos comigo e que queria minha amizade.. Ficamos amigas por um tempo até que ela terminou com você num dia e no outro eu perguntei o porquê de ter acontecido o que aconteceu. Foi meio confuso e até hoje eu não consigo entender o que aconteceu exatamente, nem diferenciar o que eu senti naquele momento, porém de um jeito ou de outro eu fiquei sabendo que ela estava interessada em mim." Meu olhar que encarava minhas mãos, subiram para seu rosto e eu o encontrei reparando na grama, arrancando a mesma aos poucos. _

_"E quando começou?" Ele perguntou num tom de voz baixo e não havia mudado de posição. _

_"Nas semanas que se passaram nós continuamos conversando..." Dei uma pausa categórica pra que ele entendesse o real significado de 'continuamos conversando'. "Mas tudo só foi acontecer mesmo um dia antes de entrarmos no palco das Nationals..." _

_"Uns dias antes do nosso encontro e do nosso beijo? Como você pode ter feito isso comigo?" Ele não havia alterado a voz, mas havia algo como dor ou raiva em sua voz. _

_"Eu não podia deixar você saber que eu estava analisando vocês dois." A resposta dele veio rápida. _

_"Mas ela sempre soube?" _

_"Sim, ela sempre soube.. não escondi nada de Quinn em momento algum. Ela soube como eu estava, emocionalmente falando, que era confusa entre você e New York, mas ai ela chegou disposta a esperar para que eu tomasse minha decisão, sem pressão alguma... Só que no momento em que nós duas ficamos pela primeira vez, eu soube de que seria ela a escolhida." Eu tentei ao máximo selecionar minhas palavras pra não machucá-lo ainda mais, porém eu não sabia fazer muito isso. _

_"Porém, isso não te impediu de me beijar na frente de centenas de pessoas..." _

_"Foi coisa do momento Finn.." eu o interrompi e ele arregalou os olhos pra mim. "Me desculpa, de verdade Finn, eu não queria que você soubesse do que aconteceu assim." _

_"Eu 'acabo' de saber que minhas únicas namoradas estão juntas há um tempo, num tempo em que eu também estava envolvido na história. O quanto isso não é difícil? Me fala se você não se sentiria no mínimo traída, por mais que não aconteça mais nada." Eu engoli em seco enquanto suas palavras me atingiam. Esperei um tempo pra digerir o que ele havia falado, e quando eu ia responder uma sombra parou em nossa frente. Eu não precisei nem olhar quem era pra ter certeza que era Quinn e seu habitual olhar de desprezo ao me ver com Finn. _

_"Eu vou ter prova de Química agora, você poderia me emprestar suas anotações? Acabei esquecendo as minhas em casa." O tom de voz dela estava diferente, quem sabe poderia se encaixar no gélido pela primeira vez em que conversávamos. Eu olhei pra ela, mas preferia ter permanecido encarando as gramas recém arrancadas pelas mãos enormes de pra ele que fez um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso meio torto, como uma despedida, e eu o respondi com um tchau com a mão, enquanto Quinn ia caminhando em minha frente, provavelmente com aquele típico olhar de Cheerio de dois anos atrás. Acabei apressando meu passo em direção a ela que já entrava no refeitório. Cheguei do seu lado e ela continuou a andar como se eu nem estivesse ali. Passei do lado de Blaine e Kurt, que me jogou um olhar questionador que eu respondi com um sinal de 'deixa pra lá'. _

_"Você realmente vai me ignorar o tempo todo?" Ela parou no meio do corredor e eu a encarei. Seu olhar estava a ponto de lançar faíscas, enquanto o meu não deveria estar muito diferente. Ficamos assim até que ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou andando em direção ao meu armário. Revirei os olhos e a segui. _

_Abri meu armário e peguei o que ela queria. Acabei, sem querer, deixando cair uma foto de nós duas, que ela nem sabia que existia. Uma foto que eu pedi pra papai tirar quando estávamos sentadas na grama, em meu pequeno quintal. Estávamos realmente felizes na foto, Quinn e eu ríamos de alguma piada incoerente e boba que ela inventara na hora só pra me fazer rir. A vi abaixar no chão e analisar a foto, olhava-a como uma criança que pegava um brinquedo velho, que estava esquecido a muito tempo, mas que mesmo assim trazia recordações felizes. "Eu não sabia da existência dessa." O silêncio se quebrou e eu sai do meu transe momentâneo. _

_"Eu pedi pra papai tirar enquanto você não estava prestando atenção." Seu olhar se levantou e veio de encontro ao meu. "Era visível nossa felicidade nesse dia." Eu comentei, surpreendendo-a, e o resquício de sorriso que estava presente, sumiu. _

_"Eu sei o que está acontecendo Rach. Igualmente a você, eu não gosto dessa situação em que fomos expostas." _

_"Sinceramente não parece Quinn." Ela riu irônica. _

_"Então você acha que na realidade eu estou adorando tudo isso? Inclusive o fato de estarmos estranhas uma com a outra, de que Finn vem atrapalhando muita coisa e de que você não entende o meu porquê de estar assim com tudo isso?" _

_"Ao contrário do que você deve pensar, eu também estou irritada com essa situação, Quinn.. Só que eu acho que você vem exagerando um pouco." Eu tentei falar da forma menos agressiva possível. Eu vinha ensaiando essa frase a algum tempo pra ela não sair da forma errada, mas o meu tom usado na mesma fora totalmente ao contrário do que eu pretendia. _

_Ela arregalou os olhos pra mim e torceu o rosto. "Eu não consigo controlar isso Rach, me desculpa, mas eu não consigo. Parece que a qualquer momento, ele vai tirar você de mim. É disso que eu tenho medo, porque eu sei o que você sente quando está perto dele. É algo pra sempre, e que você não pode evitar sentir. Como você mesma disse uma vez, você vai sentir e eu sei que não é por querer. Mesmo você estando comigo e ele sendo seu amigo agora." Eu queria discordar e gritar que era mentira, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. E o que mais me doía, era que ela estava ali, segurando a foto de nós duas juntas e chorando. Ela havia quebrado minhas pernas. Tomei o impulso de abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, dando um beijo em sua bochecha em seguida. "Toda vez que eu pego ele te olhando, desde que ele sabe de nós, é um olhar perverso Rach. Com milhões de intenções ali. E eu não gosto que ele fique olhando pra minha namorada assim.." Eu me separei o suficiente pra olhar em seus olhos._

_"Mas eu estou com você Q. Tudo com o Finn passou, e eu não vou a lugar algum, nem te trocarei por ninguém. Eu amo você, e você sabe disso, não precisa de tudo isso." Ela respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça em negação. "Nós já conversamos sobre isso e você prometeu que iria melhorar Q. Eu sinto falta de nós duas, do jeito que éramos antes de voltar as aulas. Você dava seus chiliques sim, mas nos entendíamos da nossa forma, agora aqui parece que estamos perdendo o controle de tudo. E eu não gosto disso." Ela concordou e me deu um beijo na testa. _

_"Eu disse que ia e eu vou. Só me dê algum tempo." E saiu do meu abraço, caminhando em direção a sua próxima aula. _

**Quinn's POV**

O palco escureceu. O gelo seco foi liberado e deixou o clima tenso. Luzes fracas amareladas acenderam, dando um ar misterioso. Cada um dos holofotes se acendeu.

O da direita focou-se em Puck. Estava com uma calça preta da qual uma corrente de metal pendia e uma camisa vermelha e preta xadrez aberta, revelando o abdômen. O da esquerda focou em Finn. Estava vestido em estilo rockabilly, lembrando alguma espécie super alta de Elvis Presley e estaria sexy se ele não fosse tão... tão Finn. O holofote central focou em uma Rachel que nunca tinha sido vista. A calça de couro, justíssima. O espartilho apertava o tronco da diva e deixava o colo marcado com os seios como que implorando para sair. O cabelo desgrenhado pendia em um rabo de cavalo mal feito.

O baixo pesado começou a tocar e os quadris de Rachel se moveram de acordo com a batida. O solo de guitarra entrou e o movimento dos quadris acompanhou o ritmo, enquanto os garotos se aproximavam. Puck rodeou Rachel, puxou-a mais para perto com aquele olhar que era quase capaz de ME seduzir e começou a cantar.

_**You know there's a dirty word,  
>Never gonna say it first,<br>No it's just a thought that never crosses my mind.**_

Finn chegou por trás de Rachel, puxou-a pelo braço para que ficasse de frente para ele e continuou, enquanto Puck continuava esfregando as mãos pelo corpo da diva.

_**Maybe in the parking lot,  
>Better bring your friend along,<br>Better rock together than just one at a time.**_

Rachel entrou. Passo a mão pelo abdômen de Puck enquanto cantava...

_**S is for the simple need**_

... pelo cabelo de Finn...

_**E is for the ecstasy.**_

... e então colocou a mão de cada um, em cada um de seus seios e terminou.

_**X is just to mark the spot,  
>Because that's the one you really want.<strong>_

Todo o New Directions entrou para cantar a parte mais agitada do refrão. Foi extremamente difícil me concentrar, com Rachel vestida daquela forma.

Aproveitei-me da situação e puxei pela cintura enquanto cantava, mas não durou muito. Ela se desvencilhou de mim e não consegui ver pra onde ela fora.

_**(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
>'Coz the answer's yes, or the answers (Yes).<br>Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,  
>Then it's always yes. Yeeeah! (YES)<strong>_

Dessa vez, Finn se aproximou primeiro. Percorreu as mãos pela cintura e pelo ventre da diva enquanto cantava. Eu estava odiando-o com todas as minhas forças naquele momento.

_**I'm loving what you wanna wear,  
>I wonder what's up under there?<br>Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?**_

Puck se aproximou. Apertou-a contra ele enquanto ela "fingia" algo próximo de um orgasmo. Eu já nem sabia mais se era fingimento. Ela era uma ótima atriz, de fato. Mas eu não conseguia para de pensar em quão hetero ela parecia.

_**I'll love to try to set you free,  
>I love you all over me.<br>Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done.**_

Ela começou a cantar novamente e eu tinha que me concentrar para conseguir entrar novamente sem a expressão de namorada ciumenta no rosto.

**S is for the simple need  
>E is for the ecstasy.<br>X is just to mark the spot,  
>Because that's the one you really want.<strong>

****_**(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
>'Coz the answer's yes, or the answers (Yes).<br>Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,  
>Then it's always yes. Yeeeah! (YES)<br>**_

Um longo solo instrumental começou, e esse era mais uma momento para que toda a sensualidade aflorasse mais uma vez. Procurei por Rachel e a encontrei onde menos esperava: com Finn. Ela segurava as mãos dele e fazia com que elas tocassem seu corpo. Ela se desprendeu dele e se encaminhou em direção a Mike, mas Finn a puxou novamente. O baque dos dois corpos coincidiu exatamente com o momento em que nós deveríamos nos deitar no chão e deixar apenas os principais cantando.

Com o corpo colado no de Finn ela cantou...

_**S is for the simple need**_

… deu a volta por ele, deixando-o em sua frente…

_**E is for the ecstasy.**_

… e então deslizou as mãos pelas virilhas dele.

_**X is just to mark the spot,  
>Because that's the one you really want.<strong>_

Nesse momento, Finn esqueceu do personagem e a expressão de boboca assustado cruzou seu rosto.

_**Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
>'Coz the answer's yes, or the answers (Yes).<br>Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,  
>Then it's always yes. Yeeeah! (YES)<strong>_

Ela deveria terminar de cantar o refrão com Puck, mas eu nem mais prestei atenção no que eles fizeram. Vi Finn piscar mil vezes para voltar para o personagem.

_**(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
>'Coz the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).<br>Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,  
>Then it's always yes. Yeeeah! (YES)<strong>_

Me movi, quase que mecanicamente, tentando continuar parecer sexy e nem sei se consegui. Me movi com Santana, tentando captar qualquer facho de atenção por parte de Rachel, mas aparentemente, sua ultima atitude tinha chamado TODOS os garotos para ela. Ao final, Rachel tinha Puck, Finn, Mike e até mesmo Blaine aos pés dela. Se é que eu podia chamar o que tinha acabado de ver de Rachel.

Ela não disse uma palavra desde que acabou a apresentação. Ela não olhou pra mim desde que acabou a apresentação. E isso me enfureceu, de uma tal forma que eu não conseguia fazer aquela imagem de Rachel na minha cabeça. Eu não sei o que ela pensou, e nem sei se eu estava próxima de descobrir, mas o fato é de que a Rachel que eu conheci, era diferente do que ela havia se mostrado hoje, não só de hoje. Estávamos paradas em minha sala, uma em cada sofá. Emburradas, como se fossemos duas crianças que brigavam pelo mesmo brinquedo, mas que nenhuma queria dar o braço a torcer. Rachel olhava pra seu colo, enquanto brincava com seus dedos em sua vestimenta nova diferente. A observei até que chegou um momento que ficou ridículo, e eu sorri irritada, não acreditando no que havia acontecido conosco. Ela levantou o olhar pra mim, parando de correr os dedos pelas fitas do espartilho. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, até que eu acabei soltando.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Eu respirei fundo ao vê-la trocar de posição no sofá, mas continuar rígida. "Essa não é a Rachel que eu conheço." Ela sorriu numa expressão de não acreditar no que eu havia acabado de dizer. E eu continuei olhando-a, sem saber como agir nessa situação. "Rachel, me responde." Ela agora começou a sorrir, irônica. "Rachel, você me deve uma resposta." Eu senti minha pele esquentar devido ao estado em que eu me encontrava.

"O que você quer que eu te responda?" Ela quebrou meu monólogo e eu apertei as almofadas do meu sofá. "Que aquilo que aconteceu foi um erro? Que eu não deveria ter deixado aquilo acontecer? Não Quinn, eu não vou te dizer isso. Porque honestamente, eu não sinto que eu deveria te pedir desculpas. Por que eu não fiz nada demais." Eu me levantei e fui em direção a escada, parando no começo antes de falar.

"Por que você, simplesmente, não transa com o Finn e me conta depois? Seria mais digno do que você ficar provocando-o na minha frente e na frente de muitas pessoas que desconfiam do nosso relacionamento.. Ah eu me esqueci que você adora uma platéia, não é mesmo?" Eu falei e fui em direção ao meu quarto, estava cansada fisicamente e muito mais mentalmente. Escutei os passos do salto de Rachel subindo as escadas atrás de mim, enquanto eu entrava no meu quarto.

"Quem é você pra falar de traição Quinn? Seu relacionamento com Finn foi uma grande mentira, sobreviveu por isso." Eu me virei pra ela que estava ao lado de meu guarda-roupa enquanto eu me encontrava no centro do quarto.

"Você realmente vai continuar defendendo o Finn pra mim, Rach? Isso só prova o quanto você ainda é apaixonada por ele." Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, enquanto ela se aproximava, e eu podia ver a raiva em seus olhos. Ficamos nos encarando um bom tempo antes dela dizer.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando Quinn. No porquê que eu me mantive afastada de você na apresentação toda, não é?" Bingo! Ela sabia que eu estava irritada por isso.

"Você realmente sabe observar bem. Parabéns." Ela sorriu de lado e eu não soube o que significava aquele sorriso. "Por que, Rach?"

"Por que eu não quero que as pessoas me vejam como uma sapatão. Eu não posso ser, eu não quero ser." Suas palavras me deixaram incrédula.

Eu nunca esperava isso de Rachel. De Santana ou Brittany, tudo bem, mas nunca de Rachel. Eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente e pedi que ela repetisse, e assim ela fez. E eu pisquei os olhos, ainda incrédula com o que eu acabara de ouvir. Duas vezes. Voltei meu olhar ao dela e ela parecia que havia se tocado do que falara e estava com o olhar parecido com o meu. Raiva, decepção, frustração, horror, repulsa.. era isso que eu sentia de Rachel agora. Ela veio se aproximando devagar e tentava segurar meus pulsos, mas eu negava que ela pudesse me tocar com todas as forças.

"Quinn.. meu amor, não. Eu não quis dizer isso. Foi um erro, saiu sem querer.. me desculpa." Ela praticamente gritou essas palavras na minha cara, mas eu me desviava dela. "Quinn, por favor, me escuta. Eu falei sem pensar."

"Não Rachel, foi exatamente o que você quis dizer." Ela parou de me segurar e seus olhos castanhos estavam marejados. "Você tem vergonha do que nós temos, por que você quer ser a garota perfeita que namora o cara popular do colegial e vai estudar longe da cidade. Que anos depois, se casa, com o mesmo cara do colegial, tem 2 filhos, uma casa na praia e seu marido, vira um advogado renomeado disputado por várias empresas. E vocês tem a vida que toda mulher fútil deseja ter." Eu praticamente cuspi essas frases em sua cara, as lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto, e pelo dela também.

"Quinn eu estava fora de mim mais cedo.." Suas mãos vieram em minha direção, mas eu a repeli interrompendo-a.

"E agora também?" Eu a interrompi, gritando enquanto ela se afastava um pouco de mim, porém isso não durou muito porque novamente ela estava próxima e por mais que eu estivesse odiando Rachel nesse momento meu corpo não conseguia parar de desejá-la vestida nesse espartilho.

"Quinn.. vamos esquecer isso." Ela se aproximou demais e eu fiquei sem saída, estava prensada entre meu guarda roupa e ela. "Por favor.." E se aproximou mais, roubando meu ar e vindo respirar em meu pescoço, parando pra beijar o mesmo. Eu não queria ceder, eu não podia ceder. Mas porra, Rachel estava tão gostosa nessa roupa. E então eu resolvi ceder, só que agora quem iria entrar no personagem era eu.

Ela parou de beijar meu pescoço e olhou pra mim e eu vi um pedido mudo de desculpas, mas eu decidi ignorar isso. A puxei pela nuca com uma mão e a beijei, animalescamente, enquanto a outra desceu pra sua bunda e a apertou ali. Ela entendeu meu recado e suas mãos entraram por dentro de minha blusa, arranhando minhas costas. Caminhei empurrando-a em direção a minha cama e caí por cima dela enquanto descia minha boca por seu pescoço e deixei marcas violentas no local. Levantei um pouco meu olhar e vi seus seios quase saltando para fora e instantaneamente levei minhas mãos até eles e os apertei, provocando um gemido em Rachel.

Ela puxou minha blusa preta apressadamente, revelando meu sutiã azul marinho. Enquanto eu tentava me livrar daquela coisa, nada prática, que ela usava. E assim que ela terminou de puxar minha calça jeans pra baixo, começou a me ajudar a desamarrar. E logo ambas estávamos usando lingeries, Rachel ainda com seu espartilho e uma calcinha preta. Olhei pra Rachel que estava com os lábios inchados e vermelhos, cabelos desgrenhados e a pele quase rubra, e a beijei. Intensamente e por um momento, só por um momento, eu havia me esquecido de tudo que havia acontecido, e voltei a beijá-la furiosamente. E ela percebeu, pois as vezes não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo do meu beijo.

Montei em cima dela e finalmente arranquei seu espartilho e tive a visão do que eu havia sonhado a tanto tempo. Sem olhar pedindo permissão, desci minha boca e comecei a fazer o que eu queria ali, enquanto Rachel chamava meu nome, e puxava meus cabelos me estimulando ainda mais. Suas mãos desceram pelas minhas costas e encontraram o fecho de meu sutiã, e ela o desabotoou, jogando a peça pra longe depois de conseguir tirá-lo. Desci minha boca por sua barriga. Beijando, chupando, arranhando até chegar no cós de sua calcinha e eu parei ali, olhei pra ela que tinha a cabeça pra cima, de olhos fechados, mordendo os lábios e sussurrando meu nome. E então ela percebeu que eu parei, e voltou seu olhar pra mim e pela milésima vez naquele dia, seu olhar me fez tremer e eu engatinhei até ela novamente pra beijá-la novamente. Rachel se apossou de meu pescoço, enquanto minha mão invadiu sua calcinha e passeou por seu clitóris. Ela parou de beijar meu pescoço, e olhou para meus seios, e eu me senti corar, e fechei os olhos, arqueando minha cabeça pra cima, enquanto ela estava em baixo de mim, fazendo o que queria comigo.

Tirei sua calcinha com as mãos e a joguei em algum canto do quarto e, novamente, sem pedi permissão, introduzi um dedo em sua vagina e Rachel gemeu agudo. Olhei pra ela que se contorcia na cama, e eu já não conseguia distinguir se era de dor ou de prazer. Me mexi investindo meu quadril contra o dela e Rachel gemia, deixando vergões vermelhos em meus braços. Rachel abriu os olhos e eu a beijei, engolindo todo meu arrependimento de estar fazendo aquilo com ela agora. Mas eu não poderia parar, não agora. Senti uma maldita lágrima tentar descer, mas eu segurei firme e continuei o que eu estava fazendo, e não permiti que ela escorresse. Introduzi mais um dedo e ela gemeu agudamente de novo. Desci os beijos por seu pescoço e mordi sua orelha, enquanto ela descia os arranhões por toda minhas costas até chegar em minha bunda e apertá-la contra ela. Voltei a morder seu pescoço, intensificando ainda mais as marcas que ali estavam. Minhas mãos que passeavam por todo seu corpo, voltaram ao lugar que estava antes e eu puxei uma perna de Rachel para rodear minha cintura, me dando mais espaço.

Até o momento em que senti a respiração de Rachel acelerar ainda mais e ela gritar meu nome e alguns segundos depois, seu corpo tremer e um líquido escorrer entre meus dedos. Retirei meus dedos de onde eles estavam e os chupei, provando o gosto de Rachel. Olhei pra ela, e ela ainda tremia, de olhos fechados e mordendo o lábio inferior. Montei novamente por cima de Rachel e beijei sua boca, enquanto ela despertava do orgasmo que estava tendo. Mordi seus lábios e ela colocou suas mãos em volta de minha nuca, puxando levemente meu cabelo. E quando ela subiu pra me beijar, eu desviei de sua boca e mordi sua orelha, e rebolei por cima dela, sensualmente, antes de me sentir o pior monstro ao dizer.

"Você não é a garota perfeita do colegial. Você não é comum, Berry! Afinal, se você fosse não estaria deitada nua em minha cama, gemendo meu nome de uma forma que nunca irá gemer o nome de Finn ou de qualquer outro cara que você transe." Dei uma última olhada em seus olhos e eles estavam marejados. Droga Quinn, precisava fazê-la chorar? Me levantei de cima dela e vesti minha camiseta que estava no chão em algum lugar e me virei em direção ao banheiro.

Que merda você fez, Lucy Quinn Fabray?

**N/a: **Espero que vocês gostem do drama, alguém disse que estava faltando..

Comentem, deixem-me eu saber o que vocês estão pensando. Por favor..


	11. Nationals parte 1

**N/a:**_ Eu não consigo pedir desculpas pelo meu atraso louco, é só que minha vida estava uma correria e eu perdi o ânimo pra escrever com tudo que aconteceu. _

_Bom, ai vai mais um, importante por sinal.. _

_Usem suas imaginações nas performances, não entrei muito em detalhes então fica a critério de vocês, mas tentem captar a naturalidade do que eu quis passar._

_Música 1 - .com/watch?v=QeWBS0JBNzQ_

_Música 2 - .com/watch?v=PpucTv66JDU_

_Enjoy.._

**Rachel's POV **

**11/05/12 - Sexta-Feira**

Eu não sabia o que eu estava sentindo no momento. Se me sentia uma boba, se sentia raiva de mim ou dela. Quinn Fabray tirara minha virgindade, e foi coisa do momento, porque menos gentil ela não poderia ter sido. E agora eu nem prestava para sair de cima de sua cama. Foi cru e carnal. Me levantei de sua cama, nua e sem dignidade nenhuma, procurando minha roupa, que era nada mais, nada menos que um espartilho e uma calça preta de couro. Procurei umas roupas minhas que eu tinha no guarda roupa de Quinn e acabei optando por uma calça de moletom e uma blusa larga escrita "I Love Broadway". O combinado seria de que Quinn me levasse embora mais tarde, mas eu não tinha cara para olhá-la, não depois do que ambas havíamos feito. Juntei minhas coisas e sai da casa das Fabray. Ainda tive a esperança de que Quinn sairia do banheiro para que pudéssemos conversar, mas isso não aconteceu.

Caminhei pesadamente até chegar em minha casa, e quando cheguei meus pais estavam fora. O que eu agradeci, pois não agüentaria olhar para a cara deles. Estava me sentindo um lixo, e pior, eu sabia. Por mais que eu estivesse odiando Quinn Fabray agora, eu sabia que ela estava certa. Mas eu não sei se conseguirei olhar pra ela novamente. Deixei minhas coisas jogadas em qualquer canto de meu quarto e deitei em minha cama.

Pensei em tudo. Desde o momento em que nos conhecemos de verdade até a alguns minutos atrás. No que havíamos errado? Bom, no que eu não sei, só sei que havíamos errado e muito. E pelo jeito que as coisas estavam, demoraria para consertar. Precisava desabafar com alguém. Eu só tinha duas opções, Kurt ou Finn, nesse momento. Ligar pra Finn seria assinar minha sentença de estupidez eterna. Só me restava Kurt. E então eu liguei.

"Kurt?" Minha voz saiu meio diferente, mas eu nem liguei. Enxuguei as lágrimas que caíram com minha outra mão disponível.

_"Rach..? O que houve?"_ Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Só vem aqui pra casa? Por favor."

_"Me dê 15 minutos, e eu já chego ai." _

"Ok. Entre direto, a porta da sala está aberta." Ele murmurou um ok e desligamos o telefone.

"O que aconteceu?" Kurt entrou apressado em meu quarto, sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Quinn.." Ele parou de me abraçar e me olhou, arqueando uma sobrancelha em questionamento. "Ela ficou com ciúmes da apresentação que fizemos mais cedo.."

"Até eu fiquei com ciúmes, Rachel. Até o Blaine, que é o Blaine e é gay e é meu namorado, você conseguiu seduzir. Ficou desnecessariamente explícita a sua dança. Agora se eu estou assim, posso imaginar Quinn, que nasceu do ciúme." Eu abaixei a cabeça.

"Me desculpa pelo que eu fiz, mas o ponto aqui não é esse agora." Eu respirei fundo e ele não parou de me olhar com aquela cara de diva/bicha ofendida. "Continuando.. ela ficou com ciúmes e nós brigamos. Eu perdi a paciência e ela também.."

"O que você falou pra ela e ela pra você?" Eu fechei os olhos ao lembrar do quanto havia ferido-a há algum tempo atrás. Algumas lágrimas rolaram, mas eu não me importei.

"Ela estava irritada pelo fato que eu me mantive afastada dela a apresentação inteira, ai ela acabou perguntando o porquê. E eu respondi que eu não queria e não poderia o estereótipo de lésbica na minha testa.."

"RACHEL!" Ele esbravejou e eu me encolhi na cama, trazendo o edredom junto. "Qual é o seu problema hein? Você não percebe o quanto ama aquela garota, percebe? Puta que pariu, o que aconteceu com você? Tem andado muito com Finn, quer voltar pra ele?"

"SÓ ME ESCUTA KURT! Depois você fala o que você tem pra falar." Ele assentiu e eu fechei os olhos. "Então.. ela me disse que eu queria ser a garota perfeita do ensino médio, daquelas que casa com o namorado do colegial e tem dois filhos e vira madame. E ai eu me toquei do que havia falado, e não quero isso sabe. Eu não sei se eu vou continuar com Quinn a ponto de chegarmos nisso que as pessoas desejam pro futuro, mas eu não quero ser essa garota normal que Quinn disse pra mim.. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim e eu respirei fundo antes de continuar. "Então eu decidi parar de pedir desculpas faladas e decidi partir pra ação..." Uma lágrima desceu em meu rosto e ele me olhou confuso. "E então nós transamos e a forma de Quinn me punir, foi na transa." As lembranças inundaram minha mente o que me fez chorar ainda mais. Ele ia falar, mas eu levantei um dedo mostrando que eu ainda não havia acabado. "E até então, eu achava que estava tudo bem. Tirando o fato de que Quinn foi crua em todo o tempo, não parecia a Quinn por quem eu me apaixonei. Ai quando eu finalmente cheguei ao orgasmo, ela deitou em cima de mim novamente e falou em meu ouvido a seguinte frase: 'Você não é a garota perfeita do colegial. Você não é comum, Berry! Afinal, se você fosse não estaria deitada nua em minha cama, gemendo meu nome de uma forma que nunca irá gemer o nome de Finn ou de qualquer outro cara que você transe.' E foi pro banheiro, me deixando sozinha. Deitada e nua.. E então eu vim pra cá e te chamei." Quando eu voltei a olhá-lo, ele estava com a cabeça tombada pra esquerda e uma expressão de quem não acreditava.

"E vocês não conversaram depois?" Eu neguei com a cabeça e ele apertou meu joelho. "Eu não consigo imaginar o que você está sentindo agora, nem o que ela está sentindo. Mas, conversem..." Eu o interrompi irritada.

"Conversar o que Kurt? Tudo que ela falar, não pode e não vai justificar o que ela acabou de fazer." Ele me alertou com um dedo e eu me calei.

"Você não saberá até falar com ela. Vocês duas erraram e muito, conversem pra tentar melhorar o que ainda não foi destruído com as crises de ciúmes, com as provocações baratas e etc." Ele me abraçou enquanto e eu lhe dei um sorriso. "Você quer que eu durma aqui?"

"Eu agradeço sua oferta, mas de qualquer jeito eu vou demorar a dormir, então.." Ele me abraçou novamente enquanto nós nos levantamos, pra logo depois descermos as escadas e pararmos em frente a porta da sala. "Obrigada Kurt.." Eu disse em meio a lágrimas que teimaram em descer. Ele me abraçou e me beijou na testa.

"Se cuide. Tente dormir e mais importante, conversem. Por que eu odiaria te ver assim por mais uma hora se quer." Ele conseguiu provocar um sorriso em mim e apertou minha mão mais uma vez, antes de sair e eu trancar a porta.

Essa será uma longa noite...

**Quinn's POV **

Eu me sinto como um monstro, um monstro que saiu do banheiro duas horas depois de tudo ter acontecido. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que em minutos atrás eu tinha a virgindade de Rachel em minhas mãos e eu simplesmente fui grosseira, animalesca somente por orgulho. Tudo bem, ela vacilou, mas nada justifica eu ter feito isso. Algo sujo e que nada pareceu com o que eu realmente pensava que seria nossa primeira vez. Eu sinto falta do que tínhamos quando tudo estava começando, a meses atrás. Das provocações, da inocência, da confusão.. Agora eu acho que não tenho como olhar pra Rachel mais. Eu não posso mentir, fiquei irritada pelo fato dela ter falado aquelas coisas pra mim. Dela ter feito aquelas coisas pra me atingir. E ela conseguiu. E conseguiu me atingir da pior forma.

Ela não pode me culpar por sentir ciúmes. Acho que é um sentimento em que a maioria das pessoas falam que não devemos sentir, mas que no fundo ninguém consegue evitar que isso venha a tona. Uns conseguem controlar e agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo, outros, como eu, explodem de formas grotescas. E o que aconteceu agora a pouco, foi a minha forma grotesca de expressar meu ciúme por ela ter feito tudo que tinha feito e minha raiva por ela não parar Finn.

Finn, Finn, Finn. Sempre no meu caminho de alguma forma. Por que ele não pode simplesmente desaparecer dessa cidade estúpida, da minha vida e me deixar com Rachel em paz? Não faria diferença ele sumir, de fato seria até a coisa mais inteligente que ele faria, depois de saber diferenciar esquerda de direita, lógico.

Eu sabia que era contra o que eu estava sentindo agora, mas eu precisava e devia desculpas a Rachel. Eu não me orgulho do que eu fiz, muito pelo contrário. Se pudesse voltar atrás eu teria deixado-a em casa, ou sei lá, fugido do meu próprio quarto, mas esperaria passar um tempo e depois nós conversaríamos, como duas garotas sensatas e maduras. Mas enfim, não dá pra mudar o que foi feito e falado. Talvez seja até melhor que não dê, erros sempre servem pra alguma coisa.

Eu não sei quantas teorias eu formei em minha cabeça, muito menos quantas horas eu perdi de sono por isso, só sei que eu deveria parar. Parar de basear minhas respostas nas falas de Rachel. Não deveria ser assim, e não seria. Mais uma parte de mim, provavelmente a mais sensata, dizia que nessa conversa eu deveria tomar cuidado. O mesmo cuidado que eu tomaria ao andar num campo minado, ou em cima de ovos.

E assim eu comecei a me preparar.

Me dei conta do que eu estava fazendo quando vi minha mãe me olhar com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. "O que aconteceu, Quinn?" Ela perguntou antes de morder uma torrada e bebericar o café que estava em seu copo.

"Nada que mereça ser dito agora. Vou tomar um café rápido e vou pra casa da Rachel, ok?" Ela jogou os ombros, sabia que não haveria como me impedir, eu praticamente ficava mais lá do que aqui. Sentei no banco que ficava em nossa cozinha e enchi uma caneca de café, minha mãe arregalou os olhos pra mim, nunca havia me feito fazer isso, lhe mostrei a língua e ela riu.

Quando eu estava terminando de beber meu café, minha mãe chegou do meu lado e me olhou antes de dizer. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu e por agora prefiro não saber mesmo, mas eu só quero te ver com um sorriso no rosto. Portanto, vá lá e resolva isso." Eu dei um sorriso antes de balançar a cabeça em descrença.

"Eu realmente não entendo você. Me encorajando a me acertar com a Rach.." Foi a vez dela sorrir agora.

"Eu não desejo o mal da sua relação com a Rachel, Quinn. No início eu não entendia, e confesso que eu ainda não entendo... Mas eu amo ver minha filha feliz e completa, dá pra ver nos seus olhos. E eu quero que você tenha isso, que você viva isso. Por que foi algo que eu nunca tive com seu pai." Eu afirmei com a cabeça e ela descansou a mão na minha. "Eu não vou tomar seu tempo, só vá lá e conserte isso." Eu sorri e apertei minha outra mão livre por cima da sua, e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha enquanto. "Boa sorte." Ela disse enquanto eu ia saindo pela porta da frente.

Já se passava das 11 horas da manhã de um sábado. Estava no meio do caminho quando mando uma mensagem pra Rachel.

**Me encontre no parque que fica a duas ruas da sua casa. Já estou chegando. - Q**

A resposta não demorou a chegar.

**Ok, me espere em um dos bancos afastados. - R**

Coloquei o celular em meu bolso de trás e continuei a caminhar, rumando a um banco afastado do parque, assim como Rachel acabara de pedir.

Quando me dei conta, Rachel estava a apenas alguns metros de mim e tinha os olhos inchados. Novamente, me senti um monstro. Pela primeira vez eu vi o rosto de Rachel num vazio sem fim. Eu queria abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem e que aquilo não passou de um equívoco de ambas...

Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Ao vê-la novamente tudo que eu evitei sentir, ou pelo menos não quis admitir que senti, noite passada veio à tona. E eu tinha vontade de socá-la e de me socar pelas coisas que fizemos. Fechei os olhos e suspirei enquanto ela se aproximava lentamente do meu lado. E quando ela já estava próxima eu abri meus olhos e me deparei com os seus, muito próximos dos meus, e até o cheiro que exalava de sua pele parecia diferente. Sem o mesmo atrativo de sempre.

Ficamos assim, um tempo nos observando, nos estudando ou até mesmo sentindo falta do que antes, era tão simples e nós não sabíamos. Até que eu vi uma lágrima escorrer de um de seus olhos e ela balançar a cabeça em negação e levantar-se abruptamente. "Vou embora." Puxei sua mão direita, notando que ela não havia tirado a aliança que eu lhe dera a semanas atrás, e ela se voltou pra mim, ainda balançando a cabeça em negação. "Me solta Quinn." Ela pediu já sem forças, mas eu não cedi, nós conversaríamos e seria agora.

"Não Rachel. Nós precisamos dessa conversa, mais do que qualquer coisa pra manter nosso relacionamento vivo." Ela desgrudou minha mão da dela e voltou seu olhar pesado pra mim.

"Você fala essas coisas como se não tivesse culpa alguma. Como se só eu tenha errado, tenha feito besteira. Você também fodeu com tudo Quinn!" Eu ia falar alguma coisa, mas ela fez um gesto de que não havia terminado. "Eu errei muito em ter te falado aquelas coisas, errei muito principalmente com meus pais... mas o que você fez, ultrapassou todos os limites que eu podia imaginar.." Eu a interrompi.

"E ME DESCULPE OK? Eu sei que eu errei, mas aquilo que eu fiz, foi a forma que eu achei pra te punir pelas coisas que estavam entaladas na minha garganta. Finn e os jogos de vocês, a apresentação e por fim, o que você disse de não querer ser.." Eu travei e ela percebeu. "Sapatão, lésbica, gay ou qualquer outro nome que você queira dar pra isso que você é. E você mais do que ninguém sabe que não dá pra fugir disso." Eu já nem ligava mais pras lágrimas que caíam dos meus olhos nem pras pessoas nos olhando como se fossemos aberrações, o que me importava agora estava bem em minha frente.

"Quinn, eu te amo demais." Minha risada foi irônica. "Quinn presta atenção em mim." Eu levantei meu olhar para o dela e ela continuou. "Eu também errei muito. Falei aquelas coisas sem pensar e como eu me envergonho disso. E eu também lhe peço desculpas, pra você e aos meus pais..

"Se você realmente me amasse como diz, Rachel, teria notado os sinais que eu lhe dava antes. Não teria voltado de amizade com Finn, porque você sabe que eu odeio o jeito que ele te olha, que ele te trata. E o pior, você praticamente foi me excluindo da sua vida nos últimos meses. Como você acha que eu me senti, vendo tudo desmoronar entre nós duas e, aparentemente, eu não poder fazer nada?" Eu a parei com meu comentário e ela respirou fundo e me puxou pra sentar no banco.

"Me desculpa ok? Eu perdi o controle das coisas que eu disse e... Eu só queria que as coisas se acertasse entre nós duas." Eu me virei pra olhá-la e ela tinha seu olhar pro resto do parque, com as mãos em volta de seu rosto. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, só sei que acordei do meu transe momentâneo com ela me olhando e sacudindo meu braço levemente. "Quinn..?"

"Hum?" Eu pisquei algumas vezes olhando-a, enquanto ela sustentou meu olhar pela primeira vez, depois das coisas que falamos.

"Você acha que um dia nós vamos conseguir consertar todas as besteiras que fizemos?" Eu não pude deixar de sorrir, por mais que a frase fosse uma das piores possíveis no momento. Sorri por causa de sua ingenuidade ao perguntar essas coisas.

"Eu não sei Rach.. eu acho que nós deveríamos focar no que devemos fazer pra consertar as coisas agora. Deixa o futuro pra depois.." Eu demorei um tempo pra responder, e ao terminar ela fez uma cara suplicante.

"Mas se o nosso futuro for incerto, como eu vou saber..." Coloquei um dedo em sua boca, silenciando-a.

"Deixa o futuro pra depois, Rach. Vamos nos focar no agora ok? Nós erramos muito e mais do que devemos, **precisamos** encontrar um jeito de continuar com isso. Me perdoe por aquela coisa terrível que eu fiz, ok? Quando eu me dei conta do que eu tinha feito, eu me senti a pior pessoa do mundo, de verdade Rach, mas agora não tem volta... Eu assumo o meu erro e terei que agüentar as punições que isso trás. Agora você assume que errou também?" Ela concordou com a cabeça, com meu dedo ainda em seus lábios. "Então.. nós vamos continuar, nos ajeitando e melhorando da forma que der, com risco de termos mais erros e decepções, ou você acha que o que aconteceu é um motivo suficiente pra nós não termos mais nada?" Retirei meu dedo indicador de seus lábios e vi um vislumbre de dúvida passar em seus olhos. A dúvida do que esperar de sua resposta e a espera da mesma, me fizeram ansiar que o tempo passasse mais rápido e que eu pudesse ter certeza do que o futuro nos reservava.

Rachel se levantou do banco e eu senti minhas pernas bambearem ao cogitar a possibilidade dela ir embora. Eu sei que as coisas estavam bagunçadas agora, mas eu precisava de Rachel, precisava consertar tudo isso. Olhei pra ela e uns segundos depois, eu notei que ela sorria. Um sorriso contido e meio envergonhado, mas ainda era um sorriso. Até que o mesmo se desfez na mesma rapidez em que foi formado. "Quinn.." Ela segurou minhas mãos e me fez ficar em pé também. Colei nossas testas e mais uma vez, ambas estávamos chorando.

"Por favor, diz que sim. Diz que nós podemos consertar as coisas.. Porque, honestamente, eu não sei se eu conseguiria superar o que nós temos." Ela voltou a sorrir e me abraçou, sussurrando em meu ouvido em seguida.

"Nós precisamos continuar Quinn, porque eu me sinto da mesma forma que você. Não sei se eu conseguiria superar o que nós temos." Eu a apertei mais contra mim e suspirei aliviada em seu pescoço, dando um pequeno beijo no mesmo.

**Rachel's POV**

**26/05/12 - Sábado **

Depois de nossa conversa no parque, eu e Quinn estávamos, sem dúvidas, indo com calma. Nossa conversa sobre o erro que eu cometi e que, conseqüentemente, levou ao erro dela, ainda não tinha acontecido diretamente. Mas, uns dias atrás eu dei a entender que eu queria que tudo fosse como eu planejava a muito tempo. Por mais que, de certo modo, eu nunca esqueça o que Quinn me causou, eu não posso ser hipócrita ao dizer que não procurei por isso. Assumi o meu erro, e a partir do momento em que fiz isso, as coisas passaram a melhorar e muito. As coisas estavam caminhando para o eixo novamente.

Esse ano as Nationals estavam atrasadas e seria em Washington, o que nos dava tempo suficiente para melhorarmos nossas performances. Blaine e eu faríamos o dueto inicial e depois o resto do coral entraria e nós faríamos a música restante. Ms Shue disse que nosso tema desse ano teria de ser inovador e nos deu até segunda pra entregarmos nossas opiniões. Eu, como boa amante de musicais, sugeri a Quinn que montássemos performances de Chicago ou Rent, porém Quinn discordou e me deu uma idéia muito melhor, e olha que pra eu admitir isso, era realmente uma idéia muito boa. Ela me explicou o que tinha pensado. Ajeitamos aqui, compartilhamos ali, melhoramos algumas coisas e lá estava nossa sugestão de tema para as Nationals desse ano pronta.

E foi assim que aconteceu. Eu e ela, ambas vibrando por nossa criação fantástica, nos beijamos pela primeira vez desde o incidente ocorrido a semanas atrás. E quando ela foi embora, apressada, dizendo que a mãe tinha exigido sua companhia no jantar, eu entendi que ela estava mais cautelosa que eu, pois mais cedo ela havia me dito que sua mãe iria sair pra jantar com seu namorado.

O resto do sábado passou rápido e no domingo Quinn me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que só me veria na segunda. Estava viajando pra ver a família que morava numa cidade vizinha e iria chegar tarde demais pra nos encontrarmos. Falei com Quinn pelo celular antes de dormir e quando eu fui tocar no assunto do beijo, ela esquivou e disse que ainda tinha coisas pra fazer pra amanhã. No fundo, por mais que me irritasse, achei as atitudes dela a coisa mais fofa depois do que aconteceu. Afinal, quando eu imaginaria que Quinn Fabray seria acuada e cautelosa em nossa relação. Ela era a ação de nós duas e eu a razão. Acho que agora os papéis estavam invertidos e eu meio que estou gostando disso.

"Hey Quinn.." Disse ao vê-la fechar seu armário do meu lado e dar um pulinho de surpresa. Sorri com o efeito que causei.

"Oi Rach." Ela virou-se pra mim e arqueou sua sobrancelha esquerda, abrindo um sorriso depois do que fez. "Desculpa por não aparecer ontem, eu realmente tinha algumas coisas pra fazer."

"Tudo bem.. eu só acho que você me deve companhia hoje, pra compensar a falta que você fez ontem." Ela sorriu envergonhada e eu mordi meu lábio inferior num sinal de nervosismo. "Depois do Glee Club?" Uma careta se formou em seu rosto e eu acabei ficando com uma expressão confusa no rosto e ela se aproximou, colando sua boca em meu ouvido.

"Estava pensando em darmos uma volta no antigo vestiário feminino.. o que acha?" Confesso que ter Quinn assim, com aquela voz rouca e aquele hálito quente batendo em meu pescoço, segurando levemente em minha cintura, me deixava.. Excitada. Porém, eu gosto da Quinn recatada. Estava me divertindo ao vê-la corando sempre. Minha resposta foi uma afirmação com a cabeça e em seguida ela saiu me puxando pela mão, me levando sabe-se lá pra onde.

Não demorou muito e chegamos ao lugar que Quinn disse. Essa era uma das vantagens dela ter sido Cheerio, conhecer cada buraco dessa escola e saber exatamente como e quando usá-los. Confesso que senti nojo ao entrar aqui com ela, mas logo as coisas se normalizaram quando fomos andando aos antigos chuveiros. Olhei pra ela, que ainda tinha a mão grudada na minha, e soltei um sorriso convidativo e uma arqueada de sobrancelha, ela riu do meu ato e foi me jogando contra a parede, prendendo meus braços na parede, um pouco acima da minha cabeça.

"Assim não vale, Quinn.." Ela riu na curva do meu pescoço e mordeu o mesmo, passando a língua depois. Estremeci. Fazia tanto tempo que não tínhamos uma interação como essa que por um momento eu achei que esqueci de como eram as sensações. Fechei os olhos ao senti-la pressionando seu quadril contra o meu, e logo em seguida, encostar seus lábios nos meus, alisando, provocando, mordendo, antes de me beijar de verdade e afrouxar o aperto em meus braços na parede. Me livrei e desci minhas mãos pra seu pescoço, enquanto ela descia as mãos pra minha bunda e colocava um pouco de pressão ali. Ri entre os beijos, o que fez Quinn capturar meu lábio inferior em uma mordida de leve. Desci minha mão esquerda pela lateral de seu corpo, e parei em sua cintura, acariciando por baixo de sua blusa.

"Acho que nós deveríamos voltar, Rach.." Ela murmurou enquanto eu mordia seu pescoço. Soltei um riso com sua fala entrecortada, enquanto ela me pressionava mais contra a parede, o que me fez aprofundar o que eu estava fazendo. "Rach.. por favor."

Enquanto nos beijávamos, afastei-me um pouco dela e puxei seu celular de seu bolso esquerdo e olhei o relógio. Ela me questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto eu voltava seu celular aonde ele estava, originalmente. "Ainda temos meia hora, Q.." Ela sorriu enquanto eu mordi sua mandíbula.

"Mais alguém tem o projeto das Nationals pra entregar, lembrando que o prazo é até hoje pra eu poder mostrá-los a vocês e votarmos logo." Ouvimos a voz de Ms. Shue abafada pelo som da porta meio aberta, enquanto corríamos pra entrar na sala. Olhei pra Quinn, como sabíamos ser discretas. Ela estava com os cabelos meio desalinhados e algumas marcas avermelhadas no pescoço. E eu, pela última vez que me vi no banheiro, não estava muito diferente, meu rosto estava meio avermelhado e meus lábios inchados. Pois é, isso é por que só tínhamos mais meia hora naquele vestuário abandonado.

"Nós, Ms. Shue." Deixei Quinn pra trás e entrei quase correndo na sala. Ele me lançou um olhar esquisito, mas nem liguei. Entreguei-lhe a folha e me virei pra sentar, quando noto meus amigos de Glee Club me olhando de uma forma interessante. Santana era a mais interessada ali, com um sorriso torto e safado no rosto. Não me importei, sentei ao lado de Quinn que já tinha entrado na sala.

"Obrigado, Rachel." Ele disse enquanto lia rapidamente o papel e direcionou seu olhar crítico para nós duas. "Muito bom, meninas." Sorri pra Quinn e apertei sua mão levemente, a única coisa que me lembro daquele dia era ela saindo apressada depois de nosso pequeno beijo. Vi Ms. Shue começar a escrever algumas coisas no quadro antes de virar-se para nós. "Vamos votar.."

**Quinn's POV**

**21/06/12 - Quinta-Feira **

Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar nem explicar o que vinha acontecendo ultimamente na minha vida. A mudança no meu relacionamento com Rachel, minha mãe ter convencido meu pai a pagar jornalismo pra mim em Columbia, minha mudança pra New York com Rach.

"Quinn, anda logo, o filme já vai começar." Rachel gritou, deitada em minha cama, enquanto eu estava trancada no banheiro.

"Já vou." Gritei, enquanto lavava minhas mãos. Joguei um pouco de água no meu rosto e sai, antes que Rach ficasse impaciente.

Era a primeira vez que Rachel estava em meu quarto depois do que aconteceu. Nós concordamos que estávamos legais com isso, mas eu nunca iria me perdoar pelo que eu fiz. Ela disse as coisas no calor da briga, talvez nem seja verdade, mas o que eu fiz foi bem pior. Por isso eu surtei quando nos beijamos e por isso estava cautelosa com relação a nossa reaproximação. Rach merece o meu melhor, o que nós temos merece o nosso melhor, mas isso não significa que os problemas se resolvam rápido e que as coisas voltam ao normal instantaneamente.

"Achei que você nunca sairia do banheiro, Q." Ela se moveu, me dando espaço pra deitar ao seu lado. Lhe dei um beijo na bochecha e recebi um sorriso de volta. Me ajeitei e ela se aninhou a mim, fazendo carinho em minha barriga. Beijei seus cabelos e comecei a fazer cafuné enquanto ela aumentava o volume da TV.

O filme estava prendendo minha atenção e eu notei que Rachel não gostou muito da idéia, principalmente quando eu disse pra ela prestar atenção que estava interessante. Eu não sou de reclamar, mas eu não me sentia a vontade com Rach aqui. Me fazia lembrar de tudo que aconteceu e eu não estava pronta pra enfrentar essas coisas ainda. Pode parecer meio contraditório, Rach que deveria se sentir assim, mas eu simplesmente não consigo evitar. Lhe dei um beijo enquanto o intervalo passava e apesar da má vontade, ela correspondeu. E quando o filme acabou, me virei na cama ficando de frente pra ela e um tempo depois ela me encarou, ainda emburrada.

"Já disse que você fica linda assim?" Perguntei enquanto ela ainda olhava pra mim. Notei que ela se segurava pra não sorrir e nem ceder. Aproximei meu rosto do seu e agora eu já podia sentir sua respiração bater de leve em mim. Ela tentou desviar o olhar e voltar-se para a TV, mas eu puxei, levemente, forçando-a olhar pra mim.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Ela perguntou entre os dentes, irritada. Sorri ainda mais e me aproximei, nossas bocas quase se tocando. "Hein, Q.. o que você quer dizer com isso?" Ela perguntou, mas eu me recusei a responder. Voltei a olhar pra seus olhos e ela entendeu, ficando quieta. Senti suas mãos encostarem em minha nuca, enquanto nossos olhares ainda estavam presos um no outro. Minha mão direita desceu de seu rosto e parou em sua cintura, puxando-a pra mim. Nossos corpos se aproximaram e eu a beijei quando ela puxou minha nuca, me obrigando a beijá-la. Minha mão apertou sua cintura enquanto as suas arranhavam meu pescoço.

Ela desceu os beijos por meu pescoço e aproveitamos pra respirar. "Rach... não deixa marcado, lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que fizemos isso?" Ela subiu e fez um não com a cabeça, voltando a beijar meu pescoço. "Kurt reclamou por dias do quanto éramos canibais." Ela não agüentou e riu, enquanto eu fiz o mesmo. Lhe dei um selinho, enquanto ela se afastava um pouco e me olhava sorrindo. A puxei contra mim e beijei sua testa, enlaçando nossas pernas e lhe fazendo carinho. Ela ficou dando beijos em meu rosto e acabamos adormecendo.

"Quinn.. eu preciso ir embora, amanhã teremos que ir pra Washington e eu não terminei de arrumar minhas malas." Ela disse enquanto eu a prendi na cama, segurando seus braços e com as pernas rodeando sua cintura. "É sério, você sabe que se eu pudesse dormiria aqui." Arqueei a sobrancelha enquanto a deixei sair e ela correu pro banheiro.

"Você pode terminar de fazer suas malas amanhã depois da escola, nosso avião é só no final da tardezinha. Terá tempo suficiente." Corri a tempo de esconder sua sapatilha na última gaveta do meu criado-mudo.

"Não. Você mais do que ninguém sabe que não dá tempo." Ela saiu do banheiro com os cabelos penteados e a roupa arrumada. E eu gargalhei antes de me aproximar dizendo.

"Você sabe que foi inútil ter se ajeitado no banheiro, não sabe?" Ela olhou pra mim balançando a cabeça negativamente, ignorando meu sorriso e minha aproximação.

"Q, você viu meu outro par de sapatilha?" Tive vontade de rir, mas balancei minha cabeça negando, enquanto ela revirava meu quarto procurando o objeto que eu havia escondido. "Mas eu deixei ele aqui, no seu tapete." Ela havia abaixado pra ver embaixo da cama e eu me aproximei, enquanto ela ficava em pé novamente.

A puxei pela cintura e a beijei, não dando espaço pra ela falar. Senti ela ceder quando colocou as mãos em meu pescoço, apertando-o. Fui empurrando-a pro meu guarda-roupa. "Eu devolvo sua sapatilha.." Ela me olhou apertando os olhos, me batendo no braço enquanto eu ria.

"Eu sabia. Quinn eu preciso mesmo ir embora, devolva por favor.." Arqueei uma sobrancelha enquanto sorria, negando com a cabeça e a prensando mais contra o guarda-roupa. Não dando passagem pra ela sair. "Quinn, por favor." Voltei a beijá-la e ela continuava batendo em meus braços, dessa vez com menos força.

"Eu devolvo sua sapatilha e te levo em casa, se.." Passei meus dentes e língua por seu pescoço e senti seus pelos se arrepiarem.

"Se.." Ela apertou minha cintura quando eu mordi seu lóbulo da orelha.

"Se você dormir aqui." Ela me empurrou o suficiente pra me olhar nos olhos.

"Você acabou de dizer algo sem lógica, você sabe né?" Eu afirmei sorrindo enquanto ela balançava a cabeça negativamente, também sorrindo. "Devolve minha sapatilha logo Quinn, preciso ir pra casa e meus pais não vão deixar, eu já vou passar o fim de semana todo fora."

"Por favor, Rach. Eu converso com seus pais se esse for o problema." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e eu soube que ela não iria ceder. Revirei os olhos antes dela me puxar pra um beijo decente. Mordeu meu lábio dizendo que o beijo tinha terminado ali. Dei um selinho e movi meu corpo pro lado, lhe dando passagem. "Última gaveta do meu criado-mudo." Ela revirou os olhos e pegou o objeto tão desejado. Fui andando até a porta de meu quarto e encostei no batente da mesma, esperando Rach terminar de se ajeitar pra eu levá-la pra casa. Ela terminou de juntar suas coisas espalhadas pelo quarto e veio em minha direção, me dando um selinho antes de entrelaçar nossos dedos e descer as escadas comigo, rumando a sua casa.

**Rachel's POV**

**23/06/12 - Sábado **

Eu estava no banheiro feminino, sentada em cima da pia, emburrada, me contorcendo em algo que não sabia se poderia chamar de raiva ou de tristeza. Mrs. Shue tinha simplesmente montado a performance baseada na MINHA idéia e nem sequer teve a decência de me dar um solo. Não deu a mínima pra todas as vezes que eu implorei, esperneei ou supliquei, ele simplesmente decidira não me deixar brilhar.

Kurt entrou no banheiro. A principio eu simplesmente olhei para ele com cara de desdém como se ele fosse o culpado por minha ira. E depois percebi que ele tinha entrado no banheiro feminino só para controlar mais uma de minhas crises de diva e fui obrigada a sorrir contra minha vontade.

"Acho que você está começando a confundir demais as implicações sobre sua sexualidade."

"Você é um tanto suspeita pra falar sobre sexualidade conturbada." Ele disse me desprezando com olhar e depois riu. E mais uma vez eu fui obrigada a rir junto, com um pouco mais de vontade. "Como você está?"

"Arrasada, devastada, assolada, deprimida, aniquilada, humilhada..." Ele colocou os dedos na minha boca e me fez calar.

"Querida, você realmente precisa entender que sua vida não é Broadway o tempo todo." Ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia de todas. "E eu estou me referindo a você e a Quinn."

"Ah, isso..." Suspirei levemente enquanto ele me olhava ainda com uma interrogação no rosto e um olhar entediado. "Bom, estamos bem." Dei um sorriso torto e virei-me para a pia, ignorando Kurt e seu olhar desconfiado.

"Ambos sabemos que vocês não estão bem. Você é muito boa, Rachel. Muito boa cantora, muito boa atriz, já tivemos exemplos suficientes disso, mas quando se trata desses assuntos, você mesma não tem controle. Anda, me conte o que está acontecendo." Ele disse direto, confesso que me assustei a princípio, mas quando voltei a olhá-lo eu sabia que ele estava sendo verdadeiro.

"Eu não sei Kurt, ok? Eu espero uma coisa de Quinn e ela faz outra completamente diferente. Eu esperava que depois do que aconteceu, ela fosse 'liberar mais' as coisas entende?" Ele riu, na realidade ele gargalhou me olhando maliciosamente enquanto eu provavelmente estava muito vermelha.

"E eu que pensava que Quinn era a ninfomaníaca da relação. Completamente enganado. Preciso rever meus conceitos sobre você." Ele ainda ria de sua provocação. Olhei pra ele, completamente sem graça, me recompondo enquanto ria sarcasticamente. "Sério Kurt. Eu estou bem. Nós estamos bem. Não há nada entre nós que não possa ser facilmente acertado"

Ele olhou para mim com sinceridade e disse "Você merece o melhor Miss Rachel Berry." Me deu um beijo na testa e saiu. Dois segundos depois ele estava de volta com a cabeça na porta dizendo "E quanto a performance... Deixe os meros mortais brilharem também." Piscou para mim e saiu enquanto eu ria com a mais pura verdade. Uma garota entrou, olhando desconfiadamente para a direção por onde Kurt tinha saído.

"Não se preocupe. Ele é gay."

**3rd Prerson's POV**

Os integrantes do New Directions estavam atrás da cortinas esperando o chamado para subir ao palco. Seus olhos eram um misto de tensão, expectativa e ansiedade.

Havia o peso da experiência do ultimo ano. Havia a expectativa de um final diferente desta vez.

Um dos garotos da organização passou avisando que era a hora. Os olhares se encontraram, com a mesma tensão estampada. Sem nenhuma palavra, Santana simplesmente sorriu. O sorriso se espalhou pelas outras faces com uma rapidez impressionante e a tensão se transformou em uma certeza de que aquilo podia ser feito.

Santana foi para o palco e se sentou em cima do piano. As cortinas fechadas. O solo de piano começou a tocar ao mesmo tempo que as cortinas se abriam revelando-a solitária.

**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight  
>Yeah baby, tonight yeah baby<br>But I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight  
>I need a man that thinks it right when it's so wrong<br>Tonight yeah baby  
>Tonight yeah baby<br>Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight**

Ela desceu do piano e começou a cantar com mais intensidade enquanto surgiam os primeiros sinais de percussão.

**It's hot to feel the rush  
>To brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to  
>To the edge with you<br>Where we can both fall far in love…**

A ultima nota durou mais do que o normal. Houve silencio. O restante do coral entrou por todos os lados e se juntou a ela. A excitação tomou conta da platéia assim que a musica cresceu com todos os instrumentos juntos.

**I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth<br>I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hangin' on a moment with you<strong>

A voz de Santana se sobressaiu em meio ao coro. Ela fechou os olhos. Teve certeza de cada palavra que cantava.

**I'm on the edge  
>The edge, the edge, the edge<br>The edge, the edge, the edge  
>I'm on the edge of glory<br>And I'm hangin' on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<strong>

**It's hot to feel the rush  
>To brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to  
>To the edge with you<br>Where we can both fall far in love**

E enquanto as pessoas dançavam, o saxofonista entrava disfarçadamente enquanto todos se posicionavam para que o mesmo ficasse no meio.

**I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth<br>I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hangin' on a moment with you<strong>

**I'm on the edge  
>The edge, the edge, the edge<br>The edge, the edge, the edge  
>I'm on the edge of glory<br>And I'm hangin' on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<strong>

Santana permaneceu no centro do palco enquanto o saxofonista começava o solo a seu lado. Brittany foi para a frente juntamente com Mike e dançou o final da musica como só eles saberiam fazer.

**I'm on the edge with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<strong>

A intensidade diminuiu e foi instantaneamente substituída pela voz de Blaine. Ele se encaminhou ao centro do palco transbordando em sorriso. O restante do coral se enfileirou ao fundo do palco.

**Tonight  
>I'm gonna have myself a real good time<br>I feel alive**

Puck saiu do meio do grupo ao fundo marchando delicada e decididamente para o lado de Blaine, juntando sua voz a dele.

**And the world is turning inside out  
>Yeah!<br>I'm floating around in ecstasy**

O coro se uniu a eles, aumentando ainda mais o êxtase do momento. Para quem assistia estava claro que havia mais instinto do que técnica, propriamente dita.

**So don't stop me now  
>Don't stop me<br>'Cause I'm having a good time  
>I'm having a good time<strong>

Os integrantes do New Directions se moviam livremente pelo palco em um pleno estado de felicidade.

**I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
>Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity<br>I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
>I'm gonna go go go<br>There's no stopping me**

**I'm burning through the sky  
>Yeah!<br>Two hundred degrees  
>That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit<br>I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
>I'm gonna make a supersonic woman out of you<strong>

A melodia para e o que resta é somente a percussão, as vozes, o ritmo.

**Don't stop me, don't stop me  
>Don't stop me<br>hey hey hey!  
>Don't stop me, don't stop me<br>ooh ooh ooh  
>Don't stop me, don't stop me<br>Have a good time, good time  
>Don't stop me, don't stop me<br>Ah**

É nítida a sensação de que eles já perderam qualquer noção de ensaio. Eles estão se movendo ao som da batida da musica. Cada rosto transbordando em alegria. A sensação de que o coração está se movendo junto com a musica.

**Don't stop me now  
>Oh I'm having such a good time<br>I'm having a ball  
>Don't stop me now<br>If you wanna have a good time  
>Just give me a call<br>Don't stop me now ('cause I'm havin' a good time)  
>Don't stop me now (Oh I'm havin' a good time)<br>Don't stop me now (Yeah I'm havin' a good time)  
>I don't want to stop at all<strong>

A ultima nota ecoou longa pelo auditório. Não era possível definir se ela durara um segundo ou uma hora. Mas isso não importava. O auditório explodiu em aplausos. O New Directions sabia que tinha cumprido sua missão.

**N/a: **_É isso, o próximo não deve demorar _

_e lá vem drama pela frente... _

_Agradecimentos a limda da Nayara (coceiras) e a outra limda da Feer._


End file.
